Investigating Love
by ZacEfronIsHot
Summary: 26 year old Gabriella Montez Jones is a successful CID Detective, but what will happen when she has to find an abducted four year old girl? And the girls father is none other than Troy Bolton? AN Now Complete. Sequel: Take a Chance, now in progress.
1. Seeing you Again

**Hey everybody! I'm so glad you all liked my last story: Remembering Love is Life. I want to thank all my reviewers again and tell you all how much i appreciated them. So anyway, here is my new story. I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

Twenty-Six year old Gabriella Montez-Jones was walking into her living room in her pjamas, about to enjoy her day off when she noticed her husband looking grumpy on the sofa. She hated when he was in one of his moods because he treated her like dirt. Suddenly, Gabriella wished she was at work.

"Hey," He said gruffly.

"Hi, what's up?" She asked nervously as she sat down next to him.

"Nothing. No work today?" he asked quickly.

"Nope, day off!" She replied without looking at him.

"It's about time you got a day off!" He snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked her husband angrily

"You're never here! That God-damn job takes up all of your time! I never see you anymore," He complained angrily.

"I'm here now aren't i?" She yelled.

"Don't give me that Gabriella! This is the first day off you've had in weeks!" He spat.

"Look who's talking! Your job is just as demanding as mine! You're a surgeon for Christs' sake!"

"Don't turn this around on me! I've had every Sunday off for three months!" Just then, Gabriella's cell phone rang, "Oh, don't tell me! Work?!" He spat angrily.

"Shut it!" She yelled angrily before flipping her cell phone open, "Hello?" After a few minutes silence, Gabriella spoke again, "Oh God! Yes, i'll be right there, Sir!" She closed her cell phone and said to her husband, "Don't start! This is important,"

"Everything is important, except me!"

"Danny, please stop doing this! You know i love you, but being a detective is important to me as well. I find missing people and i enjoy that! And right now, a four year old girl has been abducted and i'm stood here arguing with you!"

"Fine!" He yelled before getting up and turning to walk out the front door.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked him.

"Out!" He spat.

"When will you be back?" She asked him tearfully.

"Later! Don't wait up" He snarled before walking out and slamming the door shut behind him. Gabriella stormed upstairs and picked out a suit to wear to the office. She decided on her favourite Armani suit. It was black and had a tight fitting jacket and a knee length flowing skirt. She picked out a white shirt and four inch black heels with black stockings. When she was showered and dressed she put on some light make-up and clipped her long locks up. She grabbed her briefcase and headed downstairs and outside to her new black Mercedes-Benz GL-Class 4x4. She sighed as she climbed in. She thought about her failing Marriage as she drove to work. She had gotten married to Daniel Jones a year ago. He had been her college boyfriend and their relationship had been damn near perfect until they had gotten Married. He began to have moodswings and he was getting angrier by the day. He blamed it on her work. He didn't know it, but she knew he was cheating on her. She tried her hardest to ignore it by pushing herself into her work. All she had was her work. Her Mom had died whilst she was in College. Her friends, both from College and High School had moved to other parts of the country. Now all Gabriella had was her Husband and her work. She preferred the latter.

As she pulled up in her office Car Park, Gabriella contemplated the decision she had been avoiding for the past three months. Should she divorce Daniel and be alone or should she continue to push herself into her work and be just as lonely? She shook the thoughts from her head and decided that now was not the time to decide this so she made her way up to her office and put her briefcase on her desk. She sat down and had five minutes to herself before a knock at her office door brought her back to the real world. Her Boss entered the Office and said, "Gabriella, we desperately need your help on this case,"

"Yes, Serge, what's going on?" She looked up at her boss. He looked frantic.

"We've got the four year old daughter of a professional basketball player missing. She was abducted from her home, twenty four hours ago. The officer's downstairs have been dealing with it so far but we can't put off a full search any longer. We need all of CID on this case. Her Father is distraught," He informed her.

"Okay, what do you need me to do first?" She asked rising from her seat and grabbing her briefcase.

"Come with me, i want you to meet the Father before we do anything else," Gabriella nodded and followed her boss into his office. Gabriella saw the man. He had dark blonde hair and he had his head in his hands. That was all she could see as the man had his back to her.

"This is our best detective from CID, sir, Gabriella Jones," The man turned to face her and she gasped as she noticed his striking blue eyes staring at her, "Gabriella, this is Troy Bolton," her boss finished.

"Tro-Mr Bolton, i am so sorry about your daughter but i promise i will do everything in my power to find her," Gabriella told him after a long silence between the two. Troy just stared. Gabriella, his ex was going to be leading the investigation into his daughter's disappearance. He was Glad...

**Okay so that was my first chapter of my second story. Please review and tell me what you all think. **

**xxxx**


	2. Beginning the Long search

**Here is Chapter 2... Please Enjoy :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last time...**_

_"This is our best detective from CID, sir, Gabriella Jones," The man turned to face her and she gasped as she noticed his striking blue eyes staring at her, "Gabriella, this is Troy Bolton," her boss finished._

_"Tro-Mr Bolton, i am so sorry about your daughter but i promise i will do everything in my power to find her," Gabriella told him after a long silence between the two. Troy just stared. Gabriella, his ex was going to be leading the investigation into his daughter's disappearance. He was Glad..._

"So, Gabriella, I want you to go with Mr Bolton back to his home, see if you can notice anything that forensic might have missed, then continue with procedure from then on. Here is the forensic reports and and evidence built so far," Her Boss, DCI Jonathon Meadows told her as he handed her a manilla folder.

Gabriella placed it in her briefcase then replied, "Right away Gov," She paused then turned to her former boyfriend,"Okay, Mr Bolton. We can take my car. Follow me," Thankfully, they had ended on a good note so he graciously agreed and got up and followed her to her car silently. Gabriella placed her briefcase on the backseat and they both got in the car. Gabriella hated the silence so she broke it, "Troy, It's really great to see you again. I only wish it had been under better circumstances,"

"Yeah, me too. I'm really glad you're investigating though. I know you'll put 110 percent into it,"

Gabriella suddenly felt even more determined to find his little girl. She glanced over at him and noticed his eyes. They were blood shot. Frankly, Gabriella had seen that many times before on the job. The parents and families of missing people barely slept while their loved ones were not with them. If Gabi had to guess, she would say Troy had barely ate either, and most of his spare time in the last twenty-four hours would have been working closely with the police and crying. Yes, Gabriella had seen this many times before, but for once, she felt even more guilty that she couldn't do more than was humanly possible.

"Okay, we're here, Gabi," Troy had awoken her from her thoughts as she pulled up outside a large mansion. Gabriella gasped at the sight, "Yeah, basketball has these kind of pleasures, shame it can't find and protect Caitlyn," Troy had almost read her mind as they walked up to Bolton Mansion. It was a beautiful house and pleasurable of course, but Caitlyn Bolton was more important than all the money in the world.

"It's awfully nice, Troy," Gabriella complimented.

"Thank-you, Shall we go in?" Troy asked as he opened the front door for her. He punched in his security code and continued, "This way to Caitlyn's room,"

Gabriella followed Troy up two flights of stairs and along a very long corridoor. They finally reached a room with a 'Caitlyn's Room' wrote on the front. Troy froze when he saw it, tears protuded from his eyes.

"Troy, everything's going to be alright," Gabi soothed as she rubbed his back. He coughed, wiped his tears and nodded solemnly before turning to grab the doorknob, "Wait! You have to put on these gloves, incase Forensic's need to come back here and we can't leave prints," Gabriella handed him a pair of gloves and they both put them on before entering, "Okay, now i need you to tell me all your movements from the time you last saw her, till' you found she wasn't here," She said as she took a detailed look around Caitlyn's room.

"Okay, well i put her to bed at 8 o'clock. I read her a bedtime story, by the time i finished it must have been about twenty past. When i left her room she was asleep. I went downstairs and fixed myself some supper and then i went outside to shoot some free throws on the court. When i came back in i fell asleep on the couch. I was awoken by a car screeching down the road at around half eleven. I looked outside and saw nothing so i decided to go to bed. I put in the security code on the door and front gates and went upstairs. I looked into Caitlyn's room and she was gone. I searched the entire mansion for her. When i couldn't find her i really began to panic and i phoned the police," Troy began to sob as he retold the story to Gabriella. She didn't think, she automatically ran over to him and engulfed him in a hug. He sobbed for nearly ten minutes before he spoke,"Gabriella, what's that?" He asked pointing to the cupboard at the side of the bed.

Gabriella turned sharply and saw a couple of drops of blood on the side of the cupboard that must have been hidden by the covers on the bed when the forensic team first checked.

"Troy, it's blood," She told him sadly. She took out the forensic papers, and just as she suspected, they had not noticed it.

"Is it...is it, Caitlyn's?" He choked out sadly.

"I can't be sure till forensic's get back out here. Let me call someone to come take a look. Keep looking for anything else," She told him before ringing her boss. He picked up after a few rings, "Hello, Gov? It's Gabriella. We found some blood that isn't in the forensic reports, do you think you could send out Thompson and the team to get a sample?" She nodded and made noises before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"So, uh. What did he say?" Troy asked nervously.

"He'll send someone out as soon as possible. You found anything else?" She looked around.

"Nothing inconspicous, can you see anything?" He asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, no. I think our best chance of finding her, is to make a plea on all the newstations for anyone with information to come forward. Also, if we're lucky, the perp might give us a call,"

"So, this 'perp' as you call him, if he calls, what can you do?" Troy asked.

"Try and keep him on the phone long enough to get a trace. If we get a trace, we might be able to track him down,"

He just nodded solemnly and Gabriella felt another pang of guilt, "I'm sorry, Troy. I wish there was more we could do,"

"It's not your fault Gabs, it's that monster who took my baby girl's fault!" Troy's voice rose when he mentioned the abductor.

"We'll find her, Troy. I won't allow us to fail! Not this time,"

"I hope so..."

**Okay, so tell me what you all think of Chapter 2 xxxxxx**


	3. Progress and Pretending

**Okay guys, here is Chapter 3. Thanks for all your reviews so far, i love them. For those who are wondering CID stands for Criminal Investigation Department. And DCI stands for Detective Chief Inspector. Gabriella is a DI, Detective Inspector. Just so you know...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time: **_

_"Gabriella, what's that?" He asked pointing to the cupboard at the side of the bed._

_Gabriella turned sharply and saw a couple of drops of blood on the side of the cupboard that must have been hidden by the covers on the bed when the forensic team first checked._

_"Troy, it's blood," She told him sadly. She took out the forensic papers, and just as she suspected, they had not noticed it._

_"Is it...is it, Caitlyn's?" He choked out sadly._

_"I'm sorry, Troy. I wish there was more we could do,"_

_"It's not your fault Gabs, it's that monster who took my baby girl's fault!" Troy's voice rose when he mentioned the abductor._

_"We'll find her, Troy. I won't allow us to fail! Not this time,"_

_"I hope so..."_

Gabriella made her way back to her office after she returned with Troy back to the police station. She decided to do a bit of catching up on the case and see if she can put in a call to forensics to see if they hurry up with the forensic report.

"Hey,Thompson, it's DI Montez-Jones here. Any word on the blood found in the Bolton case?"

_"Yeah, actually. It's not the daughter's. It must be the kidnapper's," He told her over the phone._

"Wow, that's great. Have the paperwork sent up to me as soon as possible," She told him.

_"Sure thing, you want me to run it through the system?" He asked her._

"Yeah, see if you can get a match and also, get someone to ring up hospitals and see if anyone looking suspicious has come in matching the blood type. Just in case,"

"_Sure thing, See ya," _He hung up and then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," She called out. Troy walked in looking glum, "Oh hello, Troy. Everything okay?"

"Umm, yeah. I was just wondering if there was any news?" He asked hopefully.

"Actually, yes. I have some good news,"

"Really? What is it?" He said from the doorway.

Gabriella motioned for him to sit and as he did, she told him,"I just got off the telephone from Thompson. They've checked out the blood found in Caitlyn's room. And it's not hers or your's, Troy."

His face lifted as he realised that his daughter hadn't been bleeding when she was abducted was a huge relief, "Is it HIS?"

"Troy, it could be a female. And we are almost certain that it is the kidnapper's. The DNA is being put through the system as we speak and all local hospital's and clinics are being checked for anyone who has been there with the same blood type," She told him.

"Well, that's good...right?" He asked.

"Listen, Troy. I don't want you to get your hopes up. It's not much, but it's a start," She warned him.

"I know, i just want her back, you know?" Troy told her glumly.

"I know Troy. Maybe, you could inform your Wife of the progress and tell her i've set up a press conference for you tomorrow afternoon. To get the word out,"

"I don't have a Wife, Gabriella," He informed her quietly.

"Oh, well then...Girlfriend? You know, Caitlyn's Mother?" She queried.

"She's not my Girlfriend. Caitlyn's Mother isn't around. She didn't want to be a Mother. We were never involved in a relationship. It was just a one-night stand. Anyway's she had Caitlyn and signed over full custody to me. Trust me, that Woman wouldn't be care if Caitlyn didn't even exist,"

"I'm sorry, Troy."

"Ahh, i'm over that! She doesn't care and i do. End of. But i will see you tomorrow, and i'll do everything i can to get my angel back," He told her as he got up. Gabriella saw a hint of a smile. It was the first time since high school that Gabriella had seen him smile and she was happy about that. The old Troy was still there...Somewhere.

"Oh, Troy?" He turned to look at her, "Chin up, huh?" He nodded and left her feeling a little bit more positive than she had this morning when she arrived at work on her day off.

**That night at Gabriella's home.**

Gabriella lay silently in bed, wrapped up in thoughts of the day she had just had. She had expected a nice calm day off, but that wasn't how it had worked out. She had found one of her best friends again, from high school. But not the way she ever had hoped to see Troy Bolton again. She turned over and noticed the empty left side of the bed. Daniel wasn't home yet and it was 1.47am. She grunted at the thought of that and didn't even realise when he crawled into bed next to her half an hour later.

"What's up with you?" He asked her once he realised she was awake.

"Nothing." She replied solemnly.

"Look, Gabriella. I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be so horrible to you," He apologized.

Gabriella knew he only ever apologized for his mistakes when he had spent time with _her_. His Mistress. Once again she chose to ignore this and replied, " It's not that. I'm just a little upset about this new case,"

"Want to talk about it?" He asked her nicely.

"I'm just worried about her, and her Father. She's only four years old,"

"That's terrible. How is her Father taking it?" He asked her softly.

"Horribly," She admitted.

"Well, Gabi, you see that alot. What makes this time different?"

"Her Father is an old school friend of mine, actually an old boyfriend. He was also my best friend in High School. It kills me to see him that way,"

"Well, he's lucky to have you on the case. You'll find her Gabriella!" Daniel encouraged.

"I hope so,"

"So, who is he?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, i'm sorry. I forgot, i never told you about him did i? Well, it's Troy Bolton," She told him. She laughed as she saw her husband's face light up. She had completely forgotten that he was a huge New York Knicks fan. And Troy was his favourite player.

"You dated THE Troy Bolton?" He asked her in disbelief, "And his daughter, Caitlyn is the girl who is missing?"

She laughed, "Yeah, i dated THE Troy Bolton. He was my best friend too, and sadly yes. Caitlyn is missing,"

"Wow, that's awful for him!" Gabriella agreed and sat their in her thoughts before realising that this was the longest and most civilized conversation she has had with her Husband since before they got married. She was so shocked she didn't fight him off when he began to kiss her. She just lay there shocked as he began to make love to her. Even though she loved her husband, Troy's face kept flashing through her mind as she and Daniel made love.

'_What does this mean?' _

**Okay so that was Chapter 3. I'll be updating real soon. Please review guys! xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Not a good Morning

**Okay, guys. Thanks for all those reviews. I was shocked to find so many and the things people said was so encouraging. **

**Anyway, here is Chapter Four.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time: **_

_"You dated THE Troy Bolton?" He asked her in disbelief, "And his daughter, Caitlyn is the girl who is missing?"_

_She laughed, "Yeah, i dated THE Troy Bolton. He was my best friend too, and sadly yes. Caitlyn is missing,"_

_"Wow, that's awful for him!" Gabriella agreed and sat their in her thoughts before realising that this was the longest and most civilized conversation she has had with her Husband since before they got married. She was so shocked she didn't fight him off when he began to kiss her. She just lay there shocked as he began to make love to her. Even though she loved her husband, Troy's face kept flashing through her mind as she and Daniel made love._

_'What does this mean?' _

Gabriella woke the next day, both intending to enjoy her day and dreading it. Gabriella got to see Troy again today, but still there was no news on Caitlyn Bolton's disappearance. Gabriella showered and dressed before walking downstairs for some breakfast. She was shocked to see Daniel had made a huge spread for breakfast.

"Wow, what's all this?" Gabriella asked her husband before sitting down at the breakfast table.

"I wanted to thank-you for last night. It was amazing and i don't remember the last time we got on so well," He told her before passing her the bacon.

"Yeah, it was something..." She said trailing off. Gabriella hadn't been able to get her mind off the night before. She had been thinking of Troy the entire time she was making love to her husband, and Gabriella just passed it off as her thoughts being wrapped up in the case. 'Yeah, that's it. It's just the case,' she told herself. And without further doubt, she continued to have a conversation with Daniel.

"So, what's on the cards for the search today?" Daniel asked her as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, Troy is going to give a press conference today. At the moment, with no real evidence, that's the best we can do," She told him glumly.

"Well i'll make sure the press conference is on the T.V's in the waiting room. So the public can be informed. Who know's, someone might have spotted her," He told her happily.

Gabriella felt a surge of happiness towards her husband. 'He's really overcompensating for that affair...' she thought to herself before replying, "Thank's Dan, that would be helpful. So, what's new with you?"

"Nothing much. Got a couple of minor surgeries today. Nothing interesting. But, i did actually want to ask you something," He looked down and Gabriella swore she could see him blushing.

"What is it?"

"Ermmm, well i was wondering if maybe we could start trying for a...ummm...baby," He added that last part quietly.

Gabriella just sat there shocked. She couldn't answer that so she just mumbled, "Umm, i have to get to work,"

"Wait! Aren't you even going to consider what i just asked you?" he snapped.

"Dan, i don't know if i want a baby, right now. We'll see," Was all Gabriella could say. She couldn't even look him in the face.

"Why not?" He yelled, "Damn it Gabriella! Look at me when i'm talking to you!"

Gabriella looked up sharply and faced him, "Can we talk about this later, please? I'm going to be late for work,"

"You know what? Forget it! I should have known that work was more important to you! I'm outta here!" He got up and just like the previous day, he stormed out slamming the front door behind him.

Gabriella wasn't even fazed after the most recent blow up with Daniel as she walked through reception at the police station, thirty minutes later. She just wanted to concentrate on today's biggest problem. The search for Caitlyn Bolton.

"Good Morning Gov," The police officer at the front desk said to her.

"Morning PC Smith. How are things?" She asked as she stopped at the front desk to sign in for work.

"Great, you?" He smiled at her.

"Not so good, but hey that's life right?" He nodded. "Are you free this afternoon?"

"Well i'm just behind the desk today, why?"

"Well, i need an officer for a tv appeal with Troy Bolton. You think you can do it? It'll only take half an hour or so,"

"Sure, i can do that. Give me a buzz when you need me," He said to her.

"Thank you, how are the Officer's doing that are searching the area around Mr Bolton's home?" She asked him.

"Not so well. They've found nothing so far," He told her.

"That's unfortunate. Well, keep me informed if anything happens," She told the officer as she headed for the elevator leading to the CID offices on the third floor.

He called out to her before she disappeared into the lift,"Will do, Gov. Have a good day," She waved at him as the lift closed. Minutes later she was entering the CID offices.

"Morning Gabriella," She was greeted by DS (Detective sergeant-step down from a DI) Green.

"Morning Allison," She replied smiling immensly.

"Couple of phone messages on your desk, Gabi," She told Gabriella before returning to her own office.

Gabriella made her way to her office and sighed as she placed her briefcase down. She looked at the phone messages. The first one was from Daniel '_I'm sorry, Gabriella. Call the hospital when you get this,' _Gabriella snorted and said aloud, ''Fat chance, Buddy!"

The next one was from Sergeant Dean, '_No evidence found so far around Mr Bolton's home. Call me if you have any leads for us to look into. We'll keep looking for now,'_ Gabriella's face frowned when she read that. As if the search wasn't going badly enough. Gabriella had more things to frown about when she read the next message from Thompson in forensics, '_No-one on the system matches the blood type and no news from the hospitals'_. Gabriella let out a large groan as she read that. Nothing was going right. She was interrupted by her Boss.

"Gabriella, what's all the frowning for?" DCI Meadows asked.

"You don't want to know, Gov'. It's just empty leads after empty leads. It's all so frustrating!" Gabriella moaned before slamming her head onto her desk.

"Gabriella, come on! We have to stay positive!" He encouraged.

"We have no positives!" She said, her voice a little more raised than usual,"What am i going to tell, Troy?"

"No more than he needs to know! He knows that this case is a long shot. Until we find something worth celebrating we have to keep our chin's up. For morale's sake!"

Gabriella knew he was right, she nodded in defeat," Speaking of Troy, is he here yet?"

"No, he's helping out with the search. I've got a team of officer's searching the woods in the surrounding area. Of course, we all want to believe that they come up empty handed there too. If we found a body now, i can see Mr Bolton losing his marbles,"

"Yeah, well. It's his daughter isn't it? Of course he's going to lose his marbles if she's found in that place,"

"You're right of course. Let's just keep our finger's crossed," DCI Meadows stalked out and suddenly the thought of no good news for Troy made Gabriella snap. She broke down in tears and sat there crying for quite a few minutes...


	5. It's a crappy life

**Here is Chapter 5 Guys, Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

_Gabriella knew he was right, she nodded in defeat," Speaking of Troy, is he here yet?"_

_"No, he's helping out with the search. I've got a team of officer's searching the woods in the surrounding area. Of course, we all want to believe that they come up empty handed there too. If we found a body now, i can see Mr Bolton losing his marbles,"_

_"Yeah, well. It's his daughter isn't it? Of course he's going to lose his marbles if she's found in that place,"_

_"You're right of course. Let's just keep our finger's crossed," DCI Meadows stalked out and suddenly the thought of no good news for Troy made Gabriella snap. She broke down in tears and sat there crying for quite a few minutes..._

Gabriella was reading the case file for the fourth time that morning when the telephone rang shrilly beside her, "Manhattan Police Department, Detective Inspector Montez-Jones speaking," She said formally.

"Oh hey, Gabriella. I was hoping i would catch you," The voice said. Gabriella knew exactly who it was.

"Daniel. What do you want?" She asked irritably.

"I just wanted to know if you got my message?" He asked sheepishly over the telephone.

"Yes i did," She replied solemnly.

"So, umm, why didn't you call me back?" He asked obviously trying to hide his anger towards her.

"I was busy," She told him shortly.

"Busy?!" He had finally snapped,"Busy?! Too busy to return a short phone call to your OWN Husband?"

"Don't yell at me," She hissed quietly as she looked out of the glass in her office door, her raised voice had obviously been noticed by the other inspectors, "I am at work! You can't yell at me over the phone aswell!"

"You know what Gabriella? At least i had the decency to apologize!" He screamed at her.

"I don't have to apologize Daniel! I did nothing wrong! You are the one treating me like dirt!" She was at the end of her tether with him. Her patience was being tested.

"Oh so you call 'fobbing' your husband off for work, nothing, do you?"

"I'm not having this argument again!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Good, you don't have to, GOODBYE!" He slammed the phone down on her and Gabriella cursed under her breath. She had finally had enough. She got up and stormed out of her office, to be met by stares from the member's of her Inspection team, "GET BACK TO WORK!" She yelled at them. She walked out of the office and down to the bathrooms where she intended to cool off. She had no such luck. As she fought back more tears she walked straight into Troy.

"Oh, i'm-i'm so, sorry Troy," She could barely get her words out as she stifled back cries.

"Gabriella! What's wrong?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"It's nothing Troy. You have enough problems without mine aswell, excuse me," She went to push past him but he grabbed on tight to her arm and she wheeled round to face him, "Troy-I..."

"Shh, Gabriella. It's time you listened to someone else for once. You've listened to my problems and been an amazing friend. Now, it's time i returned the favour. Tell me what's wrong," He said softly to her.

"It's nothing Troy, really. I'm just a little overwhelmed," She told him honestly.

"With the case?" He asked confused, "Because i'll understand if you need a break,"

"No! It's not the case. It's the only thing keeping me going actually," She began to cry again.

"Come get a coffee with me from the canteen, and you can tell me all about it," Troy soothed as he guided her down the long corridoor to the canteen. She sat there in silence as he went to grab them both coffee's. When he returned she was still crying softly to herself, "You want to tell me what's going on?" He asked her cautiously.

"It's my husband, he's uh...Being a little nasty, well not a little. More like alot. I don't know how much more of it i can take,"

"Gabs. What's he done?" Troy asked her nicely.

"I saw him with another woman. Just weeks after we got married. And that's when his behaviour went down hill. He caused arguments. He never came near me. I tried in vain to ignore it. But everytime we argued, he went off to her and then he'd come home with his tail between his legs. It's always the same. And yesterday was no different. He caused an argument, over my work and then he stormed out. Had cheap, quick sex with his FLOOZY! Then he came home in the middle of the night acting all sweet as pie. Then this morning he was the same. Sweet and innocent, like nothing ever happened. And then, oh you will love this Troy! He has the guts to ask me to start trying for a baby with him! After all he's done! When i couldn't make my mind up, he flew off the handle again. I've just got off the phone with him. We had another slanging match," She looked down and tears flew down her face, "I'm being stupid aren't i?"

"No you aren't. In fact, if i had to put up with all that, i'd have cracked a long time ago," She laughed slightly at that, "What is he thinking?" Troy seemed angry.

"Hey, thanks for listening, i needed to tell someone," Gabriella thanked him before wiping her tears away.

"It's okay, Gabs. I'd do anything for you," He took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Gabriella felt a warm feeling running through her veins when he touched her skin. She once again, shook the feeling away.

"Thank-you Troy," She smiled and him and he smiled back. Gabriella felt herself melting right before him, until they got interrupted by DCI Meadows.

"Gabriella, Troy. It's time for the press conference, come on," He stalked off and reluctantly, Gabriella and Troy followed...

**Please review guys, i would appreciate it xxxxxxx**


	6. Press Conference and Bad News

**Hey, just wanted to thank you all for the reviews so far. Couldn't believe how many there are after such a few chapters. Anyway, a few people have asked and i am going to confirm. DCI Meadows IS a character from THE BILL. I was watching it when i gave him his name. By the way, in the Bill he is called Jack Meadows. In this he is Jonathon Meadows. It just seemed to fit... **

**...so...Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or DCI Meadows (from The Bill)**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Hey, thanks for listening, i needed to tell someone," Gabriella thanked him before wiping her tears away._

_"It's okay, Gabs. I'd do anything for you," He took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Gabriella felt a warm feeling running through her veins when he touched her skin. She once again, shook the feeling away._

_"Thank-you Troy," She smiled and him and he smiled back. Gabriella felt herself melting right before him, until they got interrupted by DCI Meadows._

_"Gabriella, Troy. It's time for the press conference, come on," He stalked off and reluctantly, Gabriella and Troy followed..._

At the front of the conference room at the Manhatten Police Department Troy Bolton, DCI Jonathon Meadows, PC Robert Smith and WPC Tanya Friedman stood waiting for calm from the mound of reporters, cameramen and photographers. Gabriella decided to watch from the back, as she was still too upset over her fight with Daniel. DCI Meadows spoke first.

"Good Afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen of the press. My name is DCI Jonathon Meadows of the Manhattan Police Deparment. I come to you today, with an urgent plea. As most of you will already know, on Friday night, a young girl was abducted from her home. The young girl's name is Caitlyn Bolton," He paused and held up a picture of the missing girl for the cameras, "Now as you all know, her Father, Troy Bolton has been out of his mind with worry over the safe return of his daughter. So here is Mr Bolton with a few words about Caitlyn,"

"Hello. As you are all aware, my name is Troy Bolton. On Friday evening, the worst thing a parent can imagine became a reality for me. My four year old daughter was abducted from our home here in New York," Tears slid down Troy's face, "Caitlyn is a vibrant and beautiful little girl and someone took her away from me. I urge anyone with information to come forward and contact the number shown at the bottom of the screen now. She's my little girl and i don't know what i would do without her so please, please contact us if you have any information at all! I need to know at least if she is okay. I don't know what i would do if any harm ever came to my poor innocent baby." The tears fell faster down his face and he paused. He wiped his tears before continuing, "To the person who took her, please contact me, to let me at least talk to my little girl, i beg you! She's only a baby for Christs' sake! I would give anything for her safe return, please remember that. Thank you," Troy walked away from the microphone and cried into WPC Friedman's shoulder. PC Smith stepped forward to the microphone.

"Again, we urge anyone who knows, or has seen anything to come forward. This little girl again, is called Caitlyn Bolton. She has dark blonde hair and blue eyes. She is around three foot tall and was wearing a distinctive Barbie nightgown at the time she was taken. If anyone has any information, it would be vital for our investigation and we would greatly appreciate it. As you have all heard, Mr Bolton would do anything for his daughter's safe return. A $20,000 reward is being offered to anyone who finds her, or gives us the information we need to capture her abductor and to find her. We also urge the public, to not approach her if she is with someone. It may be the Adbuctor and he could be potentially dangerous. Anyone who attempts to approach them could endanger their own lives and little Caitlyn's. Thank you for your time," And with that, the press conference was over and Troy was guided back inside by the Officer's. Gabriella followed them inside and immediately ran to Troy and hugged him.

"Troy, you did brilliantly. Now all we can do is continue to search, wait and hope," She told him.

"Gabriella, i need her back. She's my baby,"

"I know, Troy. Just have faith," She soothed before DS Allison Green approached them.

"Gabriella, i was wondering if i could have a word?" She asked. Gabriella nodded and she led them both to a vacant interview room.

"Okay, i'll make this quick. A few phone calls have come in, even though it's been minutes since the broadcast was sent out. It looks like it's going to be pandemonium, do you want me to oversee the phone lines?"

"Yes please, Allison. Call me if anything specific comes up and have PC Smith and WPC Friedman work along side you. They seem the most trustworthy. Plus, i want all calls recorded. Anything suspicious, i want it traced. Got it?" Gabriella said quickly.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll get right on it," She told her before exiting the room. Gabriella followed and immediately walked back to Troy.

"Troy, we've had a few calls already, nothing brilliant. However, i've got one of my best investigators and a couple of Officer's on the case. They'll be monitoring the calls coming in from now on. I need you to hand in your cell phone to them, in case anyone tries to contact you personally over Caitlyn's disappearance, and they will make sure all your phone calls can be traced,"

"Okay, thanks Gabi," He walked away and towards the CID offices. Gabriella went for lunch when her own cell phone began to ring.

"DI Montez-Jones here," She said as she flipped it open.

"Gov' It's Sergeant Dean. I think we've found something," Gabriella stood still and kept quiet. Sergeant Dean took this as a cue to continue, " We've found a Female Child's body in the woods. I think you should get down here,"

"I'm on my way," Gabriella snapped her cell phone shut and ran towards her car thinking over and over, _' Please don't let it be Caitlyn!'_

**Okay, Guys, please review... i haven't decided who's body it's going to be yet, so who knows, it could be Caitlyn...**


	7. Dead Gruesome

**Okay, so here is Chapter Seven. I know i left it on a bit of a cliff hanger last time, but i couldn't resist! Sorry. Anyways. Please enjoy this Chapter and don't kill me when you read what has happened to this poor little girl. If you're wondering whether the dead girl is Caitlyn...well you will just have to read on and find out! xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM :(**

_**Last Time:**_

_Gabriella went for lunch when her own cell phone began to ring._

_"DI Montez-Jones here," She said as she flipped it open._

_"Gov' It's Sergeant Dean. I think we've found something," Gabriella stood still and kept quiet. Sergeant Dean took this as a cue to continue, " We've found a Female Child's body in the woods. I think you should get down here,"_

_"I'm on my way," Gabriella snapped her cell phone shut and ran towards her car thinking over and over, ' Please don't let it be Caitlyn!'_

Gabriella's mind wandered as she travelled towards the woods surrounding the area where Caitlyn Bolton was snatched. She thought over and over about what she would say to Troy if his daughter was dead. She couldn't think of the words so she changed her thoughts. To that of whether or not it was even Caitlyn. 'It might not be her!' Gabriella thought silently. But what if it is? How could she tell Troy Bolton, her first love and one of her best friends that his daughter was dead. Possibly murdered. How could she do that? Gabriella had not even been able to tell him that she couldn't attend the same college as him. She had left it so long that he found out himself. Her mind wandered back to that day...

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Gabriella, is it true?" Troy asked sadly._

_"Is what true, Troy?" Gabriella asked him confused._

_"What Taylor was telling Sharpay. That you're not going to UCLA? You're Mom is making you move to New York with her?" Troy looked close to tears and Gabriella had no way to make the blow easier for him. She had been pondering for weeks of how to tell him. They had decided months ago that they would both take their scholarships at UCLA. But when Gabriella's Mother had to move to New York, Gabriella had been forced to accept the scholarship she had recieved from New York Univeristy. Gabriella had tried to tell him loads of times, but she could never bring herself to break his heart that way._

_"Troy-i..." She still couldn't get the words out._

_"Gabriella, please just tell me," Troy's voice was shaky and the look in his eyes was unbearable for Gabriella._

_"Yes, it's true," She told him regretfully._

_"Oh-" was all he could manage._

_"Troy, i'm so sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. I won't blame you if you hate me for this!" She told him sadly._

_"I-I... I don't hate you Gabriella. I could never hate you," Troy said glumly before hugging her tightly._

_"I wish i could go, Troy, i really do. But my Mom wants me to be with her," Gabriella looked up at him, tears slowly falling down her face._

_He wiped them away with his thumb and smiled weakly, "I know Gabs. I know. It's not your fault,"_

_They stood hugging for a good ten minutes before Troy broke the silence, "Gabs, what does this mean for us?" He asked quietly._

_"I don't know Troy. I just can't see how it's going to work," She replied with deepest regret._

_"So it's over?" Troy asked uncertain of himself._

_"Looks that way," Gabriella said as softly as she could, "I'll always love you, Troy._

_"And i'll always love you, Gabriella. No matter what, we are best friends forever," He told her. They both giggled but neither of them realised exactly how heartbroken they really were..._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

'Somehow, i don't think he will be that understanding, this time,' Gabriella thought sadly to herself before parking behind all the rest of the Police cars. Before Gabriella had the chance to get out, her cellphone rang again. It was Daniel.

"Daniel, i don't have time for an argument now," She told him crossly.

"I'm not calling to argue. I just wanted to tell you that i'm sorry and that i was wrong," He told her genuinely.

"Dan, i don't want to be rude, but couldn't that have waited till i got home?" She snapped angrily.

"I just wanted to say sorry-" He was cut off by the dialtone. Gabriella had hung up on him. 'Stupid Ass!' She thought to herself before climbing out of the car and towards the yellow tape. She quickly flashed her badge to the Officer waiting.

"Afternoon, Gov," He nodded to her, and with a non-committal jerk of the head, Gabriella ducked under the tape. Before she had chance to do anything else, Sergeant Dean came rushing up to her.

"Gabriella! Over here!" He yelled.

"Sergeant Dean, is it her?" She asked quickly.

"We're not sure. The face is so battered, it's damn near impossible to tell,"

"So what are you thinking?" She asked him.

"Well it's definitely a girl. Can't be any older than three or four and we're not completely sure how long she's been dead but it's recent. The blood still seems fresh," He told her without hesitation.

"Bad sight?" She asked shortly.

"Prepare yourself Gov'. It's positively gruesome," He replied with an uncomfortable twitch of his upper lip. Gabriella followed him to a white tent. The body was obviously inside there away from reporters. They had been drawn here like a moth to flame. News had somehow spread that Basketball superstar, Troy Bolton's daughter could be dead. Gabriella only hoped the news had not yet reached Troy. She didn't want him upset over nothing. Gabriella walked inside the tent where several of the forensic team were still looking over the body. Gabriella placed some protective gloves on her hands and walked over to the body. Gabriella could feel her body churn as she saw the blood plastered all over the floor. She moved her eyes up to the face and it was just how Sergeant Dean had told her. It was so battered that the face was unrecognisable. Gabriella stood there motionless for a moment as she took in the mess of this poor little girl.

"Gov', are you still with us?" Sergeant Dean said as he waved his hands in front of her face.

"Sorry, umm, are there any personal items?" She asked quickly.

"Just her clothes. They had been ripped from her body. Then buried in a shallow grave with her." He told her, his eyes boring into her.

"Oh, God, please don't say..." But Gabriella couldn't say it either. Sergeant Dean nodded as though he read her mind. This girl had been sexually abused before she died.

Gabriella could feel herself ready to vomit and she pleaded once more, to no-one in particular, that it wasn't Caitlyn. 'Please don't let this have happened to her,'

"Let me see the clothes," Gabriella demanded of her officer. She examined the plastic bag he handed her. It was a night gown. No mistaking that. 'But...wait!' Gabriella's heart did a back flip. This was a plain white night gown. And Caitlyn's had distinctively been a bright pink Barbie one.

"It's not Caitlyn..." She breathed out finally.

**Phew! Big sigh of relief there guys! I know what you're thinking! But i honestly only just added that last part to the Chapter. The rest has been done since earlier. I was seriously considering killing Caitlyn off, but then i realised i couldn't do that to Troy. It's just too gruesome! Anyway, please review guys...and i'll get on with the next Chapter...xxxxxxx**


	8. Congratulations and Confrontations

**Okay, so apparently everyone was happy that Caitlyn is still alive. And so am i...**

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Sorry, umm, are there any personal items?" She asked quickly._

_"Just her clothes. They had been ripped from her body. Then buried in a shallow grave with her." He told her, his eyes boring into her._

_"Oh, God, please don't say..." But Gabriella couldn't say it either. Sergeant Dean nodded as though he read her mind. This girl had been sexually abused before she died._

_Gabriella could feel herself ready to vomit and she pleaded once more, to no-one in particular, that it wasn't Caitlyn. 'Please don't let this have happened to her,'_

_"Let me see the clothes," Gabriella demanded of her officer. She examined the plastic bag he handed her. It was a night gown. No mistaking that. 'But...wait!' Gabriella's heart did a back flip. This was a plain white night gown. And Caitlyn's had distinctively been a bright pink Barbie one._

_"It's not Caitlyn..." She breathed out finally._

"Are you sure?" Sergeant Dean asked her as Gabriella looked at the clothing and back to the girl lying there brutalised.

"Positive, i'm sure of it," Gabriella finally replied.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked her nervously.

"Caitlyn had on a very distinctive nightgown. This isn't the one," Gabriella said referring to the white nightgown in the clear plastic bag still clutched in her hands.

"What if, the abductor changed it?" Sergeant Dean asked smartly.

"No! I'm sure this isn't Caitlyn! The nightgown isn't hers and that girl's hair is much too long to be Caitlyn's! I'm definitely sure," Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, then who could this be?" Sergeant Dean asked referring to the battered girl.

"I don't know. I want her body removed immediately and i want a post mortem done. We need to identify her as soon as possible, can you make sure that it's done?" He nodded quickly and then Gabriella remembered the media circus outside awaiting news, "Oh and Sergeant? Get rid of those DAMN REPORTERS!" Gabriella snapped at him.

"Right away, Gov'. But what should i tell them?" He asked her.

"Sergeant. You have been on this job a long time. Do you really need to ask me that question?" She asked him bitterly.

"Right, Gov'. No comment until the family has been notified!" He said quickly.

"Good man!" And with that Gabriella turned and walked right out, and headed straight for her car, ignoring the questions thrown at her by the reporters.

Gabriella arrived back at the Police Station at quarter to Eight that evening. She ran straight up to CID ignoring the questions from her Officer's on the ground floor. When she walked into CID headquarters, her boss came at her, "Gabriella! Where have you been? The rumours we have heard have been ludicrous!" He yelled at her.

"I've been at the woods with Sergeant Dean," She stated blankly.

"Oh My God. It's true? What the officer's downstairs have been saying? There's a body?" He asked completely mortified. "Mr Bolton has been going out of his mind!" He added. Gabriella paused. She had completely forgotten about Troy.

"Calm down, Gov'. Yes, a body of a little girl has been found. I'm sure it's not Caitlyn and the body should be on it's way to being identified as we speak, okay?"

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

Gabriella got a little irritated. She was tired of people asking her that, so she replied through gritted teeth,"Yes i'm sure! The night-gown was completely different! And the hair...it wasn't the same,"

"Good work, Detective. You can go and tell Mr Bolton the good news," He ordered her.

"Well, where is he?" She asked looking around. He didn't reply verbally. He just pointed towards her office and then walked off. Gabriella just plodded towards her office. When she entered she saw Troy sat there in a daze of sorts. He was barely recognisable. His face looked sunken and worn and his eyes were so red and blotchy, you could barely notice that his eyes were blue. He didn't even notice when Gabriella walked in the room, "Troy?" She said nervously.

He stood up quickly. His face was desperate, "Tell me it's not true, Gabi," He said in a voice that sounded nothing like him.

"Troy, sit down. You look terrible," She handed him a tissue and he reluctantly sat back down. Gabriella took a seat opposite him and began to talk again,"Troy, i need to know. For informational purposes. Tell me again, and you must be positive, what were the details of the nightgown she had on?"

Troy sat there silently for a moment. A look of confusion swam across his face before he replied,"It was bright pink. A Barbie one,"

Gabriella, although she knew he was certain had to double check,"You're sure?"

"Yes. I brought it her that same day. She had been really excited that she couldn't wait to wear it. Barbie is her favourite. I remember tucking her in and saying how pretty she looked in it, so yes. I'm sure,"

"Troy, you have no idea how glad i am to hear you say that," Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief. Then she smiled weakly at him.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Troy, a young girl was found in the woods near your home today, Troy," She paused unable for a moment to repeat what she saw.

"And..." He pressed her.

"She had been beaten so severely her face was unrecognisable. I thought for a moment it was Caitlyn. Then i took a look at the nightgown she was wearing. It was white. Thankfully, this was not Caitlyn," She told him.

His face looked different. It had colour in it. He smiled weakly at her and asked,"You're sure? I mean, the abductor. They couldn't have changed it,"

"Well i thought that at first but, after examining the girl a little longer. I realised she had waist length hair. And Caitlyn's in shoulder length, correct?"

"Yeah, she had it cut two days before she disappeared," He told her, obvuiously smiling at the memory.

"So you see, at first they thought it was her. So did i, but it's not, Troy! Caitlyn is still out there somewhere," Gabriella told him triumphantly. Gabriella didn't expect what happened next. Troy got up, ran round to her side and picked Gabriella up. He swung her around happily and hugged her tightly before saying, "There's still hope,"

When Gabriella arrived home an hour later, she was ready for another fight, and sure enough she got one.

"Gabriella! Why did you hang up on me?!" Daniel yelled before she even had a chance to get in the living room,"And where have you been till now? It's after Nine!"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me, Dad!" Gabriella yelled sarcastically.

"Don't talk to me that way, Gabriella! I am not joking here!" He spat at her furiously.

"You know what? I don't care! I've had a long day, i've seen something that only should be seen in horror movies. For a while i thought i'd have to tell my best friend his daughter had been brutally raped and murdered, and thankfully, in the end i didn't! So don't lecture me about hanging up phones and curfews! Be thankful that you haven't gone through that!" She screamed at him.

"Same as always. The saint Gabriella act! It's always 'me! me! me!' with you isn't it? Well what about my feelings, Gabriella?" He snapped at her, getting too close to her face than she would have liked.

"Yeah, well. You never consider my feelings when you're off sleeping with that tramp of a mistress of yours!" Gabriella had finally snapped and confronted her husband over his affair. What she didn't expect to happen was exactly what did happen. He brought his hand back and slapped her sharply across the face. She fell to the floor clutching her cheek. Little drops of blood escaped from the side of her mouth and she wiped them before getting back up. She began to walk away from him when he grabbed her arm.

"Gabriella! I'm so sorry!" Daniel pleaded.

"Save it! I'm going to bed. Don't even think about trying to join me!" She yelled furiously before leaving him downstairs alone...


	9. New Discoveries

**Okay, i'm shocked as to how many reviews i have gotten! I'm sooooooo happy y'all are enjoying this fan fic. Just to clarify. Some people have been calling Gabriella's husband Mark. His name is Daniel. Sorry if anyone got confused.**

**Anyways: Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Same as always. The saint Gabriella act! It's always 'me! me! me!' with you isn't it? Well what about my feelings, Gabriella?" He snapped at her, getting too close to her face than she would have liked._

_"Yeah, well. You never consider my feelings when you're off sleeping with that tramp of a mistress of yours!" Gabriella had finally snapped and confronted her husband over his affair. What she didn't expect to happen was exactly what did happen. He brought his hand back and slapped her sharply across the face. She fell to the floor clutching her cheek. Little drops of blood escaped from the side of her mouth and she wiped them before getting back up. She began to walk away from him when he grabbed her arm._

_"Gabriella! I'm so sorry!" Daniel pleaded._

_"Save it! I'm going to bed. Don't even think about trying to join me!" She yelled furiously before leaving him downstairs alone..._

Gabriella awoke the next day to a throbbing pain in her right cheek. She rubbed it and recalled the events of last night. 'He hit me,' she thought silently. Furiously she jumped out of bed, showered and changed before looking at her reflection in the mirror. A large purple bruise has formed on her cheek and the cut on the side of her mouth was still visible.

"I can't go to work like this," She told herself. So she covered as much of it as possible with make-up. After twenty minutes of piling on the foundation, the bruise was barely visible and all that wouldn't go was the cut. She would have to just lie about that. Breathing quickly she hop-footed it down the stairs and straight out the door, avoiding the eyes of Daniel. He was still trying to apologize, but Gabriella couldn't care less. She had more important things to worry about. As she walked into the police station that morning she had barely made it to the elevator when she was stopped.

"Gov'! Wait up!" Allison Green shouted.

"What is it?" She asked shortly.

"Post mortem results. You'll never believe it!" She said before handing her the manilla folder. Gabriella flipped it open and read the results out in her head. Gabriella skimmed down and then gasped when she read the name of the victim, "Oh my God! Jessica Scott? She went missing two years ago!"

"Exactly! And the worst thing is, we obviously arrested the wrong guy! She was only murdered five days ago, and Cane Hewitt was locked up,"

"Yeah, so well how are we going to find out who did do it? Re-open the case?" Gabriella asked her.

"Looks like we'll have to, we can't let an innocent man go down for something he didn't do," Allison told her blankly as the entered the CID offices on the third floor, "You have noticed the blood results haven't you?"

"No? What is it?" Gabriella asked before searching for them.

"The perp must have bled because we found blood on the nightgown that wasn't hers, you'll never guess what it matches," She said smirking.

"Oh, God! Don't tell me..." Gabriella said sadly.

"Yep! Matches the blood sample you found in Caitlyn Bolton's bedroom," She told her, confirming Gabriella's fears.

"You thinking what i'm thinking, DS Green?" Gabriella asked her regretting it.

"Yep. This pervert kidnapped poor Jessica, kept her as long as his needs were met and when they weren't any longer, he disposed of her and went for the nearest kid he could find: Caitlyn Bolton. It's sick isn't it?" Allison stated.

"Yeah. But you know what we've got to do, don't you?" Gabriella asked her.

"Find this jerk before he abuses Caitlyn? Then arrest him, and try to prove he was behind Jessica's murder?" Allison asked bodly.

"Exactly. Can you get back to the phone lines and fax me a report of all the phone calls so far. Once again, record and trace anything suspicious," Gabriella ordered before walking into her office and looking over the post mortem results. Jessica had been beaten to death with a heavy object five days previous, then buried in a shallow grave in the woods. Not to mention being sexually abused. 'God, i hope Caitlyn hasn't been recieving this kind of treatment' Gabriella hoped to herself.

Suddenly Gabriella's office phone rang, "Manhattan Police Department, DI Montez-Jones speaking," She answered formally.

"Gov', it's PC Smith. We're downstairs in the call control center. We've just got a lead," He told her.

"I'll be right down," Gabriella told him before hanging up and racing towards the staircase. She fled down them and ran straight to the call center, "What's going on?" She asked as soon as she walked in.

"A young woman has just called. She saw a suspicous car speeding away from Mr Bolton's home, at the time Mr Bolton said he heard a car speeding off. She got the registration plate aswell," PC Smith told her.

"Okay, that's great, what are we going to do now though?" Gabriella asked.

"Well i'm going to run the registration plate through the system and DCI Meadows wants you and WPC Friedman to go and get an official statement from her," He handed her a piece of paper, "Here's her address.

"Okay, lets go Tanya," Gabriella ordered before walking towards WPC Friedman's police car. They both got in and sped off towards the woman's home. They arrived there ten minutes later and as they knocked on the door, Gabriella felt happy. They were finally getting somewhere.

"May i help you?" The young woman asked. She had long brown hair and green eyes.

Gabriella flashed her I.D and said, "My name is DI Gabriella Montez-Jones, this is WPC Tanya Friedman. You called our station a little while ago with information, and we would like to get a formal statment from you, if that's okay," Gabriella said this softly as not to intimidate the witness.

"Oh yes, of course, you had better come in," She told them before leading them through to the sitting room and motioning for them to sit down, "What can i do for you?"

"Well, Miss. Firstly could you tell us your full name?" Gabriella asked her.

"It's Hannah Evans. Mrs Hannah Evans," She said quickly.

"Thank you, and could you tell us everything from the start?" Gabriella asked her nicely.

"Yes. Okay well i guess it was a bit after eleven. My daughter started to get fussy so i took her for a slow drive around the neighbourhood to get her to sleep. As i was driving, i drove past Mr Bolton's home. It was really dark, but i noticed a battered car outside his home. It wasn't the sort of car Mr Bolton would usually have outside. Everyone knows he's rich. But as i slowed down the car's door slammed and it drove off, well over the speed limit. I quickly looked at the registration. Then yesterday i saw the press conference, and to be honest i didn't think anything of it. Then today when i was at work, it was on again. I noticed that Mr Bolton's daughter was taken on friday night and then i remembered the car, so i phoned up. That's it really,"

"Thank you so much Mrs Evans. That's a big help. One more question. Where was your husband at this time?" Gabriella asked. It was procedure to check neighbours cover storys.

"Ryan is in New York City. He's working on Broadway," Mrs Evans told her.

"Wait! Did you just say, Ryan?" Gabriella asked quickly, a smile forming on her face.

"Yes. Ryan Evans. Why?" She looked confused.

"I'm sorry, this might sound awfully stupid, but by any chance, does your husband have a twin sister?" Gabriella asked, almost beside herself with happiness.

"Yes, he does. Sharpay. She's actually on her way over with her husband Zeke,"

"OH MY GOD!" Gabriella outbursted.

"Umm, Gov'. Calm down!" WPC Friedman told her superior.

"Oh, i'm sorry. I bet i look like a right fool. But, i went to School with Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke, and i would just love to see them again. Actually, the man who's daughter is missing. Troy Bolton. He went to school with us too,"

"Wait! So you're the famous Gabriella, who shook up East High?" Hannah Evans asked.

"Yeah!" Gabriella replied.

Just then a sing song voice was heard as the front door opened, "Han-naaaah! It's meeeee!"

"I'm in here!" She yelled back. A familiar blonde walked in the living room with a familiar basketball player.

"What's going on, Han?" Sharpay asked as she noticed the uniformed police officer, "Are you in trouble?"

"No she's not," Gabriella interjected, "But if Ms. Darbus was here, you would be for tardiness," Gabriella laughed as she noticed Sharpay's face light up.

"GABI!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shar! Zeke!" Gabriella squealed like a little girl before running and hugging her old high school friends.

"Wait! What happened to your face?" Sharpay asked as she noticed the bruise and cut. Gabriella gulped and dreaded answering...

**Okay lovely's please review... xxxxxx**


	10. Catching up and Realising the truth

**Okay, guys. Please enjoy this next Chapter and thank you so much for your brilliant reviews... I love you guys! xxxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

_"What's going on, Han?" Sharpay asked as she noticed the uniformed police officer, "Are you in trouble?"_

_"No she's not," Gabriella interjected, "But if Ms. Darbus was here, you would be for tardiness," Gabriella laughed as she noticed Sharpay's face light up._

_"GABI!" She screamed at the top of her lungs._

_"Shar! Zeke!" Gabriella squealed like a little girl before running and hugging her old high school friends._

_"Wait! What happened to your face?" Sharpay asked as she noticed the bruise and cut. Gabriella gulped and dreaded answering..._

"Oh, i had an accident at work, Shar," Gabriella told her guiltily before blushing profusely. Sharpay glared mysteriously at her. Gabriella knew Sharpay didn't believe her but knew Sharpay wouldn't press her, "It's so great to see you but i have to get back to work. Here is my card, give me a call. And Mrs Evans, thank you so much for your time, it's been very helpful to our investigation. Come on WPC Friedman, we need to go, Bye everyone!" Gabriella said quickly. They all said their goodbyes and Gabriella and Tanya left. Once they were in the car, Tanya decided to ask her what happened.

"Okay, i've only just noticed aswell, because you're make-up is coming off. So are you going to tell me what REALLY happened to your face?"

"WPC, i told the truth, i banged it on my office door this morning when i got in, so just drop it," Gabriella told her sharply.

"No you didn't. You already had the cut when you first walked in this morning. DS Green told us," Tanya told her pointedly.

"Look, i told you to drop it, okay? Do i need to reprimand you officer?" Gabriella snapped.

"Sorry, i was just worried about you and so was your friend," Tanya apologized.

"I'm sorry Tanya. I didn't mean to snap. But you don't have to be worried. I'm okay," Gabriella replied. Tanya nodded and the rest of the journey back to the station was silent.

When Gabriella went back to her office, she spent the next hour making reports of today's findings and she once again was interrupted by a knock on her office door.

"Come in," Gabriella called back. Gabriella didn't expect to see Sharpay walk in.

"Hey, Gabi," She said plainly.

Gabriella looked up sharply and smiled at her friend, "Shar! What are you doing here?"

"Well on your card, it said where you work so i thought i'd pay you a visit and see if you're free for lunch," Sharpay replied.

"Yeah, i am actually. We should probably eat here though," Gabriella told her.

"Lucky i came prepared then, i brought us a couple of Caesar salads from the supermarket down the street," Sharpay produced the lunch and Gabriella beamed up at her.

"Oh, Shar! You're a life saver! The food here is damn awful!" Gabriella laughed before guiding Sharpay over to the couch in her office. They both sat down and Gabriella happily took the salad from her.

Gabriella reached for her purse intent on giving Sharpay the money back but Sharpay wouldn't allow it, "No Gabs. It's my treat. Keep your money!"

Gabriella laughed and said,"Thank-you. So what's up?"

"I just wanted to come for a catch up! So, big ass detective are we?" Sharpay giggled.

"Yep! It's my dream job. What are you doing with yourself?" Gabriella asked her before putting a forkful of Caesar salad in her mouth.

"I'm a writer. I write scripts," She told Gabriella happily.

"Wow! That's great! So, have you kept in touch with any of the old gang?" Gabriella asked her eagerly.

"No, not really. Just Zeke and Ryan, obviously. What about you?" Sharpay said.

"Umm, no-one until recently. I recently ran into Troy," Gabriella said. She could feel herself blushing.

"Wait! He lives round here?" Sharpay squealed.

"I take it you don't watch much television?" Gabriella asked a confused Sharpay.

"No, why?" Sharpay was obviously not a quick study.

"Troy's four year old daughter was abducted from their home last friday evening. I'm investigating," Sharpay clapped her hands over her mouth and a tear slid down her face.

"Oh-my..." Was all she could manage.

"I know. It's awful. Poor Troy, he's not dealing at all well. In fact that's why i was at your sister in laws house. She saw the abductor drive off. And she supplied us with the car's registration plate. I was there getting a formal statement from her," Gabriella told her reluctantly.

"That's awful. Poor Troy. I take it this has been all over the news?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Gabriella asked. It was her time to be the confused one.

"Ryan, Zeke and myself, we don't really watch the news. It's too depressing. If we had, we might have known. Last i heard about Troy was that he and Chad were playing for the New York Knicks. We thought they would be living in the City," Sharpay explained.

"I bet he wishes he did now," Gabriella said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. I mean, what an awful thing. Do you think i should go visit him and let him know how sorry i am?" Sharpay asked in her bubbly manner.

"Well he should be here any minute. You can talk to him then if you want," Sharpay nodded and then the telephone rang, "Excuse me, Shar," Gabriella said as she got up to answer her office phone, "Manhattan Police Department, DI Montez-Jones speaking," Gabriella nodded and answered quietly with yes and no's before saying, "There's no need. Send him right up," Then she hung up the phone.

"What was that?" Sharpay asked Gabi.

"Troy's on his way up here," Gabriella replied. A knock came on her office door and Gabriella walked over and opened it widely to see Troy standing there, "That was quick, Troy. Come on in," Troy walked in, his back to the couch. He didn't notice Sharpay.

"Hey, Gabriella. So how are things?" Troy asked politely in a solemn voice.

"Don't say hello then, Bolton!" Sharpay joked from behind him.

Troy turned round sharply and his face lit up, "EVANS!" He ran to her and hugged her tightly, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here in Manhattan. I ran into Gabi earlier and i came for lunch," Sharpay told him happily.

"Well, it's so great to see you, Shar!" Troy told her. He was truly the happiest he had been in a while.

"You too Troy. I umm...heard about your daughter. I'm so sorry, Troy," She said before hugging him again.

"Thanks Shar, that means alot. I miss little Caitlyn so much," Troy said before really staring at his shoes.

"I know that Gabriella will find her soon," She reassured him,"Oh and by the way, it's not Evans anymore. I'm officially a Baylor," Sharpay squealed before flashing her left hand at Troy.

"Wow! You and Zeke got married? That's amazing!" Troy beamed.

"Yeah, it is...now all we need is for you and Gabi to get married!" Sharpay said happily. She didn't realise she had said something wrong until the room went completely silent and Gabriella and Troy kept looking awkardly at each other, "What, you are single aren't you, Troy?"

"It's not that, Shar. I'm married," Gabriella told her softly before reluctantly showing Sharpay her left hand. Gabriella couldn't help but let a sad look cross her face. Sharpay caught the look and a moment of realisation came to Sharpay Baylor.

"He's the one who hit you, isn't he?" Sharpay asked quickly. Sharpay gave her a sharp look which meant she didn't want a lie this time and Troy was staring at Gabriella's face. He had obviously noticed the mark on Gabriella's face now. Gabriella knew it was time to come clean...

**Please review this Chapter guys. I would really appreciate it! xxxxxxxx**


	11. Chad lends a hand

**Okay, i know it's been a while but here is Chapter Eleven. Enjoy :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Wow! You and Zeke got married? That's amazing!" Troy beamed._

_"Yeah, it is...now all we need is for you and Gabi to get married!" Sharpay said happily. She didn't realise she had said something wrong until the room went completely silent and Gabriella and Troy kept looking awkardly at each other, "What, you are single aren't you, Troy?"_

_"It's not that, Shar. I'm married," Gabriella told her softly before reluctantly showing Sharpay her left hand. Gabriella couldn't help but let a sad look cross her face. Sharpay caught the look and a moment of realisation came to Sharpay Baylor._

_"He's the one who hit you, isn't he?" Sharpay asked quickly. Sharpay gave her a sharp look which meant she didn't want a lie this time and Troy was staring at Gabriella's face. He had obviously noticed the mark on Gabriella's face now. Gabriella knew it was time to come clean..._

Gabriella just fell silent. No words would escape her mouth. She just stared at Sharpay, shocked that she had figured it out. Gabriella wasn't all that surprised after she thought about it. Sharpay may play the blonde bimbo at times but she was alot smarter than what she let on.

"Gabriella, answer me. Did your husband hit you?" Sharpay said through gritted teeth after nothing but silence.

"Shar, i really don't think this is the time or place. I really have work to be getting on with," Gabriella replied sheepishly.

"Gabriella, i can understand if you're scared, but we can help you," Sharpay told her. Then Gabriella snapped. She hated when people assumed she was weak.

"I'M NOT SCARED! I'm not a baby, and i'm not weak! I can take care of myself, okay?" Gabriella yelled.

"Hey, Gabi! Don't talk to her like that! She's just trying to help you!" Troy shouted back.

"I don't need anyone's help. I'm fine on my own okay?" Gabriella said back.

"Look, Gabriella. I'm not trying to undermine you or anything. I'm just worried for you. And for Caitlyn. If something is going on at home, you're not going to be focused on this case, and you won't find her. Can you tell me that, bottling all this up is more important than being able to find your best friend's missing child?" Sharpay knew that would work, Gabriella couldn't take guilt.

"I don't know what to do, you guys," Was all Gabriella said before bursting out in tears. Sharpay immediately ran to her and hugged her tightly. Troy followed suit. He held onto his friend.

"Tell us what happened. We can help you, Gabi," Troy told her softly.

"I can't..." Gabriella breathed.

"Why, Gabs?" Sharpay asked.

"He's my husband. I'll be betraying him," Sharpay had, had enough. She grabbed Gabriella and shook her (in a friendly helping way) and made Gabriella face her.

"Listen to me Gabriella! You will NOT be betraying him! He has betrayed you! He doesn't deserve you. You're a wonderful, amazing person who we want to help, but we can't do that unless you tell us exactly what is going on!"

"Okay! Alright! I'll tell you," Gabriella said quickly to stop Sharpay shaking her. Sharpay led Gabriella back to the couch and rubbed her back softly as Gabriella began to speak again, "At first it was just arguments. But then he began drinking. He hit me a few times not long after we were married. Daniel promised he would never do it again, and for a few weeks, things went back to normal. Then the arguing began again. I even caught him with another woman. I told Troy that yesterday. Everytime we argued he would go see her and then come home with his tail between his legs. Well it's been like that for a while. And last night, i got home late, because of a long day at work and he just snapped. He started talking to me like i was a child, and he said i never consider his feelings. So, i yelled back that he never considers my feelings when he's off sleeping with his mistress. He didn't yell back. He just slapped me really hard on the side of the face. The force was so bad, it knocked me to the floor and it cut my mouth. He immediately started to apologise but i ignored him. And this morning there was a huge bruise so i tried to cover it up and obviously that didn't work," the entire time Gabriella was telling them this, they were silent. Both of them were silently but defiantely hating this Daniel Jones.

"What are you going to do, Gabs?" Sharpay asked when she was sure Gabriella had finished.

"I don't know. I never thought he would do it again. It just shocked me. I'm still in shock now," Gabriella told them through tears.

"You can't let him get away with this, but, both me and Troy will be here for you, whatever you decide. If he does this again i want you to leave the house and come and find me, here's my number and address," Sharpay grabbed a card from her purse and handed it to her.

"Yeah, Sharpay's right. You can't let him get away with it, Gabs. It's a crime," Troy agreed.

"I know that, but i still love him," Gabriella told them regretfully.

"How can you still love him?" Troy asked her.

"I don't know, i just do," Gabriella admitted honestly.

"Well, i will kick his butt if he ever does that to you again, Gabs. No-one hits my friends!" Sharpay said triumphantly which made Gabriella giggle.

"I should probably get back to work, and cover this bruise up again," Gabriella said as she fished her make-up out of her bag. She silently replaced the foundation and then Sharpay got up to leave.

"Promise me, you'll be careful, Gabs," Sharpay said as she hugged her friend.

"I will, Shar. And thank you. Both of you. You are both so great. I love you guys," Gabriella said greatfully.

"And we love you Gabs," Troy told her.

Sharpay left and Troy stayed behind, "So, what's on the cards for today?" Troy asked but Gabriella didn't have time to answer. Her phone was ringing again. Gabriella held a finger up to Troy as she answered the phone,"Manhattan Police Department, DI Montez-Jones speaking," Gabriella was silent and wrote something down as the person on the phone was talking to her. Then she said thank you and hung up.

"What was that?" Troy asked quickly.

"Good news Troy. We have found who the car was registered to," Gabriella told him.

"Wait a second, what car?" Troy asked confused.

"Oh, yeah, you don't know! Umm, well this morning, we got a call from someone who told us they saw that car that sped away from your house, she had the registration number," Gabriella paused and Troy nodded to tell her he understood. He had of course heard the car speeding away," And well we were looking through the system for a name, to match the registration. And we've found one,"

"Oh, well that's good right?" Troy asked quickly.

"Yep, we can get ever available officer out there searching for the car and it's owner," Gabriella told him before sitting down behind her desk.

"So how did you run into Sharpay?" He asked her after a long silence.

"Oh, well i went to get a formal statment from the woman who saw the car, and it turns out she is Ryan's wife," Gabriella replied.

"Ryan?" Troy queried, obviously confused.

"Evans...Troy," Gabriella explained.

"Oh right. Shar's brother. Sorry, my minds all over the place," Troy apologised.

"It's okay. Anyway, i was there and then Sharpay turned up, with Zeke," Gabriella finished.

"Whoa, so this really is a small world," Troy commented.

"Yeah, it really is," Gabriella said. She paused and then remembered something,"Oh, by the way, do you think you could get Chad to come down to the Police station? Only, i think it's best i interview him, what with him being so close to Caitlyn and all,"

"Yeah, sure. I'll ring him now," So Troy rang him and he agreed. An hour later Gabriella came face to face with another of her high school friends, this time in an interview room. Chad Danforth was in their alone and Gabriella was sat waiting for an officer to come in before commencing the official interview. Finally, WPC Gerald entered.

"For the benefit of the tape, those present are, Detective Investigator Gabriella Montez-Jones, WPC Hayley Gerald and Chad Danforth. Mr Danforth is the best friend of the missing person's Father. Okay, ready Chad?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yes, Detective," Gabriella swore she saw him smirk at her, in a friendly sort of way.

"Okay, Mr Danforth, can you confirm for the tape, your relationship to the Missing person?" Gabriella asked him, professionally.

"Yes. I am best friends with Caitlyn's Father, Troy Bolton. So i'm somewhat of an Uncle figure to Caitlyn Bolton," Chad said.

"Okay, Mr Danforth, can you tell me your whereabouts on the night in question that Caitlyn Bolton went missing?" Gabriella asked him coolly.

"Yes, i was enjoying a quiet dinner and night in with my Wife, Taylor Danforth." He replied.

"And she can confirm this?" WPC Gerald asked him.

"Yes, she can," Chad replied calmly.

"Thank you, and could you please tell us if the name, Stanley Kingsley, means anything to you?" Gabriella asked him, referring to the man whos car was sighted.

"Actually, yes. But what has he got to do with it?" Chad asked confused.

"Why does the name have significance for you, Mr Danforth?" Gabriella asked him sharply.

"Well, he's my pool cleaner. What has he got to do with it?" Chad asked slightly annoyed.

"Do you know where he was Friday Night at approximately Eleven O'Clock?" WPC Gerald asked quickly.

Chad turned to WPC Gerald and said, "Look, i'm not going to tell you unless you tell me what's going on,"

Gabriella nodded and then said,"Interview suspended, 3.28pm,"then she turned the tape off, "Okay, Chad. I'm going to level with you. This man's car was seen speeding away from Troy's house at the same time Caitlyn went missing so we really need to tell us what you know. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, i guess. Anything for Caitlyn,"

Gabriella pressed record on the tape and said, "Interview commenced, 3.33pm. Now, Mr Danforth, can you please tell us if you know where Mr Kingsley was at the time mentioned before?"

"Well, i can't be sure. He booked holiday time off, a week before. And his holiday started last thursday, i haven't seen him since," Chad told them.

"When is his holiday due to end?" Gabriella asked Chad.

"Next thursday, he booked two weeks off," Chad replied.

"And, could you tell us how Mr Kingsley acts?" WPC Gerald interjected.

"Quiet. Never really speaks unless he has to, quiet sort of fella," Chad told them.

"Do you know what kind of car he drives?" Gabriella asked him.

"Not really, it's dark. Bit battered. Not really the kind of car anyone with an awful lot of money would drive," Chad told them.

"Okay, and have you ever seen Mr.Kingsley in the company of children?" Gabriella asked him obviously fishing for information on Jessica.

"He had a little girl with him while he worked a few times. I never really payed that much attention, i just thought he was related to her," Chad said looking slightly confused.

"When was the last time you saw her?" WPC Gerald asked him.

Chad shrugged, "I don't know. Not that long ago. Can't have been more than a few weeks. Probably three weeks ago," He informed them.

"Did you ever talk to her, and did you ever see him say anything to her?" Gabriella asked quickly. They were finally getting somewhere.

"I never talked to her, and neither did he. I remember wondering why a young child would be so quiet,"

"How old did she look, Chad?" Gabriella wondered.

"Three or Four. Can't have been any older than that," He replied not seeing the relevance.

Gabriella took a picture of Jessica Scott from a manilla envelope, (the girl whose body they found) and showed it to Chad, "For the benefit of the tape, i'm showing Mr Danforth exhibit 3, Can you tell me if you've ever seen this girl before?"

Chad's eyes widened as he saw the girl in the picture, "It's her! A little younger than what i remember, but it's her. The girl that he brought with him to work,"

"Mr Danforth, this young girl's name is Jessica Scott. She was abducted from her home nearly two years ago. She was only two years old when she was abducted. We found her body yesterday. She had been raped and bet to death with a heavy object. She probably died on thursday. We believe that Mr Kingsley was responsible for her abduction and for her murder. Then we are assuming that after he disposed of her body sometime on thursday, he snatched Caitlyn Bolton from her home. Now, can you give us an address for Mr Kingsley?" Gabriella pressed.

"Yes, this is it," Chad wrote something down and passed it to Gabriella.

"Okay, for the benefit of the tape, Mr Danforth has written the address down. I will be getting a couple of officer's to check it out. Interview suspended, 3.57pm." She clicked the tape off, got up and walked out.

Gabriella walked towards the CID rooms, intent on catching this jerk before he moved on somewhere else. She finally reached her boss' office. She knocked and waited for a reply before entering, "Gov', i need officer's down to this address. And forensics. We may have found Jessica Scott's murderer and abductor and also possibly the man who kidnapped Caitlyn Bolton." She shoved the address down in front of him.

"Good work, Detective. I take it this is the address of Stan Kingsley?"

"Yep. Turns out, Kingsley worked for Chad Danforth," Gabriella told him as they both headed out of the office and down the stairs.

"Chad Danforth, as in Mr Bolton's best friend?" DCI Meadows asked her eagerly.

"Yep. He saw Kingsley with Jessica a few times and never realised who she was. And if i'm right, Kingsley's got Caitlyn right now," Gabriella informed him.

Gabriella told Chad he could go, as DCI Meadows rounded up Officer's and a few forensic specialists. Chad, however insisted on staying at the police station with Troy, who had been informed. Sharpay, Taylor and Zeke had also turned up. After a very brief catch up with Taylor, she left all five of her friends in her office and headed down stairs to be with the investigation team on their way to Kingsley's address. They didn't expect him to be there, but they could only hope. Caitlyn Bolton's life depended on it...


	12. Ruthless Aggression

**Thanks so much for all those lovely reviews guys. You're all great. So anyway, here is the next Chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Good work, Detective. I take it this is the address of Stan Kingsley?"_

_"Yep. Turns out, Kingsley worked for Chad Danforth," Gabriella told him as they both headed out of the office and down the stairs._

_"Chad Danforth, as in Mr Bolton's best friend?" DCI Meadows asked her eagerly._

_"Yep. He saw Kingsley with Jessica a few times and never realised who she was. And if i'm right, Kingsley's got Caitlyn right now," Gabriella informed him._

_Gabriella told Chad he could go, as DCI Meadows rounded up Officer's and a few forensic specialists. Chad, however insisted on staying at the police station with Troy, who had been informed. Sharpay, Taylor and Zeke had also turned up. After a very brief catch up with Taylor, she left all five of her friends in her office and headed down stairs to be with the investigation team on their way to Kingsley's address. They didn't expect him to be there, but they could only hope. Caitlyn Bolton's life depended on it..._

As Gabriella put on her bullet proof vest and set up her gun holder, she considered what it had took to get this far. Sunday: She saw Troy, her best friend again. He was a broken man. Then they had found blood in Caitlyn's room. After what felt like days, Gabriella had found out the blood was that of the kidnapper's. This helped a little. Monday: Officer's were doing a thorough search of the wooded area near Troy's home. Gabriella found out they couldn't get a match on the blood found in Caitlyn's room. Then Troy did the press conference. That same day, a body was found in the woods. Gabriella had dreaded for a few hours that it would be Caitlyn. Luckily it wasn't, so Gabriella asked for a quick autopsy to confirm this. Tuesday: The autopsy results came back, and on Jessica Scott, the dead girl, they found was blood that matched the blood found in Caitlyn's room. That same morning, a woman identified the registration from the car that drove off with Caitlyn and they traced it to a man named Stanley Kingsley. Gabriella interviewed Chad Danforth and he told them that Stanley Kingsley had worked for him. He also confirmed that he had seen Kingsley in the presence of Jessica Scott, the girl found dead in the woods. Chad had given them his address and now, Gabriella along with many uniformed officer's were heading towards that house to find him. And if they were lucky, find Caitlyn. It had only been nearly five days since Caitlyn Bolton had disappeared but, to Gabriella it felt like a lifetime. She is Troy's daughter and Gabriella somehow felt more determined than ever to find her.

"Gabriella, you ready?" DCI Meadows asked her.

"Yeah, what's the plan?" Gabriella asked him as she headed for the Car Park.

"Well, we need to watch the house for a while, since we haven't got a warrant to search the place. DS Green is working on that. If we see him, we need to send someone up, undercover to find out as much as possible about him," He explained as they both got into his car and drove off, being closely followed by two cruiser's with uniformed police officer's and another car with ordinary dressed officer's.

"Right, Gov'. Sounds like a plan," Gabriella nodded.

"I think i'll send in DS Morton for the undercover op' if it comes to it, what do you think?" DCI Meadows asked her.

"No way! I'm going to do it!" Gabriella disagreed.

"But we've got better trained officer's for undercover operations," DCI Meadows pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true. But, you won't find anyone more determined than me, in this case,"Gabriella argued smartly.

"That's exactly what i'm worried about, Detective. You're too close to the case. It might go wrong and i can't have anything happen to this little girl if you slip up," He told her quickly.

"Nothing will happen to her. Look, Troy is trusting me to bring his little girl back, and i promised him i would do anything to find her. I've got this far, why can't i go undercover?" Gabriella whined.

"Okay! I give up. You're the one, but mess this up and i'll demote you, Detective," He warned her. Gabriella was more determined than ever to find her.

"I won't let you down Gov'!" Gabriella assured him.

They pulled up by the park not far from the house where Kingsley was said to have lived. The cruiser's and the other set of Detective's spread out around the home. The Cruiser's hid behind the corner's of the street as not to be seen, now all they could do was watch and wait...

**In Gabriella's office, With the Gang.**

"Wait, so when did you and Taylor get married?" Zeke asked Chad.

"We got married a year after College so, three years ago. What about you and Shar?" He replied.

"We got married a year and a half ago. Oh, did Sharpay tell you the news?" He asked his friends. They all shook their heads and Sharpay gave her husband a nod, to give him permission to tell them,"She's pregnant!"

"Wow! That's so great, you guys. I'm so happy for you!" Taylor congratulated.

"Yeah congrats' guys," Chad said happily.

"Thank you, we're really excited. So, Gabriella's changed hasn't she?" Sharpay asked her friends.

"Yeah, i suppose she has. She's alot stronger. But she's still the same old Gabi underneath," Chad replied.

"I like the change, i mean, she's a detective. She's got to be strong hasn't she?" Taylor commented.

"Yeah, physically strong i suppose," Sharpay said under her breath. However everyone heard her.

"What do you mean?" Taylor queried.

"Well, it's nothing really. Me and Troy are worried about her. She seems really strong on the outside, but her jerk of a husband is ripping her apart bit by bit, emotionally," Sharpay explained.

"What's he doing to her?" Chad asked getting quite mad.

"Well, he bullies her. Always argues, blames it on her. And he's been cheating on her too. Then last night, he hit her. Hard. It left a mark, and if she didn't have make-up on you would have seen it," Sharpay explained quickly. Everyone stared with their mouths open.

"What a jerk!" Chad commented.

"Jerk, ain't the word babe," Taylor sniped.

"Troy, you've been really quiet. Are you okay?" Zeke asked Troy who hadn't said a word since Gabriella left.

"Yeah, i'm just upset. It's not fair what's happening to Gabi, and then there's Caitlyn..." He trailed off. He looked down sadly. They all finally realised why he had been quiet. None of their children's lives hanged in the balance. None of their children had been kidnapped. They would never know how it felt.

"Troy, we're so sorry. We're being insensitive," Sharpay apologised.

"No, it's okay. Hearing good news helps. It really does," He told them honestly. They were about to talk again when there was a knock at Gabriella's door. Sharpay got up and answered it.

"May i help you?" She asked the man.

"Yes, i'm looking for Gabriella Montez-Jones," He told her.

"Oh, well she's not in. She's had to go out on a case," She explained.

"Oh right, i'm sorry. Who are you?" He asked Sharpay.

"Sharpay Baylor. I'm a friend of Gabriella's and you are?" Sharpay asked the man.

"Well you can't be that close or we would have met before," He told Sharpay bitterly.

Sharpay ignored the tone in his voice, "So are you going to give me a name or what?" She said coolly.

"Daniel Jones. Her husband!" He replied annoyed.

"You're not welcome here," Sharpay told him through gritted teeth.

"She's my wife, not yours!" He snapped at her. This caught Zeke's ear who came towards the door and stood behind Sharpay.

"Don't talk to my Wife that way! And she's right, you're not welcome here," He told him getting in his face.

"Oh and you two are going to stop me are you?" He asked them sarcastically.

"We will," Came Chad's voice as he, Taylor and Troy appeared at the door.

"Like i'm scared of you lot. What are you, the power rangers or something?" He laughed coldly.

"What's going on here?" Came WPC Friedman's voice behind Daniel.

"Tanya, these people won't let me into my Wife's office!" Daniel complained.

"Is this true?" Tanya asked them.

"Hey, Tanya. I'm Sharpay. You met me this morning. That mark on Gabriella's face, he did it! He hit her so we told him he's not welcome here,"

"You did that, Daniel?" Tanya asked him angrily.

"Look, Tanya. I didn't hit Gabriella," He turned to the gang and said, "I don't know what Gabriella told you but i haven't lain a finger on her. She's obviously lying!" He protested.

Troy pushed past everyone and grabbed Daniel around the scruff of the neck and pushed him harshly up against the nearest wall, "DON'T LIE! How DARE you call Gabriella a liar. She's not like YOU!" All of the friend's and Tanya stepped in and attempted to pullTroy off Daniel.

"Troy! Stop it! He's not worth it!" Sharpay pleaded as they all tried their hardest to restrain Troy.

"Not until he admit's what he's done!" Troy snapped going for Daniel again.

"It's not my fault, Gabriella is such a little bitch!" Daniel sneered evilly.

"You BASTARD! How could you? SHE TRUSTED YOU!" Troy yelled as he lunged again. Other officer's had joined in to try and seperate the two men.

When they were finally seperated, much to Troy's dismay, Tanya decided to take action,"Daniel maybe it's best if you just left! Mr Bolton is going through enough right now without you upsetting him further,"

"Why should i leave? He's the one attacking me! You all saw it! I want him arrested for assault!" Daniel yelled.

"Really? I didn't see Mr Bolton touch you. Did any of you?" Tanya smirked.

"No, we didn't see anything," Chad laughed.

"What? Yes he did!" Daniel protested.

"I think maybe you should go before i arrest you for violent disruption, Mr Jones!" Tanya told him forcefully. He just huffed and walked out.

**Back With Gabriella.**

"What time is it, Gabriella?" DCI Meadows asked her.

"Six o'clock, any sign of him?" Gabriella said looking around.

"None, but there are lights on in the house," He told her,"Wait! Is that him, in the window?"

Gabriella looked quickly through her binoculars and saw the man whose picture she had been shown by Chad, "It's him!"

"Right okay. Give me a minute," DCI Meadows told her before pulling out his radio, "All units, suspect sighted in the living room window. I'm sending in DI Montez-Jones for an undercover op'. All units stand by,"

"What do i need to do?" Gabriella asked him, to prepare herself.

"Here is a fake i.d. I want you to ring the doorbell and attempt to try and sell him children's toys. Here is a case with some samples in. Listen out for any signs of movement. If you see or hear her, arrest him. Oh and Gabriella, give me your radio. We can't have that going off while you're up there. Are your guns well hidden?"

"Yes, Gov'!" Gabriella obeyed before handing over her radio and taking the gear. She stepped out of the car and headed towards the house. Her heart was pumping extremely fast and she was sweating profusely but she had one thing on her mind. '_This is for Troy!'_

**Okay so that was Chapter 12, please R&R. Thank yooooooooooooo xxxxxx**


	13. Sweet Escape

_**Last Time:**_

_Gabriella looked quickly through her binoculars and saw the man whose picture she had been shown by Chad, "It's him!"_

_"Right okay. Give me a minute," DCI Meadows told her before pulling out his radio, "All units, suspect sighted in the living room window. I'm sending in DI Montez-Jones for an undercover op'. All units stand by,"_

_"What do i need to do?" Gabriella asked him, to prepare herself._

_"Here is a fake i.d. I want you to ring the doorbell and attempt to try and sell him children's toys. Here is a case with some samples in. Listen out for any signs of movement. If you see or hear her, arrest him. Oh and Gabriella, give me your radio. We can't have that going off while you're up there. Are your guns well hidden?"_

_"Yes, Gov'!" Gabriella obeyed before handing over her radio and taking the gear. She stepped out of the car and headed towards the house. Her heart was pumping extremely fast and she was sweating profusely but she had one thing on her mind. 'This is for Troy!'_

**In Gabriella's Office, with the Gang.**

"Troy! What the hell was that?" Sharpay snapped.

"What? Are you telling me you wouldn't do the same?" Troy yelled back.

"Not in the middle of a police station i wouldn't! You're lucky that Tanya is one of Gabriella's friends, or you would have been in big trouble!" Sharpay scolded.

"Don't talk to me like i'm a little kid, Shar! I'm just defending Gabriella's honour! She's out there risking her life to search for my daughter's life and i'm stuck here doing nothing, it's the least i can do!" Troy said angrily. He felt like a weak person not being able to do anything for Caitlyn but at least he was able to do something for someone.

"Shar, Troy's right. In fact if Troy hadn't done it first i would have. You can't expect Troy to just stand by and let him trash talk Gabs like that. She's our best friend," Zeke agreed.

"Yeah, i know you're right but i just don't want Troy to get himself in trouble," Sharpay admitted.

"And i thank you for that Sharpay, but i'm not going to apologise for sticking up for Gabi. I love her," Troy told her.

"Wait! What?" Taylor screeched.

"You heard! I love her. I'm in love with Gabriella. Is that a surprise to any of you?" Troy barked.

"Now that you mention it, not really. But, she's married dude," Chad told him.

"Don't you think i know that? I've been wracked with guilt. She's married and it would be wrong for me to tell her that. But, i need to tell her. What the hell am i going to do?" Troy asked them miserably.

"Maybe you should focus you're efforts on finding Caitlyn and wait to see what Gabriella does. If she stays with that Jerk, you as a friend, should be supportive. If she doesn't, well tell her then. That's all your options at the moment." Sharpay suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. Doesn't stop me having damning thoughts though does it?" Troy joked.

"Not really. Anyway, let's change the subject. Chad, what did Gabi say to you in that interview?" Taylor asked.

"I'm not allowed to say,"Chad told them regretfully.

"Why?" Troy asked him.

"Because it's confidential until the police decide to let it out. Besides, Gabriella is out chasing a lead she got from me and i can't say anything until she is done. It could jeopordize the investigation," Chad explained.

"Wait! You had a lead and didn't tell me?!" Troy exploded.

"Calm down dude, i didn't actually know i had a lead. They asked me a few questions, i answered them and it made them realise something. I'm not really sure what it is to be honest," Chad told them. Troy immediately calmed down.

"Sorry, dude. What do you reckon she's gone to do?" Troy apologised.

"God knows. But all i know is that Gabriella has a really good feeling about it and i trust her," Chad said honestly.

"Well, then i do too," Sharpay interjected.

"And me," Taylor agreed.

"Yeah, me too," Zeke added.

"Well, i've always trusted her. If anyone's going to find my baby girl, it's Gabriella," They all nodded in agreement and waited silently for news.

**Back with Gabriella.**

Gabriella slowly walked towards the house, trying to remain as inconspicous as possible. She thought long and hard about what she was going to say and truth be told, if this was anyone else, she would have turned on her heel, ran back and had a panic attack before actually completing the operation. But this wasn't anybody. This was Troy Bolton's daughter. Her best friend. Her ex-boyfriend. The love of her life.

Gabriella stood still for a moment and thought about what she had just admitted to herself. How can she explain Troy as the love of her life, when she was married. Gabriella giggled slightly because she finally realised what she had been avoiding for a long time. '_I may be married to Daniel, but i will never love him the way i love Troy. He is nothing compared to Troy Bolton,'_

Gabriella suddenly felt more confident. She slightly ran up the steps of Kingsley's home and rang the doorbell. She waited patiently with a smile plastered on her face. It didn't leave even when that monster opened the door. She had a part to play and she was determined to do it.

"Hello! My name is Ariola Solis," She flashed her fake i.d, "I represent Toys 'r' Us. Today i am here to talk to you about the deal we have on Children's Toys. Do you have a Child?" She said in her best salesperson voice.

"Yeah. A daughter," He replied coldly.

"Wonderful! How old is she?" Gabriella asked as if she was really interested.

"Four," He replied quickly.

"Oh well that's just wonderful. And with Christmas coming up i'm sure you would just love to buy her a nice present, at great discount prices," Gabriella enthused.

"Yeah, she deserves a treat. She's been through alot," He told her. Gabriella tried not to meet his eye, he would know she was lying if she did.

"Right and what's your daughter's name? Because we have alot of tagged things. With their names on, you know."Gabriella smiled again.

"Yes, um, her name is Cai-It's Caty," He told her, Gabriella noticed him shift uncomfortably.

"Right, with a 'K' or a 'C'?" Gabriella asked pretending to write things down.

"umm. C," He said shiftily. Gabriella's eyes widened as she saw a little girl on the stairs. She looked frightened. And Gabriella knew, it was Caitlyn Bolton. Kingsley noticed her eyes go wide so she shifted her face into a happy, shocked, smile.

"Oh! Is that your daughter?" Gabriella asked pointing behind him. He turned his body all the way round to face the stairs. One look from him and she went running back upstairs. Gabriella seized her chance and tackled him to the floor by his legs. She grabbed his arms tight behind his back and grabbed her cuffs from inside her jacket and cuffed him tightly as he struggled, "Stanley Kingsley, i'm arresting you on suspicion of the murder of Jessica Scott and the abduction of Caitlyn Bolton. You do not have to say anything but anything you do say may be given against you in a court of law, do you understand?" He continued to struggle and Gabriella pushed him down further on the floor.

Eventually he groaned and said, "Yes," Gabriella felt like jumping for Joy. We've got him...and Caitlyn...


	14. Big Reunion

**Thanks you Guys, for all your amazing reviews. YAY! Caitlyn is safe! Oh and just so you know this isn't the end...it's not even close... lol **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

_Gabriella's eyes widened as she saw a little girl on the stairs. She looked frightened. And Gabriella knew, it was Caitlyn Bolton. Kingsley noticed her eyes go wide so she shifted her face into a happy, shocked, smile._

_"Oh! Is that your daughter?" Gabriella asked pointing behind him. He turned his body all the way round to face the stairs. One look from him and she went running back upstairs. Gabriella seized her chance and tackled him to the floor by his legs. She grabbed his arms tight behind his back and grabbed her cuffs from inside her jacket and cuffed him tightly as he struggled, "Stanley Kingsley, i'm arresting you on suspicion of the murder of Jessica Scott and the abduction of Caitlyn Bolton. You do not have to say anything but anything you do say may be given against you in a court of law, do you understand?" He continued to struggle and Gabriella pushed him down further on the floor._

_Eventually he groaned and said, "Yes," Gabriella felt like jumping for Joy. We've got him...and Caitlyn..._

Gabriella continued to hold him down before all the officer's burst up to the front door, " Caitlyn's upstairs!" She yelled to them as Stan Kingsley struggled beneath her. Two of the uniformed Police Officer's took him from her grasp and lead him down to the Police cruiser's.

"Well done, Gabriella. I think maybe it's best if you fetch her down. She might take kindly to a female over a male," DCI Meadows instructed Gabriella as she stood up and caught her breath.

Gabriella simply nodded and made her way up the stairs. As she went, she noticed pictures of Jessica Scott. They were plastered all over the walls. He really was sick. Gabi searched all the rooms with no success until she reached the final room at the end of a long corridoor. When Gabriella saw the room it made her feel extremely sick. In it was just a wooden bed with restraints. The windows were boarded up and the room smelt like dog mess. Gabriella sucked in her breath as she approached a teary eyed Caitlyn Bolton. Caitlyn flinched when she noticed Gabriella, "Caitlyn, don't worry. I'm here to help," Gabriella said calmly as she kneeled down in front of the terryfied child, "My name is Gabriella, but you can call me Gabi. I want you to know that, that horrible man won't ever hurt you again," Gabriella assured her. 'This isn't working, she's scared to death,' Gabriella thought to herself.

"Caitlyn, it's okay to cry. That man is very bad and i know that you're very scared but he's gone. You won't ever have to see him again," Gabriella said softly.

"Is he going to hurt me?" Caitlyn said rather quietly.

"No, sweetheart! And do you know why?" Gabriella asked with a small smile to let her know that she was a friend.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked timidly.

"Because i won't let him! I'll protect you, you don't have to worry about a thing!" Gabriella re-assured her,"Why don't you come with me? I'll take you away from here,"

"NO! You'll take me away!" Caitlyn snapped.

"Sweetheart, i would never do what that bad man did! I'm a police officer. I can protect you, besides someone will be really sad if you don't come back with me," Gabriella smiled.

"Who?" Caitlyn asked confused.

"Your Daddy," Gabriella replied.

Caitlyn's face lit up, she beamed at the mention of her Daddy, "You know my Daddy?"

"I sure do, honey. He's waiting at the Police station. He's been searching for you, and he's very upset because he can't find you. So i promised your Daddy that i would find you and bring you back to him. And you don't have to worry about the man downstairs. He's my boss. He's very funny, you'll like him," Gabriella told her before oustretching her hand for the scared little girl.

Caitlyn reluctantly took it, and was about to get up when she hesitated, "Will my Daddy be mad at me?"

"Of course not, he just wants you home, he loves you so much," Gabriella told Caitlyn happily.

"I love my Daddy too," Caitlyn told Gabriella as the walked slowly out of the room and down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, Caitlyn tensed up at the sight of DCI Meadows.

"Caitlyn, honey. I told you about my boss, Jonathon Meadows didn't i?" Gabriella said as she realised the little girl was scared of him. Caitlyn just nodded and clung to Gabriella's side.

"Hi Caitlyn. My name is Jonathon. We're going to go for a short car ride, straight to your Daddy. Do you want to see your Daddy again?" DCI Meadows asked her smiling happily as not to intimidate her. Caitlyn nodded but still clung tightly to Gabriella. Even when they got in the car, she wouldn't leave Gabi's side, so they had to sit in the back. The ride back to the Police Station was extremely quiet. Caitlyn sat in the back seat crying softly on Gabriella who comforted her. When they arrived at the Police Station, Gabriella took Caitlyn straight up to CID but asked Caitlyn to wait with DS Green in her office, while she fetched Troy. Caitlyn reluctantly agreed. Gabriella looked extremely happy when she walked back into her Office that evening at 8.30pm. She was shocked to find all of her friends still there, with a new member of the group.

"Ryan! What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked happily as she hugged her friend.

"I saw what was happening on the news this morning so i drove back from the city to check on my Wife and Daughter, and she filled me in. I phoned Sharpay and found out where she was, and i came here. I've been here about five minutes actually," He explained to Gabriella who was utterly shocked at the amount of people in her office, and Ryan's imminent arrival.

"So, Gabriella. How did IT go?" Chad asked, enhancing the word it.

"Better than expected," Was all Gabriella said, "Can you all take seats?" Gabriella sat behind her desk as her six friends took seats all around the desk. Some on the sofa, others on spare chairs.

"Gabs, are you gonna explain what happened in that interview with Chad?" Taylor asked smartly.

"The little girl whose body we found in the woods was a girl called Jessica Scott. The man whose car registration we traced was called Stan Kingsley. When we asked Chad, on the off chance that he might know, if he knew that man, it turned out he did. It was his pool boy. We had found traces of Kingsley's blood in both Caitlyn's room and on the nightgown we found on Jessica Scott. We showed Chad a picture of Jennifer Scott and Chad told us that he had seen the girl with Kingsley. Chad supplied us with a picture of Kingsley and also his address. That's where we have been. We have been on a stake-out at Kingsley's home," Gabriella finished and everyone gaped at her with open mouths.

Troy's eyes began to well up and he asked bitterly, "Has _HE _taken my little girl?"

"yes," was all Gabriella could manage. She looked down.

"Gabriella, please tell me that he hasn't murdered Caitlyn too," Chad pleaded, obviously feeling guilty for hiring Kingsley in the first place.

"Actually, you will be all glad to know that Caitlyn was rescued from his clutches around an hour ago, relatively unharmed. She's okay, Troy," Gabriella beamed up at everyone as their faces broke out into huge smiles. Troy's face was a mixture of anger and joy. Words had completely failed him. He simply walked behind Gabriella's desk, picked her up and hugged her tightly before crying happily into Gabriella's arms.

"I need to see her, Gabi," Troy said after a while.

"Wait here, i'll go get her. I must warn you, she is very timid at the moment," Troy nodded to say he understood and they all stood stock still as Gabriella left the room. Gabriella knocked on DS Green's room and walked in. She saw a very solemn looking Caitlyn, Allison wasn't having any luck entertaining her. Her frown, however broke into a small smile when she saw Gabriella, "Okay, ready to see your Daddy?" Gabriella asked. Caitlyn nodded happily and took Gabriella's hand. Still shook up from the past few days, she hid behind Gabriella as they walked across to Gabi's office. As Gabriella pushed the door open, her grip loosened. Gabriella would never forget the look on Troy's face when he saw his daughter again. It was relief and euphoria all rolled into one.

"DADDY!" Caitlyn shouted as she ran into Troy's open arms.

"Baby girl! Daddy missed you so much! Are you alright, did that bad man hurt you?" Troy asked his daughter after he hugged her tightly. For a moment, everyone thought he'd never let go.

"He scared me Daddy! But Gabi saved me! She saved me!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she cried into her Dad's arms, "I love you, Daddy!"

"And i love you pumpkin, i'm never letting you go again," Troy told her as he wiped away her tears. Gabriella and the gang looked on in awe. They had hardly ever seen Troy so happy. And it was all down to Gabriella.

"How can i ever thank you, Gabi?" Troy asked Gabriella. He didn't realise it, but seeing that scene was thanks enough...

**Please review guys...you know you want to... xxxx**

Top of Form 1


	15. Gabriella realises

**Okay dudes here is the next chapter: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

_"DADDY!" Caitlyn shouted as she ran into Troy's open arms._

_"Baby girl! Daddy missed you so much! Are you alright, did that bad man hurt you?" Troy asked his daughter after he hugged her tightly. For a moment, everyone thought he'd never let go._

_"He scared me Daddy! But Gabi saved me! She saved me!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she cried into her Dad's arms, "I love you, Daddy!"_

_"And i love you pumpkin, i'm never letting you go again," Troy told her as he wiped away her tears. Gabriella and the gang looked on in awe. They had hardly ever seen Troy so happy. And it was all down to Gabriella._

_"How can i ever thank you, Gabi?" Troy asked Gabriella. He didn't realise it, but seeing that scene was thanks enough..._

Gabriella lay in bed that night alone, but she didn't feel alone. She felt like she was in a room full of people. The happiness she felt was something she hadn't felt in a long time. She had been feeling so terrible lately but having her friends around her had really helped, and she was glad that they would still be here. Gabriella played over in her mind the look on Troy's face when he saw Caitlyn, and she had made that happen. She had found Caitlyn. Gabriella couldn't explain the feeling that she had knowing that she had reunited the love of her life with his daughter. Now all Gabriella had to do, was figure out who she was going to choose. On one hand there was Troy. He had been her boyfriend for three years and in that time he had been the best boyfriend ever. He had loved her like no other, and they had lost their virginity's to each other. That was special. On the other hand was Daniel. She is married to him, they have been together since Gabriella's third year of College. Which would make it five years they had been together. He had been a wonderful boyfriend, and he had been a gentle lover. However, once they got married a year ago, their relationship had been extremely tested. He cheated on her, he hit her and he made her feel like she was worthless. But she still loved him. 'how is that possible?' Gabriella thought to herself. Gabriella had no idea who to choose. Would Troy even feel the same way after all this time? Would Daniel even let her go without a fight. It was all so confusing. Gabriella turned over and looked at her clock. It flashed 0.12 am. Daniel still wasn't home, 'where the hell is he?' she wondered, but her answer came walking through the front door five minutes later. He came up to their bedroom looking extremely angry.

"Gabriella, we're moving," He said matter-of-factly.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"I've been given a job offer in San Francisco, we're moving," He repeated.

"I can't, what about my job?" She asked annoyed.

"Well, you can find one down there. Start packing tomorrow, we're leaving in three days," He said as he began to get undressed.

"Hang on, what about the house?"She asked, trying to change his mind.

"We'll put it up for sale, and rent an apartment in San Fran until it sells," He told her before climbing into bed next to her.

"I don't want to move," Gabriella told him firmly.

He turned round to face her and scowled,"Well you don't have a choice!"

"Yes, i do, and i'm not going,"She said defiantely.

"I'm not going to argue with you, we're moving and you can't stop it!" He huffed before leaning over to kiss her.

That was when Gabriella noticed the mark on his neck, "What happened to your neck?" She questioned.

"Ask your 'friends'!" He snapped.

"No! I'm asking you!" She told him crossly.

"Fine! I went to your office and that lunatic Troy Bolton just attacked me, i didn't even do anything and when i asked him why he was attacking me, he said ''because i just feel like hitting someone and you were the closest,'' Happy?" He told her before rubbing his neck.

"Troy would never-" She started.

"You believe HIM over me?" He snapped.

"It's just that Troy only gets violent if he is provoked, he wouldn't just bully you for no reason! Wait! What were you doing at my office?" She queried.

"I wanted to take you to dinner, and he just attacked me,"

"Yeah, well we'll just see about that, won't we?" Gabriella said before getting up and started to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" He asked slightly panicking.

"To Troy's house. He can't lie to me, never has been able to, so we'll soon see exactly what happened. Are you coming?" Gabriella asked him, her eyes boring into his.

"Yeah, hang on..." He replied. They both got dressed and drove to Troy's house. The drive was relatively silent. Gabriella knew it was crazy to go there at this time of night, but she had to know. She didn't care if she woke him up.

When they arrived at Troy's front door, Daniel stopped her, "What if he's asleep?"

"Tough!" Gabriella replied before ringing the doorbell.

Gabriella heard movement and saw lights, maybe he wasn't asleep. The door opened. It was Chad.

"Hey Gabs, what are you doing here this late?" He asked not even glancing at Daniel.

"Is Troy here? I'd like a word. We would like a word," She asked referring to herself and Daniel.

"Umm, yeah, come in. He's in the living room. I'll see ya," Chad said before departing into the kitchen. Troy was sat on the sofa with Caitlyn cuddled up in his arms. She was asleep.

"Troy?" Gabriella said quietly.

"Oh hey, Gabi...and Daniel," He replied whispering. Gabriella noted the annoyance in his voice when he mentioned Daniel's name.

"Can we have a word?" Gabriella asked still in hushed tones.

"Sure, hang on. I'll just take Caitlyn to bed," He picked her up in his arms and disappeared up the stairs. When he finally emerged five minutes later, Gabriella and Daniel were still stood there, looking uncomfortable, "So what's up?" He said before motioning for them to sit.

"What happened in my office while i was gone earlier, Troy?" Gabriella asked getting right to the point.

"What did he tell you?" He asked referring to her husband.

"That's not important, i want to hear your side of the story. And remember, i know when you're lying, Troy!" Gabriella warned.

"Okay, i'll tell you. It was before Ryan arrived. We were in your office, talking and he knocked on the door. Sharpay got up to answer it, and well you know what Sharpay is like, when she found out who he was, she told him he wasn't welcome there. Then he said something nasty to her, so Zeke jumped to her defence and repeated that he's not welcome. He laughed and said, ' oh and you're going to stop me are you?' or something like that. Anyways, so Chad, Tay and I got up and Chad said, 'No, we will,' and then he just laughed at us and said 'Like i'm scared of you lot. What are you, the power rangers or something?' Then Tanya asked what was going on and he started to complain that we wouldn't let him in. So Sharpay told her it was because he had hit you. When Tanya asked him if it was true, he said that you were lying. So, i snapped. I pushed past everyone, grabbed him by the neck and pushed him up against the wall, and i told him, not to call you a liar. Everyone tried to pull me off, and he continued to goad me, he said, 'it's not my fault Gabriella's a little bitch' and i snapped again, i hit him around the neck and started trying to go for him again. I was just screaming stuff like, How dare you. Stuff like that, " Troy paused then sneered down at Daniel, "Go on deny it, tell her i'm lying, i dare you!"

Daniel looked down at Gabriella and said, "He is! He's lying!"

Gabriella just sat there in shock. She didn't know who to believe. Just like she didn't know who to choose. Troy was showing no signs of lying, and Daniel didn't either. 'But Daniel is a good actor. There again so is Troy, but he's never been able to lie to me,' Gabriella thought. She decided to take neither side, so she got up and walked towards the kitchen. Chad was in there half asleep, with his head on the counter. Gabriella woke him up and he smiled when he saw her, "Chad, did Troy or Daniel start the fight in my office earlier. Don't lie for Troy!" She warned at the end.

"I don't need to lie for Troy. Daniel started it, he called you all sorts," Chad said before going back to sleep. Gabriella felt her heart plunge. Gabriella didn't know why she was surprised, Daniel had been lying to her for years. She had just been too stupid to do anything about it before now. When Gabriella walked back into the living room, Troy was stood by the mantlepiece, waiting patiently. Daniel was stood in the doorwy looking uncomfortable.

"I know which one of you is lying," She said getting both of their attention.

"Yeah, him!" Daniel said angrily pointing at Troy. He walked over to Gabriella and attempted to pull her out of Troy's house, but Gabriella didn't want to go.

"Daniel, let go of my arm! You're hurting me!" She complained.

"Well let's go then. I've changed my mind. We're leaving tomorrow. We need to pack!" Daniel sneered before pulling on Gabriella's wrist harder.

"Let go of my arm!" Gabriella squirmed.

"You're leaving?" Troy choked out, he looked deeply hurt.

Daniel laughed and let go of Gabriella's arm. He walked up to Troy and got right in his face, "Yeah, we're leaving, for San Francisco. And you'll never see her again," He laughed at Troy who just looked defeated. Daniel grabbed Gabriella's arm again and attempted to pull her out again.

"Daniel stop it! You're hurting me! Let go of my arm! I know Troy wasn't lying! It was your fault!" She yelled in pain.

"Stop struggling!" He yelled before he hit Gabriella sharply around the face. Troy had seen enough, and apparently Chad had heard enough. Chad and Troy approached the struggling Gabriella and Daniel. Troy punched him around the face and Chad took Gabriella and moved her away from him. She sobbed into Chad's arms.

"DON'T YOU EVER LAY YOUR HANDS ON HER AGAIN! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Troy yelled at him, before Daniel scrambled out of the house. Gabriella had the keys to her car so he would have to walk home. Troy turned to a sobbing Gabriella, "He's gone Gabs," He soothed her. Chad handed her to Troy who hugged her tightly and calmed her down. He walked her over to the couch and she cried herself to sleep...

**OK, please review guys, you know you want to... xxxxxxxx**


	16. I still love you

**Thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

_**Last Time:**_

_Daniel laughed and let go of Gabriella's arm. He walked up to Troy and got right in his face, "Yeah, we're leaving, for San Francisco. And you'll never see her again," He laughed at Troy who just looked defeated. Daniel grabbed Gabriella's arm again and attempted to pull her out again._

_"Daniel stop it! You're hurting me! Let go of my arm! I know Troy wasn't lying! It was your fault!" She yelled in pain._

_"Stop struggling!" He yelled before he hit Gabriella sharply around the face. Troy had seen enough, and apparently Chad had heard enough. Chad and Troy approached the struggling Gabriella and Daniel. Troy punched him around the face and Chad took Gabriella and moved her away from him. She sobbed into Chad's arms._

_"DON'T YOU EVER LAY YOUR HANDS ON HER AGAIN! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Troy yelled at him, before Daniel scrambled out of the house. Gabriella had the keys to her car so he would have to walk home. Troy turned to a sobbing Gabriella, "He's gone Gabs," He soothed her. Chad handed her to Troy who hugged her tightly and calmed her down. He walked her over to the couch and she cried herself to sleep..._

Gabriella awoke on Wednesday morning to an unfamiliar surrounding. She wasn't in her bed, she was on a sofa. Troy's sofa. Gabriella groaned as she remembered the events of last night. Her wrists and face were still sore from where Daniel had harmed her, but her pride was harmed more. She had caused a scene in her friends home, 'I have to apologise to Troy!' She realised. She was about to get up from the sofa when Troy came running into the room in his boxers.

"Whoa! Sit still! You must still be sore," He said as he made her lie back down.

"Troy- i.." She didn't get to finish the sentence, as Troy placed a finger on her lips.

"Just rest, Gabi,"Troy soothed.

"I'm sorry, Troy," She croaked out.

"For what, Gabs?" Troy asked smiling at her.

"For that scene that i caused last night, i'm really, really sorry," She began to cry, "I just had to find out for myself what had happened,"

"Gabriella, i understand that. But there is no need for you to apologise, you did nothing wrong. He did, and now you know what he's really like,"

"I feel so stupid, Troy," She sobbed into his arms.

"Gabs, you are anything but stupid. He's the stupid one for not realising exactly what he had. He's stupid for treating you that way. You are smart, and beautiful and gifted. You found my baby girl and i am forever in your debt," He smiled.

Gabriella giggled as he bowed down to her, "Troy, you're such an amazing friend, what would i do without you?"

"You would of course be useless without me Montez," Troy joked.

Gabriella noticed a book on the table, "What's that book?" She asked.

"Oh, it's umm a photo album. I was showing it Caitlyn last night before she fell asleep. Do you want to see?" Troy picked it up when Gabriella nodded. He showed her the first page, Caitlyn was a new born, "Here's Caitlyn when was born. Cute huh?"

"She's really sweet, Troy," Gabriella agreed. They continued to look through the album for a while and Gabriella felt like she had known Caitlyn all the time. When they had finished, Troy put it back down on the table and a photo from the back that Gabriella hadn't seen fell out. Gabriella reached down to the floor and picked it up, "Who's this woman, Troy?" Gabriella asked, although she thought she knew. She had seen this woman before.

"That's Caitlyn's Mom. I kept it for Caitlyn so that she would know who her Mom was," Troy explained.

"I've seen her before," Gabriella told him.

"Really? When?" Troy asked looking very confused.

"She's the Woman, Daniel is having an affair with. She's a nurse where he works," Gabi said feeling even worse.

"What? That's not possible," Troy said quickly.

"What do you mean, it's not possible?" Gabriella asked.

"Well she moved to Canada. She told me when she left, right after Caitlyn was born," Troy told her.

"Well, it looks like she's back doesn't it, because i guarantee you, that Woman has been sleeping with my Husband for nearly six months. At least,"

"I could kill her! What the hell is she playing at?" Troy fumed.

"I don't know Troy," Gabriella said regretting deeply that she had shared this information with him.

"As if she hasn't ruined people's lives enough!" Troy yelled, completely ignoring Gabriella.

"Troy! Calm down! She's not worth it!" Gabriella snapped Troy from his ranting.

"Olivia has ruined your marriage, Gabs," Troy argued.

"No,Troy. She hasn't. Daniel did that all by himself," Gabriella told him before getting up, walking over to Troy and hugging him.

"I never told you what she did, did i?" Troy asked after a while.

"No, what did she do?" Gabriella asked him.

"When she found out she was pregnant, she went for an abortion. She told me that she couldn't stand raising a child that she didn't want, with someone she didn't love. I had to talk her out of it. I told her that if she didn't want the baby, i would raise it. She agreed and then right before Caitlyn was born, she decided i wasn't the Father," Troy paused. The memory was obviously painful for him.

"You're not Caitlyn's real Father?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"Yeah, i am. But, i didn't know that. She told me it was someone else's. I forced her to have a paternity test and it turned out i was the Father after all. When i asked her why she said that, she said she wanted to hurt me for getting her pregnant. She said that i ruined her life, and that she would have stretch marks for the rest of her life from a child that she hated. That's all she cared about, her damned body. Anyway, she had Caitlyn, signed the full custody papers and said she was off to Canada and that she hoped Caitlyn ruined my life the way i've ruined hers. And that she said she would have her revenge,"

"Troy, she's obviously not even a decent human being, don't let her get you down," Gabriella said.

"Don't you understand, Gabs? She knew about you. She took advantage of the fact that i still wasn't over you when we slept together even though we hadn't been together for years and when she realised you had a husband, she must have took her revenge on me by ruining your marriage. She knows that if i ever saw you after you found out about it, it would kill me to see you that way. She did this on purpose!" Troy explained. He had only just realised it, but it made sense.

"Troy! You're talking nonesense. Why would she? Why would she go out of her way to ruin my marriage, just to get to you?" Gabriella yelled.

"Because i still love you!" Troy snapped back. Troy wished he could take the words back as soon as they fell out of his mouth.

"You...what?" Gabriella choked out. She had been completely taken aback.

"I'm still in love with you, Gabs," Troy said quietly before turning away embarrassed. Gabriella just stood there shocked, she had no idea what to do next...

**Please Review, you know you want to...lol**


	17. Gabriella's Epiphany

**I know y'all are a little annoyed at me leaving it there where i did in the last chapter, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it.**

**I wanna say a special thanks to Pure Tranquility for their review, it really motivated me. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time: **_

_"Troy! You're talking nonesense. Why would she? Why would she go out of her way to ruin my marriage, just to get to you?" Gabriella yelled._

_"Because i still love you!" Troy snapped back. Troy wished he could take the words back as soon as they fell out of his mouth._

_"You...what?" Gabriella choked out. She had been completely taken aback._

_"I'm still in love with you, Gabs," Troy said quietly before turning away embarrassed. Gabriella just stood there shocked, she had no idea what to do next..._

Gabriella still hadn't said a word. She was still trying to process the information she had just heard, and she wouldn't be able to reply anytime soon because Caitlyn interrupted them. She chose that moment to walk downstairs, "Daddy, why are you shouting?" She looked over at Gabriella and beamed, "Hello Gabi!"

"Hi Caitlyn," Gabriella replied half-heartedly.

"Daddy was on the phone to his boss, sweetheart. He wanted me to come to work, but Daddy doesn't want to, so he shouted at them," Troy lied so Caitlyn wouldn't know they had been the ones shouting. Troy's Coach had definitely not phoned him, he was on the sidelines for the rest of season because he hadn't long had surgery on his knee. He was walking fine but it would be a while before he was back playing for the Knicks.

"Oh okay, Daddy. Can i have some breakfast?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah sure. Ask Jeffery, he'll get you some," Troy replied.

"Jeffery?" Gabriella asked him, trying her hardest to change the subject.

"The Chef," He replied softly, Gabriella heard a tone of resentment in his voice.

"I'd better get to work," Gabriella told him reluctantly.

"What? You don't have work!" Troy told her whilst looking utterly confused.

"Yes i do, don't i?" Now it was Gabriella's turn to look confused.

"No, your Boss gave you the week off. Don't you remember?" He asked sheepishly.

"No, not really. I can't remember much from last night. Mostly because i was happy about finding Caitlyn. And then there was Daniel..." She trailed off and looked down at her feet. She was talking to Troy about Daniel again, and Gabriella knew that this was not something that he wanted to talk about. As she stole a glance at him, she could tell that he was itching to talk about his feelings for her. And if she knew Troy the way she thought she did, she could tell that he would want to know if Gabriella felt the same way about him. The truth was, she knew she loved him, but telling him was a completely different story. She knew that until she had cleared up her feelings about Daniel, she couldn't bear to admit her feelings for another man, no matter how much she loved them. So she did the only thing that seemed was the best option at the moment. She grabbed her keys to her car from her jacket, turned and ran out of Troy's house, leaving him shocked and sad. She didn't want to hurt him, but she had to sort herself out before she even thought about the possibility of being with Troy again. And she knew exactly how to do it...

Gabriella sobbed as drove away from Troy's house. She seriously thought a few times about turning around and going back to him and telling him she loved him, but she needed to do something first. She needed to see Daniel. She didn't know why but she knew she had to. She headed towards the hospital, where he worked as she knew he would be there. As she pulled into the parking lot she went over in her mind exactly what she needed to say but all those things went out of her mind as she approached his office. She knocked and a voice said ''enter''. It was Daniel's voice. Gabriella's heart raced as she pushed open the door. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"Gabriella, what are you doing here?" He asked as he got up from behind his desk.

"I need to know something," She told him plainly.

"What, baby?" He breathed out. Gabriella breathed out sharply and sat down before plucking up the courage to talk to him...

**At Troy's house. Chad and Taylor have arrived.**

"So, she just ran away?" Taylor asked. She was trying to understand Gabriella's actions, but she couldn't.

"Yep, just ran away. I don't even know why," Troy replied looking glum.

"Whoa, man. That's harsh," Chad commented.

"Thanks Chad, you're a real help!" Troy sniped sarcastically.

"Sorry," Chad mumbled.

"No, i'm sorry. I keep snapping because i'm so angry at Gabriella! Why would she just run away like that?" Troy hit the counter in his kitchen harshly, letting out his anger.

"Troy, maybe she was just shocked. You have to give her time. Her marriage is falling apart and you tell her that you love her. That's bound to stir up some emotions. She will come around eventually," Taylor told him smartly.

"I hope you're right, but what if she comes back and says that she's sticking with that _jerk? _What will i do, if she rejects me?" He began to sob.

"Troy, you just have to have faith. She loves you, i know it!" Taylor reassured him.

"She also loves Daniel. What if she decides to forgive him?" Troy asked before wiping away his tears. If only Gabriella knew how much she meant to him. He was crying in front of Chad for God's sake. That's love.

"If she does, then she's not as smart as we thought she was," Chad said simply, "You've done all you can, it's all over to Gabriella now,"

"Yeah, you're right," Troy said uneasily. He shook off the sad thoughts and smiled up at his friends and then he noticed Caitlyn down on the floor playing with her dolls. Troy couldn't be too sad. He at least had his daughter back home and safe. That was something...

**Back With Gabriella and Daniel.**

"Do you really have a job in San Francisco?" Gabriella asked her husband. She played with her wedding ring and engagment ring on her left hand the entire time she was talking to him.

"No," He replied simply. He looked down ashamed.

"Then why'd you lie?" Gabriella asked timidly.

"I wanted us to leave, because i know that Troy is still in love with you and i was scared you would leave me for him," He replied honestly.

"How do you figure that?" Gabriella asked him softly.

"When he attacked me for calling you a liar, i could see it in his eyes. He still loves you, i know it," Daniel answered her. He was barely even looking at her.

"And you thought i'd leave you for him?" Gabriella asked wanting to get the entire story from him.

"Yeah, i know it sounds really possessive but that's how i felt," He told her before smiling weakly at her.

"Daniel, tell me about Olivia..." She said suddenly.

"How do you know her name?" He asked, completely shocked.

"I have my sources. Tell me about her," She stated simply.

"We met in a bar. She asked me about you, and i told her all about you. She didn't say much else, then a week later she began working here. Anyway, we had an argument one day and i went back to that bar to drown my sorrows and she was there. She kissed me and i didn't resist. We slept together and ever since then everytime we had an argument, i took out my frustrations out during sex with her," He had been completely honest with Gabriella for the first time in months and Gabriella knew that if she wanted answers to all of her questions, now was the time to get them.

"Do you love me Daniel?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yes, of course i do," He answered. Gabriella knew he wasn't lying.

"Do you love Olivia?" Gabriella asked hoping that he would say no.

"Gabs..." He couldn't tell her.

"Just tell me, Daniel!" Gabriella said, her voice slightly raised.

He hesitated and then said,"Yes, i do,"

Gabriella didn't even feel the slightest bit of pain when he told her that. It was simple, she didn't care,"That's all i needed to know," She told him simply before slipping her rings off her finger and placing them on the desk. Daniel's eyes looked shocked and hurt when he saw them. Gabriella rose from her chair and walked towards the door but stopped before she walked out. She turned around and said, "I want a divorce, Daniel,"

"What? Why? Please Gabriella, i'll stop seeing her! We can work this out!" He pleaded.

"No, we can't. It took me a while, but i finally realised that i don't love you. I thought i did, but i don't. I love the person you used to be. I know you will never go back to that same person. And you can say it until you're blue in the face but we both know you won't stop sleeping with her. I don't want you anymore Daniel, i don't love you and i can't stand the sight of you anymore. I'm going to see a lawyer first thing tomorrow and with the knowledge that you still love me, will make it oh-so much more pleasurable taking everything you've ever worked for. When i'm done with you, you will have nothing and you will finally feel the way i've felt for months. More alone than you could ever imagine," Gabriella laughed at him and walked away from him. She smiled as she reached her car. She had finally stood up to him and it felt great. Now, she had one more thing to do. Gabriella got in her car and drove fast away from the hospital and arrived at her destination ten minutes later. She climbed some steps and knocked on the door. When the door opened she saw a shocked Troy on the other side.

"I love you too, Troy!" She beamed before pressing her lips softly against his. He returned the kiss passionately and for the first time since high school, she felt loved, safe and finally happy...

**Yes! Gabriella does love him! Go Gabi...anyhooooo, please review and tell me what ya think... Love yooo all xxxxx**


	18. Just like High School

**Okay this Chapter is pretty short, but it's like 4.30 in the morning here, i'm extremely tired but wide awake at the same time! If that makes sense. Anyway, here's a bit of Troyella fluff. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

_"I want a divorce, Daniel,"_

_"What? Why? Please Gabriella, i'll stop seeing her! We can work this out!" He pleaded._

_"No, we can't. It took me a while, but i finally realised that i don't love you. I thought i did, but i don't. I love the person you used to be. I know you will never go back to that same person. And you can say it until you're blue in the face but we both know you won't stop sleeping with her. I don't want you anymore Daniel, i don't love you and i can't stand the sight of you anymore. I'm going to see a lawyer first thing tomorrow and with the knowledge that you still love me, will make it oh-so much more pleasurable taking everything you've ever worked for. When i'm done with you, you will have nothing and you will finally feel the way i've felt for months. More alone than you could ever imagine," Gabriella laughed at him and walked away from him. She smiled as she reached her car. She had finally stood up to him and it felt great. Now, she had one more thing to do. Gabriella got in her car and drove fast away from the hospital and arrived at her destination ten minutes later. She climbed some steps and knocked on the door. When the door opened she saw a shocked Troy on the other side._

_"I love you too, Troy!" She beamed before pressing her lips softly against his. He returned the kiss passionately and for the first time since high school, she felt loved, safe and finally happy..._

Gabriella and Troy had been kissing in the doorway for approximately three minutes before they broke away. Troy looked lovingly into Gabriella's eyes and smiled at her. She beamed at him and squealed with excitement. He giggled at her before taking her hand and leading her inside towards the living room.

"I love you so much, Gabs," Troy told her before kissing her softly again.

Gabriella and Troy took a seat on the sofa and continued to make out before being interrupted five minutes later by Chad, Taylor and Caitlyn, "Care to inform your friends of what you two are doing?" Taylor said in her best parent voice.

"Umm...I...Wait a minute! I'm not a teenager, i don't have to explain myself...in my own home," Troy said slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Oh come on! You know you want to..." Taylor teased.

"Daddy why were you and Gabi kissing?" Caitlyn asked Troy.

Both Troy and Gabriella blushed when she said that. Troy couldn't say anything, it was too embarrassing, "Umm, because i love your Daddy," Gabriella told her, smiling at the toddler.

"Really? Are you going to be my Mommy?" She asked excitedly.

"Hey, hey, Caitlyn. Don't go asking Gabi embarrassing questions like that!" Troy warned his daughter.

"I just wanted to know," She huffed before running into the play room.

"Kids!" Troy said aloud, "Ooops, did i say that out loud?"

"Yes you did!"Gabriella scolded.

"Sorry. Anyways, do you think you guys could buzz off? I need to talk to Gabriella," Troy said to Chad and Taylor.

"Fine! Remember us in your will!" Chad joked before walking out the front door with Taylor.

"God, those two have really bad timing!" Gabriella said happily before turning to Troy, "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I guess i just wanted to know why you ran away," Troy replied like a naughty child who was in trouble with his parents.

"Oh. Yeah, i'm sorry about that, Troy. I needed to sort my head out and i just felt like running. It was nothing personal, i just needed time," Gabriella explained.

"Oh, i understand," Troy said quietly.

"Do you? Do you really understand?" Gabriella inquired. Troy had a habit of not listening and saying he understood to things he hadn't even heard.

"Yes, i really do. So, where did you go?" He asked.

Gabriella bit her lip nervously and hesitated before she finally spoke, "I went to see Daniel at the hospital," She told him nervously.

"Whoa! Wait! What was he doing at the hospital? I didn't-" Gabriella cut him off.

"No, you didn't put him in the hospital. He works there. He's a surgeon, Troy," Gabriella laughed nervously as she thought about how slow Troy really could be.

"Oh right. Well how come you went to see him?" Troy asked regretfully.

"I couldn't tell you how i felt until i straightened out my feelings for Daniel, so i went to see him. He told me he lied about the job offer in San Francisco to get me away from you. He could tell you loved me still, when you attacked him in my office. He also told me all about Olivia. How they met, how long it's been going on, etc. I asked him if he loved me, he said he did. I asked him if he loved Olivia, after a while he admitted he loved her too. And that's when i realised. It didn't hurt me in the slightest when he told me that, and i realised that i didn't love him anymore. I told him i wanted a divorce. He pleaded with me but i didn't budge. I told him that i despised him and that i'm going to see a divorce lawyer first thing tomorrow. Then i came here to tell you that i love you, because of course i do. I love you so much, Troy. I was just too blind to see it. I love you Troy Bolton and i never want to lose you again," Gabriella capped off the speech with an earth shattering kiss. Troy replied with a kiss that was so full of emotion. He had missed the warmth of her kisses and was just glad to be able to feel her lips against his again.

"I missed you so much, Gabs," He told her.

"And i missed you too, Troy," Gabriella replied happily. This truly was the happiest she had been in a long time. Then suddenly they both heard clapping. Gabriella and Troy turned around sharply and saw Taylor and Chad behind them clapping.

"What the hell? I thought you guys left already!" Troy spat annoyed even more.

"We pretended to leave and we're so glad we did! You guys, that was so lovely,"Chad said like a little boy, "Oh and Gabs, kudos on the divorce talk, it's about damn time!"

Troy got up and looked glared playfully at Chad,"I'm gonna kick your ass, Danforth!" He ran towards Chad who sheilded himself with Taylor, "Don't be a baby, Chad! I'm just joking!" Chad re-appeared from behind Taylor and smiled awkardly at Troy who immediately grabbed Chad, put him in a headlock and gave him a nougie, "Maybe this will teach you not to spy," Troy joked with his friend.

Gabriella and Taylor gave each other amused looks before saying together, "Just like High School,"

**Okay, before anyone says it, trust me it's not the end. Not even close...lol **

**Anyways, please review, you know how much i love your reviews guys! xxxx**


	19. Unexpected Return

**Yay! I'm so happy about all the reviews i've gotten! Please keep it up...i love them all! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

_Gabriella and Troy turned around sharply and saw Taylor and Chad behind them clapping._

_"What the hell? I thought you guys left already!" Troy spat annoyed even more._

_"We pretended to leave and we're so glad we did! You guys, that was so lovely,"Chad said like a little boy, "Oh and Gabs, kudos on the divorce talk, it's about damn time!"_

_Troy got up and looked glared playfully at Chad,"I'm gonna kick your ass, Danforth!" He ran towards Chad who sheilded himself with Taylor, "Don't be a baby, Chad! I'm just joking!" Chad re-appeared from behind Taylor and smiled awkardly at Troy who immediately grabbed Chad, put him in a headlock and gave him a nougie, "Maybe this will teach you not to spy," Troy joked with his friend._

_Gabriella and Taylor gave each other amused looks before saying together, "Just like High School,"_

Taylor, Chad Troy, Gabriella and Caitly settled down to a late lunch that same day, because Chad had insisted on celebrating. There were two things to celebrate after all, Caitlyn was alive, back home and most importantly safe and also Gabriella and Troy had confessed their feelings for one another, and were now an official couple.

"So, Gabs, what are you going to do about your house?" Taylor asked before she put a forkful of pasta bake in her mouth.

"Umm, i'm not completely sure. I guess that it will be sold and the money will be shared equally unless i fight for it," Gabriella explained. She began to fiddle with her food, nervously. She was worried about her divorce, and how much Daniel would actually let her take. He won't take this lying down.

"Fight for it! Just to spite him! And his golf clubs! He has golf clubs right?" Chad suggested. This made Gabriella laugh, he always had a way of lightening the mood without even knowing it.

"He's a surgeon, of course he has Golf Clubs. He's a snob!" Gabriella snorted angrily at the thought of him being a snob about everything. She remembered when they went Golfing with the Andersons. It was a complete nightmare...

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Gabi! You're swinging too hard and not sharp enough, and for God's sake straighten your back!" Daniel yelled after she had made a miserable attempt at her first game of Golf._

_"I don't get it, Daniel!" Gabriella whined._

_Daniel approached her, and moved her back to a straighter position, "You're slouching into the swing. You need to bend your knees, not your back! Arch your shoulders slightly, keep your arms straight, bring back the club swiftly and whack the hell out of that ball!" He explained. Gabriella stood there for a few minutes while she processed all the information._

_"Okay, Gabriella. You can do this! It's just Golf!" She told herself under her breath, "Okay, you got this. Right arch your back, no shoulders! Damn it! Okay, so i arch my shoulders, bend my knees and keep my back and arms straight. Now, i bring the club back swiftly before whacking the hell out of the ball!!" Gabriella instructed herself before actually doing it. She swung the club behind her head and brought it back down swiftly and it connected excellently with the ball. It shot out from on top of the 't' and sped away._

_"I did it! Daniel did you see that? I did it!" Gabriell said over excitedly before bouncing up and down like a child. _

_She tried to kiss him, but he gave her a peck before turning his head and hissing," For God's sake Gabriella, quit acting like a child. We're golfing with the Anderson's not your family. You're embarrassing me!"_

_"I was just excited that i got it, sorry" Gabriella apologised sheepishly. _

_"Yeah, i know and it's all well and good when you're out golfing with the average joe but these are very important people. I promise you can be as over excited as you want when you get home, but while we are here, act like a grown-up!" He growled at her, leaving her standing there feeling, hurt, confused and most of all berated like a fool. By her own husband. _

_"Yeah well you won't get none tonight!" Gabriella told his back in a very diva attitude. She took the club and swung it before hitting the ball, it went zooming up in the air and knocked Daniel on the head. Gabriella rushed over to him, fighting back a giggle and said, "Oh i'm so sorry honey! I guess i got a little excited!" She laughed as he lay on the floor clutching the back of his head with a very dazed look on his face..._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"Gabs! Gabs! Are you okay?" Troy was waving his hand in front of her face, trying to wake her from her daze.

"Oh sorry! What did you say?" She asked looking extremely confused and embarrassed.

"We were just talking about Kelsi and Jason, we asked you if you'd like to go see them some time soon and you didn't answer. Did you even hear anything we said?" Troy asked, extremely worried for Gabriella.

"No, i'm sorry. I was just thinking about something. What were you saying about Kelsi and Jason?" Gabriella smiled awkardly.

"Oh they called me last night, and Kelsi had a baby boy. Her and Jason are extremely happy and they want us to go down to Alberquerque to visit them sometime soon. Maybe in a couple of weeks," Taylor explained.

"Wait, i'm a little confused. Did Jason and Kelsi get married?" Gabriella asked trying to catch up on everything.

"Well yeah. First year of college. They were the first ones. They already have a three year old daughter named Geneva. And now they have a newborn baby boy," Taylor squealed happily.

"Really? Oh my gosh! That's so great! What have they called him?" Gabriella asked completely ecstatic for Jason and Kelsi.

"They called him Lucas Jason Cross," Chad told Gabriella as Taylor was too busy squealing with excitement. Gabriella just nodded happily as she finished her lunch.

"So you're going down in a few weeks? That's christmas right?" Gabriella wondered.

"Yeah, that way we can see our families. Troy, you coming?" Chad asked his best friend.

"Yeah, i suppose i've got to see my parents some time, what about you Gabi?" Troy said turning his attention to Gabriella.

"I don't know if i can face Alberquerque,"She admitted honestly.

"Why not, i'm sure you're Mom would love to see you," Taylor enthused.

Gabriella looked up, completely mortified at herself for not telling her friends that her Mom had passed away, "Sh-she's dead, Tay," Gabriella croaked out.

"Who is?" Chad asked stupidly. Taylor elbowed him in the ribs very forcefully, "What the hell was that for?" Chad screamed.

"Have a little thought, Chad. Her Mom died," Gabriella heard Taylor whisper to Chad.

"When did this happen, Gabriella?" Troy asked. He was still completely shocked. He had liked Ms. Montez and he wondered what could have happened to her.

"When i was in College. I found out after we moved to New York, that the reason she wanted me with her, was because she was dying. She had Cancer," Gabriella told them sadly.

"Oh my God, Gabs. I'm so sorry," Troy apologised.

"It's not your fault. I'm still a little upset over it now, but i'll get over it eventually. I just need you to keep my thoughts away from my Mom and i'll be fine!" Gabriella insisted. She stifled a short laugh before turning her head towards the door nervously.

"Okay, let's change the subject shall we? Umm, okay, Chad, help me with the dishes!" Troy barked in a joking manner. Chad obeyed and got up with Troy and took the lunch things into the kitchen.

"Tay, how did you know that Chad was the one, when you married him?" Gabriella asked out of the blue.

"What's brought this on?" Taylor wondered, completely taken aback.

"I was just wondering," Gabriella explained quickly.

"Oh, well i knew because he made me get goosebumps everytime he touched me. I'd get butterflies in my stomach everytime i saw him smile. And most of all, i was as nervous as hell when i got married to him," Taylor told her friend.

"Shouldn't you be less nervous if you truly love them?" Gabriella asked completely confused.

"I wasn't nervous because i was having second thoughts or anything. It's because i was so nervous that i wouldn't be a good wife. I kept thinking myself into a frenzy about all of the things that could go wrong," Taylor smiled at the memory.

"How did you calm yourself down?" Gabriella wondered.

"Chad calmed me down. He stood behind the door as i panicked and he simply told me that i was going to make a wonderful wife, that he loved me and he was extremely proud of me. And also if i decided to back out he would love me all the same. That gave me the courage and determination i needed to walk down the aisle and marry the man i love. Why do you ask, Gabs?"

"Well, i wasn't nervous when i married Daniel. I just had this feeling of wanting to get it over with. I was just remembering how i felt about him on the day i married him. Yeah, i did love him, but not the way i should have," Gabriella explained, whilst looking extremely distant.

"Well how do you feel about, Troy?" Taylor pressed, wanting to know if Gabriella was truly in love with him.

"I feel the completely opposite way about Troy. He sends shiver's down my spine when he kisses me. When he hugs me i feel like i'm safe and protected, and most of all, when i picture my future. I'm with Troy, i'm walking down the aisle and i know that it's the only place i want to be," Gabriella had poured her heart out. A single tear slowly trickled down Gabriella's cheek. She wiped it and smiled at Taylor who looked positively ready to burst with 'aww's and ooh's'.

"So! What are you talking about?" Chad sang at the girls as he and Troy entered the room, along with Caitlyn who was in smiling sweetly in her Father's arms.

"These guys that we're madly in love with,"Taylor teased.

"Oh do tell us more," Chad teased back in a terrible British Accent.

"Well, they are the two most gorgeous guys in the world, and we love them with all our hearts," Taylor told him with a huge smirk right across her face.

"Well come on don't keep us in suspense! Who are these dashing young men?" Troy asked whilst smiling.

"Oh, it's Justin Timberlake and 50 Cent," Gabriella joked.

"Really? Wonder what your partners feel about that?" Chad glared playfully, obviously playing along.

"They can see what wonderful taste their partner's have!" Taylor laughed. The two couples laughed together and hugged before the girls assured them that they were both way better than Justin Timberlake and 50 Cent.

Just then the doorbell rang and Troy got up to answer it, with Caitlyn still in his arms. He opened the door, still smiling from ear to ear, but his smile turned to a scowl when he turned and saw who was there, "Olivia, what are you doing here?" He asked extremely angry.

"I want Caitlyn back..." She replied smiling. Troy felt like he was about to throw up...

**oooooo Olivia has come back to reclaim Caitlyn!!!!! **

**Cries Troy is really upset...oh well D**

**Please review guys...if you want to hear more...xxxx**


	20. What the hell are you trying to do to me

**Okay, so everyone was screaming at me that she can't take Caitlyn because of the fact that she signed legal papers. But trust me, as the neice of a lawyer or solicitor as he prefers to be known, there are always ways around that! **

**I'm not quite sure whether or not, Troy will be able to keep Caitlyn, i haven't decided yet, but keep looking back each day and you will soon find out what's going to happen. Once i decide that is... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Well come on don't keep us in suspense! Who are these dashing young men?" Troy asked whilst smiling._

_"Oh, it's Justin Timberlake and 50 Cent," Gabriella joked._

_"Really? Wonder what your partners feel about that?" Chad glared playfully, obviously playing along._

_"They can see what wonderful taste their partner's have!" Taylor laughed. The two couples laughed together and hugged before the girls assured them that they were both way better than Justin Timberlake and 50 Cent._

_Just then the doorbell rang and Troy got up to answer it, with Caitlyn still in his arms. He opened the door, still smiling from ear to ear, but his smile turned to a scowl when he turned and saw who was there, "Olivia, what are you doing here?" He asked extremely angry._

_"I want Caitlyn back..." She replied smiling. Troy felt like he was about to throw up..._

"What?" Troy choked out.

"I want my daughter, Troy," She stated simply.

Troy set Caitlyn down and told her to go into the play room. When she was gone, he looked down at Olivia and told her coldly,"You can't take her, you signed the custody papers when she was born,"

"Yes i know, but i've spoken to my lawyer, and she says that i can state claim to the child if i have just cause," She explained still smiling fakely up at Troy.

"What? Just cause? What the hell does that mean?" Troy hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

"Just cause, as in if i have reason to believe that Caitlyn isn't in," she paused, tossed her hair behind her ear and smirked, "safe hands..." She finished.

"She is in safe hands!" Troy snapped.

"Well, we'll soon see about that, won't we? Here is the summons from my lawyer. I'll see you in family court," She handed him some papers and turned to walk away.

Troy grabbed her arm,"What the hell are you trying to do to me?" Troy spat.

"I'm just thinking of my daughter, she's the one that matters," She replied coldly.

"You don't think of anyone but yourself! You couldn't care less about Caitlin for four years, why the sudden change of heart, Olivia?" Troy could feel the anger boil up inside of him.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." She sneered before pulling herself from his grasp and walking away from him. Troy just stood there for a while. He couldn't comprehend what the hell she was playing at. When he finally walked back into the living room he could barely control his tears. A single tear flew down his face. Gabriella looked up and her face went into panic when she saw him.

"Troy? What's the matter, baby?" She asked before getting up and guiding a silent Troy to the sofa, "Troy please, you're scaring me," Gabriella told him before taking his hand in hers.

Chad and Taylor came towards him and sat beside him, "Dude, who was at the door?" Chad asked him softly.

Troy looked up and it seemed like he was in a daze. Chad, Taylor and Gabriella weren't even sure that he could hear them, until he finally spoke one word,"Olivia..."

Gabriella, Taylor and Chad sent each other sad and furtive glances before turning their attentions back to Troy," What did she say, Troy?" Taylor asked him. He couldn't speak so he just handed Taylor the papers that Olivia had left with him. He nodded at her to read them aloud. Taylor opened the folder and took a quick look inside before reading the first sheet of paper, "I, Miss Joanna Stilton, representative of one, Miss Olivia Holloway, hereby give you, Mr Troy Bolton, seven days notice for a child custody court date. My client has claimed that she believes her daughter, one Miss Caitlyn Bolton, to be in extreme danger in your care, and has opted to use the clause in the Child custody agreement she signed, that says she can claim cause to the child if she has just cause. The above mentioned will be her claim to the child. By law, you are required to attend the first child custody court date at the Manhattan Family Court at one o 'clock p.m on Wednesday of next week," Taylor looked down at Troy and she felt her heart plunge when she realised what this meant.

"What else does it say, Taylor?" Gabriella asked.

"Just more details on the court and personal statments from both the lawyer and Olivia," Taylor explained.

"Wait, i'm still a bit confused, what does all that mean?" Chad asked. He obviously was just as slow as he had been in High School.

"It means that for some unknown reason, Olivia is trying to get custody of _my_ daughter, by claiming that she is being endangered in my care," Troy said. He had finally spoke but neither of them cared much for the tone in his voice, it was shaken, hollow and bitter.

"What? That's crazy!" Chad commented and stating the completely obvious, "You're a great Dad!"

"Yeah i know i am! But what if she wins? What if she takes my baby away from me?" Troy cried.

"She won't Troy! You're a great Dad and no judge in their right mind will ever give that loser a child," Taylor told him.

It was some comfort but not enough,"I don't know what i'm going to do you guys,"

Gabriella noticed the look on Troy's face. She had only ever seen him like this twice. The first was when they split up and the second was when Caitlyn went missing.

"Troy, maybe there's something that i can do," Gabriella suggested.

"Like what?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, i'm a police officer. I can do some digging on Olivia, and try to prove that she would be an unfit mother. Also i could get some of the lawyers in our deparment to take a look into it. There might not seem like much hope at the moment, but there is. I told you once before that i would protect your daughter and that also means from that superficial cow that thinks she has the right to call herself a mother!" Gabriella was proud of herself when she finished her speech.

"What do i do?" Troy asked, finally seeing that if he was going down, he would sure as hell put up a good fight first.

"I think it would probably be best if tomorrow, you three and the rest of the gang all try and do some digging of your own. Also, hire yourself a good lawyer. I'll go into work first thing tomorrow morning and see what i can find out. Okay?" Gabriella gave Troy a warming smile.

"Thank-you so much, Gabi," Troy breathed.

"It's my pleasure," She said happily.

"I think we should probably get going, we'll see you both tomorrow and Troy, don't give up. You are strong," Taylor told him cheerfully before both Chad and her left for the night.

"Maybe i should get going aswell, Troy," Gabriella said after a long silence. She kissed him on the cheek and went to walk away.

"Wait! Gabi, do you think you could stay with me tonight?" He asked. His face looked really sad, Gabriella didn't know how to refuse.

"What about my clothes? I have to change sometime. I've been in these since yesterday!" Gabriella complained.

"Well, go and fetch some clothes and then stop with me,"Troy suggested, "Please, i really need you," He added for good measure.

"Okay! I'll stay! I'll be back in an hour or so, I love you," She hugged Troy by the door.

"I love you too, Gabi," He lent down and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Maybe you should go play with Caitlyn for a little bit, while i'm gone. I'm sure she'd love to play dollies with her Daddy," Gabriella suggested.

"You know what, i think i just might. You have no idea how much i missed playing dollies with her when she went missing, even if it sounds gay," He laughed at that.

"It's not gay, it's sweet," She told him before kissing him one final time and heading towards the place that she hated to call home...

**Is it me or should i seriously be considering whacking my own character with a shovel? (I'm talking about Olivia of course!) She deserves a good smack, what do you guys think? Please review and tell me! xxxxx**


	21. Revenge ain't sweet, it's bitter

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! That last chapter really proved that everyone hates Olivia! I got loads of reviews telling me she deserved to be whacked with a shovel. After you read this, you'll want Daniel to be whacked with one too! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

_"What? Just cause? What the hell does that mean?" Troy hissed, trying to keep his voice down._

_"Just cause, as in if i have reason to believe that Caitlyn isn't in," she paused, tossed her hair behind her ear and smirked, "safe hands..." She finished._

_"She is in safe hands!" Troy snapped._

_"Well, we'll soon see about that, won't we? Here is the summons from my lawyer. I'll see you in family court," She handed him some papers and turned to walk away._

_Troy grabbed her arm,"What the hell are you trying to do to me?" Troy spat._

_"I'm just thinking of my daughter, she's the one that matters," She replied coldly._

_"You don't think of anyone but yourself! You couldn't care less about Caitlin for four years, why the sudden change of heart, Olivia?" Troy could feel the anger boil up inside of him._

_"Wouldn't you like to know..." She sneered before pulling herself from his grasp and walking away from him. Troy just stood there for a while. He couldn't comprehend what the hell she was playing at?_

At seven a.m the next day, Gabriella awoke to loud sounds from downstairs. She turned over, hoping to see Troy asleep but when she looked, he wasn't there. Gabriella sighed and walked down the two flights of stairs and searched for Troy. She finally found him outside in the back garden playing basketball, but he wasn't doing very good. He kept missing free throws and when he dribbled the ball, it hurt his surgically repaired leg terribly. Gabriella could tell he was in pain just by the look on his face.

"What are you doing up this early?" Gabriella asked him.

Troy turned round to face Gabriella and she could see he had been crying, "Couldn't sleep," He stated simply before attempting another basket. He missed. Troy got extremely angry and threw the ball furiously at the house. It banged against the wall.

"Troy, come on...Don't do this to yourself!" Gabriella told him sternly, she was right in front of him.

"Why the hell not? I'm worthless!" He yelled.

"Don't say that!"

"Why not? It's true. Gabi, there are only two things i'm good at and they are both being taken away from me! I'm a good Dad and Caitlyn's going to be taken away from me. I was good at basketball and now, i can't even do that right!" He sat down and stared blankly at the basketballs surrounding his feet.

"Troy! Snap out of it! Nothing is being taken away from you. I won't allow that, Troy. I won't stand by and watch her do this to you!" Gabriella couldn't stand seeing him like this. That woman was ruining both of their lives and Gabriella wouldn't take it lying down. She was going to make sure of that. Gabriella turned round and began to walk back towards the house.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked her when she had finally reached the back door.

Gabriella turned back to face him and said, "To fix this. If you need me, call my office or my cell. I'll see you later, Troy,"

"Wait! What are you going to do?" He asked her as he walked towards her.

"Well, i have an appointment with a divorce lawyer at one. But before then i thought i would go into work and do some digging on Olivia, that's all i swear!" Gabriella held her hands up in innocence.

"Be careful," Troy told her simply before kissing her on the cheek and walking back towards the basketball court. He picked up a ball and threw it towards the hoop. Again it missed. Gabriella saw that and ran upstairs to get ready before heading to work half an hour later.

Gabriella walked into the CID office at ten to eight that morning and was immediately approached by her boss, DCI Meadows, "Gabriella, what are you doing here? It's your week off!" He said to her confused as to why she was here. Then he noticed the solemn look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"Troy got a visit last night from Caitlyn's Mother and told Troy that she wanted custody of Caitlyn. She's taking him to court," She told him.

"I thought she signed custody over to Troy years ago," DCI Meadows stated completely confused.

"Apparently in special cases, those signatures can be overturned if the person who signed has just cause to change their mind, aka the safety of the child," Gabriella explained, hoping he would get the hint.

"She's trying to say that she's not in safe hands with Troy?" He asked, Gabriella nodded, "Well that's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, i know it is. That's why i'm here actually, i want to check up on little miss Holloway's past. See if i can get anything on her, just so Troy can prove that she isn't a fit mother," Gabriella told him.

"Well if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask," He offered.

"Thanks Gov', by the way, how did interviewing Kingsley go?" Gabriella wondered.

"Not so well. Hasn't said a word since you hauled him in the other day. Psychiatrist reckons that he's just being awkard," Jonathon Meadows informed her.

"What?! So where is he now?" Gabriella asked, completely shocked.

"Downstairs, in the holding cells. Do you think maybe you could have a crack at it, when you've got time?" He asked.

"Umm, yeah sure. I'm gonna be back here after my appointment. It'll be about half two when i get back so i'll try then. Right now, i need to check up on her," She told him with a uncomfortable jerk of the head. She headed towards her office when he called out good luck,"Thanks Gov', good luck to you too!" Gabriella settled herself in her office and booted her computer up. When it had loaded she opened the check-up system and typed in 'Holloway, Olivia'. After a while a few things came up. Nothing major, she was arrested once for breach of the peace, arrested and cautioned once for DUI (Drinking Under Influence), couple of speeding tickets and given a warning for noise pollution. The only thing Gabriella could pin on her would be the DUI. So Gabriella decided to look through the details expecting to find she had been pulled over for drinking slightly above the limit but what she found was much worse. She had been pulled up for a broken tail light and was found to be under the influence of Alcohol and Cannabis.

"Cannabis? Ooooh, looks like you might have a drug problem, Olivia," Gabriella chuckled slightly to herself. Gabriella checked the date and was shocked to find that it had only been two weeks ago that this had happened. No judge in their right mind could possibly allow a child to be put in the care of a known drug user.

Gabriella checked her watch, she still had ages left before she had to be at her appointment so she decided to pay a visit to her soon to be ex-husband. She arrived at his office at half past nine that morning. He had been shocked to find her there again.

"Gabi! Where have you been? I've been so worried about you!" He breathed when she walked in.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Well you didn't come home last night, i was worried," He explained.

"I did go home, to pick up some clothes and you weren't there. Besides, why would you think i'd come back there after yesterday?" Gabriella asked him.

"I thought, well hoped, that you didn't mean that. I thought maybe you were just angry," He confessed.

"ANGRY? Hah! I was FURIOUS with you, and no i won't be changing my mind! I still want that divorce!" She yelled.

"Then what are you doing here?" He snapped.

"I want you to tell me exactly what you're little girlfriend is up to!" She spat.

He looked amused when he replied, "I have no idea what you are talking about,"

"Don't act like a git! Tell me why she did it!" Gabriella said hotly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He replied, still holding back a giggle.

"Don't lie to me! Tell me why she did that to Troy!" She yelled, getting angrier and angrier.

"God knows. Maybe she's trying to get back at him," He really was trying hard to stifle back the laughing.

"And why would she do that? He's done nothing wrong!" Gabriella defended.

"Oh hasn't he?" Daniel asked her, looking angry himself.

"No! He hasn't! He's done nothing wrong. Oh what the hell are you looking so angry for?" Gabriella screamed across the desk at him.

"Why shouldn't i get angry? He stole you from me! Of course he's done something wrong!" He yelled back at her.

Gabriella was silent for a few minutes before it finally clicked, "YOU! You told her to do that, didn't you?" Gabriella spat furiously.

"No," he denied quietly.

"YES YOU DID! ADMIT IT!" She screamed at him.

"No i didn't," he laughed at her.

"Don't laugh at me! I know you and it's just the thing you're capable of!"

"I didn't do anything, i didn't tell her to take him to court!" He yelled at her.

"Oh really? Because five minutes ago you said you had no idea what she was up to. So if you didn't tell her to do it, how did you know?" Gabriella sneered at him.

He looked down guiltily and Gabriella knew she had got him, "I'm sorry," He apologised.

"Why did you do it?" Gabriella huffed.

"Because he stole you from me! He needed to be punished and that's all i could think of!" He shouted.

"You're pathetic! I hope you rot in hell!" She screamed before turning towards the door,"Oh and just so you know, Troy didn't steal me from you! You ruined our marriage

yourself! So for once in your life, grow up and stop blaming everyone else for your mistakes!" Gabriella stormed out, furious at Daniel...

**Was i right? Do you think Daniel should be whacked with a shovel too? Review and let me know what you all think! xxx**


	22. Interview of Disgust

**Whooo, ya'll hate Daniel don't ya? Lol... Read on...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Why did you do it?" Gabriella huffed._

_"Because he stole you from me! He needed to be punished and that's all i could think of!" He shouted._

_"You're pathetic! I hope you rot in hell!" She screamed before turning towards the door,"Oh and just so you know, Troy didn't steal me from you! You ruined our marriage yourself! So for once in your life, grow up and stop blaming everyone else for your mistakes!" Gabriella stormed out, furious at Daniel.._

Gabriella was still furious with Daniel, that afternoon when she emerged from the Divorce Lawyer's office. She had informed her Divorce laywer of everything that had happened since she had married Daniel, including their blow up in his office that morning. Kelly Hughes, the lawyer, was confident that Gabriella could take alot of things from him in the divorce with this kind of stuff riding against him, and because they didn't have a pre-nuptial agreement, she was entitled to at least half. Daniel had made the last few years in her life miserable and she wasn't going to let him get away with it. And now, Troy. What did Troy do to deserve that kind of treatment?

'_How can i tell Troy my ex-husband was behind this?'_ Gabriella wondered to herself guiltily before heading towards her car in the parking lot of the Lawyer's office.

She arrived back at the police station at twenty past two that afternoon and headed straight for Jonathon Meadows office. She wanted to get this day over with and only had one more thing to do.

"Gov' I'm ready to attempt to interview Kingsley," Gabriella told him when she entered his office.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her.

"Yep!" She told him confidently.

"I want you to do this, Gabriella, but i'm a little worried," He confessed.

"About what, Sir?" Gabriella wondered.

"Well, i fear you might be a little biased towards him, because it was Mr Bolton's daughter he kidnapped," He answered truthfully.

"I assure you that i will be very professional, Gov'!" She said politely.

"Okay, well then, he's in interview room two with his lawyer. Sergeant Dean is waiting for you with him," He told her and waved her away.

Gabriella nodded and walked away. She took the stairs two at a time towards the ground floor where the holding cells, reception and interview rooms were situated. She walked past interview rooms, 9...8...7...6...5...4...3... and finally reached two. She walked in quickly and surveyed the picture. There was Stan Kingsley sat on one side of a table, handcuffed and sat next to his stuffy looking lawyer. On the other side were two seats, one of them occupied by Sergeant Dean.

"Has he spoke yet?" Gabriella whispered behind her hand to Sergeant Dean, who shook his head, no, in reply. Gabriella inhaled sharply, pressed record on the tape recorder and spoke, "Interview commencing, 2.35pm. Those present are, Stanley Kingsley and his lawyer. Also, Sergeant Dean and Detective Investigator Montez. Can you confirm that you are in fact, Stanley Kingsley?" She addressed him. He just stared, "For the benefit of the tape, Mr Kingsley finds it appropriate to ignore questions. Mr Kingsley, how old are you?"

_Silence._

"Okay, how long have you been an employee of Chad Danforth?" Gabriella asked.

_Silence._

"Fine, then maybe you could tell me why you killed Jessica Scott?" She queried, ready to lose her patience.

_Silence._

"Okay Mr Kingsley, i don't know if you know this, but the longer you stay quiet and continue ignoring people, the longer you will be serving in Jail. Any judge would tell you that you're silence is the actions of a guilty man," Sergeant Dean told him.

_Silence._

"Okay, fine, have it that way. I'll see to it myself that you spend the rest of your miserable, pathetic life in jail, shall i?" She sneered. She was playing bad cop, a trick she had learnt in college, to get the guilty party to start talking.

_Silence._

"Right okay then, do you know what people in Jail do to convicted paedophiles and child murderers? No? Then i'll tell you! They like to show them how it feels to be bullied by a stranger, and believe me they won't stop," She informed him.

"I didn't do it," He said simply. He had finally spoken.

"Ahhh, he does have a voicebox!" Gabriella joked cruelly, still playing the bad cop part,"What do you mean you didn't do it?"

"I didn't kill no-one," He replied staring coldy at Gabriella.

"Mr Kingsley, your blood was found all over Jessica Scott's clothes, and your semen was found inside her body. So we can certainly prove that you raped her. Then she was murdered and you expect us to believe that you didn't murder her?" Gabriella asked, coldly.

"I didn't rape her," He lied blatantly.

"Then how did your semen end up in her body? Just magically appear there did it?" Sergeant Dean queried.

"I don't know," He replied blankly.

"I'm going to level with you, Stan. If you stop playing around and tell the truth, it will be less trouble for you in the long run. If you keep lying and acting like a prat, you'll be worse off. What's it going to be?" She asked him defiantely.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! I killed her!" He broke down.

"And you raped her aswell didn't you?" Gabriella asked him quickly. He nodded, "For the benefit of the tape, Stan Kingsley has just nodded. Now, tell me why did you abduct her?"

"I don't know. I just felt like it okay?" He snapped.

"No, Kingsley it is not okay! She was just two years old when you kidnapped her. You tortured her and molested her for two years before you disposed of her. When we found her, her head had been so badly smashed that part of her brain was spilling out. Do you even care about that?" She spat.

"No," He mumbled.

"You don't feel any guilt?" Gabriella wondered, sickened to her stomach.

"No," He replied simply. Gabriella swore she saw a smile in the corner of his mouth.

"How old are you, Kingsley?" Gabriella asked him.

"33" He replied.

"33, and you have no guilt whatsoever over kidnapping, torturing, molesting and murdering a four year old girl? She wasn't even four when you took her? What did you hope to gain by doing it?" Gabriella sneered.

"Nothing," He replied still smirking.

"So, why do it?" Gabriella asked again.

"Told ya, i just felt like it!" He snapped.

"Did you just 'feel' like kidnapping Caitlyn Bolton aswell?" Gabriella asked him sarcastically.

"No..." He trailed off.

"Well why did you kidnap Caitlyn aswell then?" Gabriella asked him angrily, "Just for a laugh, was it?"

"No..." He repeated.

"Why then? Why?" She asked him over and over again.

"Needed a new kid, one that looked like the other one," He replied blankly.

"What? What do you mean by thta?" Sergeant Dean asked him completely confused.

"My girlfriend, last time i saw her she saw the dead girl asleep in my house. Told her it was my daughter, then the dead girl tried to escape so i killed her and went searching for a similar looking girl, to replace her with. Bolton's daughter was closest looking and i knew her already. Seen her plenty of times when i was at work," He explained sickly.

"Who's your Girlfriend? Where was she when all this was going on?" Sergeant Dean asked him desperately.

"Ain't tellin' you. You'll arrest her too, say she was involved but she weren't. She never knew nothing, only started going out with her two weeks ago. That's when she spotted the dead girl," Gabriella felt sick. He wouldn't even call his victims by their names. He truly was a psychopath.

"Again, who is your Girlfriend?" Sergeant Dean repeated.

"Told ya'! I ain't telling you!" He shouted.

"We'll find out, Kingsley," Gabriella warned him before saying,"Interview suspended, 3.45pm," She turned the recorder off and turned to Sergeant Dean and said, "Get this piece of crap out of my sight, put him back in the holding cells..."


	23. bad day, awful week

**Hey everyone, sorry i haven't updated in a while, but i've been really pre-occupied. I lost a dear friend of mine in a fatal motorcycle accident on Friday Night at 9.45pm. Andy Green, you will never be forgotten and everyone from Cradley High loves and misses you. Rest In Peace Andy.G! This Chapter is dedicated to you...xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Again, who is your Girlfriend?" Sergeant Dean repeated._

_"Told ya'! I ain't telling you!" He shouted._

_"We'll find out, Kingsley," Gabriella warned him before saying,"Interview suspended, 3.45pm," She turned the recorder off and turned to Sergeant Dean and said, "Get this piece of crap out of my sight, put him back in the holding cells..."_

Gabriella was exhausted when she climbed the steps to Troy's house that evening at five o'clock. She heard balls bouncing and detoured round to the back of the house where she found Troy and Caitlyn playing with a basketball. Gabriella stood there and gazed lovingly at the scene, of a wonderful father and his amazing little girl. Caitlyn noticed Gabriella and beamed, "Gabi! I missed you!" She exclaimed before running up to Gabriella and hugging her tightly.

Troy smiled and said, "Seems to like you, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, feeling's mutual,"Gabriella grinned.

"I missed you too, don't i get a hug?" Troy told her, faking being hurt.

"Come here lunkhead!" Gabriella announced with her arms outstretched and he bounded up to her and hugged both of his favourite girls tightly.

Troy picked up Caitlyn and motioned Gabriella to come inside and she followed. When they entered the kitchen throught the back door, Caitlyn immediately jumped down and headed for the play room.

"How was your day?" He asked her as soon as they were alone, before pouring them both a cup of coffee.

"Awful, and yours?" Gabriella scoffed.

"Okay i suppose. I hired a lawyer and went to see my physiotherapist. Then came back here and played with Caitlyn all afternoon. I've got to admit it, the latter was more fun," He smiled.

"Yeah well i'd rather have been doing any of those than doing the things i had to do today," Gabriella commented bitterly.

"Want to talk about it?" Troy offered.

"Na, both of us being depressed isn't going to help," Gabriella replied.

"Yeah that's true, but i want to listen. It's the least i can do after all that you have and still are doing for me. Come and sit down and tell me all about it," Troy wouldn't take no for an answer and guided Gabriella into the lounge and onto the sofa,"Okay, out with it,"

"Troy, you just don't give up do you?" Gabriella joked.

"Nope, now spill..." He ordered happily.

"Okay, well i went into work and did a quick background check on Olivia,"Gabriella paused waiting for him to reply.

"Did you get anything?" He asked eagerly.

"Not alot, but something about being caught driving under the influence of alcohol and Cannabis," Gabriella smirked.

"What? When was this?" Troy asked completely shocked.

"Couple of weeks ago. So anyway, i went to see Daniel. I was going to talk to him about the divorce before i went to see my lawyer and we had a huge row," Gabriella looked bitter when she mentioned his name.

"What did he say?" Troy asked angrily.

"It was his idea for Olivia to try and reclaim Caitlyn,"Gabriella replied as gently as she could.

"What?! Why would he do that?" Troy snapped.

"Revenge," She replied simply.

"Revenge for what exactly?" He asked sharply.

"For apparently stealing me from him. I know, it's ridiculous, but he won't accept that the only person to blame was him," Gabriella soothed.

"I know that i told you i loved you when you were still with him, and i shouldn't have but it's not like your a possession of his that i stole directly from him. You have your own brain, i didn't force you to love me back," He commented.

"Exactly what i told him. He drove me away, and it's not your fault that i love you more than i ever loved him. He just can't accept the fact that even if you hadn't come along, i would have left him sooner or later anyway. It just happened to be sooner," She agreed.

"Yeah. So what else happened, today?" Troy asked still completely shocked at the fact that Daniel was behind Olivia's strange behaviour.

"I had to interview Kingsley,"Gabriella replied solemnly.

"Why? Shouldn't that jerk have been interviewed already?" Troy asked bitterly.

"He wouldn't talk. He was a complete mute everytime someone asked him something,"Gabriella explained.

"Did you manage to get anything out of him?"Troy asked hopefully.

"Eventually, yeah. I still don't understand everything, but it's a start," Gabriella told him.

"Did he-"Troy choked on his words slightly.

"What, Troy?" Gabriella asked him softly.

"Did he say why he took Caitlyn?" He finally choked out.

"The scumbag only took her to replace Jessica. She looked alot like her and apparently his girlfriend had noticed Jessica or something and after he killed her, he needed a replacement. What a sicko!" Gabriella scoffed.

"Yeah, well, let's hope the sicko goes down for life," Troy commented angrily. Gabriella agreed and told him not to worry. She would make sure that Kingsley talked and that he would go down for as long as possible.

**The next Monday-Family Court.**

"Troy, do you need me to take care of Caitlyn while you're in there?" Gabriella asked him as she fixed his tie while they were waiting for Troy to be called in.

"Yes please, Gabs. Do i look okay?" He asked, surveying himself in a window.

"You look great, and remember if you need me for anything, then i'll be right outside here," Gabriella assured him.

"Thank-you baby," Troy said before kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Bolton versus Holloway, family court two," Came a voice from behind them.

Troy turned and saw a man motioning for them to go in, "Wish me luck,"

"Good luck, Troy!" Gabriella encouraged before pecking him and taking a seat next to Caitlyn in the waiting room.

"Mr Bolton, you're aware of why Ms. Holloway has summoned you here?" The Judge asked him once they sat down in the small room, obviously used for small matters.

"Yes," He replied shortly.

"And your reply to these accusations?" The Judge asked him, eyeing him mysteriously

"I know that they are completely fabricated. Caitlyn has never been in danger in my company if i ever have anything to say about it. I have always looked after her, and whatever she says, she doesn't care about Caitlyn or why else would she have signed those papers when she was born?" Troy answered.

"You say that Caitlyn has never been in danger, wasn't she abducted from your home a week or so ago?" Olivia's lawyer asked him.

"Yes she was, and that was the single worst five days of my life. Nothing is more important to me than Caitlyn and it was beyond my control. I did, however, do everything i could to find her," Troy told him straight.

"Mr Bolton, my client wants to reclaim Caitlyn on the grounds that your home is not safe for her. Her abduction from your home proves this, does it not?" The lawyer asked again.

"I understand that my security was lax when Caitlyn was abducted, but i assure you i have taken out extra measures to make sure she is safe. I even have a police Detective Investigator living with me," Troy argued.

"What is your relationship with the DI?" the Judge asked.

"She's my girlfriend and also the person who tracked down and found Caitlyn. I assure you that she would give her own life to protect Caitlyn and i would too," Troy told the judge.

"Mr Bolton, what do you say to Ms Holloway wanting to reclaim Caitlyn?" The Judge asked him softly.

"I want Olivia Holloway no where near Caitlyn. She abandoned her child and i don't think that gives her the right to even call herself Caitlyn's mother. I wish to urge you to decline her this right as i believe she doesn't deserve it," Troy explained to the Judge.

"Ms. Holloway, what do you say to this?" The Judge asked Olivia.

"I wish to urge to you, that i thought it was best at the time to leave Caitlyn is Troy Bolton's care. I had little money and wasn't capable of bringing up a child. I thought he would be a good Father and role model. Obviously i was wrong. Not only do i find out that my Daughter had been abducted in his care, but also, while he was supposed to be searching for our daughter he was shacking up with a married woman. You have heard of her, it's the Detective Investigator that he is living with now," Olivia finished her well prepared speech and even wiped away a tear. 'She is a really good actress' Troy thought bitterly.

"Mr Bolton, is this true?" The Judge asked him.

"No. I was looking intently for my daughter. Nothing was more important to me. DI Gabriella Montez-Jones was the investigator and she also happens to be my high school sweetheart. Yes she was married, but i never once acted on my feelings for her during the investigation. Once Caitlyn had been found i acted upon those feelings. And as for her being married. She is getting a divorce because her husband beat her, and cheated on her," Troy informed the Judge.

"Okay, i think i've heard enough for one day, court is adjourned until tomorrow morning, 9am," The Judge dismissed them and Troy felt worse than he did when he went in. She really was a vicious tramp...

**I know it's short but i kinda want to save the rest for the next chapter... Please Review xxx**


	24. Perfect little family

**Thanks, guys for all your reviews and your condolences. You're all so great! Anyway, thanks for being patient and here is the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Okay, i think i've heard enough for one day, court is adjourned until tomorrow morning, 9am," The Judge dismissed them and Troy felt worse than he did when he went in. She really was a vicious tramp..._

**One Week Later.**

Caitlyn and Gabriella were colouring in the playroom when Caitlyn suddenly turned to Gabriella and asked her, "Daddy's not going to let that woman take me, is he?"

Gabriella had been dreading how Caitlyn would react to the custody battle that was taking place at the moment, "No, sweetie. He's doing all he can to keep you. Why do you ask?"

"Because i don't want to leave him. I don't like that woman and i don't understand why she wants me," Caitlyn explained sweetly.

"I think she's just being mean, but don't worry, you're Daddy won't let her take you without a fight," Gabriella told her happily.

"Good. I want to stay here with you and Daddy. I love you both," She replied.

"And we love you too," Gabriella said.

"Do you love my Daddy?" Caitlyn asked her.

"Very much. More than anything in this world," Gabriella replied.

"When is he coming home?" Caitlyn asked, she looked really sad.

Gabriella looked at her watch and saw that it was nearly six in the evening, "Any minute. In fact, you carry on colouring and i'll go see how dinner's doing. It needs to be ready for when Daddy gets home," Gabriella encouraged.

"Okay Gabi," She agreed sweetly.

Gabriella got up and smiled down at the little girl. She was such an amazing young lady and Gabriella was extremely happy to be in her life. Gabriella walked into the kitchen and checked on the pasta bake and cajun chicken that she had cooking in the oven, 'Five minutes or so,' she thought to herself before putting some garlic bread under the grill. When she had done that she began setting the table, just as Troy walked in the door.

"Hello? I'm home! Where is everyone?" He called from the hallway.

"In here!" Gabriella yelled back from the dining room.

Troy came in and undid his tie, "Where's Caitlyn?" He asked before heading through the glass doors to the adjoining kitchen.

"She's colouring in the playroom. How was your day?" Gabriella asked him after he had grabbed a beer from the refridgerator and kissed Gabriella on the lips.

"I'm getting no-where. We just seem to be going round in circles. I'm telling you, that lawyer is a moron!" Troy complained.

"You hired him," Gabriella sang.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Troy replied with fake bitterness, "Something smells good,"

"That's dinner," Gabriella told him as she turned the garlic bread over.

"What are we having?" Troy asked her eagerly.

"Pasta bake with cajun chicken and garlic bread,"Gabriella informed him, just as his belly rumbled.

"Yum, sounds great. How long is it going to be?" Troy asked her.

"About five minutes, so you had better fetch Caitlyn and both go and get washed up," Gabriella told him sternly.

"Right away baby doll!" Troy joked before placing his beer down and skipping from the room towards the playroom.

When Gabriella heard the sound of water coming from the taps in the downstairs bathroom she finished setting the table and went back to take everything out. She placed the pasta bake dish on the dining room table along with the six pieces of cajun chicken and the garlic bread. In the middle she placed the condiments before yelling, "Dinner's ready!" Almost seconds after she shouted, two figures emerged from the kitchen, one with a beer in their hand, and the other with a picture, "What's that, Caitlyn?" Gabriella asked referring to the picture.

"It's for you," She replied proudly before handing Gabriella a picture of three people. They were obviously supposed to be Caitlyn, Troy and Gabriella.

"Well it's just wonderful! Come on, sit down before dinner gets cold," Gabriella enthused.

"Okay!" She replied sweetly before allowing Troy to raise her into her seat, tuck her in and place her napkin around her neck.

Dinner was pretty uneventful. It was filled with small talk about who's day had been worse. Troy was having no luck in family court as every argument he gave, she had an answer for. Also, his knee wasn't getting any better any quicker, and his physiotherapist was worried that he wouldn't make it back for the upcoming season. Gabriella's work had been extremely boring as she had nothing to do except filing and her lawyer was not the bearer of good news. Daniel was going to accuse her of having an affair with Troy in divorce court the following day, and there was no way she could prove that she hadn't been. The only good news was that Stan Kingsley would be going to trial after christmas. Finally after everyone had cleared their plates and also got through dessert, Gabriella took Caitlyn upstairs for a bath, before putting the exhausted toddler to bed.

"She's absolutely knocked out," Gabriella told Troy, referring to the sleeping Caitlyn, as she sat next to him on the sofa.

"Did she behave for you after kindergarten?" Troy asked her.

"She was an angel. I love looking after her," Gabriella replied.

"Yeah she is. So, Gabs, Christmas is in five days, what are you gonna do?" He asked hopefully.

"I really don't think i want to go back to Alberquerque this year, Troy," She admitted, "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, i do. So i'm not going either," He told her matter-of-factly.

"You don't have to stay just because i'm not going," She told him, completely shocked that he would stay with her.

"I know that Gabs. It's just i want to stay. Besides, if i go to Alberquerque, my parents will find it rude that i'm not with them on Christmas," Troy told her, hoping she would get the hint.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Gabs. We are all staying. Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Hannah and their daughter are coming here for christmas. Mr and Mrs Danforth and Taylor's Mother is too. Along with my parents, my little sister, Haylie, Jason, Kelsi aswell as Baby Lucas and little Geneva," Troy explained.

"Wow! That's so great! They're all coming here?" She asked confirming that she had heard right.

"Yeah! All seventeen of them. So it will be twenty of us for dinner. And before you say it, no you won't have to cook for twenty. Obviously there's enough room at the dining room table, because well it does seat 22. And as for the cooking, i'm hiring a chef and some cooks. You won't have to lift a finger, and neither will i," He told her triumphantly.

"Oh Troy! That is brilliant news!" Gabriella beamed before kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"Oh yeah, i know. Now i need to ask you something, and it's kinda serious," Troy said, his expression quickly changing from euphoria to a small smile.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked him, regretting exactly what he was going to ask.

"Will you marry me?" Troy asked in the most serious voice ever.

"YES! Yes! Troy of course i'll marry you!" Gabriella beamed at him.

"You're sure? It's not too soon?" He asked, uncertain as to whether she was serious.

"No, we may have been back together only just over a week, but i've been in love with you since high school. I love you, Troy and i can't wait to marry you!" Troy just smiled at her before producing a huge ring for her. She immediately put it on and led Troy upstairs before making oh-so-sweet love to him.

**Okay! Please Review this Troyella fluff filled chapter guys! Love ya xxxx**


	25. A very merry day

**Okay, Guys. Sorry i haven't updated in a few days but i've been changing internet provider's so i haven't been able to access the internet! Sorry. But Anyway, it doesn't matter now...here is Chapter Twenty Five...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Will you marry me?" Troy asked in the most serious voice ever._

_"YES! Yes! Troy of course i'll marry you!" Gabriella beamed at him._

_"You're sure? It's not too soon?" He asked, uncertain as to whether she was serious._

_"No, we may have been back together only just over a week, but i've been in love with you since high school. I love you, Troy and i can't wait to marry you!" Troy just smiled at her before producing a huge ring for her. She immediately put it on and led Troy upstairs before making oh-so-sweet love to him. _

**Christmas Eve in New York.**

"What time are your parents and sister coming?" Gabriella asked Troy as she finished breakfast.

"Well, they started driving last night so they should be here around noon," Troy informed her.

"Wouldn't it just have been easier for them to fly?" Gabriella wondered.

"At Christmas time? You must be kidding, it's more hassle. The airports are pandemonium this time of year," Troy replied.

"Oh well i suppose that makes sense," Gabriella agreed, "What about Jason, Kelsi and the kids?"

"Well they arrived yesterday. They're staying with Sharpay and Zeke. Chad and Taylor have Mr and Mrs Danforth with them and we're going to be putting up Ms. McKessie," Troy explained as he placed the pancakes on the breakfast table in the kitchen.

"Oh right. But don't you mean you are going to put up Ms. McKessie?" Gabriella argued.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked, confused.

"Well it's your house, Troy, not ours," Gabriella explained.

"That's not right," Troy stated simply.

"What do you mean? Of course it is," Gabriella argued back.

"Well, no it's not. We're getting married, Gabs, that makes it our house," Troy smirked.

"But you paid for it," Gabriella whined.

"Gabriella, maybe it's about time i asked you to move in with me officially, and then it will be our home," Troy offered.

"Are you serious?" Gabriella asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course i'm serious. I love you, Gabs, and i want you to be here with me, forever and ever," Troy laughed.

"Well, then i graciously accept," Gabriella giggled.

"Great! Now, for the not so great news which will probably make you want to kill me," Troy told her.

"What have you done now?" Gabriella asked him, exasperated.

"Well my family along with everyone else from Alberquerque don't exactly know that we're back together. In fact, as far as they're aware, i don't even know where you are," Troy informed her regrettably.

"What?! Troy, how could you not tell them?" Gabriella nagged.

"Don't blame me! It was Chad's idea! He thought it would be a nice surprise for everyone. Especially Kelsi and Jason," Troy explained, hoping she wouldn't get too mad.

"Urgh! Troy! What the hell am i going to do? Serve dinner and you get asked who your new maid is?" Gabriella asked sarcastically.

"Come on, don't be like that! What i think we should do is, have everyone over for a small lunch get together and then i'll tell everyone then! Is that okay?" Troy offered quickly before she really went off at the deep end.

"Fine, but if anything bad happens, Bolton, it will be you, i hold responsible," Gabriella huffed before finishing up eating her breakfast.

"Gabriella, will you just relax? Everything will be fine," Troy soothed as he hugged her from behind.

"It had better be," Gabriella warned before she got up and walked upstairs to get ready for the day. Troy rang his parents and they were on their way into town. They would be able to make the lunch party, as would the rest of the gang. Mr and Mrs Danforth and Ms.McKessie however, wouldn't because they were arriving that night instead.

As noon came closer, Gabriella wasn't any calmer. She was fretting over what everyone would say. She didn't think Jack Bolton would be very happy about it. Even though, eventually he had become very close with Gabriella, he wasn't at all happy with any of Troy's recent choices and Gabriella assumed that would mean her aswell. She was still worrying about everything, including what she would wear when Troy came into their bedroom and found her buried in her closet amongst a load of clothes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Troy asked her as he stifled back a laugh because of the state she was in.

"I can't find anything to wear!" Gabriella moaned.

"What's wrong with what your wearing?" Troy asked her, still laughing profusely.

"It's just not right! It's not perfect!" She cried out.

"Gabriella! Calm down! They will be here any minute, so just pick something out!" Troy bellowed trying to calm her down.

"What if... What if they hate me?" Gabriella choked out from underneath a bunch of clothes.

"Gabriella, they won't hate you, now come on just get dressed," Troy begged.

"Fine! I'll get dressed. I'll be down in five minutes," Gabriella agreed before going back to rifling through her clothes.

Five minutes later, Gabriella emerged at the bottom of the stairs in a light blue casual sundress and big sunglasses perched on the top of her head. With small white heels on her feet she made the last step as Troy emerged from the living room.

"Wow! See, was it so hard to make yourself gorgeous as always?" Troy joked, as he got a sarcastic look from Gabriella,"Okay, go into the kitchen and when everyone's in the living room, i'll tell them, alright?" Gabriella nodded and walked into the kitchen. When she was sat down, out of view from everyone, the doorbell rang.

"Hi! Mom, Dad and who's this beautiful young woman?" Troy joked as he hugged his sister, Haylie Bolton.

"Very funny, bro. So why are we here for christmas?" She asked getting straight to the point.

"Well i always go to Alberquerque and i decided that this year, it would be nice for you to come and visit me. Besides you haven't seen my home since i first moved in. You guys need to visit more often," He told them sternly as he led them towards the sofa in the living room.

"Well, it looks great, son," Jack Bolton complimented as Troy took their coats.

"Thanks Dad, how are things back home?" Troy asked his father.

"Great! Haylie's final year at East High is nearing an end, and so is mine," Jack informed Troy.

"What?" Troy asked shocked.

"I'm retiring," Jack beamed.

"You are joking aren't you?" Troy asked, hopefully.

"No! Why would you think i'm joking?" Jack asked confused.

"Because you worship that place, why would you want to retire?"

"I don't worship East High!" Jack defended.

"Oh give it up, Jack, you so do worship East High. It's like your third child!" Kara Bolton agreed as the doorbell rang.

Troy excused himself before getting up and answering the door to Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Hannah, their daughter Natalie, Kelsi, Jason, Geneva and Lucas.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it. Is this the little one, Kels?" Troy beamed, referring to the little Lucas in Kelsi's arms.

"Yeah, Troy. This is Lucas! I missed you so much. I haven't seen you since Geneva's christening. How have you been?" She asked as the last of the guests piled into Troy's home.

"I've been good, especially since i got Caitlyn back," Troy answered.

"I heard about that, how is she?" Kelsi asked empthatically.

"Alot better," Troy replied before escaping into the kitchen, leaving his guests to greet each other.

"How much longer, Troy?" Gabriella whispered when he approached her.

"Not long. Is Caitlyn still in the playroom?" Troy asked nervously. Ever since the abduction, he always asked where she was. Gabriella always made sure to keep a close eye on her everytime she was watching her. She didn't want anything to happen to Caitlyn.

"Yeah, she is. Get back out there, Troy. I don't want to be here on my own much longer!" Gabriella complained before pushing him away towards the dining room door. He walked quickly through the dining room and back into the living room, where his guests were deep in discussion with each other.

"What's everyone talking about?" Troy asked as he walked in.

"Well Kelsi and I were just reminiscing about Graduation. All of your little gang was there," Kara Bolton told him before looking down sadly.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Troy asked concerned for his Mother.

"It's just, well, not everyone's here are they?" She reluctantly told him.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Gabriella. I know it might be hard for you to talk about her, Son, but she should be here. This place would be complete with her," His Mother explained.

Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Hannah, Chad and Taylor all grinned to themselves slightly as Haylie, Jack, Kelsi and Jason all nodded in agreement with Kara Bolton.

"Well, i'm sorry," Troy said, hardly able to control himself.

"Why didn't you try and make it work long distance?" Haylie asked her brother.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Troy asked shocked at his sister's comment.

"Well Gabs was like a sister to me. If you guys hadn't split up, because of the whole long distance thing, she would be here," Haylie complained.

"She is," Troy whispered slightly.

"What?!" Kara, Jack, Haylie, Jason and Kelsi all shouted together.

"She's here," Troy repeated.

"Where?" Jack asked enthusiastically.

Gabriella emerged from the dining room, behind Troy and said, "I'm here,"

All five of the people who didn't know where Gabriella had been immediately started screaming and they jumped on her, engulfing her in hugs.

"Hey! 'Rent's! Little Sister! People! Can you stop suffocating her, please?" Troy yelled over the squealing.

"Sorry, Troy. We're just so excited to see her. Gabi, what are you doing here?" Kara asked Gabriella.

"Well, me and Troy are back together. In fact, we're getting married!" Gabriella squealed, as she flashed her ring at everybody. Everyone in the room jumped in delight when they heard that, since Gabriella and Troy had told no-one about that. Troy simply looked down at Gabriella as she happily hugged their old Gang and his family. He admired her beauty and how happy she was amongst everyone. Troy felt complete...

**Okay, guys that is Chapter Twenty-Five... Please Review...**


	26. Christmas Miracle

**Okay, so thanks everyone for your patience and also your reviews! It's been alot of Troyella fluff lately so i'm getting back to the drama! **

**Btw, there are still many chapters to come!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Hey! 'Rent's! Little Sister! People! Can you stop suffocating her, please?" Troy yelled over the squealing._

_"Sorry, Troy. We're just so excited to see her. Gabi, what are you doing here?" Kara asked Gabriella._

_"Well, me and Troy are back together. In fact, we're getting married!" Gabriella squealed, as she flashed her ring at everybody. Everyone in the room jumped in delight when they heard that, since Gabriella and Troy had told no-one about that. Troy simply looked down at Gabriella as she happily hugged their old Gang and his family. He admired her beauty and how happy she was amongst everyone. Troy felt complete..._

**Christmas day. During Dinner.**

"Kels, i can't believe that you have two children!" Gabriella commented over christmas dinner.

"I know, it's an amazing feeling, Gabs. I can't believe it! So how come you haven't had any babies yet?" Kelsi replied.

"She does! She's my mommy!" Caitlyn piped up from next to Troy with turkey hanging off her face.

"Caitlyn, you know that Gabriella isn't your real Mommy don't you?" Troy asked her as he wiped her face with a napkin.

"Yes Daddy. But i really want her to be. She's the bestest fake Mommy in the world!" Caitlyn told her Father with a 'duh' tone.

"Hear that, Gabs? Your a Mom without having to go through labour. You're the luckiest Mother in the world!" Kelsi laughed.

"Urgh! Kels, don't talk about labour. I'm going to have to go through that soon," Sharpay said disgusted before patting her tummy, where the four month old foetus was growing.

"It's not as bad as people say. It's a little bit of pain, but you get something so great out of it!" Kelsi told her happily.

"Oh yeah, it's not bad at all, Kels'. Hannah only tried to break my neck when she was in labour because of the pain!" Ryan said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Kelsi, and remember what you were like when you were having Geneva?" Jason asked his wife, eyeing her evilly.

"Okay, so it's alot of pain. But, it's totally worth it!" Kelsi defended.

"Alright! Enough of the labour talk at the dinner table people!" Troy told them uncomfortably.

"Awwww, is Troysie getting uncomfortable?" Sharpay teased.

"Actually yes, can we please change the subject, as their are little ears listening," He commented referring to the four children at the table, Caitlyn, Geneva, Ryan's Daughter Natalie and the sleeping baby Lucas.

"Fine! So, how did you and Gabriella meet again? You never told us," Kelsi asked Troy.

"She found Caitlyn. She's a Detective Investigator," Troy informed them.

"Wow! Gabriella, that's great and soooooo romantic aswell, if that makes sense?" Kelsi added with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, it made sense," Troy answered.

"Right, so then what happened?" Jason asked them.

"Um, well, i guess there's no harm in telling them, Troy," Gabriella said. Troy nodded, "Well, you see the thing is. When i saw Troy again, i was married,"

"What?! You're married?" Mrs Bolton asked completely shocked at the revelation.

"Was married, Mom," Troy corrected.

"Oh right, well what happened?" Mrs Bolton asked, ashamed of her little outburst.

"Well, Daniel and I hadn't been happy for a while. He was cheating on me and i kept throwing myself into my work to ignore it. He was also violent. To be truthful, i don't think i ever really loved him, not as much as i loved Troy anyway. Then i saw Troy again, but not in the way i had hoped. I was investigating his daughter's disappearance. Meanwhile, my marriage was deteriorating even more. I found Caitlyn and then i also found out the true identity of my Husbands mistress. It was Olivia Holloway," Gabriella paused.

"Wait! As in...Caitlyn's you know what?" Jack Bolton asked.

"Yes, as in Caitlyn's you know what. Anyway, Troy confessed his feelings for me and i didn't know what to do. So, i just ran away and went to talk to my husband. We had a good long talk and i finally realised that i was scared of being alone, and that's why i tried so hard to ignore the fact that i hated my husband. I finally got the guts to tell him how i really felt and that i wanted a divorce and then i confessed to Troy that i loved him too. I'm in the midst of divorce proceedings and he is in the midst of a custody battle with Olivia, and Troy feels it's the perfect time to propose to me. I didn't even expect it, because it was very soon after Daniel, but i knew that i loved Troy more than ever, so i said yes and that's the whole story." Gabriella finished both her talk and her dinner.

"Wow, it's like a love story, that you read about in books!" Mrs Bolton commented, "Well you know, except all the bad stuff!"

"Yeah, it is," Gabriella agreed before squeezing Troy's hand.

"So, Chad and Tay, when are you two going to have children?" Troy asked after a long silence.

"We're trying at the moment actually. It's kinda hard, having to juggle everything between practices, games, not to mention away games. Gabi, you don't know how much you are going to miss Troy once he gets back to playing basketball," Taylor told everyone, Gabriella in particular.

"Speaking of getting back to basketball, how long till you're fully recovered son?" Jack Bolton asked his son eagerly.

Troy rolled his eyes, 'Trust Dad to mention basketball,' He smiled and replied, "Not yet awhile. I'm not doing too good with my rehab, unfortunately," Troy told his father regrettably.

"Well, Troy, just remember, you're career is important too," Jack reminded him, eyeing Gabriella suspicously.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Troy asked slightly angry.

"Well, your work is just as important as your other committments," He replied, again glancing at Gabriella.

"Dad, if you're trying to say that Gabriella is distracting me from my rehabilitation, then you're wrong. It's Olivia, that is doing that! Gabriella is the only thing that is keeping me going," Troy replied quietly through gritted teeth, so that Gabriella wouldn't hear, as she was in a deep conversation with Zeke, about his resturaunt.

"I was just saying, Troy," Jack replied also very quietly.

"Yeah, well don't," Troy said furiously.

"Troy, Dad, can you just calm down! It's Christmas for God's sake," Haylie hissed at them.

"Fine," they both agreed before turning back to the table. Everyone had finished eating.

"Dessert anyone?" Gabriella asked the guests.

"Did Troy make it?" Taylor asked sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny, Taylor. 'Troy's a bad cook,' that was a great joke...in high school," Troy replied with fake bitterness.

"Alright people. It was Jeffrey the cook who baked it actually," Gabriella informed them.

They all nodded happily to more dessert and Gabriella got up to get the desserts. Kelsi followed Gabriella into the kitchen.

"So, Gabs. It's like high school again, except with kids, isn't it?"

"Yeah, only i'm alot happier," Gabriella said through a huge smile.

"Yeah. You've got the perfect family. Troy and a wonderful future step daughter who just adores you. And you have a wonderful job aswell. Your life is perfect!" Kelsi commented.

Gabriella noticed a hint of jealousy in her tone of voice, "Kels, is there something that you need to talk about?" Gabriella asked concerned for her friend.

"Yeah," She replied solemnly.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked before hugging Kelsi.

"I think that Jason is cheating on me," Kelsi told her reluctantly.

"What?! What makes you think that?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"He came home the other day with lipstick on his collar and he never touches me anymore. I keep smelling perfume on him aswell. Am i being paranoid?" Kelsi cried.

"No! Not at all! I'm just shocked that Jason would do that. What would make him do that?" Gabriella wondered aloud.

"He lost his job. Ever since, he's been drinking and probably cheating. Oh, Gabriella, i don't know what to think" Kelsi moaned.

"Want me to talk to him?" Gabriella offered.

"Could you? And try and find out what's going on?" Kelsi asked hopefully.

"I'll do my very best. Go and wash your face, you can tell you've been crying, and i'll hand out the deserts," Gabriella told her. Kelsi left for the bathroom and Gabriella rejoined the table with a tray full of desserts and plates. Everyone had already started digging in when Kelsi returned to the table. Gabriella noticed that Jason didn't even look up when his wife returned. This made Gabriella angry and she didn't even realise she had been staring until Troy pushed her arm, and knocked her out of her trance.

"Gabs, are you okay?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, why wouldn't i be?" Gabriella answered quickly.

"You were staring at Jason and Kelsi," Troy informed her.

"Oh was i? I was just day dreaming," Gabriella lied. She guiltily dropped her face towards her dessert and began eating extremely slowly.

Dinner was full of boring small talk and everyone settled down to drinks in the living room afterwards. After putting the kid's to bed, Troy took this time to approach Gabriella again,"Are you going to tell me what you were really doing during dessert?" He asked her.

"Okay, but not in here," She replied and pulled him down the hall, to the furthest room away from the living room, his trophy room.

"What's going on?" He asked when she pulled him inside and shut the door behind them.

"It's Kelsi," Was all Gabriella said.

"What about her?" Troy asked confused.

"She thinks Jason is cheating on her!" Gabriella exclaimed in a hushed tone, so their guests wouldn't hear them.

"What? That's ridiculous, he would never do that!" Troy replied.

"Yeah, well that's what i thought at first," Gabriella whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" Troy asked utterly confused.

"Well, i thought it wasn't possible at first, but i was watching them and he is completely ignoring her. He didn't even notice that she had been crying! And did he tell you that he had lost his job and has been drinking! Kelsi told me that she found lipstick on his collar a few days ago and he's been coming home late for the past few weeks," Gabriella explained.

"Whoa! Well, what are we going to do?" Troy asked, obviously feeling bad for Kelsi.

"I don't know for sure, Troy. Maybe you should talk to him, in private and see what's going on!" Gabriella suggested.

"Yeah, right. He's not just going to come right out and say it," Troy scoffed.

"I know that, but you never know. We need to get back before people think we're up to something else," Gabriella told him.

"Why can't we do something else?" Troy asked seductively before kissing her neck tenderly.

"We have guests, Troy," Gabriella began to complain but she got captured in one of his sweet kisses and gave up, "Oh, what the hell!"

Gabriella and Troy emerged from the Trophy room twenty minutes later, with their hair and clothes slightly array, to an amused set of faces in the living room.

"What?" Troy asked innocently as he patted his hair down and shoved Gabriella's bra, which was still in his hands, into his pocket.

"Don't what us, Troy! We heard you!" Chad smirked.

Troy and Gabriella began panicking, they thought that everyone had overheard what they were saying about Jason and Kelsi, "What exactly did you hear?" Gabriella asked timidly.

"Let us re-enact it for you!," Chad began. He paused then put on his best Gabriella voice and said, "It was something like, '_Oh Troy, yeah! Right there! Give it to me!' _ or maybe we heard, '_Gabi! Oh Gabi! I love you!'_ Aha!"

Gabriella and Troy looked down sheepishly, "Yeah well at least i get some," Troy said happily to Chad who immediately stopped laughing.

"Okay, can we please stop discussing Gabriella and Troy's sex life? It's disturbing!" Haylie Bolton commented.

"Second that," Jack Bolton agreed.

"Third that!" Kara Bolton quickly added.

"What exactly is disturbing about a healthy sex life?" Troy asked.

"Nothing except when it's discussed in front of your little sister and parents!" Jack glared.

"Oh right, yeah! Okay sorry Dad! Change of subject please," Troy said, cringing about the thought of his sister hearing the details of his sex life.

"Right! Umm, well, drink anyone?" Gabriella quickly offered the bottle of red wine to everyone.

When everyone was drinking and talking again, Gabriella and Troy were deep in discussion in the corner again," I can't believe they heard all that Troy," Gabriella whispered, embarrassed at being heard having sex. Troy just laughed," It's not funny, Troy!" Gabriella scolded.

"In a way it is," Troy commented.

"How on earth do you work that one out?" Gabriella hissed.

"Well, it's like being back in high school again. Being caught by the 'rent's and of course Chad who has the worst timing ever!" Troy explained.

"Well when you put it like that..." Gabriella began laughing as well, and captured Troy in a passionate kiss.

"Ewww! I think we've all had enough of your live sex shows for one day!" Taylor joked as she passed Gabriella and Troy making out. They just ignored her, "Seriously, Guys! Stop sucking face!"

"Taylor, you and your husband have terrible timing!" Gabriella joked after coming up for air.

"Yeah, my daughter and son in law do! Taylor, leave them alone and come and talk with me and the Danforths," Ms.McKessie guided Taylor away.

"Thank the Lord for Ms.McKessie!" Troy commented which was followed by a giggle from Gabriella before her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" She spoke into her phone. Gabriella smiled and frowned repeatedly and finally said goodbye, "Right, thanks for letting me know, Gov'. Yes, i'll be fine. Goodbye,"

Troy searched Gabriella's silent face for answers to the call, "What's going on, Gabs?"

"That was my boss," Gabriella replied solemnly.

"DCI Meadows? What did he want on Christmas day?" Troy asked. Everyone was listening now.

"It's Daniel and Olivia," Gabriella said solemnly.

"What's happened, Gabs?" Sharpay asked before hugging Gabriella.

"They're dead..."

**I bet you're all jumping for Joy!!!! **

**I am!**

**Please Review!!!!! xxxxxxx**


	27. Waring Families!

**Hey guys! I had loads of responses to the last Chapter! And to answer a few peoples questions. No, Olivia and Daniel are not faking being dead. They are definitely dead. The reason i killed them off is because i really couldn't see how they fitted into the story anymore. They court battles would be very basic, and i want drama not basic! Also, for those of you who are sad about Daniel and Olivia, need i remind you of how evil they are? Sure, they didn't deserve to die, but i didn't want them alive any longer in this story. It would have gotten boring trust me! As for Jason cheating, i haven't decided yet whether he actually is cheating. I might have it that he's cheating, i may not...so that's that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM!**

_**Last Time:**_

_"That was my boss," Gabriella replied solemnly._

_"DCI Meadows? What did he want on Christmas day?" Troy asked. Everyone was listening now._

_"It's Daniel and Olivia," Gabriella said solemnly._

_"What's happened, Gabs?" Sharpay asked before hugging Gabriella._

_"They're dead..." _

Everyone stood still, some wondering what exactly was going on. Others, wondering if they had heard right. But one, ready to jump for joy, if it wasn't so innapropriate, Troy might have.

"What did you say, Gabs?" Chad asked after a long silence.

"They're dead,"She repeated.

"How do you know?" Sharpay asked smartly.

"Well, DCI Meadows just rang me and told me. He wants me and Troy to formally identify their bodies tomorrow morning," Gabriella informed them.

"What happened to them?" Taylor asked Gabriella who still seemed to be in a trance, trying to process the information.

"Drink-driving. They crashed their car and died instantly," She told them, then glanced at Troy who was looking confused,"Troy, what's wrong?"

"It's just, i hated her. And him for what he did to you, but i can't help but feel sad," He explained.

"Dude, that's to be expected. She's the Mother of your child, and no matter how evil they both were, they didn't deserve to die," Zeke commented.

"Well, look on the bright side. You get to keep Caitlyn, and Gabriella, you get everything, without a battle, and technically you are officially divorced," Sharpay told them, positively.

"Yeah, i guess," Gabriella agreed, "Troy, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that we deal with this tomorrow, and just get back to enjoying our Christmas. Those two have been ruining our lives for a long time, they won't ruin our Christmas aswell," Troy answered bitterly before getting back to his drink.

"Yeah, i agree with Troy," Haylie Bolton piped up.

"Haylie! Troy! Two people have just died!" Kara Bolton scolded.

"Mom, she ruined Troy's life. And this Daniel, guy ruined Gabi's. We can't be sad for them!" Haylie argued.

"It just doesn't seem right, partying when two people have just died," Kara Bolton complained.

"We're not partying, we're just having a few drinks!" Jack scolded his wife.

"Fine! But i don't like it," Kara agreed before going to the bathroom to freshen up.

**That night. With Troy and Gabriella.**

"You asleep, Troy?" Gabriella asked Troy at 2am in the morning.

"No, how can i sleep?" Troy replied.

"I know what you mean. Is it awful, that i'm not really that bothered?" She wondered.

"That's exactly what i was thinking! We are awful aren't we?" Troy groaned.

"No, we're not! They were horrible to us! That's all we have to remember, and we can't be sad anyway, for Caitlyn's sake," Gabriella added smartly.

"Aha! Good one. That will be our excuse!" Troy smiled triumphantly.

"Troy, are we going to be together forever?" Gabriella asked suddenly.

"Of course we are, why do you ask?" Troy wondered.

"Because, it didn't last with Daniel, and i don't want that to happen again," Gabriella answered.

"I would never hurt you the way he did. And i would certainly never cheat on you!" Troy assured her.

"How can i know that for sure? I mean, i never thought that Jason would cheat on Kelsi, but it looks like he is. How can i be so sure that you won't?" Gabriella worried.

"You can't be sure. There's no way to know for certain, but you just have to trust me and i just have to keep my word. There's nothing else we can do," Troy eased her mind when he told her this.

"You're right, Troy,"

"Aren't i always?" Troy joked.

"Big head!" Gabriella scoffed.

"I beg your pardon?" Troy asked, faking being hurt by her words.

"You heard, Mister!" Gabriella giggled.

"You are sooo dead, missy!" Troy joked before jumping on Gabriella and tickling her furiously.

"Troy, no... can't... breathe!" Gabriella choked out between giggles.

"Say i'm always right, and that i'm the most handsome man in all the land!" Troy ordered whilst still tickling her furiously.

"Okay! Okay! Troy, you are...always right...and... the most handsome...man in all...the land!" Gabriella finally managed the whole sentence between tickles.

Troy stopped tickling her and replied,"See, was that so hard?"

"Haha, very funny Bolton," Gabriella scoffed.

"You love me really," Troy teased.

"Of course i do," Gabriella agreed before pulling his head down to hers and kissing him passionately.

"Oooo Ms.Montez, are you trying to take advantage of me?" Troy joked.

"Always," She replied seductively before pulling him into another earth shattering kiss and began to pull his white shirt over his head. Troy responded with kisses and taking her silk nightgown off. This left both of them still kissing and in their underwear. Troy moved his lips slowly down to her neck and undid her bra. They both pulled off the remaining parts of their clothes and made passionate love.

**The Next Day.**

"Morning, Ms.McKessie," Gabriella yawned when she reached the kitchen that morning to find Ms. McKessie already up.

"Morning dear, late night?" She asked referring to Gabriella's yawn.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Gabriella replied.

"I do believe, i heard you," She smirked.

"Oh God, not again. Please tell me that the Bolton's didn't hear," Gabriella moaned as she placed her head in her hands embarrassed.

"It's okay dear, and if it helps i could hear them all snoring from my room," Ms.McKessie assured her.

"It's so embarrassing," Gabriella complained.

"It's human nature, Gabriella. And don't worry, i put my pillow over my ears," She laughed.

"That helps alot," Gabriella replied sarcastically.

"What helps alot?" Haylie Bolton asked sleepily from the doorway.

"Nothing. Coffee?" Gabriella quickly changed the subject.

"Sure, and by the way Gabi, your a terrible liar. I know it was something, so spill," Haylie encouraged.

"It's nothing you would like to hear," Gabriella assured her.

"Come on, tell me," Haylie pressed.

"It's about Troy and I," Gabriella said, her eyes boring into Haylie's, so she would get the picture, before handing her a cup of coffee.

"What about..." Then it suddenly clicked, "Ewww, yeah you are right! I don't wish to be informed of your sex life with my brother!" She added with a disgusted look on her face and taking an uncomfortable sip of her coffee that Gabriella had given her.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Haylie. You do it!" Gabriella teased.

"That's different!" She protested.

"In what way?" Gabriella asked sharply.

"It's not your siblings that i'm having sex with!" She replied.

"You shouldn't be having sex at all!" Troy's voice came from the edge of the dining room.

"Shove off Bolton, i'm legal!" Haylie argued.

"No you are not! You have to be 40 and married and have a license!" Troy told her angrily as he entered the kitchen and poured himself some coffee.

"Get real Troy! That worked when i was ten, it's not going to work now!" Haylie scoffed.

"I swear to God, Haylie. If you are having sex, i am going to track down the little moron who's participating and beat the living crap outta him!" Troy warned her seriously.

"Why do you have to be like that, Troy?" Haylie complained.

"Maybe because i'm your brother and i say so," Troy told her defiantely.

"Puh-lease, like your one to judge. I know what you and Gabriella got up to in your room!" Haylie spat back at her brother.

"That's different!" Troy protested.

"How?"

"I'm a male!" Troy argued.

"Yeah well, if Gabi had a brother and said those things what you just said, what would you have done?" Troy gave his sister a look that said, '_Shut it!'_

"I wouldn't care, i'd have done it anyway because me and Gabi were in love. You, missy don't know what love is, you're too young!"

"Oh that is bull and you know it! You were alot younger than me!" Haylie yelled back.

"Don't argue with me young lady!" Troy told her in a father like manner.

"God! Troy! You're ruining my life!" Haylie shouted before walking out of the kitchen in a total drama queen kind of way.

"Wow, Sharpay would have been proud," Gabriella commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Troy asked suspiciously.

"I couldn't tell who was being more like drama queen Sharpay. You or her!" Gabriella told him.

"I was not being a drama queen!" Troy defended.

"Yes you were! It's about time you let Haylie grow up. You can't protect her forever," Gabriella warned him.

"I know, but i want to," Troy argued.

"Oh Troy, why are you such a little girl about these things?" Gabriella mocked.

"I am not a little girl!" Troy huffed. They continued in this fashion for a while, not even caring that they had a body to identify that day. Gabriella and Troy were too happy to be bothered about anything else. Even the dead...

**Please review Guys!!! xxx 33333**


	28. Confessions and Consultations

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! By the way, all of you have commented on the brother-sister row between Troy and Haylie. Truth is, all the words from that conversation have been said to and by me and my big brother. That conversation was held between me and my brother when i turned sixteen last year. Now i'm seventeen and he still hasn't relented! Big Brothers! Who invented them? Cuz i'd like to kick their butts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM!**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Oh Troy, why are you such a little girl about these things?" Gabriella mocked._

_"I am not a little girl!" Troy huffed. They continued in this fashion for a while, not even caring that they had a body to identify that day. Gabriella and Troy were too happy to be bothered about anything else. Even the dead..._

Troy and Gabriella left the morgue later that morning looking pretty grim. They had just been to identify the bodies of Olivia Holloway and Daniel Jones. And let me tell you the sight was gruesome. The car accident had left them bashed, almost to the state of unrecognition. Luckily they had been identifiable, just. And poor Troy was not taking it well, as he had never seen a body like that before.

"Troy are you okay?" Gabriella asked him once they got into her car after leaving the morgue.

"Umm...Yeah," He answered quietly.

"You look horrified, honey," Gabriella stated as she placed a hand on his.

"I've just, umm...never..." He started.

"Seen a body like that before," Gabriella finished.

"Ummm...yeah," He agreed.

They sat there in silence as Gabriella drove away from the morgue. After a long silence, Troy finally broke it, "Gabs, how can you be so calm after seeing that?"

"I see it almost every day, Troy," Gabriella reminded him," But don't be fooled. I'm just as horrified as you, i've just learnt to hide it. I'm a good actress,"

"Yeah, i can see that," Troy agreed, still looking glum.

"You'll get over it, Troy," Gabriella assured him.

"I hope so, i mean i don't even like her, but i still felt sick to the stomach at the sight," Troy told her.

"I know how you feel. Let's try not to think about it. Have you spoke to Haylie since this morning?" Gabriella changed the subject.

"Tried to but she doesn't want to talk to me," Troy replied.

"I don't blame her," Gabriella laughed.

"What? You're taking Haylie's side?" Troy asked shocked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Because you should side with me...ALWAYS," He informed her.

"I do side with you, when you're right, but you're not right this time. She's eighteen for Gods' sake, Troy. We were having sex at sixteen," Gabriella argued.

"Yeah, well sue me for being an overprotective big brother," He sniped.

"Yeah, whatever, Troy," Gabriella joked.

"Can you drop me off at Sharpay and Zeke's?" Troy quickly asked.

"Yeah, sure. Why?" Gabriella asked as she turned left towards Sharpay and Zeke's house.

"I need to talk to Zeke about something. You coming?" He asked as Gabriella pulled up outside their friend's house.

"No, i think i'll get back to the house, your parents must be ripping their hair out with Caitlyn still hopped up on sugar from last night," Gabriella laughed.

"Take care of her, Gabs," Troy warned.

"I will, Troy," Gabriella replied before kissing him through the rolled down window and driving away. Gabriella arrived at the Bolton mansion ten minutes later and was shocked to find Jason and his daughter Geneva sat down in the living room, "Jason, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Troy about something," He replied solemnly.

Gabriella could barely look at him, "Is there anything i can do?" Gabriella asked bitterly.

"Actually, yeah. I really need someone to talk to," He said glancing slightly at Geneva.

"Umm, sure. Why don't i take Geneva to go play with Caitlyn first?" Gabriella asked. He nodded and she took her into the playroom where Caitlyn was playing with her dolls. "Caitlyn, sweetie. Will you play with Geneva?"

"Yes Gabi. Come on Gevie, let's play families," Caitlyn replied sweetly before taking Geneva by the hand and sitting her down in her playhouse.

"Thanks honey," Gabriella said before walking back to Jason, "So, what's up, J?"

"I've done something really bad, Gabs," He told her sadly.

"What?" Gabriella asked before taking a seat on the armchair opposite him.

"You're going to hate me," He answered.

"Maybe you should tell me what's going on and let me be the judge of that," Gabriella told him softly.

"Did Kelsi tell you, i'd lost my job?" Gabriella nodded," Well, i've sort of been doing something to pay for my family, now i can't afford it,"

"Jason, what have you done?" Gabriella asked dreading the aswer.

"I became a male escort, to pay for everything," He answered before covering his face in his hands.

"Oh my God, Jason. Why?" Gabriella choked out.

"I don't know, i just couldn't let my family go without food, and clothes. I couldn't Gabs," He broke down and started to cry.

"Jason, please tell me you didn't have sex with them. Please tell me, you only escorted them," He just sat there, "Jason! Tell me!" She yelled.

"I tried, Gabs. I really tried. I went months without actually sleeping with them. But then this one woman, she offered me loads of money and me and Kels, we were really struggling. I couldn't refuse. But i only did it the once. I couldn't do it again, Gabs. I'm so ashamed of myself, and i've been wracked with guilt. I needed to tell someone," He cried out.

"Tell me about the drinking, Jason," Gabriella told him sternly.

"I felt so guilty about escorting these women, even though i wasn't actually doing anything with them. So i started to drink excessively and then i couldn't stop. And when i gave into that woman, i drank myself so bad i don't even remember what happened when i got home. Kelsi wouldn't talk to me the day after though," Jason admitted.

"Jason, please tell me you've stopped this," Gabriella pleaded.

" I want to, but how can i? How can i sit by and watch my family self-destruct and do nothing about it?"He asked her through tears.

"Jason, you need to stop this! Kelsi thinks you're having an affair! You need to tell her! She's giving up hope!" Gabriella yelled.

"I can't Gabs! How can i tell her that?"

"You don't have a choice! You can't let her keep on thinking that you're cheating on her! Even though technically, you did!" Gabriella spat angrily at him.

"I didn't want to, Gabriella! Do you think i feel good about being so God damn poor that i have to near enough prostitute myself?" He shouted back.

"I don't think you wanted to Jason! And i don't care if you don't want to tell Kelsi! You will tell her, and if you don't, i will!" Gabriella gave him an ultimatum.

"No! Please Gabs, you can't!" Jason pleaded.

"Then you tell her,"

"How can i?"

"Just do it, J. Look, i don't judge you. I feel for you, i really do. But Kelsi, she's one of my best friends and you have no idea how bad of a friend i would be if i knew this and didn't tell her. Jason, it's time to come clean," Gabriella told him sternly before hugging him encouragingly.

"I knew i should have spoken to, Troy," Jason joked.

"Troy would have told you to do the same thing. In fact, if you had spoken to Troy, you probably would have gotten a black eye," Gabriella laughed.

"How am i going to tell her?" Jason asked.

"If you need me to be there, i will," Gabriella offered.

"Would you? It would really help," Jason asked.

"Sure, but you have to promise you will tell her. No excuses," Gabriella warned him.

"I promise,"

"And you have to promise to stop doing it aswell,"

"But, what about-"

Gabriella cut him off,"Let me worry about that, you just concentrate on confessing, getting out of the game, off the alcohol and i'll take care of the rest," Gabriella assured him.

"You're an amazing friend, Gabriella," Jason told her before hugging her tightly.

"And you, are an amazing person, J. You just need some guidance," Gabriella answered him.

"Thank you,"

"It's not a problem, Jase. Really,"

Jason and Geneva left not long after that, and Gabriella went to the kitchen for something to eat. She picked up some turkey left over from last night before putting it on a sandwich. She was just about to eat it when she ran to the bathroom and puked her guts out.

"God! That's the third time this week! What the hell is going on?" Gabriella cursed under her breath.

Gabriella grabbed Caitlyn and put her in the car before driving off and began looking for a drug store, to find something to help with her upset stomach. However, she wasn't having much luck, it was boxing day and there was barely anything open. When Gabriella finally found an open drug store, she and Caitlyn searched the aisles for something to help.

"May i help you miss?" A voice asked behind her.

"Yeah, i have an upset stomach and i can't find anything to help it!" Gabriella moaned to the man behind her.

"Well, may i suggest some bicarbonate of soda,"

"Well, i have that in my kitchen!" She whined.

"Well, then maybe this," He said before reaching to the shelf on his left and handing her a couple of identical boxes.

"A pregnancy test?!" She exploded.

"Well, you never know," The pharmacist said.

"I can't be!" She yelled at the man.

"No harm in confirming that then is there?" He winked.

Gabriella and Caitlyn arrived back at the house twenty minutes later and Gabriella walked straight past Jack, Kara and Haylie Bolton and ignored their questions. She stormed straight into the upstairs bathroom and tore open the first test. She read and re-read the instructions before peeing onto the stick. She sank down against the bathtub, and waited anxiously for the results. She ignored the pleas from the other side of the door, which came from a caring Troy. She couldn't face him just yet. She needed to know first. When the time was up, she walked over to the side where she placed the test and picked it up in shaky hands. Gabriella's eyes went wide when she read the results.

"Gabriella! Are you okay?" Came Troy's voice from the other side of the door.

She again ignored him, and just cried...

**I know! You're all mad because i left it at another cliff hanger!!!! Well i'm sorry but that's what i wanted to do! LOL. Anyways, please review! xxx**


	29. Trials and Tribulations

**Okay, so everyone was nearly ready to kill me for leaving it there at the end of the last chapter! So sorry about that by the way, but i hadn't decided whether or not she actually was pregnant. Read on to find out if she is pregnant.**

**Also, ppl cut Jason a little slack. He was desperate lol...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

_Gabriella and Caitlyn arrived back at the house twenty minutes later and Gabriella walked straight past Jack, Kara and Haylie Bolton and ignored their questions. She stormed straight into the upstairs bathroom and tore open the first test. She read and re-read the instructions before peeing onto the stick. She sank down against the bathtub, and waited anxiously for the results. She ignored the pleas from the other side of the door, which came from a caring Troy. She couldn't face him just yet. She needed to know first. When the time was up, she walked over to the side where she placed the test and picked it up in shaky hands. Gabriella's eyes went wide when she read the results._

_"Gabriella! Are you okay?" Came Troy's voice from the other side of the door._

_She again ignored him, and just cried... _

"Gabriella! Open the door!" Troy shouted into her, "Please, baby. I'm really worried,"

Gabriella continued to sit there crying, she couldn't believe it, so she looked again at the test. The result was still the same, it was there as clear as day, "Positive," She told herself. She would probably have been happier if it wasn't for the fact that there was a possibility that Daniel was the father. 'How am i supposed to tell Troy?' She thought sadly to herself. She decided that she couldn't and she wouldn't. So she wiped her tears and shoved the pregnancy test into the bin and opened the door to find Troy on the other side, looking worried to death.

"Gabs, what's wrong? Mom said you came up here crying," Troy asked her before engulfing her in a hug.

"It's nothing," Gabriella replied quietly.

"Gabs, come on. I can tell when you're lying. There is something wrong and you can tell me," Troy soothed her.

"I'm just a little depressed about seeing those bodies earlier," Gabriella lied. 'What the hell, Gabriella? Why are you lying to him?' She cursed herself in her head.

"Oh, well, why didn't you answer the door? I was knocking for like ten minutes," Troy told her.

"I really just wanted to be alone, Troy," She answered him.

"Maybe you should go lie down. You look like death, pun not intended," Troy said softly.

"Yeah, i think i will. Will you get dinner done?" She asked Troy before heading towards the bedroom.

"Yeah, sure. You want anything?" He asked her when she had reached the door. She shook her head sadly and closed the door behind her. As soon as she was alone, she broke down in silent tears. She didn't want Daniel's baby. She hated him, how could she have a baby that would be his. 'What if it's Troy's?' She thought quickly, but shook them away. She had only been with Troy a little over a month, how could it be his?

Troy came downstairs to find Ms.McKessie, Jack, Kara and Haylie Bolton all huddled together in the hallway waiting for news.

"How is she?" Jack Bolton asked.

"She's resting," Troy replied.

"What's wrong with her, Troy?" Haylie asked concerned.

"She said she's a little depressed about seeing those bodies earlier, but i don't buy it," Troy answered.

"How come?" Ms.McKessie wondered.

"She sees dead bodies all the time and she didn't seem bothered earlier," Troy informed them.

"Maybe it just took some time," Haylie offered.

"Yeah, maybe. But i still feel like there's something that she isn't telling me," Troy told them before sitting down and nervously running his hands through his hair.

"Like what?" Kara asked.

"I dunno, it's something important though. She doesn't get upset over nothing," Troy said.

"Just be patient, Son. She'll tell you when she's ready," Jack offered.

"Hey! Maybe she's pregnant!" Haylie joked.

"Haylie, grow up, will you?" Her Mother scolded.

"It was just a suggestion!" She defended.

"Yeah, well keep your ridiculous suggestions to yourself, will you?" Kara snapped.

"Sorry," Haylie apologised snappily. The doorbell rang and Haylie excused herself to answer it, rolling her eyes at her Mother as she walked out of the living room towards the front door. She answered it, "Jason, what are you doing here, again?" She asked, referring to the fact that she knew he had been there earlier.

"I need to talk to Gabriella," He replied with urgence in his voice.

"She's resting," Haylie told him.

"Can you wake her up? It's really important," He pleaded.

"Umm, yeah sure. Hold on a sec," She closed the door and took the stairs two at a time and her walk changed into a slight run as she reached Troy and Gabriella's bedroom door, "Gabriella? Are you awake?" She said through the door.

The door flung open, "Yeah, i'm awake. What's up?" Gabriella yawned.

"Jason is at the door for you," She informed her.

"Ok, thanks Haylie," And Gabriella turned and ran down the stairs, opened the front door and walked outside, guiding Jason round to the porch, "What's up, J?"

"I had a huge argument with Kels," He told her.

"Oh, are you okay?" She asked her friend.

"Not really. She snapped and asked me if i was having an affair and i didn't know what to say so i just walked out and came here. I think i need to come clean, will you come back with me?" He asked hopefully.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Come here, J," She hugged him tightly.

Troy noticed the hug from the window and turned to his sister who had also noticed it and asked her,"What do you think they're talking about?"

"God knows, Troy. He was here earlier looking for you by the way, but Gabi spoke to him and then he left," Haylie informed him.

"Wait, you don't think- no that's ridiculous," Troy shook his thoughts from his head.

"What, Troy?" Haylie asked under her breath as everyone else was over the other side of the room and she didn't want them to hear.

"I kinda thought for a second that there's something going on between them," Troy shook his head again, "It's ridiculous, i know,"

"I don't know, Troy. Something is going on. Whatever it is might explain why Gabriella was so upset earlier and also why Jason keeps coming here," Haylie agreed.

"No. Gabriella would never do that,"

"Maybe not, but there's definitely something she's not telling you and i bet it's something to do with Jason," Haylie warned him. A few minutes later, Gabriella came in from outside.

"Troy, i'm going over to Sharpay's to talk to Kelsi, with Jason. I'll be back soon," She said before grabbing her keys and walking out quickly.

"That's weird," Troy whispered to Haylie,"She never leaves without giving me a kiss,"

"Told ya, bro'," Haylie sang quietly before saying goodnight and heading to bed.

Gabriella followed Jason who was driving a rental car, back to Sharpay and Zeke's where he, Kelsi and the Kids were staying. When they both pulled up, she gave Jason a quick positive glance before heading into the house with him.

"Jason! Where have you been?" Kelsi shouted as soon as he walked in, before noticing Gabriella standing there, "Gabriella, this really isn't a good time, i'm in a fight with my husband!" She added bitterly.

"That's why i'm here. Jason asked me to come," Gabriella answered.

"Why would he do that?" Kelsi asked confused.

"Moral support," Gabriella replied simply.

"Ready to tell me yet?" Kelsi asked snappily, referring to the 'affair'.

"Maybe we should all sit down," Jason offered.

"No! Jason, just tell me," She snapped.

"Kels, i agree with Jason, you should sit, sweetie," Gabriella told her before guiding her to Sharpay's couch.

"What's going on, Gabriella? Do you know something that i don't?"

"Just let him explain," Gabriella said quickly before grabbing Kelsi's hand and motioning for Jason to tell her.

"Okay, Kels. I just need you to know that i love you, and i'm really sorry," Jason began.

"What have you done?" Kelsi asked coldly.

"Kelsi, please just let him finish," Gabriella pleaded.

"When i lost my job, we lost alot of money, and we couldn't really live on your maternity pay so i kinda took a job on the side to help pay for food and clothes for the Kids," he started, Kelsi nodded so he continued, "Anyway, this job, it payed alot of money, but is very shameful and that's why i began drinking. You have to believe me, Kels, i wish i had never done it. I love you so much and i was just thinking of you and the Kids when i took the job," He began to cry.

"What job?" Kelsi asked between gritted teeth.

"Male escort," He whispered.

"You did what?!" She exploded. Tears escaped from her eyes and Gabriella hugged her side tightly.

"I swear to you Kels, i'm really sorry. I wish i had never done it, but we really needed the money," He pleaded with her.

"Did you sleep with them? Or just escort them?" Kelsi asked, completely ignoring his pleading. Tears were protruding from her rapidly.

"Kels, please," He began to plead again.

"Jason! Tell me now! Or i'll leave you, i swear it!" She yelled.

"I tried my hardest, but one woman offered me hundreds of dollars for my 'services' and we literally had no money, so i had no choice but to accept. I immediately regretted it and i got so drunk. I'm so sorry Kelsi, but i swear i only did it the once," He cried.

"How could you?" Kelsi asked disgusted.

"I was just trying to provide for my family, Kels!" Jason argued.

"It's disgusting, Jason! I don't understand you, you said you had savings! Was that the money you got from you tarts?" Kelsi screamed.

"Kelsi, come on, don't be that way," Jason pleaded.

"WAS IT?" She yelled again.

"Yes," He replied timidly.

"Jason, i can't even look at you, right now," Kelsi told him before looking away dissapointed.

"Kelsi, i know you're hurting, but he had good intentions," Gabriella offered.

"Did YOU know about this?" Kelsi spat.

"He told me this afternoon, and i told him to tell you the truth," Gabriella answered honestly.

"Jason, i really can't tell if i am angry or sorry for you," Kelsi told him honestly, through tears, "So, i don't want you sleeping in the same bed as me tonight. You can sleep down here. I don't even want to look at you," Kelsi snapped before walking out of the room.

Gabriella gave Jason an apologetic look before following Kelsi, who had gone into the kitchen and poured herself a stiff drink,"Kels, i'm sorry i didn't tell you right away, but i thought i should give him the chance to tell you first," Gabriella apologized.

"It's not your fault, Gabs," She told Gabriella.

"Kels, i know that it's really none of my buisness, but as both of your friends, i'm begging you to talk to him when you've calmed down. He really did have good intentions and he loves you so much," Gabriella pleaded Jason's case.

"How can i just forgive him, Gabriella?"

"I'm not asking you to forgive him, at least not yet. I'm asking you to think of what he put himself through for you and the children. I'm also asking you to think of your children before you do anything drastic," Gabriella told her softly.

"It's alright for you, Gabriella. Both you and Troy are fabulously wealthy, you don't scrimp and save for every cent. You don't know what it feels like," Kelsi argued.

"No, maybe i don't, but i can help. When you have calmed down and had a chance to talk to Jason, he will tell you all about how he is going to straighten out his life. And you can also tell him from me, that he can come and work for me. I need an assistant and i'll pay him well. That's only if he is willing to quit the alcohol and start making an honest living for both of you and your children," Gabriella offered.

"Gabriella, we live in Alberquerque. I know i work from home, but we can't just up and leave. We rent a house, where would we rent another one?" Kelsi moaned.

"Kelsi, i think you are forgetting the house that me and my recently deceased ex-husband own. You can rent that," Gabriella told her happily.

"I don't deserve you as a friend," Kelsi said.

"Yeah you do. Just promise me, that you will talk to Jason when you've calmed down and really think about my offer," Gabriella smiled.

"Thank-you Gabriella," She said before hugging her.

"Your welcome. Now, i gotta get off. Oh and Kels, lay off the alcohol," Gabriella warned happily before walking out of Sharpay's house and towards her car.

**Back at the house with Troy.**

"Hey, bro' why are you still up? It's nearly midnight," Haylie asked as she entered the kitchen in her pjyamas.

"Gabriella isn't home yet," He stated simply.

"What? She left at ten. What is taking her so long?" She asked as she filled a glass with water.

"God knows. Maybe that crazy thought i had earlier, wasn't so crazy after all," Troy said bitterly.

"Actually, the more i think about it, the more i don't believe it," Haylie disagreed.

"What made you change your mind?" Troy wondered.

"Well, her ex cheated on her and it really hurt Gabriella, so i don't think that she would put anyone else through what she went through," Haylie explained.

"Oh right, well, i guess that makes sense," Troy agreed.

"Yeah. Good night bro'. I'm going back to bed. Oh and by the way. Don't worry so much, Gabriella loves you," She told him before walking out of the room. Troy followed her up the stairs to use the bathroom. He sat in there for a while just thinking when he noticed the bin was overflowing. He bent down and began shoving things back in when he noticed the pregnancy test underneath some tissues. He picked it up and examined it. There, as clear as day was the word, positive. Troy stood there in shock for a few minutes until he heard the front door shut. He walked like a robot down the stairs where he saw Gabriella in the hall, smiling up at him. Her smile turned into a frown when he held up the pregnancy test, and asked, "Gabriella, what's this?"

**OOOO another cliffie, sorta! Anyway, sorry about that. By the way, haven't decided whether or not it's Daniels baby yet. It could be either of them really. Please review! Love ya loads if ya do! xxxxx**


	30. Happy, and sad

**Thanks for all your reviews! Please Read on...**

_**Last Time:**_

_Troy followed her up the stairs to use the bathroom. He sat in there for a while just thinking when he noticed the bin was overflowing. He bent down and began shoving things back in when he noticed the pregnancy test underneath some tissues. He picked it up and examined it. There, as clear as day was the word, positive. Troy stood there in shock for a few minutes until he heard the front door shut. He walked like a robot down the stairs where he saw Gabriella in the hall, smiling up at him. Her smile turned into a frown when he held up the pregnancy test, and asked, "Gabriella, what's this?" _

Gabriella stood stock still and just stared at Troy who was still holding the pregnancy test in his hands, "It's a pregnancy test," She told him in a 'duh!' tone.

"I know what it is, Gabriella! What i want to know is, what's it doing in our bathroom?" Troy asked through gritted teeth.

"Who knows?" She lied.

Troy walked down the last step and inched closer to Gabriella, "Please don't lie to me again," He pleaded.

"What do you mean 'again' ?" She asked bitterly.

"You lied about feeling depressed about the bodies earlier, i know you did. Now are you going to tell me how this ended up in our bathroom?" He repeated.

"I don't know what you're talking about Troy," She denied again.

"Gabriella! Just tell me!" He snapped.

"I can't," She began to cry. She walked away from him and headed into the living room.

Troy followed her, "What do you mean, 'you can't'?" He asked softly.

"It's too hard," She cried.

"No it's not, just please tell me what's going on with you. Are you pregnant?" He asked matter of factly.

"Troy, please-" She began.

Troy cut her off,"Gabriella, don't procrastinate, just tell me. I won't be mad," He added softly.

"Yes, i'm pregnant," She finally admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her before hugging her softly.

Gabriella cried into his chest softly, "I don't want you to hate me," She answered through tears.

"Why would i hate you?" He asked before wiping her tears away.

"Because it might not even be yours," She replied.

"What?" He asked simply. He didn't even consider the fact that it could be Daniel's, he just jumped to conclusions, "Haven't you been faithful?"

"What?! Troy! Of course i haven't cheated on you!" She snapped angrily.

"Then how could it not be mine?!" He yelled at her, stupidly.

"Troy! Don't be so dense! Are you forgetting how long we have been together? Are you forgetting my recently deceased ex-husband?" She yelled back at him.

"Oh God, Gabriella, i'm so sorry," He immediately began apologising.

"How could you think that i would cheat on you?" She asked bitterly.

"I didn't mean to accuse you of cheating, i'm just stupid!" He defended.

"Yeah you are! Who on earth would i cheat on you with? Your kitchen sink? Because i barely leave the house, Troy!" She cried out.

"Well, you do seem to be spending an awful lot of time with Jason these days," He shouted.

"Oh my God! Troy, listen to what you just said! He's been here for three days! I hardly had the chance to get pregnant in three days by him!" She yelled.

"Well then what is so secret between you two?" He asked angrily.

"He had a problem," Gabriella replied quietly.

"What kind of problem?" Troy asked quickly.

"You remember what i told you, about what Kelsi said?" Gabriella asked him softly.

"Yeah, she thought he was cheating on her! Pretty ironic huh?" He asked with slight annoyance in his voice.

"You know what, Troy? I don't even know why i am telling you this, you think i'm cheating on you! So give me one good reason why i should even stay here, never mind let you in on a secret, that could potentially leave two of your best friends in a divorce court!" She spat.

"Okay! Fine! I'm sorry, okay? I don't think you're cheating on me! Will you just tell me, what Jason is being so secretive about seeing as you know and i don't! And seeing as, if you tell me, the green eyed monster you see before you, will disappear and the real Troy will come back!" He pleaded.

"I'll tell you on one condition, Troy," She waited, he nodded,"That you never, ever accuse me of cheating on you again! I still don't understand why you would think that anyway," She added heartbroken, at what Troy was suggesting.

"I promise, Gabriella. And i also promise you, that i never meant to accuse you of that, i was just being an idiot, like always," He apologised, on his knees.

Gabriella laughed when he got on his knees, "Get up you idiot and give me a hug,"

He laughed and hugged her, "So, you gonna tell me or what?"

"Yeah, come and sit," She told him before the both sat down,"Well, Jason came here earlier, looking for you. He wanted to talk to you about something, but you weren't here. So he decided to tell me instead. He told me that when he lost his job, he and Kelsi couldn't afford to live, never mind raise two children, so he became a male escort,"

"He did what?!" Troy exploded.

"Yeah, that was Kelsi's reaction," Gabriella informed him.

"Wait?! Kelsi knows?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, that's where i was. I went with Jason to tell Kelsi. She took it extremely bad," Gabriella explained.

"Why? I mean he was only escorting them," Troy defended. He took one look at Gabriella's face and immediately changed his mind, "He was just escorting them, wasn't he?" Troy added, unsure of himself.

"He tried, but one time, when Jason and Kelsi were really strapped for cash, a woman offered him a hell of alot of money and regrettably he did the dirty deed," Gabriella replied.

"How could he do that to Kelsi?" Troy asked, getting angrier.

"I don't know, maybe he was being stupid too, Troy," Gabriella suggested with a hint of annoyance.

"Okay, i said i was sorry. But what i did, isn't half as bad as what he did," Troy apologised again.

"What? How can you be such a snob, Troy? Are you telling me, you wouldn't do what he did, to put food on the table for Caitlyn?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know, i've never had to," He replied.

"Exactly, so we don't have the right to judge. So just lay off him, okay?" Gabriella snapped.

"Fine, but he cheated Gabriella," He argued.

"He did what he had to, for his family," Gabriella sniped back.

"Whatever, it's illegal Gabriella, and you as a police officer, should know that," Troy argued back quietly.

"Yeah well, he only did it once, and he's sorry for that. So, as a friend, i'm going to look the other way,"

"Well, you're forgetting something. They have no money, he might be tempted to do it again,"

"I did think of that, actually. So, i offered him a job as my assistant, and i've offered Jason and Kelsi my old home to rent," Gabriella told him.

"You know what, i'm now extremely sorry for being stupid and accusing you of cheating," Troy apoloised _again. _

"What makes you say that, now of all times?"

"Because i just realised, you are way too nice to ever do something like that," Troy explained.

"I'm not too nice," Gabriella argued.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," He mocked.

"Troy!" Gabriella cursed.

"Troy!" Troy mimicked.

"Grow up!"

"Grow up!" He mimicked again.

"Urgh!" Gabriella huffed. She threw her hands in the air, in a strop.

Troy got up, copied her and mimicked her, "Urgh!"

"Do that again and i'll chop your manhood off!" Gabriella warned jokingly.

"Okay, i'm sorry," He apologised sweetly.

"Idiot!" Gabriella joked, "So, we still haven't talked about the baby, and what we're going to do,"

"Yeah, i've been thinking about that, well you know, in the ten minutes it's been since you told me. I don't care who's baby it is. If it's Daniel's, i'll raise it as my own, just like you have with Caitlyn. If on the off chance, it's mine, well then i'll still raise it as my own," Troy told her happily.

"You really are an idiot," Gabriella laughed.

"Wha-hey! I am not," Troy pouted.

"Yes you are, but you're my sweet idiot," Gabriella told him before kissing him sweetly and dragging him to bed.

The next morning, Troy and Gabriella were happily kissing each other on the sofa when the three Bolton's walked in on them,"Hey! Hey! No PDA's in the presence of the family," Haylie joked.

"Shut it Hayls, we're happy," Troy joked back, before kissing Gabriella again.

"Hey! What did i say? No PDA's or i'll have you in detention!"Haylie repeated.

"You sound like Darbus," Gabriella moaned.

"Yeah, i know. She said those exact same words to me on the last day of term," Haylie laughed.

"She's still there?" Gabriella asked shocked. Haylie nodded.

"I have a better question, Missy! Who was the PDA with, hmm?" Troy asked supspiciously.

"Like i'm going to tell you," Haylie smirked.

"I'm telling you, young lady. That PDA had better have been with your own hand!" Troy warned.

"Yeah it was, because i regularly walk around school snogging my own hand," Haylie agreed sarcastically.

"Haha! Very funny, Bolton," Troy mocked.

"Yeah, and by the way. Darbus wanted to know, if you're ever going back to East High with Gabriella to complete your record," Haylie said sneakily.

"What record?" Jack asked.

"The number of detentions they can get from PDA's. According to Darbus, you're on 213," Haylie laughed and Troy just scowled at her.

"I hate you Bolton," Troy sniped.

"And i love you too, Troy," Haylie laughed back.

"So, you two never mentioned why you were so happy,"Kara said quickly, to stop another fight between Troy and Haylie.

"Well, as much as i HATE to admit it, Mom, you owe Haylie an apology," Troy began. Gabriella just smiled.

"Why?" His Mother asked confused.

"You snapped at her yesterday for making, 'ridiculous suggestions' and let's just say, she was right," Troy smiled sneakily.

"What's that supposed-" Kara started.

Haylie interrupted her Mother,"Oh my God! Gabriella IS pregnant!"

"Yes she is," Troy agreed.

Everyone got very excited and very happy, and they didn't care that it could have been Daniel's because all of them knew that Troy would never abandon Gabriella, and that the baby would be as good as his anyway...

**Okay so there you are! Even if it is Daniel's it's not going to affect the whole TROYELLA aspect of this story! Still haven't decided whose it is yet! And just to be mean, i might not even bother 2 decide! lol naaa just kidding. Of course i'll decide. I'll flip a coin. Heads it's Troys, Tails it's Daniels. Best out of three is the Dad. Fair?**

**Anyways, please review! xxxx**


	31. Doctor's Appointments and more PDA's

**Okay, sorry about making you wait, but i promise that the results of who is the father is in the chapter after this one..okay? And i have now decided! So i hope you all are happy about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

_**Last Time:**_

_Haylie interrupted her Mother,"Oh my God! Gabriella IS pregnant!" _

_"Yes she is," Troy agreed._

_Everyone got very excited and very happy, and they didn't care that it could have been Daniel's because all of them knew that Troy would never abandon Gabriella, and that the baby would be as good as his anyway..._

"Zeke, baby. Did you hear Kelsi and Jason arguing again last night?" Sharpay asked at their breakfast table that morning.

"Yeah, i did. It was awful," Zeke answered.

"I know, but did you hear what he did?"

"Yeah, i can't believe that he slept with someone for money," Zeke told his wife shocked.

"Would you ever do that Zeke?" Sharpay wondered.

"I don't think so, i don't think i could ever do something like that to you," Zeke replied.

"I'd forgive you, if we were that desperate for money. Not that we ever would be with parents like ours," Sharpay commented.

"Yeah i know, and now that the restaraunt is going strong, i doubt anything bad would happen,"

"You never know. Jason was pretty succesful and look what happened," Sharpay argued.

"Yeah, i know. Do you think Kels will forgive him?"

"I hope so. I hate to think what it would do to those little kiddies, if they ever split up,"

"Yeah, i know. They're bad enough off as it is, imagine what it would be like with one income," Zeke said.

"Talking about me are we?" Kelsi said from the doorway.

"Sorry Kelsi, it's just we heard everything last night and we are really worried about you honey," Sharpay comforted.

"I'm okay. I'm just completely shocked that Jason would do that," Kelsi admitted.

"Yeah, hon, i know what you mean, but everything will be okay," Zeke told her.

"Yeah it will. Me and Jason are going home today and we're going to talk things through. Hopefully, we can work all this out," Kelsi informed her friends.

"Well, we both hope everything will be okay. And, Kels, if you need anything, you know you only have to ask, don't you?" Sharpay offered.

"Thanks you guys. For everything," Kelsi hugged her friends and left the room.

**Back with Troy and Gabriella.**

"Gabs, now that you've done the pregnancy test, don't you think you should go and get a scan?" Troy asked his future wife that afternoon during lunch.

"Yeah, i'm way ahead of you. Make sure your schedule is clear tomorrow, we have an appointment," Gabriella informed him.

"That soon?"

"Gotta get a jump on these things, Troy. Especially if i wanna know how the baby is, and how far along i am and such,"

"Oh right, yeah," Troy said glumly.

"What's wrong baby?" Gabriella asked, worried for Troy.

"It's just, if you are any further than a month along, it's HIS baby. If not it could be either of ours and i'm just really worried," Troy confessed.

"I thought you said you would be okay if it was Daniel's baby," Gabriella wondered.

"And i would be, it's just i can't help but worry, and wonder if i truly am going to be a Dad again or not, know what i mean?" Troy admitted.

"I guess so, it's just ever since you said you would raise it as your own, i haven't really been thinking about your feelings. I'm sorry baby," Gabriella apologised.

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault. I'm just going to have to get used to it. By the way, how long until we can do a paternity test?" Troy asked, unable to control himself any longer.

"Doctor's can take DNA from the baby in the placenta at three months, so you're just going to have to wait, Troy," Gabriella told him.

"How is it, that you know everything?" Troy asked jealous of Gabriella's brain.

"Easy, i'm just that damn perfect," Gabriella grinned.

"Yeah, you sure are," Troy agreed happily before planting a big wet kiss on her lips.

"That's it! Detention Montez and Bolton!" came Haylie's voice from behind them in the living room.

"Buzz off, Haylie!" Troy yelled before shutting the dining room door and continuing with the make-out session.

**The Next Day at the Doctor's appointment.**

"Troy, stop pacing, the Doctor will be in soon," Gabriella hissed at Troy who was pacing nervously in the Ultrasound room where Gabriella was lay down waiting for the Doctor.

"I'm just nervous," Troy hissed back.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Because, oh i don't know! I was the same when bitch face was having Caitlyn," Troy answered exasperated.

"Language, Troy. And who's got Caitlyn anyway?" Gabriella panicked.

"It's okay, Gabs. She's gone to the park for the day with Sharpay and Zeke. They want to get practice in before they have their kid," Troy soothed, "Now who's panicking?"

"Can it Bolton!" Gabriella snapped.

"Oooo Touchy. Hormones is it?" Troy asked sarcastically.

"I swear to God, Troy," Gabriella warned but she had to stop because the Doctor walked in.

"Good Afternoon, Gabriella. And who's this young man?" The female Doctor asked Gabriella.

"This is my fiancee, Troy Bolton," Gabriella introduced him.

"Ahh, the Knicks star. My youngest just raves about you, Mr Bolton. Wait till i tell him i met you. He'll hate me," She chuckled to herself before turning to Gabriella,"Right, so Gabriella, shall we do this?" Gabriella nodded and the Doctor squeezed the cold jelly on Gabriella's belly. Troy took Gabriella's hand and squeezed it when the Doctor moved the wand around Gabriella's tummy. After what felt like ages the Doctor finally said,"Okay, here is your baby,"

Gabriella and Troy just stared at the screen mesmerized. To many others it may look like a black and white blob, but to them it was the start of something new, "It's amazing, Gabs," Troy coo-ed.

"I know," Gabriella began to cry tears of joy, "Is the baby okay?" Gabriella asked the Doctor.

"Looks perfectly healthy," The Doctor replied, smiling broadly.

"How far along is Gabriella?" Troy asked quickly.

"Troy!" Gabriella scolded.

"It's alright Gabriella. You're not very far along. Just about three to five weeks. I'd put it as about a month along," The Doctor replied happily.

"YES!" Troy whooped.

"Did i miss something?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Actually yes, you see there is a chance that this baby is someone else's and Troy is over excited because this means that it could be his baby," Gabriella explained, sounding extremely bored.

"Someone else's baby?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Long and very sad story, Doctor. The point is, that we would like to book a paternity test as soon as possible. Just to be sure," Gabriella informed the Doctor.

"Oh i see," The Doctor looked sorry for Gabriella. 'Did she get raped or something?' The Doctor wondered to herself,"We can book you for one in two months, is that okay?"

"That's great Doctor," Troy thanked her.

"Okay, well give this slip to the receptionist and we'll see you in two months for your next scan and the paternity test. Oh, and here is your first sonogram photograph of your baby," The Doctor smiled. She handed Gabriella the papers and left the room.

"I am so relieved," Troy told her as they left the Doctor's office that afternoon.

"Don't get your hopes up yet, Troy," Gabriella warned him when they reached Gabriella's car.

"I won't, but i can't help but be excited about there still being a chance that i'm going to be a Dad again," Troy grinned.

"Yeah and you've got the dents from the side of your mouth from smiling too much to prove it," Gabriella smirked.

"Can it Montez, i'm happy," Troy smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Gabriella agreed before pulling away from the car park, both of them were deliriously happy...

**Okay, please review...**


	32. Putting Troy out of his misery!

**Okay, the moment of truth is here! The revealing of the Daddy is in this chapter! **

**Please enjoy! And don't kill me for dragging it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

_**Last Time:**_

_"I am so relieved," Troy told her as they left the Doctor's office that afternoon._

_"Don't get your hopes up yet, Troy," Gabriella warned him when they reached Gabriella's car._

_"I won't, but i can't help but be excited about there still being a chance that i'm going to be a Dad again," Troy grinned._

_"Yeah and you've got the dents from the side of your mouth from smiling too much to prove it," Gabriella smirked._

_"Can it Montez, i'm happy," Troy smiled._

_"Yeah, me too," Gabriella agreed before pulling away from the car park, both of them were deliriously happy..._

**A little over Two Months Later:**

Gabriella walked into the Bolton Mansion on March fourth at six o'clock at night completely exhausted, only to be greeted by an over excited Caitlyn, "Mommy! You're home!"

"Yes, i'm home, baby girl. Did you miss me?" Gabriella asked Caitlyn. That week, Gabriella had adopted Caitlyn, and was now officially Caitlyn's Mother, well in the eyes of the law anyway.

"Of course i did, Mommy. And Daddy did too," She told Gabriella proudly.

"Where is Daddy?" Gabriella asked, looking around.

"He's finishing dinner with Jeffery," She informed Gabriella, referring to Jeffery the Chef.

"Troy! I'm home!" She called before taking her coat off and dropping her keys into her briefcase and setting it down by the door.

Troy appeared at the hallway door almost immediately greeted Gabriella with a kiss, "How was work, honey?"

"Exhausting, but i'll tell you about it at dinner. I'm gonna go get changed and wash up. How long will dinner be?"

"Ten minutes tops, babe," Troy replied before guiding Caitlyn back into the kitchen and letting Gabriella go upstairs.

Gabriella emerged into the dining room ten minutes later to find dinner all laid out and ready to eat, "That was quick, everything looks great," She complimented before taking a seat opposite Troy with Caitlyn between them.

"Thanks babe, so what happened at work today?" He asked as he ate his chicken.

"Well, we found out who Kingsley's girlfriend was. You'll never guess who it was," Gabriella smirked.

"Who?" Troy asked as he ate some salad.

"Olivia..." Gabriella revealed.

"What?!" Troy spat out his water, "Sorry, what did you just say?"

"It was Olivia. Apparently, Miss i like to ruin marriages, also likes shacking up with kidnappers and murderers aswell," Gabriella said annoyed.

"How is that possible?" Troy asked completely angry.

"Well, she had been seeing him, and she saw that girl, Jessica. Then Kingsley ended up killing Jessica and taking Caitlyn to replace Jessica. Apparently, Olivia had no idea of his criminality. She had been sleeping with him to get free drugs," Gabriella explained.

"So on top of murder and kidnapping my daughter, this guy was a drug dealer and also doing Caitlyn's M-O-T-H-E-R?" Troy asked, trying to get the full picture.

"Yeah, makes you sick doesn't it?" Gabriella screwed her face up in disgust.

"Daddy, what's a drug dealer?" Caitlyn asked sweetly with chicken pieces all over her face.

"Nothing you need to worry about, or ever be, or go to, or -" Troy panicked.

Gabriella cut him off, "She gets the picture, Troy,"

"Right, sorry baby girl," Troy quickly apologised.

"So, you're not doing anything tomorrow are you?" Gabriella asked as she finished her dinner.

"No, why?" Troy asked confused.

"Troy! Did you forget what day it is tomorrow?" Gabriella sniped under her breath.

"Yes," He admitted honestly, "I'm sorry, what day is it?"

"The paternity results will be in. We've got to go to the Doctor's surgery to find out the results," Gabriella explained as she cleared the plates away.

"Oh that's right! How could i forget?" Troy mentally slapped himself.

"My thoughts exactly Bolton!" Gabriella shouted from the kitchen.

"Daddy, what's a panteternity test?" Caitlyn asked while Troy wiped her face clean with her napkin.

"You mean a paternity test?" He wondered.

"That's what i said!" She huffed.

"Ha, well, it's where you find out if you're a Daddy or not," Troy explained to the best of his ability.

"I have the results then Daddy!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"What?" Troy asked amused.

"The results are: You are a Daddy! Because you're my Daddy!" Caitlyn beamed up at Troy.

"That's sweet honey, and Daddy loves you for it, but it's not exactly what i mean," Troy laughed.

Gabriella came back in and picked Caitlyn up,"Okay Missy! Bathtime!"

"Okay Mommy, Goodnight Daddy," She smiled sweetly before being led up the stairs by Gabriella.

Ten minutes later, the telephone rang and Troy answered it, "Hello? Oh hey, Kels! Gabriella? Yeah, hold on a sec," Troy said before jogging up the stairs to Caitlyn's bathroom with the cordless phone, "Gabs, Kelsi's on the phone," He told her, before passing her the phone.

Gabriella wiped her hands and sat back and watched Caitlyn play with her bath toys before talking to Kelsi.

**( Gabriella**, Kelsi)

**"Hey, Kels, what's up?"**

"Are you busy, Gabs?"

**"Not really, i'm just bathing Caitlyn but she's only playing at the moment. Why?"**

"I was wondering if maybe Jason and I could take you up on that offer from Christmas,"

**"Of course you can. When can you be here? More importantly, when can Jason start because i am in desperate need of an assistant!"**

"As soon as possible. We're all packed up. We'll be there the day after tomorrow, is that okay?"

**"Yeah, that's fine! It'll be great having you guys so close! And just come to ours when you arrive and i'll give you the keys to the house, okay?"**

"Thank you so much Gabriella. You're our life saver,"

**"It's not a problem Kels'. So how are you and Jason?"**

"Better. We've been seeing a free councillor and it's really helped. I think i forgive him,"

**"That's so great Kelsi! And how is he doing with the drinking?"**

"He's cut down to three beers a week, he's doing great. I'm so proud of him,"

**"I'm so happy for you! Caitlyn! Stop throwing things!"**

"Bath trouble?"

**"Yeah, sorry Kels', but i'm going to have to go. I'll see you when you get here! Love ya,"**

"Bye Gabs, Love you and thankyou so much,"

Kelsi hung up the phone and Gabriella turned her attentions to Caitlyn, "Bedtime now angel,"

**The next day.**

"Troy, you have to eat something,"Gabriella encouraged.

"I can't, i'm too damn nervous," He hissed at Gabriella.

"I'm nervous too, but you don't see me refusing my breakfast do you?" Gabriella joked.

"Yeah, that's because you're pregnant. You could have your mouth cemented and you'd still find a way to eat, piggie," Troy laughed.

"Nice to see your sense of humour isn't nervous," Gabriella sniped sarcastically, "Come on, we have to go now,"

"Yes Mom!" Troy obeyed before following Gabriella out of the house.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the Doctor's office half an hour later and Troy was still as nervous as hell when they took their seats in the waiting room, "Troy, stop fidgeting,"

"I can't help it," He whispered.

"What is the matter with you?" Gabriella whispered back, as to avoid the stares.

"I told you, Doctor's offices and baby issues make me nervous," Troy said in a hushed tone.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE TROY BOLTON! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" A young woman gushed from across the waiting room.

"Yeah, that's right," Troy replied sheepishly.

"Can i please please have your autograph?" The woman begged.

"Sure, what's the name?" He asked as he took the pen and paper from the woman.

"It's Kendra," She said happily.

"Nice to meet you, Kendra, here you go," He said politely before handing the paper back to the woman.

"Thank you so much!" She blushed before walking back to her seat, clutching the autograph.

"God, it's like going out with Ghandi," Gabriella joked.

"Who?" Troy asked stupidly.

"Never mind, you're too dumb to know," Gabriella sang under her breath.

"I am not," He argued.

"How the hell did you hear that?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"I may be a little dim, but i have super hearing!" He replied happily.

"So you're nerves gone yet?" Gabriella asked.

"Wow! Good diversion. I don't feel nervous at all!" He smiled.

"Good, because we can go in," Gabriella said and pointed towards the electronic buzzer that said, 'Montez-Bolton: Doctor Shaw,'

Troy and Gabriella sat nervously in the Doctor's office when she arrived five minutes after they entered, "Good afternoon, Troy, Gabriella. Good to see you again," She greeted.

"Good afternoon Doctor," Troy greeted.

"So, we're here for some paternity results are we?" She asked smiling.

"Yes please," Troy begged.

"Calm down, Troy," Gabriella hissed under her breath.

"Okay, well lets not keep everyone in suspense shall we?" Troy and Gabriella nodded as the doctor opened the envelope, "Okay, Baby Montez. Mother: Gabriella Montez. Paternity of Father: Tested for, see attachment," The Doctor looked onto the next piece of paper. Gabriella noticed that Troy was watching her every eye movement and facial feature. He was trying his hardest to read her emotions, but she wasn't showing any. His grip on her hand became tighter and tighter as the seconds ticked down. Finally Gabriella and Troy were put out of their misery's as she read out the paternity results, "Identity of Father, tested on February 27th. And let's see, the Father is, one, Troy Bolton. Congratulations, you're going to be a Daddy,"

Troy couldn't explain his feelings when she said that. He felt like all his Christmas's and Birthday's had come at once. He was happy beyond recognition, and he wasn't embarrassed to show it either, "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I'm going to be a DADDY!" He jumped up and hugged Gabriella tightly. He smiled happily at her and planted a huge kiss on her lips and said, "I love you so much Gabriella Montez!"

"And i love you, Troy Bolton. And so does your son or daughter!"

**Okay! How much do you all love me right now?! LOL Anyhooooo, don't thank me, thank my lucky pound coin! That's what chose Troy and Gabriella's fate!**

**Please review guys! Love you all xxxxx**


	33. Getting back to Normal

**Yay! Troy's the Daddy! aha! **

**Disclaimer: I don' t own HSM...Or MTV...Or the KNICKS...you'll understand!**

_**Last Time:**_

_Finally Gabriella and Troy were put out of their misery's as she read out the paternity results, "Identity of Father, tested on February 27th. And let's see, the Father is, one, Troy Bolton. Congratulations, you're going to be a Daddy,"_

_Troy couldn't explain his feelings when she said that. He felt like all his Christmas's and Birthday's had come at once. He was happy beyond recognition, and he wasn't embarrassed to show it either, "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I'm going to be a DADDY!" He jumped up and hugged Gabriella tightly. He smiled happily at her and planted a huge kiss on her lips and said, "I love you so much Gabriella Montez!"_

_"And i love you, Troy Bolton. And so does your son or daughter!" _

**A month and a half later: Gabriella is 20 weeks (or 4.5mths) Pregnant.**

"Can you tell if it's got a penis or not?" Troy asked Gabriella as they watched the DVD of their baby scan from earlier that day.

"Nope, but we agreed that we didn't want to know,Troy," Gabriella told him.

"Don't you even want to know just a little bit?" He whined.

"Nope,"

"Oh come on, you've got to be a little curious," Troy whinged.

"I'm not," She denied.

"You're no fun," Troy pouted.

"Yeah, that's what you get for knocking me up, the first time we had sex, when we got back together," Gabriella sniped.

"Hey! That was an accident," Troy defended.

"Oh yeah, did your sperm just fall out?" Gabriella asked sarcastically.

"I wore a condom, how was i supposed to know it would break?" Troy asked huffily.

"Troy, i'm only playing with you," Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah, i knew that, i was just messing too," He said sheepishly.

"Then why did you sound so serious?" Gabriella wondered.

"I'm just a good messer," He argued.

"Yeah, sure you are honey," Gabriella agreed sarcastically before getting up and going towards the kitchen.

"Now, where are you going?" Troy asked.

"To get some food," She replied in a 'duh' tone.

"I should have known," Troy yelled into her, "Hey! Babe, can you get me a beer while you're in there?"

"Sure," She yelled back.

Troy turned on the tv and flicked to MTV where he was shocked to find a video of him and Gabriella singing breaking free from high school, "Hey Gabs! You gotta come and see this!" Troy shouted.

Gabriella came running from the kitchen with a beer and a tub of ice cream and her face dropped when she saw it, "What the hell?" She asked shocked.

"That's what i thought," Troy agreed just as the song ended.

Troy and Gabriella were silent when the presenter began talking about them after the song, _"Bet you Knick's fans never would believe that the one and only Troy Bolton was in a musical, would you?"_

The camera switched to the female presenter, _"Who's the girl with him?" _

_"It's his new fiancee, Gabriella Montez" the male presenter replied._

_"High school sweethearts?" The woman asked._

_"Looks that way, and by the way, Good choice Mr.Bolton," The male presenter commented._

_"She's very pretty," The woman agreed._

_"And rumour has it, that she's expecting their first child together," The Male presenter informed everyone,"_

"So much for keeping it quiet, Gabs," Troy snorted.

_"According to the New York Times, She didn't even know if it was Mr.Bolton's baby until sometime last month," The Woman said._

_"She had a husband, who was violent and she was still in love with Troy Bolton, who was also still in love with her. They had a hard time, because Mr Bolton didn't know whether the baby would be his or the ex-husbands," The Man told the camera._

_"Of course, our fan's shouldn't hold that against her. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are very much in love. You know, she was the Police Detective who found Mr. Bolton's daughter when she went missing before Christmas," The Woman said._

_"Yeah, so she can definitely take care of herself," The man commented._

_"Any word on when Troy will be back playing for the Knicks?"_

Troy had, had enough. He turned the tv off and turned to Gabriella, "I'm sorry Gabs, i don't know how they found out about Daniel and the paternity test," Troy apologised.

"It's not your fault, i guess that's what i get for being engaged to a basketball superstar," Gabriella told him sheepishly before getting back to her ice cream.

"You know, you're getting bigger," Troy told her before patting her belly.

"Yeah, pretty soon i'll look like a whale. Can you handle that?" Gabriella asked happily.

"I'd love you even if you were a whale," Troy replied, smiling goofily.

"Isn't that kinda against the law?" Gabriella wondered, looking weirdly at Troy.

"Fair point," He agreed before hugging her and resting his hand on Gabriella's belly.

**An hour later.**

Taylor walked into the Bolton Mansion looking pretty excited about something, "Hey guys! Where are you?" She shouted when she couldn't find Troy and Gabriella.

They came down the stairs looking extremely annoyed and in their underwear, "Do you mind, Danforth?" Troy asked slightly angry.

Taylor just laughed embarrassed, "Sorry, guys, were you getting up to no good?" She winked.

"Mind your own, Tay," Gabriella said, "What's up anyway, Tay?"

"Gabs, i'm not saying anything until you close that robe a little more," Taylor laughed before averting her eyes as Gabriella closed her robe, "Good thanks, so did you see it?"

"See what?" Troy asked confused when they all sat down.

"You know, MTV," She told them, acting as if they should know all of her thoughts.

"What about MT- Tay! Where you responsible for that damned video?" Gabriella snapped.

"Hormone alert!" Troy whispered in Taylor's ear.

"Shut it Bolton!" Gabriella snapped, "So were you?"

"I wasn't, but i know who was responsible for sending the video in from Twinkle Towne," Taylor said in a sing song voice.

"Who?" Troy asked casually.

"That would be Sharpay," Taylor laughed.

"Sharpay did what?!" Gabriella exploded.

"Gabs', calm down...the baby," Troy ushered.

"Yeah, right. Sorry. So it was Sharpay was it?" Gabriella asked annoyed.

"Yeah, she thought it would be funny, but she never realised that they would say all that stuff afterwards. She feels really bad about that," Taylor said.

"Yeah, she's gonna feel bad after i'm done with her!" Gabriella huffed.

"GABRIELLA! Calm down!" Troy said harshly, which earnt him a death glare from Gabriella.

"Sorry. What was she playing at? She could have ruined Troy's career!" Gabriella moaned.

"Yeah, like that would ever happen! Everyone adores Troy Bolton," Taylor said sarcastically.

"Did i just detect sarcasm, Danforth?" Troy asked quickly.

"No," She quickly covered,"Anyways, Chad wants to know how long it's going to be until you get back to basketball. He says the team is playing pathetic without their Captain," Taylor said, with slight annoyance when she said the word, Captain.

"Umm, start of next season, definitely. Why? Chad is just as good as me. He's doing great as acting Captain," Troy smiled.

"That's what i keep telling him. He says he's no where near as good as you, and the team will be better off when he goes back to being a regular player," Taylor sniped.

"Wait a second, Tay. Are you a little angry at Troy for him being the real captain?" Gabriella asked, finally realising why Taylor was very short with Troy whenever they talked about Basketball.

"No, why?" She answered too quickly, and blushed furiously.

"Yes you are. You're blushing!" Gabriella noticed.

"Okay, so maybe i'm a little angry that Chad always seems to play second best to Troy. No offence Troy! But he finally got his chance and all Chad can do is moan about how he's not as good as saint Troy," Taylor sniped.

"That's not my fault, Taylor. I just play and if Chad or other people think that i'm better then that's their opinion, but in my eyes, I will never be any better or any worse than Chad. He's my best friend, i would never intentionally steal the limelight from him," Troy told her honestly.

"I know it's not your fault, Troy. I just hate to see Chad like this. He thinks he's worthless," Taylor admitted.

"Well, you can tell him from me, he's not worthless. And you can also tell him, that without him playing alongside me, i'm worthless. I wouldn't be anywhere in basketball if it wasn't for Chad. He's like my muse," Troy smiled.

"Thanks Troy, that really helped," Taylor grinned before hugging Troy, (who was still in his boxers by the way-What a sight!)

"No problem, and just tell Sharpay, that next time she has a brain wave about anything concerning me and Gabriella, tell her to ask first," Troy said slightly annoyed.

"Okay, see you guys," Taylor said before turning to leave, "Oh and sorry about interrupting the bunny love," She smirked before running away.

"You're so sweet, Troy," Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, i am," He agreed pompiously.

"Big head," Gabriella snorted.

"You know it, baby!" Troy giggled before chasing Gabriella back up the stairs where they continued where they left off...

**Please review guys! Love ya if you dooooo ...x.X.x.X.x.X.x**


	34. Birthdays and Memories

**Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews, everyone. Again, i would like to stress that this story is nowhere near over... i still have plenty up my sleeve, and their will be a sequel...if people want that...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM!**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Okay, see you guys," Taylor said before turning to leave, "Oh and sorry about interrupting the bunny love," She smirked before running away._

_"You're so sweet, Troy," Gabriella smiled._

_"Yeah, i am," He agreed pompiously._

_"Big head," Gabriella snorted._

_"You know it, baby!" Troy giggled before chasing Gabriella back up the stairs where they continued where they left off..._

Sharpay was now nearly seven months pregnant and was enjoying her and her twin brother Ryan's 26th birthdays at her house with her friends. She had just reached her present from Troy and Gabriella, "Ooo Guys, i wonder what this is," She said smiling broadly. She opened it and her face dropped when the small box contained a picture of her pee-ing in a bush from high school, when they went camping, "Uh guys, no offence, but this is an awful present," Sharpay complained.

"Yeah well, lets call it payback," Gabriella smiled evilly.

"For what?" She asked innocently.

"For that oh-so lovely present you sent MTV the other day," Troy told her sarcastically.

"Okay, i'm sorry. I didn't realise that they would say that stuff, you guys. Now give me my real present," She demanded.

"How the hell did you know?" Gabriella asked shocked before pulling out a small box that was Sharpay's real present.

"Sharpay always knows," She smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Shar," Troy greeted, "We hope you like it,"

Sharpay unwrapped her present and revealed a small box with a necklace in it which read, _Sharpay, _in real diamonds, "Guys! I love it, and i love you guys so much! Zeke, will you help me put it on?" Zeke nodded and placed the necklace around her neck, "Guys, i really am sorry for that, i just thought the video would be funny," She apologised again.

"Stop apologising egg-head, we forgive you,"Troy joked before handing Ryan his present, "Here you go, Dude, Happy Birthday,"

Ryan thanked them and opened his present which was a specially made black hat, that read, _Ryan, you're our star! Troy, Gabriella, Caitlyn and Baby, _in small gold writing, "Oh my God! I love it! Thank-you, I love you guys!" He exclaimed.

"It's alright, Rye, we're just glad you like it," Troy told him.

"Like it? I love it! This is now my new lucky hat!" He grinned happily before tossing his plain green hat aside and shoving the new one on his head.

"Give my Ryan a hat and he'll always be happy," Hannah Evans commented.

"You know it!" He agreed happily.

Sharpay had many more presents. Taylor and Chad gave her a memorable Ice Princess bracelet and commemorative red t-shirt, that read, _East High Wildcats 2008,_ on the front in big white letters and on the back, again in white letters, it read, _Zeke's Ice Princess!_ Everyone had gotten a t-shirt like this from Taylor and Chad, to commemorate them all being back together. All of them had East High Wildcats 2008 on the front. On the back of Ryan's it read, _Hannah's Hat Boy! _On Taylor's, from Chad it read, _Chad's Science Laydee!_ On Chad's from Taylor it read _Taylor's Afro Man! _On Kelsi's it read, _Jason's Playmaker!_ On Jason's it read _Kelsi's Loveable Lunkhead! _ On Zeke's it read, _Sharpay's Baker Baby!_ On Troy's it read _Gabi's Freaky Call back Boy! _And finally on Gabriella's it read, _Troy's Freaky Math Girl! _Even the people who didn't go to East High got t-shirts. Ryan's daughter, Natalie, Kelsi and Jason's kids Geneva and Lucas and also Caitlyn both got t-shirt's that read, _Wildcats in training! _Hannah, Ryan's Wife got a t-shirt that said, _Honourary Wildcat!_

Sharpay recieved a book compiled of pictures from over the years from Jason and Kelsi, and Ryan got the same, but with pictures of him instead of Sharpay. Sharpay got many presents from Zeke and their unborn baby, such as, clothes, make-up, Jewellery and a specially made cake. Ryan, Hannah and Natalie got Sharpay a family portrait of all three of them, Sharpay and Zeke. Also a gold and diamond sister ring. And a bear that read _'World's Greatest Auntie!' _

Ryan also got a Hat Boy male bracelet from Taylor and Chad. He also got the book from Kelsi and Jason and finally Sharpay and Zeke had recorded messages for Ryan with their video camera from all their family and friends. Plus a Brother ring and an identical bear that said _World's Greatest Uncle!' _ from the baby.

With Sharpay and Ryan's birthday's over, Troy and Gabriella reached home, completely exhausted that night.

"That was a great party. I loved having everyone together!" Gabriella smiled when she got into bed next to Troy.

"Yeah, i know what you mean. It reminds me of your 17th birthday, when we all had that sleepover at your house," Troy reminisced, remembering the day.

_**9 years ago.**_

_"Okay, Gabriella, you're the birthday girl, what do you want to do first?" Troy asked his girlfriend of just over a year._

_"Umm, let's play truth or dare," She smiled mischeviously._

_"Okay, so you go first then Gabs,"Troy agreed._

_"Alright, Sharpay. Truth or dare?" She asked smiling evilly._

_"Truth," Sharpay replied._

_"Chicken!" Chad shouted._

_"Shut it Danforth!" Gabriella hissed before turning her attentions back to Sharpay, "Okay, so if you could kiss someone in this room, but not Zeke, who would it be?" _

_"Don't hate me, but it'd have to be Troy," She answered honestly._

_"I don't hate you, i say fair play," Gabriella smiled genuinely at Sharpay._

_"Right okay, my turn! Danforth, let's see how much of a chicken you are. Truth or Dare?" Sharpay glared at Chad._

_"I guess i'm going to have to pick dare," He replied._

_"Right, i dare you to go snog Kelsi on the lips for a minute exactly. Sorry Taylor!" Sharpay quickly covered before Taylor sent her a death glare._

_"Do i have to? No offence Kels!" Chad whined._

_"Do it Danforth!" Gabriella yelled._

_"Help me Tay!" Chad pleaded._

_"Hey! I'm with Sharpay on this one! Let's see how much of a chicken you really are. Do it!" Taylor smiled happily._

_Chad reluctantly grabbed Kelsi's head and kissed her passionately while Sharpay watched her watch, "Okay! Time's up! Nice moves, Danforth!" _

_"Okay, my turn. Troy, truth or dare?" Chad asked turning the heat onto his best friend._

_"Truth," Troy said quickly._

_"Alright, have you and Gabriella had intercourse yet?" Chad wondered._

_"Intercourse?" Troy asked stupidly._

_"Sex! Troy! He means Sex!" Gabriella yelled at her stupid boyfriend._

_"Oh right, yes we have. But i'm telling you no more, perv!" He sniped at Chad, "Right, okay, Jason, Truth or Dare?" _

_"Dare," He smiled._

_"I dare you to strip into your boxers, jump on the sofa and act like Tarzan for a minute!" Troy laughed._

_Jason nodded and stripped down to his underwear and jumped up on the sofa,"Arghhhhhhhh!" He yelled before pounding on his chest. He pulled Kelsi up and said in a Tarzan voice, "Me Tarzan, you Jane, Arghhhhhhhhh!" Everyone fell about laughing and Troy was no longer counting because he had tears from all the laughing._

_"All right that's enough. Gabriella, truth or dare?" Jason asked as he pulled his clothes back on._

_"Dare," She grinned._

_"Okay, i dare you to strip into your bra and pants and stay that way for the rest of the night!" Jason grinned._

_"Alright, i take it back Chad. You're not the perv, J is!" Troy sniped._

_"I can't do that!" Gabriella moaned._

_"Hey! If i had to do my dare, then so do you!" Chad commented, "Do it Montez!" _

_"Fine!" She snapped before taking off all her clothes leaving only her black lacy bra and pants. She recieved jealous glares from the girls and wolf whistles and stares from the guys._

_"Put your eyes back in your head, Chad!" Troy snapped._

_"Stop it guys. Taylor, truth or dare?" Gabriella asked her friend, intent on revenge._

_"Dare," _

_"Great, i give you the same dare, that Jason gave me. Underwear only all night!" Gabriella smirked._

_"Hey! That's not fair!" Chad moaned on his girlfriend's behalf._

_"If i had to do my dare then so does Taylor, Chad!" Gabriella sang at him. She gave Troy a hi-five as Taylor undressed uncomfortably._

_"Gabriella! This is so unfair!" Taylor complained before turning to Zeke, "Zeke, truth or dare?" _

_"Dare," He said after a while of contemplation._

_"I dare you to take Sharpay's clothes off and leave her in her underwear and then go hide her clothes," Taylor smirked, having her revenge on the guys stares. _

_"Why are you dragging me into this?" Sharpay moaned. She was now the third female in only her underwear._

_"It's only fair! Oh and Zeke, as the second part of your dare, you must also do the same with Kelsi," Taylor added, and before you knew it, all the girls were in their underwear and all the guys were falling about laughing._

_"Okay, Kelsi, Truth or dare?" Zeke asked, still laughing at all the girls._

_"Truth!" She said quickly._

_"Have you ever had a sexual fantasy about anyone here, except Jason?" Zeke asked._

_"Ummm, yeah, Ryan," She admitted blushing furiously._

_"Haha!" Zeke fell about laughing and all the guys followed suit._

_"Okay! Now for some payback. Ryan, truth or dare?" Kelsi asked, grinning from ear to ear._

_"I'll be brave! Dare!" Ryan replied which earnt him deathly glares from all the guys, "What?"_

_"She said revenge, Ryan! That's going to mean all us guys!" Chad bellowed._

_"Ooopsie," Ryan said._

_"Yeah, that's right, revenge on all of you. Ryan, i dare you to undress all of the boys to their underwear and yourself," Kelsi smirked._

_Ryan reluctantly obeyed and then ran upstairs and barricaded himself in Gabriella's bedroom, because the boys were ready to kill him. Kelsi smirked at the girls and all of them had the same idea. They all creeped up behind the boys who were at the bottom of the stairs yelling at Ryan and pulled all of their boxers down, revealing their manhood. All of the girls cried with laughter as the boys scurried to pull up their boxers..._

Gabriella laughed at the memory, "Alright, how the hell does that remind you of today? Nobody was naked," Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah, but we were all together and having fun, and also being embarrassed just like then,"

"Yeah, i guess i agree," Gabriella smiled.

"By the way, you looked hot in your undies that night, babe," Troy commented.

"Yeah and now i look like a whale," She moaned.

"No, you look like a beautiful, hot...whale," Troy told her, whispering that last part to himself. Gabriella and he just laughed and then cuddled up together happily.

**Okay, i had a little writer's block tonight so i did that flashback! I won't be updating till monday, so make this last! Love you all xxxxxx**


	35. More Bad News

**Alright! I'm officially gobsmacked at the amount of reviews i have! I love you all! Gosh...**

**Anyways..this chapter is a little short but i'm soooo tired and i can't be bothered to write anymore. I just wana read everyone else's stories atm lol...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

_**Last Time:**_

_Gabriella laughed at the memory, "Alright, how the hell does that remind you of today? Nobody was naked," Gabriella giggled._

_"Yeah, but we were all together and having fun, and also being embarrassed just like then," _

_"Yeah, i guess i agree," Gabriella smiled._

_"By the way, you looked hot in your undies that night, babe," Troy commented._

_"Yeah and now i look like a whale," She moaned._

_"No, you look like a beautiful, hot...whale," Troy told her, whispering that last part to himself. Gabriella and he just laughed and then cuddled up together happily._

"Gabs, your Boss wants you in his office," Jason's voice came over the intercom on the telephone.

"Thanks, J," Gabriella said back before getting up and walking out of her office, "In his office, is he?" She said to his face.

"Yes, Gabs," He replied as he looked over some of the papers Gabriella had asked him to sort through.

Gabriella made her way across the CID office area patting her pregnant tummy as she went. She reached DCI Meadows office and knocked softly on the door. He grunted which she took as her sign to enter so she pushed the door and smiled weakly at him.

"Ahh, Gabriella. Take a seat," DCI Meadows smiled.

Gabriella took a seat, "What's going on, Gov'?" She asked softly.

"I wanted to talk to you about Troy Bolton," He replied simply.

"What about Troy?" She asked shortly.

"I need to ask you, were you sleeping with him when you were working on Caitlyn's disappearance?" He asked quickly.

"No. What makes you say that?" Gabriella answered honestly.

"There were some allegations, made against you. As you know, it is forbidden to have sexual relations with clients when you are working on a case with them. In this case, Troy Bolton's daughter," DCI Meadows explained.

"I know that, Gov'. But who waited until now, to report something that wasn't true?" Gabriella wondered.

"It was an allegation made against you yesterday by one Liam Jones," Her Boss informed her.

"Daniel's Father?!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"It would appear so,"

"Why would he do that? How does he even know that me and Troy are together?" Gabriella asked confused.

"It appears that the whole world knows you're his fiancee. At least the whole world that watches MTV anyway," He smiled awkardly.

"I am going to kill Sharpay! Again!" Gabriella fumed.

"I'm sorry?" DCI Meadows wondered.

"Nothing, sorry. What do we do about this allegation?" Gabriella asked, immediately calming down.

"I don't think we can do anything yet," He told her regrettably.

"I don't understand why he would do this to me," Gabriella began to cry.

"Gabriella, I believe you. If you say you were not on the case when you and Mr Bolton started your relationship, then i believe you. I do. But we need to take this allegation seriously," He warned her.

"Well, tell me exactly what he said," Gabriella said.

"He gave a statment saying that he found documents in his Son's office that said, you had been cheating on Daniel with Troy Bolton, the entire time you were investigating Caitlyn's disappearance. Unfortunately, as you well know, in front of the policing board, this is hardcore evidence," He explained.

"How can it be evidence when it's not true?" Gabriella whined.

"I don't know. I assume you know and understand what i must do now," He said shyly.

"I understand, Gov'. It's okay," Gabriella accepted her fate, she knew it was coming, although she couldn't do anything to stop it. Neither could her Boss. She wouldn't hold it against him, it was beyond his control.

"I'm going to have to suspend you without pay while we investigate this. You will of course be payed your maternity leave, when it is time for that, whether we have resolved this or not. I'm so sorry Gabriella," DCI Meadows apologised, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, but what about Jason? This won't affect his job will it?" Gabriella worried.

"Of course not. We need a temporary replacement for you anyway, so he will still be their assistant," DCI Meadows explained.

"Thank-you. And i'm so sorry for this, Gov'. It's just more hassle for you," Gabriella apologised.

"Gabriella, you have no need to apologise. It's not your fault that you are in love. Once again, i'm sorry about this suspension, but i have no power over this, except to help you fight it,"

"Thank-you so much, Jonathon. I guess i better go," Gabriella got up from her seat and walked towards the door.

"Look after yourself and that beautiful family of yours, Gabriella," DCI Meadows said.

"I will. You too," She smiled and then walked away from the only place she had been able to call home since she married Daniel...

**LunchTime: Bolton Mansion.**

"Come on Caitlyn, eat your lunch," Troy begged his daughter.

"I don't want it!" She whined.

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"I want Mommy!" She moaned.

"Caitlyn, Mommy's at work. She won't be home until dinner time. Come on just eat your lunch," Troy begged again.

"I don't want it!" She repeated.

"Caitlyn! I don't want to ground you but if you keep being naughty, i will," Troy warned. He would never actually ground her, but he always warned it when she was like this.

"Nuh-uh!" She said and closed her lips tightly and crossed her arms in a huff.

"Caitlyn, please, for Daddy?" He pouted.

"I don't like it," She told him blankly.

"You ate it last week," Troy said sharply.

"Mommy was here then," She smiled cheekily.

"Well, if you don't eat this, i'll tell Mommy and she'll be very upset with you," Troy told her in a sing song voice.

"Okay then!" She said cheerfully before picking up her sandwich and biting into it.

"Thank God!" Troy muttered under his breath. Gabriella came through the door as Caitlyn was just finishing her Lunch and Troy walked towards the door. He was shocked to find Gabriella home so early. "Hey babe. You're home early," Troy stated before kissing her on the cheek.

"Actually, i've been suspended," Gabriella said irritably.

"What?! What the hell for?" Troy exclaimed.

"Daniel's stupid Dad has put in a stupid claim about me apparently sleeping with you while i was investigating Caitlyn's disappearance. By procedure, when under investigation, you're suspended without pay!"

"What the hell would he do that for? It's not even true!" Troy exploded.

"I know that, you know that, hell even my boss knows that! But noooo, i've still been suspended," Gabriella yelled to no-one in particular.

"Mommy! You're home!" Caitlyn beamed before hugging Gabriella's knees.

Gabriella gently picked her up and smiled,"Yeah, i'm home. Have you been good?"

"No she hasn't. Refused to eat her lunch," Troy said sternly.

"Is that true?" Gabriella asked in a fake disappointed tone.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Mommy. But Daddy doesn't make my sandwich the same way you do!" She whined.

"What does he do differently?" Gabriella asked.

"He cut it into squares! Not Triangles!" Gabriella laughed at how much of a drama queen Caitlyn could be.

"Well, that's just awful! Naughty Daddy!" Gabriella giggled.

"Naughty Daddy!" Caitlyn mimicked. She then carefully wriggled down from Gabriella and skipped away.

"Are you okay, Gabi?" Troy asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"I'll be fine. I'm just angry at Liam Jones. That family has done nothing but try to make me miserable. I thought that i was rid of them, and today, i realised. I never will be," She began to cry.

"Shhh, Gabs. Don't cry," Troy soothed as he hugged her tightly in the hallway.

"Why does all the drama happen to me?" She cried.

"Because, you're more like Sharpay than you think...Drama queen," Gabriella laughed from her tears and hit Troy on the arm in reply...

**Please reviewwwwwwwww! lol xxx**


	36. Light at the end of the hallway

**Hey! Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I've been mega busy with exams and stuff. Anyways, i've just kinda started a new story, which is co-written with **_**beckra**_**. Check out the information we have posted about it. Comment it and we will post the first chapter soon! It's under beckra's profile. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Are you okay, Gabi?" Troy asked as he nuzzled her neck._

_"I'll be fine. I'm just angry at Liam Jones. That family has done nothing but try to make me miserable. I thought that i was rid of them, and today, i realised. I never will be," She began to cry._

_"Shhh, Gabs. Don't cry," Troy soothed as he hugged her tightly in the hallway._

_"Why does all the drama happen to me?" She cried._

_"Because, you're more like Sharpay than you think...Drama queen," Gabriella laughed from her tears and hit Troy on the arm in reply..._

"He did what?!" Sharpay screeched over the phone, when Gabriella was telling her the events of the previous day.

"I just told you!" Gabriella replied in exasperation.

"Oh my God, again, i'm so sorry!" Sharpay apologised.

"What are you talking about? It's not your fault, it's Daniel's, and his stupid family's fault," Gabriella sniped.

"Yeah, but if it hadn't been for that stupid MTV thing, he wouldn't have known about you and Troy, so it is my fault!" Sharpay whined.

"Shar! Trust me, it's not your fault. Stop worrying, everything will be okay," Gabriella soothed.

"I hope your right, Gabs," Sharpay said.

"I know i'm right. Anyway, what's new with you?" Gabriella asked.

"Well me and Zeke caved. We decided we wanted to know the sex of the baby, so we went and found out," Sharpay replied excitedly.

"And!?" Gabriella practically yelled, wanting to know what the sex of the baby was.

"Let's put it this way. Our nursery is a lovely shade of pink," She squealed.

"OH MY GOD! You're having a girl?" Gabriella cried out.

"Yeah! I'm so excited!" Sharpay said.

"I bet you are," Gabriella paused," Hold on, Shar! I think someone's at the door," Gabriella got up, with the phone still to her ear and walked to answer the door. She opened it and gasped, "Umm, Shar, i'm going to have to go. Congratulations again, Love ya," She said before hanging up and turning her attentions to the man standing before her, "What are you doing here?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Look, Gabriella, i just came to talk to you. Can i come in?" He asked genuinely.

"Make it quick," She snapped before opening the door wider for him and walking towards the living room. He followed her and took a seat where she motioned, "What's this about, Calum?"

"I know, that right now, i'm probably the last person you want to see," He began but she cut him off.

"You can say that again," She sniped.

"Right. But, i just wanted to come and see how you are," He said smiling uncomfortably.

"Why would you do that?" She asked skeptically.

"Because, contrary to popular belief, all of my family aren't assholes," He laughed.

"Most of them are," Gabriella commented.

"Well, i'm not. You know that i have never been like my brother or my Dad, Gabriella,"

"They ruined my life," Gabriella cried.

"I'm sorry for that, i really am," He apologised.

"Look, i'm really busy, so can you just cut to the chase?"

"Okay. I just wanted to let you know that i have information that might help you. My Dad forged the letter that Daniel was supposed to have written. He never found a letter that said you had been cheating on him with Troy Bolton," Calum Jones explained.

"Why would you tell me this?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"It's no secret that my Father loved Daniel more than me. He hates me, and i've always tried to make him love me, but he never did. Gabriella, we got on well when you and Daniel were married, and you were the closest thing to family that i've ever had. I owe you," Calum admitted.

"Thank-you. That's really nice of you to try to help me," Gabriella thanked him, "And i just want you to know, i never cheated on Daniel,"

"I know you didn't. You took so much shit off my big brother, Gabriella, i only hope that this makes up for some of it," He smiled.

"It does. Thank-you. And i'm sorry if i was short with you at first, i'm just under alot of stress," Gabriella apologised.

"That's okay. Gabs, can i ask you something?" Calum asked.

"Sure, Calum," Gabriella smiled.

"Troy, umm, how did that all come about?" He asked uncertaintly.

"Me and Troy, we were an item in High School. I loved him, still do in fact. I don't think i ever stopped. I mean, how can you ever fall out of love with you first love? He's just so perfect and he makes me happy," Gabriella explained.

"When you saw him again, did you know that you would be together again?" Calum asked.

"No, i didn't. He was still one of my best friends and he was going through a bad time in his life. I never thought for one second that a relationship was on the cards with him, because in truth, i still loved your brother. I don't know how, but i was. If Troy hadn't admitted that he still loved me, i would still be victim to your brother, and for that i love Troy even more, he protects me," Gabriella told him.

"That's so beautiful. And as for my brother, he's a jerk! I'm so glad that you realised it and got out of his life. You have always been like a big sister to me, and it killed me to watch you go through everything you did," He admitted.

"Well, you were always a little brother to me, and you helped keep me sane, Calum," Gabriella giggled.

"So, the baby, how far along are you?" He asked.

"Nearly five months," She told him proudly.

"Wow! That's so great. I'm so happy for you Gabs," He gushed.

"I know, it's so great. I can't wait," She admitted.

"You'll be a great mother, Gabriella,"

"Thank-you," She thanked him, just as Troy entered the house looking harrassed.

"Gabs! You wouldn't believe the day i've just had!" Troy moaned without even noticing the extra body in his living room, as he gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek.

"Troy, we have company," She said embarrassed.

Troy turned his head sharply and looked straight at Calum Jones, "Umm, Hi, i'm Troy Bolton. You know you look awfully familiar," He said as he put his hand out for Calum to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you sir, and i don't want to tell you where you know me from," He admitted sheepishly, embarrassed of who his family is, but shook Troy's hand anyway.

"Troy, honey. This is Daniel's kid brother, Calum Jones, but don't worry. He's a good kid," Gabriella explained.

"Oh right," Troy said, before rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

"I'm nothing like my family," Calum said quickly.

"It's true, Troy. In fact, he's just told me something very interesting," Gabriella smiled.

"Oh really? What's that?" He asked.

"I just informed Gabriella, that my father forged the supposed note from Daniel. And by the way, Gabriella, i'm willing to testify that in your hearing," Calum said happily.

"Thank you so much Calum, that would be great," Gabriella gushed.

"Anything for you, Gabs, i better be going though. And congratulations, on the pregnancy and the engagment," He smiled before hugging Gabriella and turning towards the door, "Nice to meet you, Mr Bolton,"

"Call me Troy. I'll walk you to the door," Troy offered before following Calum out into the hallway, "Listen, thank-you for doing that," He thanked Calum.

"It's not a problem, she's like a sister to me, and the only family i've ever really known," He told Troy at the door.

"Again, thank-you, and stop by anytime," Troy offered.

"Thank you, Mr- Troy. I'm glad that Gabriella's got someone like you. She deserves to be happy. Thank-you for making her happy," Calum said honestly.

"It's not a problem, she's a great woman," Troy admitted.

"Yeah, she is. Take care of her, Troy," Calum warned.

"I will," He said before waving to Calum, closing the door and walking back into Gabriella, "He is a good kid,"

"Yeah, i know. He always looked out for me, when i was married to Daniel,"

"You wouldn't think that someone as nice as him, could be part of that family would you?" Troy asked her.

"Nope, he's definitely nothing like that lot," Gabriella smirked, "So, what was so bad about your day, honey?"

"My physiotherapist just got himself sacked," Troy smiled.

"Oh my God, Troy!" Gabriella scolded.

"Hey! I didn't do anything, he did!" Troy defended.

"And what exactly was that?" Gabriella asked sarcastically.

"He told me that i didn't have an eight pack anymore, and that i needed to exercise more, if i want to play pro-ball again," Troy said annoyed.

"What's so bad about that?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Gabs! He was basically saying that i'm getting fat!" Troy moaned.

"You are!" Gabriella joked.

"Hey! You're going to get it, Montez," Troy yelled jokingly as he tickled her slightly.

"Troy! Baby!" Gabriella screamed.

"Damn it! I can't even tickle you anymore," Troy whinged.

"Get over it fattie," Gabriella stuck her tongue out.

"Look who's talking," Troy joked back.

"I'm pregnant! You're just fat!" Gabriella smirked.

"You're mean," Troy said and pretended to cry.

"Drama queen," Gabriella laughed.

"I am not!" He shouted from the bottom of the stairs, before stomping up them, still joking along.

**Okay, so it was a little short but i've still got writer's block, slightly. Next few chapters will be longer because i no longer have exams after tomorrow, so updates will be back 2 normal again! I'm just guessin, but there should be around ten to twelve more chapters left in this story, and i WILL be writing a sequel, but not any time soon! Sorry, but anyways, would appreciate if you'd review, and also check out the info on my co-written story.**


	37. Pregnant Pause

**Gotta warn ya, some of this chapter is rated M cause of the language! **

**K? **

**Got it?**

**Have you really?**

**No, i mean do you really understand?**

**Okay, i'm gonna stop now, you've got the picture, and i'm hyper!**

**LOL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Get over it fattie," Gabriella stuck her tongue out._

_"Look who's talking," Troy joked back._

_"I'm pregnant! You're just fat!" Gabriella smirked._

_"You're mean," Troy said and pretended to cry._

_"Drama queen," Gabriella laughed._

_"I am not!" He shouted from the bottom of the stairs, before stomping up them, still joking along._

**Two Months Later (Sharpay is nine nearly ten months pregnant, yes she is very late and Gabriella is now seven months pregnant)**

"Maybe you could try a long walk," Taylor suggested.

"That's not gonna work, spicy food is the best way," Kelsi disagreed.

"Well i know for a fact, that my Mother was late with me and she went on a bumpy bus ride, and out i popped," Hannah Evans added.

"Maybe it would be best if you tried all three," Gabriella suggested.

"It's not going to work! I've tried everything and this damn baby just won't come out! I'm nearly a month late, what am i going to do?" Sharpay whined.

"We don't know! Stop badgering us!" Taylor yelled, finally losing it with her friend. She had become impossible for nearly a month now. Sharpay was always complaining that she was uncomfortable, or over weight or something stupid like that and frankly, it wasn't just Taylor who was annoyed. Everyone was, especially Zeke.

"Don't yell! I'm in a very uncomfortable state here, Taylor!" Sharpay snapped.

"Oh God! Enough! I've had it with your outbursts, Shar! We all know you are uncomfortable, because you remind us every second of the day, but for God's sake, will you give it a rest?"

"You know, i could have you arrested for that!" Sharpay sniped.

"For what?" Gabriella asked confused.

"For verbal abuse at vulnerable clientele!" Sharpay shouted.

"What? That's not even a real crime!" Taylor snapped back.

"Actually, Tay, it is," Gabriella said uncomfortably.

"Oh what do you know?" Taylor angrily spat at Gabriella.

"I'm a cop, remember?!" Gabriella shouted.

"What's going on in here?" Troy asked angrily at all the annoyed women sat in his and Gabriella's living room. Chad, Jason, Ryan and Zeke followed closely behind him.

"She's being a cow!" Sharpay shouted quickly, pointing furiously at Taylor.

"She's being an all knowing ass!" Taylor sniped, jabbing her finger at Gabriella, before turning her finger to Sharpay, "And she's being an annoying idiot again, Troy!"

"You're all being idiots!" Kelsi yelled at her friends.

"What's this all about?" Chad asked.

"Sharpay is moaning about being uncomfortable again, so we all suggested different ways of inducing labour, but she still moans, and then Taylor just snapped, Gabriella slightly agreed with Sharpay on something, and then Taylor turned on Gabriella too," Kelsi explained quickly.

"Taylor, why are you being short with everyone?"Troy asked her.

"Ask him!" She yelled pointing sharply at a guilty looking Chad.

"Chad?" Troy asked.

"Okay, so i might have kept her up all night, whining that i think my ankles are getting too chubby," He admitted sheepishly.

"Dude, you are so gay," Zeke laughed.

"So Gay!" Troy sang at him.

"Shut it morons!" Chad shouted as he blushed furiously," Sharpay has a problem," He added focusing his attentions on Sharpay.

"Well when Hannah was pregnant, she was early so i can't help you," Ryan admitted.

"Try spicy food," Jason suggested.

"Already suggested it, babe," Kelsi said.

"Oh i got it!" Chad shouted in excitement, whilst jumping up and down in glee.

"God, do we even want to know?" Taylor asked in shame at her husbands behaviour.

"Yes, it's Doctor recommended you know," Chad sniped sarcastically.

"Well i'll try anything once," Sharpay admitted defeat.

"What does she do?" Gabriella asked.

"All she has to do is have sex," Chad told them proudly.

"Where the hell did you hear that?" Ryan asked disgusted for even being involved in such a conversation about his sister.

"That's what Troy's Mom did when she had Haylie, you know. And my Mom is a Doctor and she swears by it," Chad pointed out.

"He's right you know, i heard his Mom tell my cousin when she was late, and it worked," Troy agreed, "Well done, Chad, for once you're not the dumbest in the room," Troy added.

"Thanks...i think," He smiled uncomfortably.

"I can't sleep with her, while she's in that state," Zeke screeched, obviously afraid of his Wife.

"BAYLOR! IF YOU DON'T GET HOME WITH ME RIGHT NOW AND THRUST MY BRAINS OUT, SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL KICK YOU FROM HERE TO NEW ZEALAND!" Sharpay screamed before dragging poor Zeke right out of Gabriella and Troy's house.

"Oh my God, she is desperate!" Taylor gasped.

"You don't say, Genius," Chad sniped.

"Shut it fat ankles!" Taylor yelled back.

"Why don't you make me shut it?" Chad got in Taylor's face.

"Why can't you come up with better comebacks?" Taylor spat.

"You cow!"

"Moron!"

"Frigid Bitch!"

"Hairy asshole!"

"Cold hearted, flat chested Gimp!"

"Gay!"

"Lesbian!"

"Small cock!"

"Shut up!"

"Ooooh, i'm so scared!" Taylor said sarcastically.

"You should be!" Chad mocked before picking her up bridal style, kissing her and running out of the house with her giggling hysterically.

"Those two..." Gabriella sighed.

"Yeah, talk about crazy," Troy agreed.

"Let us never be that way," Gabriella made Troy promise.

"Trust me, we won't," Gabriella shivered at the memory before noticing that the other two couples were no longer there,(A/N You can guess what they had disappeared to do) and their front door was once again, wide open. They rolled their eyes and checked on Caitlyn who was having her afternoon nap in her bedroom, before running into their room like teenagers. Or at least as fast as Gabriella's pregnant belly would carry her. They began to kiss furiously, before getting undressed rather quickly. They were about to begin the dirty deed when the telephone rang.

"Ignore it!" Troy begged as he kissed her neck.

"It might be important," Gabriella argued.

"Urgh! Fine!" Troy gave up and rolled over to the other side of the bed.

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him before picking up the telephone, "Hello?"

**"Gabs, it's Zeke!"**

"What the hell Zeke? Me and Troy were busy!" Gabriella whined.

**"Sharpay is in Labour, the sex worked!"**

"Oh my Gosh, it did? Where are you?" Gabriella gushed.

**"Well, it didn't last for long but, it worked! The baby is coming, get down to Sacred Heart Memorial (A/N Scrubs lol) as soon as you can! Bye, love ya,"**

"What did Zeke say?" Troy asked as soon as she hung up the phone.

"Sharpay's in labour, we got to get to Sacred Heart like right now," Troy groaned in agreement before pulling on his clothes, and fetching a still sleeping, Caitlyn, and meeting Gabriella at the door five minutes later.

"Bet you fifty bucks it's a girl," She proposed.

"Gabs, you're forgetting, we already know it's a girl!" Troy laughed before the three went to the car, to arrive at Sacred Heart Memorial for the arrival of the first Baby Baylor...

**Alright, so that was a little longer, but not as long! Sorry i haven't updated since the other day, or was it yesterday?**

**Who knows. Anyway, i was too busy writing a Troypay oneshot, with 3 poems of my own in! I'm so proud. Anyways its called the poems, so check it out! Please...**

**Now back to this, i would love ya all if you hit that purple button below and leave me a review! Love ya guys! xXxXxXx**


	38. Labour of Love

**Yay! I have finally reached the 600 reviews mark. Special recognition to koalagirl07 who was my 600th reviewer! Yay you! **

**And also special recognition to HSMandChelseaFCfan who is my most long running and most loyal reviewer! Yay you!**

**Okay now i'm being hyper again, so shall we just get on with the next chapter??**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM...how many times do i have to say this? It belongs to the mouse...**

_**Last Time:**_

_"What did Zeke say?" Troy asked as soon as she hung up the phone._

_"Sharpay's in labour, we got to get to Sacred Heart like right now," Troy groaned in agreement before pulling on his clothes, and fetching a still sleeping, Caitlyn, and meeting Gabriella at the door five minutes later._

_"Bet you fifty bucks it's a girl," She proposed._

_"Gabs, you're forgetting, we already know it's a girl!" Troy laughed before the three went to the car, to arrive at Sacred Heart Memorial for the arrival of the first Baby Baylor..._

Troy and Gabriella were driving to Sacred Heart Memorial, with Caitlyn asleep in the back.

"So, what do you think she'll call the baby?" Troy asked, almost giddy with excitement.

"Who knows? It's probably going to be something dramatic knowing Sharpay though," Gabriella giggled.

"Mommy! Where are we going?" A sleepy Caitlyn asked from the back seat.

"We're going to the hospital sweetie, why don't you go back to sleep?" Gabriella replied sweetly.

"I can't," She moaned,"Why are we going to the hospital? Is Daddy okay?" Caitlyn asked, she hadn't even noticed her Dad in the front seat, as she was seated right behind him.

"Daddy's right here, he's fine," Gabriella laughed.

Caitlyn slanted slightly to the right and saw him driving, "Oh hi Daddy, why are we going to the hospital?"

"Hey baby girl, we're going to see Auntie Sharpay," Troy told her, not taking his eyes off the road.

"What's wrong with Auntie Sharpay?" She asked sadly, beginning to cry.

"Oh no sweetie, there's nothing wrong, she's just having her baby," Troy said quickly.

"Like Mommy?" She asked confused.

"Mommy's having a baby, but it won't arrive for a couple of months, but Sharpay's is coming now, so we're going to see her," Troy explained.

"Oh right. She's having a little girl isn't she?" Caitlyn wondered.

"Yes she is," Gabriella smiled.

"Will she call her Caitlyn?" Caitlyn asked sweetly.

"We don't know honey," Gabriella replied, "Park over there, Troy," Gabriella added pointing to a space in the hospital car park.

"Are we there?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, we're here," Troy pulled up and he and Gabriella climbed out. Troy opened the back door, unbuckled Caitlyn and led them into the maternity entrance.

"How may i help you?" The receptionist asked once they reached the front desk of the maternity area.

"Umm, we're looking for Sharpay Baylor. She's in labour," Troy answered her.

"Right. Let me see, "The woman looked on the computer, "Right, she's on the second floor, room 216,"

"Thank you," Gabriella said before heading for the elevator. They reached the second floor, two minutes later and immediately saw the gang outside room 216, in the waiting area, "You guys got here fast," Gabriella told them.

"Yeah, Zeke interrupted us," Chad said bitterly.

"And us," Kelsi said, just as bitter.

"Us too!" Ryan said annoyed.

"What about you guys?" Taylor asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, stupid Sharpay," Troy said angrily.

"Guys! Come on, she's in labour! Would you really want to miss that?" Gabriella scolded.

"No," They all mumbled.

"Besides, it's Chad's fault," Gabriella blamed.

"How the heck is it my fault?"Chad yelled.

"You're the one who told her how to induce labour!" Gabriella shouted back, "She would still be pregnant if you hadn't,"

"Yeah, and also just as annoying as missing sex!" Chad argued.

"He is right," Jason agreed.

"Who's side are you on?" Troy asked snappily.

"Guys! Why are we arguing? We're in a hospital for God's sake!" Taylor hissed.

"Taylor's right," Troy mumbled.

"So what are we waiting for anyway?"Gabriella asked suddenly realising they were in a waiting room.

"Sharpay is in the delivery room. She'll be brought back up here when she's done," Kelsi informed Troy and Gabriella.

Just then, Zeke, rounded the corner, still in green scrubs, he had obviously just come from the Delivery room.

"Zeke! How is she? How's the baby? Aww how does she look?"Ryan squealed like a little girl.

"Both Mother and baby are doing fine. Sharpay gave birth at ten to six pm, to a healthy baby girl," Zeke said to all his friends.

"Can we see her?" Gabriella wondered.

"She's in a room just down the hall. You can all go in while i get cleaned up. It's room 201," Zeke answered before walking away to get cleaned up.

The entire gang, all walked into Sharpay's room silently where they found Sharpay asleep and the cutest little baby girl in a crib.

"Is that it?" Chad asked, turning his nose up.

"What do you mean, is that it?" Troy wondered.

"Well, is that what all the fuss was about?" Chad paused, "Just a lump, wrapped in cloth?" He added.

"You're dead inside," Troy hissed.

"Yeah, you are. That is the cutest little thing ever," Taylor coo-ed.

"It's just a blob," Chad argued.

"Oh is that what you're going to say when we have children?" Taylor sniped.

"No, it'll be cute then, because it'll have my genes," Chad answered proudly.

"Anything with your genes, will be anything but cute," Jason said before coo-ing over the little girl.

"Are you saying my baby isn't cute, Danforth?" Came Sharpay's tired but angry voice.

"Sharpay! You're awake! Congratulations," Gabriella said like a school child.

"Thanks, Gabi. So, Danforth, what have you got to say for yourself?" Sharpay hissed.

"Umm, i went temporarily stupid because your baby is so darn cute?" He replied as more of a question.

"Good answer," Sharpay said through gritted teeth.

"So what are you going to call her?" Taylor asked before jumping on the side of the bed.

"We haven't decided yet," Sharpay smiled.

"You should call it Chad," Chad suggested stupidly.

"It's a girl!" Everyone shouted at once.

"Oh yeah, right," He blushed.

"Well, did you have any names in mind?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, we decided on either Madison Baylor or Savannah Baylor, but we can't decide which," Sharpay groaned.

"They're both wonderful," Zeke agreed from the doorway.

"You guys have to help us," Sharpay pleaded.

"Why don't you flip a coin, and whichever one wins, is the first name, and the other one is the middle name," Chad suggested.

"That's actually a smart idea. Danforth, have you swallowed smart pills today?" Sharpay mocked. Everyone laughed at Chad who just smiled goofily, "What do you think, Zeke?"

"I think it's a great idea. Heads is Madison, Tails is Savannah?" Sharpay nodded. He took out a dime and flipped it. Every eye in the room watched as the coin fell back into Zeke's hand. He flipped it onto his wrist and didn't remove his hand, "I can't look!" He moaned.

Gabriella got up, peeled his hand off his wrist, took one look and swiped the dime, "I know what it is," She smiled.

"What did it land on?" Troy asked impatiently.

"Tails," She smiled. Everyone cheered.

Zeke walked over to the crib, picked up the baby, and passed her to Sharpay, "Ask her if she likes the name, Shar," Zeke smiled.

Sharpay gazed lovingly down at her baby, "Savannah Madison Baylor, is that your name?" She asked in a baby voice. Savannah let out a small smile.

"I think she likes it," Gabriella smiled.

"I think it's perfect," Sharpay agreed.

"No, you're perfect," Zeke smiled before kissing Sharpay lovingly on the lips and stroking his beautiful daughter's head, "I'm so proud of you, Sharpay, I love you,"

**Okay, i cried when i wrote that last piece. I actually used my lucky pound coin to decide the name of the baby, and i'm glad that it was Savannah. I really like that name. It means Plateau... French lol...**

**Anyways, it seemed dramatic enough for Sharpay and i love the name!**

**Please Review! Love all you guys! xxx**


	39. New Attractions

**Hey! I'm back with another Chappie! Lol. I also posted the first Chapter to the co-written story (with beckra) The College Years, on her profile earlier. By the way, that story will be a TROYELLA eventually. Please read and review the first Chapter and let us know what you all think.**

**Anyways, on with the important story! LOL..Jks...Here is Chapter Thirty Nine of Investigating Love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM...the mouse does! lol**

**New Attractions.**

_**Last Time:**_

_"What did it land on?" Troy asked impatiently._

_"Tails," She smiled. Everyone cheered._

_Zeke walked over to the crib, picked up the baby, and passed her to Sharpay, "Ask her if she likes the name, Shar," Zeke smiled._

_Sharpay gazed lovingly down at her baby, "Savannah Madison Baylor, is that your name?" She asked in a baby voice. Savannah let out a small smile._

_"I think she likes it," Gabriella smiled._

_"I think it's perfect," Sharpay agreed._

_"No, you're perfect," Zeke smiled before kissing Sharpay lovingly on the lips and stroking his beautiful daughter's head, "I'm so proud of you, Sharpay, I love you,"_

Gabriella walked into Bolton mansion two nights after Sharpay had her baby, looking extremely proud of herself, "I'm home!" She called out.

"We're upstairs!" Came Troy's voice. Gabriella followed the voice and found her future husband and daughter in the bathroom. Troy was trying but unsuccessfully to get bubble gum out of Caitlyn's hair.

"What the hell?" Gabriella asked, trying to stifle back a giggle.

"Little miss Bolton and Geneva thought it would be funny to put bubble gum in each other's hair," Troy said, in his pretend disappointed voice.

"It was Gevie's fault!" Caitlyn whined.

"Caitlyn, Geneva is younger than you, you should know better," Troy scolded.

"But Daddy..." She began.

"No buts missy. Daddy is very disappointed in you," He told her sternly, "How the hell do you get this stuff out?"

"Let me," Gabriella said happily before walking over to Caitlyn and running her scalp under the cold tap, "Go get an ice-pack, Troy," She told him.

"Why?" Troy asked confused.

"Just do it and i'll explain later," Gabriella said harshly.

Troy returned two minutes later with an icepack,"I'm still confused as to what your doing, Gabs,"

"Well, the obvious answer would be to cut it out, but we can't do that because it's too close to her scalp. She'd have a bald patch. So we're going to do something else. Now, think back, when you got gum on your favourite jeans, what did your Mom tell you to do?" Gabriella explained.

"She told me to put them in the freezer," He answered, still looking confused.

"Right. Why?" Gabriella asked, her eyes boring into his.

"Because it freezes then drops off?" He asked unsure of himself.

"Exactly. So if i put this ice pack on her head, it'll freeze the gum and it will drop out," Gabriella concluded.

"Ohhhh! Wouldn't it be easier to put her head in the freezer?" Troy asked stupidly.

"Listen to what you just said, Troy," Gabriella laughed and turned back to Caitlyn. She placed the ice pack where the gum was and waited. Five minutes later, the gum began getting hard and with one comb of Caitlyn's hair, it dropped out easily. Troy just stood there shocked as Gabriella washed Caitlyn's hair clean and warmed her head up with a hair dryer.

"How the hell did you know how to do that?" Troy asked completely embarrassed. He had been at it for nearly forty minutes and got nowhere.

"My mom taught me. I used to get gum put in my hair by bullies alot when i was in middle school, so she taught me, so i wouldn't have to keep cutting my hair. It works everytime," Gabriella explained.

"Wow, you never cease to amaze me, Montez," Troy said happily before planting a big wet kiss on Gabriella's lips, which earnt them a disgusted look from Caitlyn.

"Oh that reminds me. I have amazing news!" Gabriella beamed.

"You do? What?" Troy asked as they walked downstairs.

"I've been fully exhonerated at work. I won't lose my job," Gabriella beamed.

"Wow! That's great! What happened?" Troy smiled.

"Well, it turns out, Calum dragged his father into my boss' office yesterday and forced him to admit he was lying about the note. Calum also gave me a full character witness and i've been dropped of all charges!" Gabriella grinned.

"That's brilliant. I wondered why they wanted you to come in today. So when do you go back to work?" Troy asked when they were finally seated on the sofa with Caitlyn between them.

"Well, officially i start my maternity leave today, so after the baby is born. There's just one problem," Gabriella's smile faded.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked worried.

"Well, it's Calum. He stuck his neck on the line for me, and now his father has thrown him out. He's got nowhere to stay, and he can't even get halls at the university, they are all full up,"Gabriella explained.

"He can stay in the pool house if he wants," Troy offered.

"What? Seriously? You would do that for him?" Gabriella wondered.

"Of course i'd do that. He seems like a good kid, and we do kind of owe him," Troy admitted.

"Yeah, we really do," Gabriella agreed.

"I didn't realise he went to the University," Troy commented.

"Yeah, he's in his first year at NYU. Shall i ring him?" Gabriella asked.

"No, you go rest. Give me his cell phone number and i'll ring him," Troy offered. Gabriella wrote down the number, pecked Troy and headed up the stairs for a nap. Troy reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the number and Calum Jones answered after two rings.

**"Hello?" He answered timidly.**

"Hey, is this Calum?" Troy asked quickly.

**"Yeah, this is Calum," He replied.**

"Hey, Cal. It's Troy. Troy Bolton," Troy greeted.

**"Oh hey Troy. How are things?" He cheered up when he heard Troy's voice.**

"Things are really good. Thank you so much for what you did for Gabriella," Troy thanked him.

**"Oh that's okay. I'd do anything for Gabriella," He smiled to himself.**

"Listen, Gabriella told me about what happened between you and your Dad. We were both wondering if maybe you would like to crash in our pool house? Nobody's using it at the moment," Troy offered.

**"I couldn't allow you to do that, Troy," He replied sheepishly.**

"We can't just let you sleep in your car, not after what you did for Gabs. Besides, we owe you for this, big time. And we would love to have you stay with us," Troy teased.

**"Well, when you put it that way," He joked, "But, no seriously. Thank you. And Gabriella, i owe you now,"**

"Ahhh, No, you owe us nothing. Me and Gabriella are forever in your debt. You threw away you're family to help Gabs, and that was really admirable," Troy complimented him.

**"Thanks again Troy, you're a really great guy. Give Gabriella my love, and that adorable daughter of yours,"**

"Ahh, believe me, i will. We'll see you as soon as possible and i hope your okay, bye Calum,"

**"Bye Troy, thank-you," He hung up the phone and smiled sweetly to himself. He was ever so greatful to Troy and Gabriella.**

"So what did he say, Troy?" Gabriella asked that night at dinner.

"He said yes eventually. By the way, i had a call from Hailey earlier," Troy said.

"Really. What's up?" Gabriella asked before shoving a forkful of salad in her mouth.

"Well, she and her boyfriend split up. And also, she'll be going to NYU next semester, and she was wondering if she could stay here during college," Troy explained.

"What did you say?" Gabriella wondered.

"I said, i'd have to talk with you first, but i don't see why not. I mean, Gabs, she does already have her own room here," Troy replied.

"I don't have a problem with it. Besides, it will be good to have her here, i miss her," Gabriella admitted.

"Yeah me too," Troy agreed.

**The Next Evening.**

"You all unpacked?" Troy asked Calum from the doorway of the pool house.

"Yeah, just about. And thanks again, Troy. It means alot," Calum thanked him.

"It's not a problem. So, anyway. Here in the pool house, is a bedroom, living room, bathroom and storage room. Now, you can use the laundry room in the house and of course all meals will be inside aswell. If you need anything, help yourself," Troy explained.

"Thanks Troy," Calum breathed.

"Not a problem," Troy smiled and left Calum alone in his new 'home'.

"Hey, Gab, what day do the seniors graduate at East High this year?" Troy asked Gabriella who was asleep on the couch, but he didn't realise.

"Ask your sister!" She groaned from her sleep.

"Oh, sorry Gabs. Go back to sleep," He cursed himself for waking a cranky Gabriella. He was about to ring his sister to find out when Haylie Bolton walked in through the front door, "Haylie! What are you doing here?" Troy cried out as he hugged her tightly.

"I told you i was coming up straight after Graduation, Troy," She reminded him.

"When was that?" He asked confused.

"It was this morning," She replied in a 'duh' tone.

"What? It can't have been, it's too early," Troy disagreed.

"Troy, it's June now. That's when we graduate," She reminded him.

"Is it? God, i feel stupid," He smiled.

"That's because you are big brother," Haylie teased.

"Shut it Bolton," Troy joked, "Where's the rest of your stuff?" Troy asked eyeing her three suitcases, "You know, the big stuff," He added.

"Mom and Dad are hiring a rental truck and are driving it up in a few days. They offered so that they could come and see you. And Gabriella of course, " Haylie smiled at Gabriella's sleeping figure, "When's she due?"

"The end of august," He replied, "I'm so excited,"

"I bet you are," Haylie teased again.

Just then, a sweaty and topless, nineteen year old (and very very good looking) Calum Jones walked in through the back door into the kitchen, where Troy and Haylie stood. He didn't notice the extra bodies, but Haylie noticed. She stood there checking out his bum as he bent down to fetch the dustpan from under the sink.

"Ahem," Troy said, pointedly when he noticed his sister staring.

"What?" She asked innocently, coming out of her trance. Troy bored his eyes into.

"Oh hey Troy. Didn't see you there. Who's this young lady?" Calum asked, eyeing Haylie's body.

"This is my Kid sister, Haylie. She'll be starting NYU in the fall, and she'll be staying here with us, upstairs," Troy informed him.

"Calum," Calum introduced himself, and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Calum," She smiled goofily before taking his hand and shaking it. At the moment the two hands touched, an electric shock surged through both of their bodies. Calum Jones and Haylie Bolton acknowledged their attraction to each other with a small smile at each other, which went undetected from over-protective big brother, Troy...

**Hey! Please review...love you guys! Also if you could, check out the co-written story; The College Years on beckra's profile ( ) as the first chappie is up! Love you all! **

**ZacEfronIsHot .X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.**


	40. Passionate about art, and you

**Hey guys! Here i am again with yet another chapter! lol. **

**So please R&R**

**And i'll love ya all!**

**Disclaimer: Again, i don't own HSM...the mouse does!**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Oh hey Troy. Didn't see you there. Who's this young lady?" Calum asked, eyeing Haylie's body. _

_"This is my Kid sister, Haylie. She'll be starting NYU in the fall, and she'll be staying here with us, upstairs," Troy informed him._

_"Calum," Calum introduced himself, and held out his hand for her to shake. _

_"Nice to meet you, Calum," She smiled goofily before taking his hand and shaking it. At the moment the two hands touched, an electric shock surged through both of their bodies. Calum Jones and Haylie Bolton acknowledged their attraction to each other with a small smile at each other, which went undetected from over-protective big brother, Troy..._

**Nearly one month Later. Gabriella is 8 months pregnant.**

"Dinner's ready!" Gabriella called from the dining room to her fiancee Troy, his sister Haylie and their four year old daughter (well her adopted daughter, his real daughter) Caitlyn.

"Who's turn is it to fetch Calum for dinner?" Troy asked as he entered the dining room. Troy was referring to, who had to walk the distance to the pool house to fetch Calum Jones for dinner.

"Uhh, mine," Gabriella admitted but then looked glumly down at her heavily pregnant belly.

"You know what Gabs? I'll fetch him, you sit," Haylie offered, trying to hide her enjoyment out of this.

"Thank-you Haylie," Gabriella smiled and sat down with Troy and Caitlyn as Haylie sped out of the dining room, into the kitchen and out the back door, quickly heading towards the pool house, way across the yard.

Haylie knocked loudly on the pool house door. A few minutes later, Calum answered in just his boxers. He yawned, "Hey hayls, what's up?"

"Umm, sorry, "She attempted to look away, but couldn't resist peeking at his well toned body, "Gabriella just uh, she told me, uh," Haylie couldn't get her words out.

Calum looked at his watch,"Gabs says it's dinner time?" He asked amused.

"Yeah, that's right," She smiled akwardly.

"Well, i'll just pull on some clothes and i'll be right in," He replied. Haylie nodded and walked away, feeling extremely embarrassed. Calum watched as she walked away, and he liked what he saw.

Haylie arrived back in the dining room, five minutes later, "He says he'll be in, in a moment," Haylie told them before sitting down for dinner.

"It took you a long time," Troy observed.

"Um yeah, i think i might have woken him up. He took a while to answer," Haylie turned her head and attempted to hide her embarrassment from seeing him half naked. Her blushing got worse, when Calum entered.

"Hey, sorry i took so long. I was having a nap when Haylie came to get me," Calum apologised.

"That's okay. I'd eat your dinner before it get's cold though," Gabriella smiled.

"So how was everyone's day?" Troy asked, after noticing the silence, "Calum?"

"It was pretty uneventful. I was just working on my painting for my first art class next semester, then i went to sleep,"

"You're an artist?" Haylie asked shocked, she never knew this about him.

"Yeah, i forgot you didn't know. What are you going to major in next year?" Calum asked as he ate some spaghetti.

"History of Art, Physical education and Artistry class," She answered matter of factly.

"Some fine choices. I was in first year history of art and artistry class last year. Do you know who you're having?" He asked referring to the teacher she would be having.

"Lewitt and Porter?" She replied as more of a question, as to if he knew them.

"I had them both. Now, lets see. In Lewitt's class, speak up, he'll thank you for that, but also try to get a seat in the back, unless you want a shower every time you go to class. And now, Porter, she likes to see that you take initiative. If you've finished work, make sure you start on some independant work. She hates time wasters and slackers. Also, if you disagree with her, speak up. She likes opinionated people," He tipped.

"Wow, thanks Calum. That's a big help," She gushed.

"I didn't know you liked art, Hayls," Troy spoke up.

"Yeah, i love it. You'd have to show me some of your work some time, Calum, if you don't mind," She smiled.

"No, i'd love to show you. Maybe you could show me some of yours aswell," He answered.

"Yeah sure, i'd like that. After dinner?" She asked.

"Sure, That'd be great. It's going to be great having you at the University next year, at least there'll be one friendly freshman," He grinned.

"Yeah, and at least there will be one friendly sophomore," She smiled back.

"Okay, Gabs, we're going to have to do something about the art freaks," Troy joked.

"Hey! We're not art freaks!" Haylie retorted, "We're art-ists! And art enthusiasts,"

"Right, Hayls. Whatever you say. Dessert anyone?" Troy asked as he cleared the plates.

"I'm good thanks, dude.That was a wonderful dinner, Gabriella," Calum thanked them both.

"Thank-you," Gabriella paused, "Haylie, dessert?"

"No thanks Gabs. I think i just want to go see some art," She walked towards the kitchen door, "You coming, Cal?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for dinner again," He said before he allowed himself to be dragged out by Haylie, much to the amusement of Troy.

"And what do you find so funny?" Gabriella asked.

"He's whipped," Troy said quickly, still suppressing giggles.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella asked, hands on hips.

"I mean, he's smitten," Troy replied, regaining his composure.

"What are you talking about, he's smitten?" Gabriella asked confused.

"He likes her," Troy replied in a 'duh' tone.

"No he doesn't. They're just friends," Gabriella replied, although, for once, she was not right.

"Yeah, well they better be," Troy said, immediately reforming to protective big brother.

"What's that supposed to mean, Bolton?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, i don't want her to end up going out with him," Troy replied, whilst wiping the dishes.

"And why not?" Gabriella questioned him, "What's wrong with Calum?"

"There's nothing wrong with Calum. He's a great guy, i just don't want my baby sister dating anyone. Especially anyone who's living under the same roof as her,"

"I know that you're trying to protect her, Troy, but get over yourself. She's eighteen, he's nineteen. If they want to date, which for all we know, they may not. Then it is up to them, not you. You can't stop her dating people, Troy," Gabriella explained.

"I don't even know why we are having this conversation anyway, they're not going out. And maybe you're right, maybe they're just friends," Troy agreed.

**In the pool house.**

"So this is your latest finished, artwork?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, it represents beauty," He explained.

"I see that. I did one last year, very similar. But yours is so much better, it's amazing," She complimented him, before running her fingers across the painting, feeling the brush strokes.

"Thank you. I'm sure it's not as good as yours though," He replied bashfully.

"Yeah, sure," She told him sarcastically, " So what other kinds of art do you do?"

"Pottery, still life, and photography," He told her proudly.

"Can i see some of your photography?" She asked him hopefully.

"I don't know," He moaned.

"Oh come on! Why not?!" She whined.

"Well most of it is nude photography," He explained.

"So? I'm an artist. I can understand the beauty of nude art," She told him i a 'duh' tone.

"Only if you're sure," He said, she nodded. He grabbed her hand and let her to his bedroom, (hmmmm wonder why! Naaa that wouldn't happen yet!) where he showed her the enlarged photograph he had above his bed, "This is the first one i ever did,"

Haylie looked intently, it didn't show much. Yes, it was very tasteful and extremely well photographed. The light had bounced off the woman perfectly, and it gave the woman in the photograph elegance, "It's beautiful. Very tasteful," She complimented him.

"You're beautiful," He said shyly.

Haylie whipped around and saw his shy face, "What did you say?" She asked softly.

"I said, you're beautiful," He told her as he inched closer to her face,"That doesn't make you uncomfortable does it?" He asked softly.

"No, not at all," She replied in a whispered voice. She leant her head towards his and their lips touched softly. When their lips met, electricity shot through the two bodies. The kiss was short but very sweet. They both pulled away and breathed a small sigh, "Well that was different," He commented, smiling broadly.

"It was," She agreed, "What happened?"

"I just felt like i had to kiss you," He told her.

"And i felt like i had to let you kiss me," She smiled.

"It was nice," He told her.

"I liked it," She agreed.

"No reason not to do it again then?" He asked unsure of himself.

"I can't think of a reason not to do it again," She smiled and once again, they both leaned in and pressed their lips gently against each other. The kiss was soft at first, but became more passionate. They allowed each other's tongues entry inside each other's mouths and let their hands caress each others faces and hair. They pulled away for air after nearly three minutes and just smiled at each other.

_'He's perfect,' She thought to herself._

_'She's perfect,' He mentally agreed._

**Okay! Guys! Please review! Love ya all x.X.x.X.x.X.x**


	41. Kisses, laughter and having a mare!

**Hey Guys!**

**I wana say to Amanda..aka zanessatroyella4eva620, hope you feel better soon and chin up! (lol private joke) Also, i hope you had/are havin fun at the beach!**

**So now i am on, chapter 41 and i am guessing there will be five more chapters after this one, depending on the size! There may be more, but definitely not less! To answer people's questions, yes the wedding shall be in this story! And also the birth, watch out for a shock there!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM but the mouse does, and the mouse loves me so don't sue me mouse...lol**

_**Last Time:**_

_"I just felt like i had to kiss you," He told her._

_"And i felt like i had to let you kiss me," She smiled._

_"It was nice," He told her._

_"I liked it," She agreed._

_"No reason not to do it again then?" He asked unsure of himself._

_"I can't think of a reason not to do it again," She smiled and once again, they both leaned in and pressed their lips gently against each other. The kiss was soft at first, but became more passionate. They allowed each other's tongues entry inside each other's mouths and let their hands caress each others faces and hair. They pulled away for air after nearly three minutes and just smiled at each other._

_'He's perfect,' She thought to herself._

_'She's perfect,' He mentally agreed._

"So, how was Calum's art?" Gabriella asked when Haylie re-entered the house five minutes after the kiss, that Troy and Gabriella knew nothing of.

"Out of this world," She replied dreamily as she sat down on a stool in the kitchen.

"What's up with you?" Gabriella asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean? There's nothing up!" Haylie asked immediately, jumping to her own defense.

"That huge smile makes you look like you've slept with a coat hanger in your mouth," Gabriella commented, still eyeing her shiftily.

"I'm just smiling about Calum's art. it's very good," Haylie replied quickly before running out of the room and up the stairs.

"Teenagers..." Gabriella mumbled to herself.

"What about teenagers?" Troy asked from the playroom door.

"They are crazy!" Gabriella sighed.

"What's my sister done now?" Troy asked, dreading the answer.

"Nothing, she's just insanely happy about something and she's acting really weirdly," Gabriella replied non- chalantly with a small shrug.

"Like you said, Teenagers..." Troy shrugged and went back into the playroom to play some more with Caitlyn.

Calum came through the back door, with an identical smile on his dreamy face, "Lovely weather isn't it?" He smiled as he got a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Umm, hate to break this to you Cal, but uh, it's raining outside," Gabriella laughed.

"It is?" He asked shocked before noticing he was wringing wet, "Oh right, it is," he smiled.

"Okay, what is it with you teenagers? Huh? I mean, first Haylie is acting all, 'i'm on cloud nine' and now you! What's going on? Were you two taking drugs in that pool house?" Gabriella asked seriously.

Calum surveyed her body language, then laughed,"Are you serious? No we weren't taking drugs!" he laughed again.

"Then what's going on?" Gabriella huffed.

"Nothing, i just really like the rain," He smiled before skipping outside and across the yard towards the pool house.

"Urgh!" Gabriella huffed.

**The next day.**

"So, Gabriella. How are things?" Sharpay asked when she and Gabriella were getting smoothies the next day. Sharpay had month old Savannah with her.

"Great, i'm getting bored waiting for the little one though," She replied as they took seats.

"The extra weight and the constant need to pee finally getting to you?" Sharpay asked as she breast fed Savannah under a blanket.

"Yeah, you could say that, or maybe it's the raging hormones, the desperation to see my feet or the fact that i feel like a house," Gabriella smiled awkwardly.

"You're not a house! Maybe a small cottage," Sharpay disagreed, smiling broadly.

"Thanks, Shar, you really know how to make me feel better," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"No, seriously. You're alot bigger than i was, how come?" Sharpay changed to a serious tone.

"Troy thinks it's because i'm probably carrying a boy. They make you fat all round, well that's his opinion. Personally, i feel like i'm carrying a sumo wrestler," She joked.

"When are you due again?" Sharpay asked lightly.

"Three weeks and five days," Gabriella smiled.

"Hopefully, you won't have the trouble that i did," Sharpay wished.

"Yeah, i don't want to be that uncomfortable," Gabriella agreed.

"Hey isn't that Haylie and Calum?" Sharpay said, pointing across the street at a nearby starbucks, and sure enough, sat outside was none other than Haylie Bolton and Calum Jones.

**Ten Minutes Previous, with Calum and Haylie.**

"You finally made it then," Haylie joked as he sat down.

"Yeah, you're brother kept me talking," Calum told her, as he pecked her hand lightly.

"Oh God, what did he say?" She asked, groaning about her ''uncool'' big brother.

"Nothing bad, we were just talking about basketball. I asked him when he was going back to play, and he told me, october. Start of the new season," Calum replied.

"Boys and basketball," She whined.

"I'm here now aren't i?" He smiled at her awkwardly, "So what did you want me to meet you for?"

"I wanted to talk about last night withought ears and eyes around," She said referring to Gabriella, Troy and Caitlyn.

"Yeah, i wanted to talk to you about that too," He brought his head closer to hers and whispered, "I don't regret it,"

"Neither do i. We still need to talk some things over though," She glanced around nervously.

"Like what?" He asked, just as nervous.

"Like what are we going to do about it,? What do we tell Troy and Gabs? Was it a one off? That sort of stuff," She replied.

"Well, i can answer one of those now. I don't think it was a one off. I like you alot and i really would like to take you out," Calum smiled.

"And i would like to let you take me out, but what about Troy?" She asked.

"I don't think Troy should come. I mean i like him and all that, but it's not exactly romantic is it?" He replied stupidly.

"God, you're just like Troy," She said under her breath, "No, silly. I mean, what do we tell him?" She corrected him.

"Does he have to know?" Calum asked dreading that she say yes.

"Not right away, no. I suppose he doesn't, but you know when he finds out, he's going to flip!" Haylie laughed.

"I can handle that, i really like you and if Troy doesn't like that well then tough luck!" He said defiantely, with a hard slap on the table, "Please don't tell him, i said that. He would kick my butt!" Calum immediately regretted it.

"Yeah, he probably would. Which is why, you need to act like the perfect person, and when we decide to tell them, they will be happy with my choice. Sound good?" Haylie asked him hopefully.

"Sounds great. How about a kiss to seal the deal?" He replied cheekily, but she still leant over and kissed him softly on the lips.

**Present, with Sharpay and Gabriella.**

"Yeah it is," Gabriella replied whilst watching them intently.

"Did you see that?" Sharpay said suddenly.

"Did they just kiss?" Gabriella replied with a question.

"Yeah! You didn't tell me they were an item," Sharpay said quickly.

"I didn't know. Should i tell Troy?" Gabriella asked Sharpay.

"No way! He's way too overprotective. He'd kill Calum! But you should let them know, that you know, and tell them they need to tell Troy themselves," Sharpay told her smartly.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. There's only one problem, how do i stop Troy from killing him then?" Gabriella wondered.

"Maybe you should soften him up. Tell him how cute they would look together, and keep saying it until he agrees," Sharpay suggested before getting up, "Well, i got to get back. Zeke will be wondering where i am. It was great catching up and we should do this again soon, maybe when the babies are born," Sharpay suggested.

"Yeah, we should. Bye Shar," She attempted to hug her friend, but her enormous pregnant belly got it the way. Gabriella walked the small distance home and found Haylie and Calum sat in the kitchen when she got back, "Hey, is Troy around?" She asked them.

"No. He's took Caitlyn to Chad's with him," Haylie responded.

"Good, because i need to talk to you alone," Gabriella said as Calum got up to leave, "Actually, both of you alone,"

Calum looked surprised but sat back down anyway, "What's wrong Gabriella?" He asked.

"I saw you two kissing at Starbucks earlier, and i want to know what's going on," She told them matter of factly.

"You saw us do what, now? That's crazy. Maybe you should get your eyes checked Gabs," Haylie quickly defended.

"I saw you and Sharpay did too. Now, i understand why you may not want to tell Troy, but you can tell me," Gabriella replied.

"Ok fine. We sorta kissed last night, and so i asked Calum to meet me at Starbucks so we could talk about it. He did and then he asked me out on a date and then we kissed again," Haylie responded.

"Look, i understand that you both are attracted to each other. You both have so much in common. But this cannot go on in secret. If you want to date, you must tell Troy, honesty is always the best policy. What if it had been him who caught you, what would you have said then?"

"Gabs is right, Hayls," Calum agreed.

"Yeah, i know she is, but how can i tell Troy? He'll kill me!" Haylie moaned, not even noticing the shadow of Troy standing behind her. Calum's scared look tipped her off. She turned round and smiled awkwardly at Troy, "Oh hey Bro'!"

"Don't hey bro' me. What's going on? What can't you tell me?" Troy asked, glancing occasionally from Gabriella to Calum and then to Haylie.

"Maybe we should all go and sit down in the living room. Caitlyn, honey, go and play with your dolls," Gabriella suggested.

"Okay Mommy," She smiled and bounded towards the play room.

Everyone allowed themselves to be pushed into the living room by Gabriella and sat down, "Gabriella, Haylie. What's going on?" Troy finally asked again.

"Do you want me to ask him or you?" Gabriella asked Haylie and Calum.

"You!" They both said simultaneously.

"Fine, you cowards. Okay, Troy. Here is how it is! Please don't get mad. You see, the thing is Calum and Haylie really like each other and Calum asked Haylie out on a date and she said yes and now she's worrying about how you will react," Gabriella told him without taking a breath. She breathed out slowly when she was done.

"You want to date my sister?" Troy asked Calum slightly coldly.

"Yes, Sir," He answered.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Umm, becuase she's a lovely, beautiful girl and we have a lot in common and i really like her," Calum told him shyly.

"Right okay, again i ask, why?" Troy repeated.

"What? I'm confused," Calum admitted. He looked desperately at Gabriella who was also in shock and unable to say anything.

"I said, tell me again why you would want to date Haylie? I mean, she's a toe rag! She once put a picture of me in spiderman pjamas on the internet!" He laughed.

"He's laughing. Troy's laughing. Troy, why are you laughing? This is no laughing matter," Gabriella scolded.

"It is when you think about it," He was still laughing.

"How do you work that one out?" Haylie asked bitterly.

"Just seeing you both squirm, it was hilarious. You thought i was going to go mad! Ha! I wouldn't go mad, i think you're perfect for each other," Troy couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"BOLTON! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Haylie shouted and then jumped on her brother and they started fighting (play fightin lol) much to the amusement of Calum and Gabriella.

Gabriella watched in amusement for a few moments before getting up to seperate them,"Hayls, come on, he's taken enough of a beating," Gabriella soothed as Troy stuck his tongue out at Haylie. She lunged for him again and he ran away laughing happily.

"Troy Bolton! Come back here and apologise to poor Calum" Gabriella yelled. He came back and sheepishly mumbled an apology to Calum before laughing at Haylie again.

"Hahaha! You were really scared!" He teased.

"Troy-" Gabriella said.

"You looked like an idiot!" He continued.

"Troy, will you listen?" Gabriella again went ignored.

"You're face was priceless!" Troy jumped up and down and started getting very hyper.

"Troy, i need you-" Gabriella breathed.

"Damn! Where's my camera when i needed it?" Troy laughed.

"TROY!!! GOD DAMN IT! LISTEN TO ME!" Gabriella yelled.

Troy immediately stopped bouncing up and down like an idiot and turned to face Gabriella who looked like she was ready to kill,"What's up?" He asked coolly,

"What's up? WHAT'S UP?! I'll tell you WHATS UP! My GOD DAMN water just BROKE!" Gabriella yelled.

Troy, Haylie and Calum's faces just stared at her, then one by one each of their gazes fell to Gabriella's feet where they noticed the puddle on the floor.

"Don't just stand there! Get me to a hospital!" Gabriella yelled. Troy grabbed her hand and guided her straight towards the car, grabbing the hospital bag along with him and shouting to Haylie and Calum to call everyone. Troy was still in shock when he started the car, but still stopped to realise, '_The baby's coming!'_

"Move it you idiot! I'm in pain!" Gabriella screamed at Troy who seemed to be lost in another world. He chuckled slightly and drove as fast as he could towards Sacred Heart Memorial Hospital...

**Hey! Yay! Another Chappie done!**

**Please review**

**And i'll love you**

**(hey that rhymes)**

**Love ya all Stace x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	42. Babies! Babies! Babies!

**Hey! Here is Chapter Forty Two!**

**Love all you guys for your kind words and reviews!**

**And just so you know, Caitlyn is not home alone, she is with Haylie and Calum!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM!**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Damn! Where's my camera when i needed it?" Troy laughed._

_"TROY!!! GOD DAMN IT! LISTEN TO ME!" Gabriella yelled. _

_Troy immediately stopped bouncing up and down like an idiot and turned to face Gabriella who looked like she was ready to kill,"What's up?" He asked coolly,_

_"What's up? WHAT'S UP?! I'll tell you WHATS UP! My GOD DAMN water just BROKE!" Gabriella yelled._

_Troy, Haylie and Calum's faces just stared at her, then one by one each of their gazes fell to Gabriella's feet where they noticed the puddle on the floor._

_"Don't just stand there! Get me to a hospital!" Gabriella yelled. Troy grabbed her hand and guided her straight towards the car, grabbing the hospital bag along with him and shouting to Haylie and Calum to call everyone. Troy was still in shock when he started the car, but still stopped to realise, 'The baby's coming!'_

_"Move it you idiot! I'm in pain!" Gabriella screamed at Troy who seemed to be lost in another world. He chuckled slightly and drove as fast as he could towards Sacred Heart Memorial Hospital..._

"Okay Gabs, I just called the hospital, so hold on we're almost there!" Troy soothed as he drived.

"Oh my God! We forgot Caitlyn!" Gabriella suddenly realised but Troy just laughed,"What's so funny?" She added snappily.

"Calum and Haylie said they are going to bring her up to the hospital as soon as they've called everyone," He told her still slightly chuckling.

"Okay, Troy, that is not funny! I thought we left her home alone!" Gabriella scolded.

"Do you see Hayls and Calum in this car?" He asked sarcastically.

"Troy! Will you just step on it and stop yapping?! I'm in pain here!" She yelled.

"Jeez, calm down, it's not like the baby's going anywhere," Troy whispered.

"I heard that!" Gabriella yelled from the back seat.

"Just calm down and breathe," Troy said, fighting back the urge to laugh at how dramatic she was being.

"I'll give you calm down and breathe!" Gabriella shouted, "I'd like to see you push something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon and see how calm you are!"

"Okay breathe," He instructed just ignoring her insults.

"I swear to God, Troy! If you don't stop telling me to breathe, my foot is going to go straight up your ASS!" Gabriella yelled before crying out in pain.

"Fine don't breathe, like to know how you're going to stay alive without breathing though," Troy mocked.

"Shut it Mr. Smarty pants!" Gabriella said bitterly.

"How far apart are your contractions?" Troy asked as he turned left on the interstate.

"I don't know! A couple of minutes probably," She guessed lazily. She screamed after another contraction.

Troy listened carefully and watched his watch, timing her contractions as he drove, which was extremely difficult. Finally four minutes later she yelled again,"Okay, they are about four minutes apart. What does that mean?" He asked her.

"It means that it's going to be a long wait!" She told him.

_'Great!' he thought bitterly to himself._

They finally arrived at the hospital and Troy left Gabriella in the car whilst he fetched a wheelchair. He returned minutes later and bundled her carefully into the wheelchair. He locked up the car and wheeled her straight into the maternity department on the left hand side of the hospital.

"Can i help you?" The nurse asked.

"Umm, yeah. I called from the car, the name's Troy Bolton. My fiancee Gabriella Montez is in labour," He told her.

"Ahhh, so Mr Bolton. You'll be the one responsible for the media circus on it's way?" She asked him.

"Oh God. Really? I'm sorry," He apologised.

"It's not your fault. Now, how far apart are her contractions?"

"Approximately four minutes, could be less now," He answered quickly as the nurse escorted them both to a private room.

"When did her water break?" She asked as she made notes.

"Half an hour ago?" He guessed.

"Full name?"

"Gabriella Montez. Might be Montez-Jones on her medical records," He informed the nurse.

"Okay, thank you Mr Bolton. Now, she should be okay in this room, it's far away from the media. Can i please have the names of the people allowed to visit, so i can stop media frenzy?" She asked him.

"Uhhh Yeah. There will be Haylie Bolton, Calum Jones, our daughter Caitlyn Bolton, Ryan Evans, Hannah Evans, Sharpay Baylor, Zeke Baylor, Kelsi Cross, Jason Cross, Chad Danforth, Taylor Danforth and possibly some of their children in the waiting room," Troy said without a breathe.

"Awful lot of close friends," The nurse commented.

"Yeah, they are our best friends from school," Troy smiled.

"The doctor will be in soon," The nurse said. Troy thanked her and she left.

"You know, if we had gotten here sooner, they could have given me drugs and i wouldn't be in so much pain right about now!" Gabriella scolded once she was in her gown and in bed.

"Why are you snapping at me?" Troy asked her.

"Because i feel like it okay?" Gabriella sniped, "Besides, you're the one who got me in this mess, in the first place,"

"Jesus, i woke the beast," Troy whispered to himself.

"I heard that!" Gabriella hissed as the Doctor entered.

"Good evening Gabriella. How are you today?"

"You know, having a baby," She laughed, "How are you Doctor?"

"Wonderful," The female doctor replied.

"Oh sure, you're nice to her," Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear.

"She has the drugs!" Gabriella sniped under her breath, "So, Doctor, how long will it be?" She added cheerfully.

"Well, your only five centimetre's dilated. It'll be a while. We'll give you an epidural once you are eight centimetres and then that should last the entire birth," The doctor said once she had finished the examination.

"How's the baby, Doctor?" Troy asked.

"The baby seems fine. I can't see any problems yet," The Doctor smiled, "I'll be back to check on you in an hour," She added before leaving.

"I'm going to see if anyone's here yet and let them know what's happening," Troy informed Gabriella. He kissed her lightly on the head and left before he could get an argument. Troy walked into the waiting room and immediately spotted Calum, Haylie and Caitlyn, "Hey guys," He said once he reached them.

"How is she?" Calum asked at once.

"In pain and being a pain," Troy said bitterly.

"Troy! She's in labour! She's bound to be cranky!" Haylie scolded him.

"I know that! Anyway, she's only five centimetre's dilated and she's trying to rest at the moment. It's going to be a while," Troy told them.

"Daddy! Where's Mommy?" Caitlyn asked from Haylie's arms.

Troy picked her up from Haylie's arms and held her, "Mommy is having her baby. You want to see her before the baby comes?" Caitlyn nodded, "I'll be back in a few," Troy told them.

When Caitlyn and Troy returned, the whole gang had arrived, "Wow, you all were fast," He commented.

"Yeah, so what's going on now?" Taylor asked impatiently.

"The Doctor is giving Gabs an epidoodee or something, because she's eight centimetres dilated," Troy told them stupidly.

"You mean epidural?" Sharpay giggled.

"Yeah, that's what i said," Troy shrugged, "So it shouldn't be much longer. Will you guys watch Caitlyn? The doctor has told me to scrub up now," Troy asked them.

"Yeah, sure we'll watch her. Give Gabs our love," Taylor smiled before Troy left in preparation for the birth.

"So, what's an epidoodee?" Chad asked almost as soon as Troy left.

"EPIDURAL!" Everyone shouted.

"Yeah, that's what i said! So what is it?" Chad asked dumbly.

"It's a drug injected into your spine during labour, to help with the pain," Sharpay told him.

"How did you know that?" Taylor asked shocked.

"Just 'cause i'm blonde, doesn't mean i'm stupid!" Sharpay said in a 'duh' tone, "Besides, i had one remember?"

"Oh yeah right!" Taylor laughed.

"Why do only women have babies?" Chad asked suddenly.

"Because if all men are like you and Troy, you wouldn't even understand how to get it out!" Taylor scolded.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Chad asked idiotically.

"No, genius. I'm calling you the world smartest dumbass!" Taylor snapped.

"Jeez, Tay. No need to be so negative, there are babies coming into the world here you know," Chad said. Taylor groaned.

"Okay! Push Gabriella!" The Doctor told her, "One big push!" Gabriella pushed with all her might. Troy coached her breathing as she pushed the baby's head out. Before Gabriella knew it, she heard crys, "Congratulations Mommy. You have a baby girl," She smiled at Gabriella.

"I got a girl?" Gabriella began to cry.

"She's beautiful Gabs," Troy smiled as he cut the cord.

"Gabriella. I don't want you to panic, but i think i see something, so hold very still," The Doctor told her.

"What's wrong?" Troy panicked.

"I think i see another baby," The Doctor informed them.

"WHAT?!" They both said simultaneously.

"Okay, there's definitely another baby hiding there. Gabriella, i know you're tired but i need you to push again!" The Doctor encouraged. Seven minutes later, Gabriella heard crying once more," Congratulations, you have a baby boy," The Doctor smiled. Troy, who was completely in shock, cut the cord and just smiled.

"Are they okay?" Gabriella asked through happy tears.

"They are both perfectly fine, and also want their parents," The Doctor said as the handed each of the new parents a baby. Troy had the boy and Gabriella held the girl.

"Do we have any names?"

"Umm actually yeah, remember them Troy?" Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah. This is Noah Troy Bolton and that is Alyssa Emily Bolton, Doctor," Troy informed the Doctor as he gazed down upon his perfect family.

**Like the names? I got them off a website that's got the top 100 baby names on! lol.**

**Please R&R**

**Love Stace xxx**


	43. Introducing Noah and Alyssa

**Hey everybody. Lovin the reviews. Special recognition to dylanlover1234 who was my 700th reviewer! YAY! So many reviews...**

**Lol. Anyway, so i'm glad you all liked the names. Noah means rest and comfort. Troy means foot soldier.**

**Alyssa means of noble kind and Emily means Rival or emulating.**

**LOL How sad am i to know these things?**

**For Chapter Forty Two, which i posted this morning, i got 16 reviews, so i'm looking to beat that!**

**Anyway, on with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The mouse owns HSM, i don't and unfortunately never will.**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Are they okay?" Gabriella asked through happy tears._

_"They are both perfectly fine, and also want their parents," The Doctor said as the handed each of the new parents a baby. Troy had the boy and Gabriella held the girl._

_"Do we have any names?" _

_"Umm actually yeah, remember them Troy?" Gabriella smiled._

_"Yeah. This is Noah Troy Bolton and that is Alyssa Emily Bolton, Doctor," Troy informed the Doctor as he gazed down upon his perfect family._

"Gabs, they're so beautiful," Troy coo-ed once they were back in her room, while she recovered,"I still can't believe that there is two of them,"

"Me either," Gabriella sighed, "We have three children, Troy," Gabriella smiled at the thought.

"Yeah, i know. Speaking of three children. Maybe i should fetch the third so that she can meet her baby brother and sister," Troy suggested.

"Yeah, that would be great, she deserves to be here," Gabriella agreed.

Troy put Noah back in his crib and then bent down to Gabriella and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I'll be back in a moment, i love you,"

"I love you too, Troy," She smiled and he left the room with an irreplaceable grin on his face.

"So, let me get this straight. Chad said that when you have children, he's not going to be in the labour room because he's scared of blood?" Sharpay asked disgusted. Taylor nodded,"Urgh! Chad you're such an insensitive pig!"

"I am not! I'm really scared of blood!" He defended himself.

"So is Troy. It's his worst fear, but he is still in that delivery room, holding Gabi's hand and facing his fear," Haylie commented.

"Well, maybe i'm more scared," Chad suggested.

"I doubt it. You've seen blood before and not fainted. Troy could barely stand when he saw some dried blood once. And Gabriella told me how pale he was when he saw the blood in Caitlyn's room. You're not scared of blood, Chad, you're just being a chicken," Haylie retorted.

"Okay, so maybe i am. But, so what? It's not like Taylor is going to want me in there while i make stupid jokes," Chad protested.

"Is that what you think?" Taylor asked suddenly.

"Yeah, that's what i think. I think you resent me for being my stupid self, and i just can't help it," Chad was being really serious.

"I don't resent you for being you. I love you because of that. I probably wouldn't have fallen for you, if you weren't yourself. And i refuse to have a baby unless you're there in the delivery room, making awkward jokes and being stupid," Taylor soothed before hugging him.

"Seriously?" Chad asked uncertain of himself.

"Seriously. I love you Chad, all six stupid feet of you. And i love how you just don't care if you're stupid," Taylor reassured him.

"I love you too, Tay," He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips, which soon became more passionate.

"HEY! We're here to wait for a baby to arrive, not make another one!" Sharpay interjected.

"Shut it, Shar, we're happy," Taylor groaned.

"Well, at least someone is. I'm so bored waiting for this baby to arrive!" Haylie moaned.

"It's your neice or nephew!" Sharpay scolded.

"I know, but jeez, doesn't mean the wait isn't boring," She whined again.

"Well, maybe you should understand what Gabi is going through. You're sat here bored, Gabi is sat there screaming in pain. Which would you rather be doing?" Sharpay asked sharply.

"Yeah, you're right, i'm going to shut up moaning now," Haylie agreed.

"What's my sister moaning about now?" Troy asked, still smiling deliriously.

"There's the new Daddy! Hows Gabriella? Hows the baby?" Sharpay bombarded Troy with questions immediately.

"She's fine. Baby's fine. Where's my other angel?" Troy asked looking around.

"I'm here!" Haylie shouted sarcastically.

"As much as i love you, Hayls, i actually mean Caitlyn" Troy laughed.

"Kelsi just took her to the toilet, oh here she is now," Taylor said before pointing to Caitlyn and Kelsi rounding the corner.

"Daddy!" She yelled before running into Troy's arms, "Where's Mommy? Where's the baby?" She asked excitedly once Troy picked her up.

"Hang on baby girl. Guys, listen. I want to take Caitlyn in first, so she can see the baby first, then i'll come get you guys," Troy said.

"Wait, don't we even get to know what she had?" Sharpay shouted but he had already left with Caitlyn.

"Hey Mommy!" Caitlyn shouted as soon as she walked in. She ran up to Gabriella and hugged her tightly,"I missed you Mommy,"

"I missed you to baby," Gabriella kissed her sweetly on the lips before nodding to Troy who was hovering with Noah in his arms. When she nodded, he placed Noah in her arms and picked up Alyssa, "Caitlyn, this is your little brother, Noah. And over there with Daddy is your little sister, Alyssa," Gabriella introduced.

"He's cute Mommy," She smiled, "Why have you got two though? Auntie Shar only got one," She realised.

"Some people have two babies, they are called twins. Auntie Shar was only having one baby, i apparently, was having two. I just didn't know that," Caitlyn nodded and Gabriella knew she understood.

"Will they like me?" Caitlyn asked softly.

"They will love you, honey," Troy assured her.

"Can i sleep?" She asked before yawning.

"Of course sweetie," Gabriella replied. Troy picked her up and placed her in the chair with his coat draped over her. She fell asleep instantly.

"I guess, i should get the guys now," Troy said, Gabi nodded. Troy placed Alyssa down and once again walked out into the waiting room, "Okay, guys, you can come in now,"

"Yay!" Sharpay jumped for joy and everyone trooped into Gabriella's room, "Oh my Gosh, who's this little guy?" Sharpay asked, noticing he was wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Everyone, this is Noah Troy Bolton," Gabriella introduced.

Unknown to everyone else, Troy had picked up Alyssa, who no-one had noticed, as they were all staring at Noah, "And this is Alyssa Emily Bolton," Troy told them.

Everyone lazily turned their heads, nodded and turned back to Gabriella, before finally catching on. They all sharply turned their heads and gasped, "Okay, awkward question. The hospital knows you took two, right?" Chad asked stupidly.

"Yes, they know. Gabi had twins!" Troy sighed in exasperation.

"Wow, she's so beautiful," Haylie coo-ed, "She looks just like Caitlyn when she was born. Where is Caitlyn, by the way?"

"She's asleep on the chair so be quiet. Anyway, guys, where are all your kids? Except you Shar, i see Zeke holding the baby carrier," Troy asked.

"Oh, mine and Hannah's nanny is taking care of Kelsi and Jason's kids along with Natalie," Ryan informed them.

"Oh right," Troy nodded.

"So, congratulations, you guys. We all think that they are both so cute!" Taylor said before yawning,"We really need to get back though, it's getting late,"

"Even Sharpay?" Zeke asked, who was watching his wife holding tightly to Gabi's bed as Taylor attempted to pull her away, "because it looks like she's gotten too attached,"

"She's your wife!" Everyone said simultaneously.

"I know that," Zeke said sarcastically before eventually prying Sharpay away, "Come on Shar, time to go home,"

"But the baby..." She began.

"Will still be here tomorrow," He finished before picking up the baby carrier again, "Until then, you have you're own baby to take care of here," He added before giving an embarrassed Sharpay her baby.

"Yeah, we're going now, congrats, Troy, Gabi," She nodded to each one and walked quickly out of the door.

"Is it me, or does Sharpay get crazier every time we see her?" Chad asked.

"She does," Gabriella agreed.

"Yeah, and is it me, or does Chad get more stupid everytime we see him? I mean, honestly Chad, does the hospital know we took two? We're not baby theifs," Troy mocked.

"Yeah, i get your point," Chad said lazily, "So, anyway, Congratulations, see ya," And with that he dragged Taylor out of the room, followed closely by Kelsi and Jason, who said their goodbyes then left. Troy looked scarily at Gabriella, who was just as confused as he was over their friends quick and unexpected exits.

"So, Troy. You want me to take Caitlyn home?" Haylie asked.

"Yes please. Gabriella should be getting out tomorrow morning, so i think i'll stay the night," Troy thanked them then kissed his daughter on the head, "Night, night sweet angel,"

"Bye guys and congratulations," Haylie smiled at her new neice and nephew.

"Yeah, congratulations, they are beautiful," Calum agreed.

"Bye guys, and no funny buisness in our house while we're not there!" Troy called after them.

Troy and Gabriella burst into laughter when they heard the high pitched voice of Haylie Bolton shout back,"Get bent Bolton!"

**Okay so what did you think of this Chapter? **

**Review and let me know! **

**Love ya all**

**Stacey xXxXxXxXxXx**


	44. Bridal planning and Super Troy!

**Hey Guys! I'm so happy with the reviews! **

**For my last Chapter i got...30 Reviews...(xxyou're the music in mexx was my 30th! So thanks to you) **

**Thanks so much Guys, i'm loving them!**

**I also got quite a few people putting this story in their favourite stories and me in their favourite authors. I'm so gobsmacked! So thanks alot, you all know who you are! I love all you guys! Everyone... lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

_"So, Troy. You want me to take Caitlyn home?" Haylie asked._

_"Yes please. Gabriella should be getting out tomorrow morning, so i think i'll stay the night," Troy thanked them then kissed his daughter on the head, "Night, night sweet angel,"_

_"Bye guys and congratulations," Haylie smiled at her new neice and nephew._

_"Yeah, congratulations, they are beautiful," Calum agreed._

_"Bye guys, and no funny buisness in our house while we're not there!" Troy called after them._

_Troy and Gabriella burst into laughter when they heard the high pitched voice of Haylie Bolton shout back,"Get bent Bolton!" _

**One Month Later.**

"So why is your boss giving you extended maternity leave?" Sharpay asked jealously.

"Because, i had all that hassle with Liam Jones and it wasn't even true, so i think he's just trying to make it up to me. Plus, i've had twins and i've got my wedding coming up, so i think maybe he's just being nice because of all that too," Gabriella explained as she sipped coffee in starbucks. She had met up with Sharpay along with all their kids, as promised.

"So how are the little ones anyway, other than being unbelievably cute," Sharpay said as she looked down at the sleeping newborns.

"Unbelievably exhausting," Gabriella said with a yawn.

"Yeah, i can relate. Savannah still crys every other hour during the night," Sharpay smiled at her sleeping baby.

"Yeah, do they ever stop?" Gabriella wondered.

"I guess so. I wouldn't know, Savannah is my first isn't she? Kelsi's the one to ask,"

"Yeah i suppose she is. At least you've only got one though. I've got two, and Troy is no help," Gabriella smiled awkwardly.

"He's no help?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Yeah, everytime they cry at night he groans and says, 'i'll take the next time,' and never does," Gabriella laughed, "That's Troy though, he's just lazy,"

"Yeah. How's Caitlyn with the new babies? In fact, where is Caitlyn?" Sharpay asked looking around, as if expecting to see her.

"She's at day care Shar, since kindergarten finished, she's been going to day care every other day so i won't have three children to look after. It was Troy's idea but i don't agree with it. She's really well- behaved and great with the babies," Gabriella chuckled to herself.

"Wow and she's only four," Sharpay was impressed.

"It's not like she babysits them, Shar. She just knows not to pick them up or play with them because they are too little. And she's really patient with them when they cry. It's really sweet. She stands by their bassinets and sings to them when they're fussy. It's so beautiful, Shar. She's definitely inherited Troy's voice,"

"Wow that sounds lovely," Sharpay coo-ed.

"Yeah. Oh before i forget, i'm having my first dress fitting tomorrow, can you make it?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, of course i can. What time?" Sharpay replied.

"Well i was thinking maybe we could make a day of it. You know, shopping pampering and stuff, so if we met at mine about eleven or so?" Gabriella suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Have you spoke to the others?"

"Yeah. Taylor, Hannah, Haylie and Kelsi can all make it," Gabriella beamed.

"So, has Troy decided who he's going to have as best man?" Sharpay wondered.

"Chad," Gabriella replied quickly.

"And what about you?" Sharpay pressed.

"What about me?" Gabriella asked stupidly.

"Who is your maitron of honour?" She asked again.

"I'm not having one. You're all my best friends and i refuse to single one out so you all are, if you'll allow that anyway," Gabriella smiled.

"Sounds good to me," Sharpay laughed.

"So your not disappointed?" Gabriella wondered.

"Nope! I think that's a sensible decision," Sharpay answered honestly.

"Great, so i'll see you tomorrow at eleven?" Gabriella asked happily as she gathered her stuff.

"Yeah. Wait, where are you going?" Sharpay wondered.

"I've gotta pick up Caitlyn? You coming?" Gabriella replied.

"Why not? I've got no life, so i might aswell," She smiled and followed Gabriella and the twins out of Starbucks with Savannah asleep in her carry seat.

**The Next Day.**

"Who are we waiting for?" Gabriella asked as everyone but one person was in her living room.

"Umm, Kelsi," Sharpay replied as she noticed no Kelsi.

"I did tell her eleven didn't i?" Gabriella panicked. She looked at her watch,"It's eleven twenty already,"

"Maybe the kids are holding her up," Taylor suggested.

"Zeke's looking after Savannah today, why doesn't she just ask Jason to take care of the kids?"

"Jason's working. Troy, Calum and Chad are going to be looking after them along with our kids," Gabriella replied.

"Oh here she comes now, and she looks pissed," Haylie noticed from the window.

Minutes later, Kelsi walked in with Lucas screaming and Geneva obviously throwing a strop, "Someone help me," She was nearly in tears.

Sharpay took Geneva and attempted to calm her down, while Gabriella helped her with the push chair that held a screaming Lucas and attempted to shush the screaming child.

"I say we just call my oh so adorable brother, Chad and Calum and leave them to attempt this all alone," Haylie suggested.

"Good idea," Kelsi agreed, "Troy! Chad! Calum!"

As if on cue, all three men bounded from what looked like the playroom and took the screaming children back into the playroom, "Bye then!" Gabriella shouted before shooing all the girls out and heading straight for the mall.

"So Gabs, what are we doing first?" Taylor asked as they all exited the car park at 12.00 that afternoon.

"Well, we all have a dress fitting in ten minutes at Becca's Bridal shop, so lets go," Gabriella replied before dragging them into the shop.

After nearly two hours of looking at Bridal dresses, Gabriella still hadn't decided. There was always something wrong with them.

"Too fluffy,"

"Makes me look fat,"

"No way would i ever be caught dead with a dress that short,"

"That makes me look like a hooker,"

"Are you freaking kidding me?! It's awful,"

"Too long,"

"Too big,"

"Just plain hate it,"

"Why oh why must you torture me with these horrible excuses for wedding gowns?"

That last one had been enough for Sharpay, "GABRIELLA! We know that this is your wedding day, but for Gods' sake! Just pick ONE!"

"If you must know, Sharpay, i was going to try this one on next," She pointed to the last wedding dress left in the shop, "Because it happens to be my favourite,"

"Oh sorry, but do you have to be so picky?" Sharpay asked her.

"I just want it to be wonderful. And i also want yours to be just as wonderful, so be patient or you'll be wearing bin bags," Gabriella warned.

"We're shutting her up now," Taylor called from outside the dressing room. Five minutes later, Gabriella emerged in the most gorgeous looking wedding gown **(Pic in profile).**

"WOW! Gabs, it's perfect!" Sharpay gushed.

"You look amazing," Taylor complimented.

"My brother won't be able to take his hands or eyes off you," Haylie commented.

"Hell, no one will want to take their eyes off you," Kelsi added.

"You look stunning, Gabriella," Hannah added.

"I know! It's definitely the 'one' isn't it?" Gabriella asked for approval.

"Definitely!" They all chorused.

"Then this is the one i'm getting," Gabriella decided.

"Finally!" Sharpay shouted, "Ooops, did i say that out loud?"

"Yes!" Everyone told her.

"My bad," Sharpay apologised, "So, have you given any choice to our dresses?" Sharpay shouted whilst Gabriella was getting out of the dress.

"Yeah, i've got three colours of the same style picked out, but you guys have to vote on your favourite colour so i can get Natalie, Caitlyn and Geneva fitted for their matching flower dresses next week," Gabriella shouted back.

**With the boys: Present.**

"How the hell do the girls do this?" Calum asked Chad and Troy over the screams of the crying babies.

"Hey! I'm good at taking care of kids. I raised Caitlyn alone," Troy interjected.

"One child is very different to five, Troy," Chad moaned, referring to Caitlyn, Geneva, Lucas, Alyssa and Noah.

"Oh come on, get with it. It's easy," Troy told them.

"Hey! How did you change that diaper?" Chad asked amazed at Troy's skills.

"Practice makes perfect Danforth!" Troy sang at Chad as he finished changing Alyssa.

"I can't do mine!" Calum moaned.

"Me either!" Chad whined.

"You know what? Both of you, just sit down and watch a master at work," Troy smiled at them. Chad and Calum watched in amazement as Troy changed Lucas's diaper flawlessly and moved onto Noah's straight away, which he also changed as well.

Troy began a lesson to the other men, "Okay. So that's how you change a diaper," then Alyssa began crying, "Alright boys, now, that cry is the hungry cry, so i warm a bottle, test it on my wrist and then feed her," Troy showed them all and as soon as the bottle was ready, he fed her and she immediately stopped crying.

Chad and Calum watched in amazement as Troy went through each of the babies and fed, burped them and put them down for a sleep. Whilst doing this, also checking on Caitlyn and Geneva who were silently playing dollies in the playroom, "Then, once they are asleep, you relax and wait for them to cry again," Troy finished.

"WOW!" Was all the boys could say.

**Ten Minutes Later: With the Girls.**

"So, you've seen them all. Which colour is your favourite?" Gabriella asked them as they were changing from the final set of dresses.

"Gabs, i like the first one," Taylor said referring to the light green set.

"And i like the third one," Sharpay disagreed.

"Yeah, same for me," Kelsi agreed.

"Me too," Hannah agreed.

"I dunno, i agree with Taylor," Haylie piped up.

"Well, Gabs, which one did you think looked the best on us?" Sharpay asked as she emerged from the dressing room in her original clothes.

"I hated number two. Orange just isn't your colour, guys. The first one was nice, the shade of green was just lovely, but i'm going to have to go with the majority vote. The light, purply/blue ones are the overall winner. Sorry Tay and Hayls, you've been outvoted," Gabriella told them.

"Great! So we can pay for these and then get out of here, right?" Sharpay asked once everyone was finished.

"Yeah, but i thought you liked shopping Shar," Gabriella wondered.

"Yeah! When it's just for me, i hate bridal shopping," Sharpay shrugged, "It's so boring,"

"Lovely of you to say," Gabriella replied sarcastically.

"You know what i mean," Sharpay attempted to apologise.

"Unfortunately, yes," Gabriella agreed.

"So, Gabs, when's Troy getting his groomsmen sorted?" Taylor asked once everyone was out of the changing rooms.

"He's already picked them out and they are being fitted tomorrow. Which reminds me, do you guys think that the babies should be held by us as we walk down the aisle or not?" Gabriella asked them.

"I don't think Lucas, Noah, Alyssa and Savannah should. They're a bit too young," Taylor suggested.

"That's what i was thinking. I'm going to have Mrs Bolton and Tanya from work hold Noah and Alyssa. What are you two going to do with Lucas and Savannah?" Gabriella wondered.

"Mr and Mrs Danforth have offered to look after them during the ceremony," Sharpay replied on behalf of herself and Kelsi.

"Right okay," Gabriella nodded.

Fifteen minutes later and the group of girls were sat in the food court exhausted.

"Gabs, when are the dresses being delivered?" Sharpay asked.

"I'll be fetching them as soon as they've made the flower girl dresses. I gave them Natalie, Caitlyn and Geneva's measurements today, so she said they will be ready for collection by next tuesday," Gabriella explained.

"That's cool. What about Troy seeing them?" Taylor wondered.

"I've already sorted that. I'm using one of the spare bedrooms as bridal centre. It's got a lock on that only i have the key for. So, he won't be able to get in," Gabriella exclaimed.

"Go Gabriella," Kelsi giggled.

"Troy knows better than to mess with me," Gabriella smiled.

"Except in the sack," Sharpay said under her breath.

"I heard that Baylor, and i'll have you know, i'm the boss in the bedroom," Gabriella told them sternly.

"Ewwww," Haylie said immediately.

"Yeah, alright, enough of the sex talk," Gabriella immediately said, once she saw Haylie's face," Although, Hayls, how are you and Calum doing?"

"We're perfect. And before you say it! No, we are not having sex yet, and you can tell my brother that too," Haylie answered honestly.

"Ewwww," Everyone chorused.

**When the Girls get back to Troy and Gabriella's**

"How did you guys manage?" Gabriella asked as the girls were shocked to find all the children asleep, including the toddlers, the house was clean and Chad, Troy and Calum were watching tv.

"We were God awful," Chad told them honestly, "Me and Calum should never be let loose on kids,"

"It's true. We were ready to rip our hair out," Calum agreed.

"It looks like you did a good enough job to me," Sharpay interjected.

"That was all Troy. He was like SuperDad! He just whizzed round, changing diapers, feeding, burping, singing and rocking them to sleep like a professional. We just sat here and watched," Chad replied.

"You mean, you didn't help at all?" Taylor asked eyeing her husband evilly.

"I wouldn't let them. You should have seen how awful they were at changing diapers," Troy laughed.

"Well thank God one of you isn't a complete dunce with Children," Kelsi said before picking Lucas up in his carrier and holding Geneva's hand. She thanked Troy and left.

"Thank God that Troy is a superhero," Calum corrected.

"I'm so proud of you, Troy," Gabriella said as she hugged him.

"Proud enough to kiss me?" He asked cheekily.

"Yep!" She smiled and they kissed passionately.

"Get a room!" Haylie yelled and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yes, lets get a room," Troy nodded before dragging Gabriella upstairs and closing the door behind them.

**OK, so it's not very long, but i figured, why not have a girly chapter? It's better than my original idea for this chapter.**

**So, please review and you can also see the wedding dress, the bridesmaid and matching flower girl dresses along with the groom and groomsmens tuxedos in my profile. Check it out!**

**Please let me know what you think of Gabriella's Dress and The bridesmaids dresses! **

**And also please review this Chapter!**

**Love you all :) from Stacey!**


	45. I ain't never seen an ASS like that!

**Hey everybody! I'm back with another Chapter. Here is the guest list for the wedding which is in the next chapter!**

**Caitlyn, Noah and Alyssa Bolton; Jack and Kara Bolton; Haylie Bolton; Calum Jones; Ryan, Hannah and Natalie Evans; Mr and Mrs Evans; Jason, Kelsi, Geneva and Lucas Cross; Mr and Mrs Cross; Justin Cross (Jason's lil bro'); Mr and Mrs Neilson, Tilly and Evan Neilson (Kelsi's sister and brother); Sharpay, Zeke and Savannah Baylor; Mr and Mrs Baylor; Kelly Baylor (Zeke's older sister) Chad Danforth; Taylor Danforth; Mr and Mrs Danforth; Ms. McKessie; Jeffrey (The Chef); The other ten players on the New York Knicks Basketball team plus their partners; New York Knicks Coach plus partner; Ms Darbus (LOL); Mr Matsui (Old Headteacher); DCI Jonathon Meadows; Fred Thompson (Forensics); PC Robert Smith; DS Allison Green; Sergeant Dean; WPC Tanya Friedman; WPC Hayley Gerald and DS Morton. Also, Gina and Harold Bolton (Troy's Grandparents; Jack's Parents); Margaret and James Roberts (Troy's other Grandparents; Kara's Parents); Christina, Adam, Joseph, Tia and Courtney Levine (Troy's Aunt Jack's Sister Uncle and three cousins); Brian, Louise, Staci, Brad and Kimberly Roberts (Troy's Uncle Kara's Brother Aunt and three Cousins.) That's it! Guess it's a short list, but i only want a small wedding!!! lol. In total there are, 81 Guests! **

**Anyway, on with the story! This Chapter is being rated at a low M and VERY HIGH: T! It has mild sex references, a few bad words and also alcoholic references. You have been warned! xXxXx (read it anyway, it's not that bad!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Thank God that Troy is a superhero," Calum corrected._

_"I'm so proud of you, Troy," Gabriella said as she hugged him._

_"Proud enough to kiss me?" He asked cheekily._

_"Yep!" She smiled and they kissed passionately._

_"Get a room!" Haylie yelled and everyone nodded in agreement._

_"Yes, lets get a room," Troy nodded before dragging Gabriella upstairs and closing the door behind them._

"Two days to go," Sharpay sang at Gabriella. Both of them were in Gabriella and Troy's kitchen going over last minute plans for the wedding.

"Don't remind me," Gabriella moaned, with a disgusted look on her face.

"What's with the face?" Sharpay asked.

"No-one told me that it would be this hard," Gabriella answered.

"What would be this hard? Marrying someone? You've done that before," Sharpay told her as if she was stupid.

"No not marrying someone, the preperations," Gabriella replied.

"You've prepared a wedding before," Sharpay argued.

"Nuh-uh! Daniel and I got married in Vegas," Gabriella told a shocked Sharpay.

"You did what? No way, i refuse to believe you of all people would do something so spontaneous," Sharpay and Gabriella giggled.

"I did. Daniel and I took a trip to Vegas, got drunk and got married. We were already engaged, but we got married straight away," Gabriella shrugged.

"Wow! I can't even imagine you doing that," Sharpay laughed again, "So, what's left?"

"Umm, i've just got to make a few calls to the caterer's, the florists and the bartender, to confirm," Gabriella told her.

"Wow, is that it? You're really on top of things," Sharpay was impressed.

"Yeah, i am. I've already confirmed everything else. I'm really lucky that Troy and I have such a large yard. We're having the reception under a huge billowing white tent in the yard. It's going to be beautiful," Gabriella smiled as she looked out to where the empty grass now was.

"When are they coming to set up the tent?" Sharpay wondered.

"They should be here any minute," Gabriella replied after checking her wristwatch. Just as she answered the doorbell rang,"That should be them now," Gabriella got up and ran round to the front door. Ten minutes later she re-emerged in the kitchen, "Sorry it took so long. I had to open up the side gate so they could start setting up.

"That's okay Gabs. While you were out i rang the caterers and confirmed for you," Sharpay smiled.

"Thanks, did she make the changes i asked for though?" Gabriella wondered, immediately beginning to panic.

"The extra vegetarian options and the extra two place settings?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella nodded, "All taken care of,"

"Thank you so much. I guess i better ring the other people," Gabriella picked up her cellphone.

"I'll go check on the children," Sharpay suggested, Gabriella nodded and Sharpay left.

Fifteen minutes later and Gabriella is finally finished with her telephone calls,"Shar, i'm done!" She called to Sharpay.

Sharpay re-appeared from the playroom and smiled, "That didn't take very long,"

"Yeah, i know. So now all i need to do is sit back, relax and enjoy my wedding. Wait! Who's in charge of the Hen and Stag nights tonight?" Gabriella began panicking.

"Don't worry, us girls have gotten something sorted for you and Chad and the guys have gotten Troy something sorted out," Sharpay attempted to calm down Gabriella.

"Oh God, what have you done?"

"Nothing drastic, don't worry!" Sharpay soothed.

"Wait! Who's going to look after the children?"

"We hired a nanny for everyone, so all the children are in very safe hands," Sharpay re-assured her.

"What about the guests? When are they all arriving?" Gabriella was just making excuses now.

"Jack and Kara are arriving this afternoon. Everybody else is arriving tomorrow afternoon," Sharpay smiled at how much Gabriella was panicking.

"Okay! Phew! So, what time is my Hen night starting?" Gabriella tried her hardest to relax.

"Be ready for seven," Sharpay grinned mischeviously.

"It better not be anything drastic like you promised, Baylor! And you can tell Chad that if they are planning any pranks on Troy tonight, it better not involve anything to do with his appearance or him leaving town. If they do anything bad to him, so help me God!" Gabriella began to get angry.

"Calm. Self. Gabriella!" Sharpay just laughed," Okay, i understand the leaving town thing, but what about his appearance?"

"Wedding photo's Shar! He can't have like one eyebrow or bright blue hair or something daft like that," Gabriella sighed.

"Okay, i'll warn the guys. But, right now, i've got to go. I'll see you tonight, and get Troy to bring the kids to my place before he leaves tonight. The sitter will be having all the kids from there. Then we'll meet you here at seven to get the party started," Sharpay got up, fetched Savannah from the playroom and waved, "Toodles!"

"Bye Shar!" Gabriella called before falling asleep.

**Six P.M that night.**

"Troy! You've got to hurry up, Sharpay is expecting you," Gabriella shouted into their bathroom, whilst she was fixing her make-up in front of her vanity mirror.

"I'm ready, but Shar's not expecting me until half past," Troy said once he re-entered the room. He checked his appearance in the mirror.

"Chad told you anything about tonight?" Gabriella wondered.

"Not a thing, i'm so nervous about what he might have planned. The girls told you anything?"

"Nope, i'm not as worried as you are though. My friends are nice," Gabriella smirked.

"My friends are nice, they're just a little more extreme," Troy retorted.

"Yeah, whatever they are, tell them from me, if there is even a hair out of place, we have issues, got it?" Gabriella warned.

"I got it, Mom," Gabriella glared, "Sorry. But no seriously. My only plan is to go out, drink a few beers or so, spend time with my friends and then come home to my lovely fiancee," Troy smiled.

"Good, that's mine too," Gabriella blushed.

"Why don't you come downstairs and say goodbye to your children?" Troy asked pointedly. **(?sp)** Gabriella sighed and followed him downstairs where she was greeted by her three children all ready to sleep over at Sharpay's and Jack and Kara Bolton along with a fully dressed Calum and a half dressed Haylie.

"Troy, why don't you take my car? It'll fit you, Jack, Calum and the Kids. Seven seater," Gabriella shrugged as she handed him the keys to her seven seater 4x4 mercedes benz.

"Okay, thanks babe. Say bye to Mommy Caitlyn," Troy said.

"Bye Mommy, I love you," Caitlyn said sweetly before jumping into Gabriella's open arms.

"Bye my angel, now be good and look after Noah and Alyssa for me okay?" Caitlyn nodded, "Good girl, I love you too. Troy, you got everything?"

"Yeah, i hope so. See ya Mom, Haylie and you my beautiful, gorgeous wife-to-be, I love you all. But you the most," He added to Gabriella before kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Bye my babies, bye you guys and bye my hot, hunky husband-to-be, I love you," She replied before kissing him ferverently and pushing him out the doors.

Sharpay and the rest of the girls (Taylor, Kelsi, Hannah, Allison, Tanya and Hayley last three are from Gabriella's work ) arrived at exactly seven on the dot that evening all glammed up and dressed to impress. Everyone including Haylie and Kara Bolton all climbed into a mini-bus almost immediately and drove away.

"You going to tell me where we are going?" Gabriella wondered nervously.

"Just club crawling," Sharpay answered, "Oh here, everyone needs to put these on," Sharpay handed everyone hats, neck signs and silly hen-party gimmicks which they all graciously accepted.

"Shar, you sure you haven't already been drinking?" Gabriella asked once she saw how everyone looked.

"No! What makes you say that?" Sharpay giggled.

"Have you seen these gimmicks?" Gabriella asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, and i'll have you know, it's tradition to wear silly stuff," Sharpay argued.

"Yeah Gabs! Just enjoy yourself and forget about how crazy we all look," Haylie added.

"I think we all look funny!" Taylor laughed.

"Yeah, hilarious," Gabriella sniped.

"Shhh and enjoy it, Gabs," Kelsi ordered.

They all arrived five minutes later at a hip ladies club called ''Boom'' and piled into the club ready for a good time. Sharpay dragged everyone over to a V.I.P area, close to the stage and the D.J, which was reserved for them. The club was very busy, but there was a huge space where this area was. Gabriella got the shock of her life when she saw the decorations in that corner. There were banners and balloons draped all over the place. The banners all read things like, ''Congratulations Gabi and Troy!", "Gabi's getting married!", "Hen's are here!", "Last night of freedom!" and "Troy loves you Gabs! (So behave!)"

"What's with that last banner?" Gabriella laughed when she read it.

"Troy insisted on us buying it, to remind you," Taylor lied. It was really Chad's idea, he had an identical one for Troy.

"Trust Troy to do something stupid like that!" Gabriella giggled, "So, who's getting drinks?"

"We've got a tab running! Courtesy of your future husband," Sharpay informed her, "What are you having, Gabs?"

"Umm, whatever everyone else is having," Gabriella shrugged.

"TEN BLUE KAMIKAZE'S TAY!" Sharpay yelled to Taylor who was at the bar.

"A what?" Gabriella asked.

"A blue kamikaze, it's a cocktail, Gabs," Sharpay told her happily.

"What the heck is in it?"

"Half a shot of vodka, half a shot of de kuyper blue curacao and half a shot of lime juice," Sharpay informed her as she danced to the music.

"Here you go Gabs, get that down your neck!" Taylor shouted over the music before handing Gabriella a weird blue looking drink, "It's not poison Gabs, just drink it,"

"Okay, bottoms up!" Gabriella shrugged before downing the whole cocktail along with everyone else. As soon as they were done, the waiter was there taking their next orders.

"Can we get a round of Wild love's?" Kelsi asked immediately.

"Okay, are you guys trying to get me drunk?" Gabriella wondered.

"YEP!" Everyone chorused.

"Great!" Gabriella said, less than enthusiastically.

"OOOHHH this is my jam!" Sharpay yelled before dragging all the girls onto the dancefloor to groove to the dance classic, 'Everytime we touch by Cascada'.

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**

**  
'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**

**The Good and the Bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall.**

**  
'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**

"Oh my Gosh! That song rocks! Where are our drinks?" Gabriella shouted once they left the dance floor.

"Here they are!" Taylor yelled, handing everyone they're 'Wild Love' Cocktails. **(A/N They contain 1 shot of Tequila; 0.5 shot of White Rum; 1.5 shots of****De Kuyper Wild Strawberry; Top up of Orange Juice and 0.5 shot of Lemon Juice)**

"To me and Troy!" Gabriella shouted over the music.

"To Gabriella and Troy!" Everyone chorused.

**With the guys.**

"Where are we going?" Troy asked impatiently as the boys were being driven in a large mini-bus just like the girls. **(The Guys consist of Chad, Troy, Jason, Zeke, Jack and Calum. Troy and Chad's basketball buddies can't make it...they have a ummm...game lol)**

"Patience, little grasshopper," Chad said in his best British accent.

"You sound like a fool, Chad!" Troy joked.

"Well, you...oh damn it! We're here," Chad said, as they pulled up outside an exclusive gentlemens club called '' Enigma''

"You've brought me to a club?" Troy asked hardly shocked.

"Just wait, dude!" Chad said before entering the club. Troy immediately noticed the banners in the corner too. It seems that Chad and the girls had done a little conferencing and decided everything together. They're were banners that said, "Stags let loose!", "Troy and Gabi: Perfect!", Congratulations Troy and Gabi!", "Last Night of Freedom!";" Watch out, there's Stag's about!" and finally, "Gabi loves you Troy!(So Behave!)"

"What's with that last one?" Troy asked eyeing it weirdly.

"Uhhhh, Gabi suggested it," Chad laughed awkwardly, "For a laugh,"

"Great, so who's gettin drinks, since both tabs are on me anyway," Troy smiled at the thought.

"I'll get them, what you want Troy?" Jason asked.

"Uhh, whatever you're having," Troy shrugged.

"Cool! Six slippery nipples, please," Jason said to the bartender.**(A/N Slippery Nipple...LOL)**

"A slippery what?"

"A slippery nipple. It's a cocktail dude," Zeke laughed.

"What the heck is in it?" Troy asked the same question Gabriella had asked.

"0.75 Shot Sambuca 0.75 Shot Amarula Cream 0.25 Shot De Kuyper Grenadine," Chad informed him, "Dude, get with the times,"

"Drink up, Troy!" Calum encouraged.

"If Gabriella kills me, i'm going to haunt all your asses," Troy told them sternly before downing it.

"Ooooo! My Jam!" Chad immitated Sharpay (although it's unknown to him), "Let's dance!" And with that he, like Sharpay pulled everyone to the dancefloor

The way you shake it, I can't believe it  
I ain't never seen an ass like that  
The way you move it, you make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing

I don't believe it, it's almost too good to be true  
I ain't never seen an ass like that  
The way you move it, you make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing

The way she moves she's like a belly dancer  
She's shaking that ass to that new nelly jam, I  
Think someones at the door  
But I don't think I'm gonna answer  
Police saying "freeze"  
Doing, doing, doing  
What do you mean freeze?  
Please, I'm a human being, I have needs  
I'm not done, not till I'm finish peeing  
I am not resisting arrest, I am agreeing Mr. Officer  
I'm already on my knees  
I can't get on the ground any further, it's impossible for me  
And do not treat me like a murderer, I just like to pee, pee, pee  
Yes, I make r&b, I sing song it go  
Ring-a-chong, a-ching-chong-chong-chong-ching  
Psych, I joke, I joke, I kidd, I kidd  
If I offend I'm sorry, please, please forgive  
For I am Triumph, the puppet dog, I am a mere puppet  
I can get away with anything I sing, you will love it

Jessica Simpson, looks oh so temptin'  
Nick I ain't never seen an ass like that  
Everytime I see that show on MTV my pee pee goes  
Doing, doing, doing

Mary-Kate and Ashley used to be so wholesome  
Now they're getting older, they're starting to grow bum bums  
I go to the movies and sit down with my pop corn  
Police saying "freeze"  
Doing doing doing  
What do you mean freeze?  
Geez, I just got my seat  
I have ticket, look, I put away my zipper zipped  
Please do not remove me from this movie theater please  
I did not even get to see Mary-Kate shower scene  
I didn't mean to be obscene or make a great big scene  
And don't treat me like I'm pee wee herman, this movies PG  
Mr. Officer, I demand to see my attorney  
I will simply plead innocent, cop a plea and be free  
Free, yes, free, right back on the streets  
What you mean my lawyer's with Michael, he's too busy?  
I am Triumph, Britney Spears has shoulders like a man  
And I can say that and you'll laugh cuz that is a puppet on my hand

Hilary Duff is not quite old enough so  
I ain't never seen a butt like that  
Maybe next year I'll say ass and she'll make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing

The way she moves she dances like a go-go  
In that video she sings get out your bozo  
I need a new boyfriend, hi my name is JoJo  
Police saying "freeze"  
Doing, doing, doing  
What do you mean freeze?  
My computers would be seized and my keys to my ranch  
I just baked cookies Mr. Officer, looky, take a whiff of these  
Here, I make Jesus juice, take a sip of this  
Nobody is safe from me, no not even me  
I don't even know if I can say the word pee pee, pee  
On the radio, but I think I did  
Janet, is that a breast, I think I just saw a tit  
Psych, I joke, I joke, I kidd, I kidd  
I don't think my joke is working, I must flee quick  
Get to the chopper, everybody get out  
I am not Triumph, I am Arnold, get down

So Gwen Stefani, will you pee pee on me please?  
I ain't never seen an ass like that  
Cuz the way you move it, you make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing

What the fk is wrong with you? (ha!)

"Ahhh, Dude that was fun, MORE DRINKS PLEASE!" Troy shouted to the bartender.

"What can i get you all, Sir?" The bartender asked.

"We'll have six screaming orgasms please!" Zeke yelled. **(A/N Screaming Orgasms are 1 part Vodka, 1/2 part Kahlua and 1 &1/2 parts Baileys)**

"Ooooo Good Choice," Calum agreed.

**Back with the Girls.**

Four blue kamikaze's and three Wild love's later, all of the girls are really ready to party.

"Alrighty, miss, i'm getting married! Are you ready for your surprise?" Taylor slurred over her fifth blue kamikaze.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Gabi yelled, over excitedly.

"Here it is!" Sharpay shouted over the music. She handed Gabriella a bunch of one dollar bills.

"You gave me a bunch of ones?" Gabriella asked disgusted, "My great send off into married life, is a bunch of ones?"

"Yeah...for this," Haylie added **(She and Calum are under aged by the way in america anyway tut tut) **

Gabriella gawped when she saw the lights go out and the music stop. Suddenly the YMCA began playing and a man in a cowboy suit walked on stage and began dancing vigorously. Gabriella finally realised, "YOU BOUGHT ME TO A STRIP JOINT?" She yelled over the noise.

"Are you mad, Gabriella?" Taylor asked timidly.

"Hell no! Bring it on!" Gabriella leaped in front of the stage and immediately began stuffing one dollar bills down the man's pants, "TAKE IT OFF!" She yelled at him. All the girls, obediently did the same and enjoyed the hen night, probably more than Gabriella.

**Back with the Boys.**

After just as many drinks as the girls, if not more, Troy and the boys are getting very rowdy and drunk. Chad sees this as his opportunity to give Troy his final surprise, "Here dude, happy wedding," Chad said as he handed Troy (just like Sharpay did with Gabi) a bunch of ones.

Troy, however, wasn't as slow as Gabriella, "Dude, no way!" He was getting really excited.

"Yep, dude," Chad nodded.

"I can't believe you took me to a strip joint! I love you dude!" Troy said as he embraced Chad in a man hug, "You know Gabi's going to kill you though don't you?"

"Oh yeah, but it's worth it! Bring on the naked ladies!" Chad enthused.

**At the end of the night. 3.50 am**

Gabriella, Haylie and Kara are all creeping up the steps at the front of the house, alcoholically enthused and making way too much noise.

"Shhh! The neighbours," Gabriella shouted.

"Musn't make noise. Neighbours. Call. Cops," Haylie attempted to whisper.

"Oh look it's Troy!" Kara suddenly shouted.

"TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!" Gabriella yelled before jumping into Troy's arms. As both of them were very drunk, they just toppled over laughing hysterically.

"Heylooooooo Jack! Heylooooooo Calum!" Kara waved frantically at the equally drunk men. Jack chased a giggly Kara Bolton in the house as Calum approached a laughing Haylie.

"Why hello Ms.Haylie," He slurred.

"Why hello Mr. Calum," She giggled.

"Wana go, you know?" He winked.

"Why not?!" She yelled before dragging him into the house, and up to her bedroom.

"NO MONKEY BUISNESS IN MY HOUSE!" Troy yelled after her.

"Oh give it up Bolton! And ''do'' me good and proper!" Gabriella demanded.

"My pleasure, Montez!" He grabbed her hand, locked the door up behind him and loudly pulled Gabriella into the living room where passion took over.

**Wow! Some night! So in the next chapter, it's the waking up with hangovers, the rehearsal dinner, the sleeping apart and then finally the wedding! All in the next Chapter! So that one will be long too. Like this one! I made this extra long to make up for all the medium sized chapters i've been posting lately!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please R&R Love Stacey! XxXxXxX**


	46. Love you, Always

**Hey thanks for all those lovely reviews! I love you all.**

**So last time, there was the stag and hen parties. I made them 2 days before the wedding so they wouldn't wake up with hang overs on their wedding day. Here is what happens next...Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM!**

_**Last Time:**_

_"NO MONKEY BUISNESS IN MY HOUSE!" Troy yelled after her._

_"Oh give it up Bolton! And ''do'' me good and proper!" Gabriella demanded._

_"My pleasure, Montez!" He grabbed her hand, locked the door up behind him and loudly pulled Gabriella into the living room where passion took over._

At Eleven am the next morning, each of the adult's that lived or were staying within the Bolton Mansion were all stirring. Each of them as hung over as the next, and completely unaware of their surroundings. The first to awake was Gabriella Montez. She opened her eyes and groaned loudly before slapping her hand to her forhead and moaning in pain, "Where am i?" She asked herself as she looked around the room. She recognised it as Troy and her living room, 'Man, it's cold down here,' She thought to herlself. She looked down and realised she was naked under a thin throw, that usually homes over the large sofa. Groaning slightly she attempted to cover herself up further before hearing a person groan beside her. She panicked and looked slowly to her left where she saw an equally naked Troy stirring from his sleep.

"Morning," Gabriella said in a croaky voice.

Troy slowly opened his eyes and looked up,"Morning," It took Troy a while to realise his surroundings and also realise that both he and Gabriella were naked on the living room floor, "Uh, what are we doing down here?"

"Alcohol enthused sex?" Gabriella answered as more of a question.

"Exactly my thoughts. What did i drink?" He moaned.

"I don't know about you, but all i remember is being piled with these funny coloured drinks, with umbrella's on top of them," Gabriella answered with a scrunched up face, obviously recalling the drinking.

"Cocktails?" Gabriella slowly nodded in reply, "Yeah, i had plenty of those too. I don't even remember how many i had, do you?"

"No, wait, hang on-," Gabriella cut herself off and crawled slightly to where her handbag lay strewn across a chair.

"Uhh, Gabs, what are you doing?" Troy asked, confused.

"I kept all my colourful umbrella's from my drinks, there in here. That should tell me how much i drank," Gabriella attempted to explain.

"Ummm, okay?" Troy shook his head gently, but immediately regretted it. His head was really sore and he held it in pain, "How many?"

Gabriella finished counting, "Umm, that would be eighteen umbrella's! No, wait! Nineteen," Gabriella proudly showed Troy the nineteenth.

"Jesus, Gabs, how the hell are you not puking your guts out?" Troy asked jealously.

"I have no idea, but both my stomach and head are doing backflips over here," Gabriella whined.

"Yeah, you and me both," Troy agreed.

In a room, two flights of stairs up, Haylie Bolton was beginning to awake. Next to her lay Calum Jones. She moaned slightly as she turned her body over and her heart did backflips when she noticed the extra body next to hers. 'Oh crap,' She thought to herself. Haylie gently shook him, "Calum, wake up," She whispered in his ear.

"Just a few more minutes," He groaned, still half asleep.

"Calum! Wake up, now!" She slightly raised her voice.

His eyes shot open and he saw Haylie hovering over his face, "Ahhh!" He let out a small scream, "What the hell?" He asked once he calmed down slightly.

"What happened last night, Calum?" Haylie asked uncertainly.

"I don't know. I just remember drinking. Alot," He added.

"Me too. How did we end up here?" She asked confused.

Calum screwed up his face in concentration and confusion. He sat there quiet for a while before a wave of recognition swept over him,"Oh my GOD!" He exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" She asked panicking.

Calum patted himself under the blanket and his eyes widened,"Are you naked?" He asked timidly.

Haylie's eyes widened further than Calum's when she looked at herself beneath the blankets, "No," She replied quietly.

"Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit," He panicked.

"We had sex, didn't we?" Haylie asked once Calum had stopped panicking.

"I think we did," He replied, ashamed.

"No, we can't have. We promised that we wouldn't. Not until we had been together longer. This can't have happened," Haylie closed her eyes tightly, asif it would make it disappear.

"I'm sorry, Hayls, but we did," Calum stroked her arm gently and made shushing noises.

"It's not your fault. We were drunk, but i can't believe we were so irresponsible. Did we even use protection?" She asked him softly.

Both Haylie and Calum looked around the room frantically, searching for some evidence that a condom had been used, "I don't think we did, Hayls," He told her regrettably after nearly ten minutes of searching, "Oh God, Troy is going to kill me," He moaned.

"He's going to kill you? What about me? He'll probably put me in a convent!" She slightly yelled.

"Listen, there's no need to panic. He doesn't have to know! If i get dressed and sneak downstairs, he will never know," Calum nodded to himself.

"Yes! That's a good idea! Quick get dressed!" Haylie shoved him out of the bed and they both started pulling on clothes. Haylie dressed herself in pjamas and Calum threw on his clothes from the previous night.

"Listen, Hayls. I'm sorry about last night, but it doesn't change my feelings for you. I didn't realise until just now, but i love you," Calum told her softly and also honestly.

"Cal, i love you too, but if you don't get out of this room right now, Troy will kill you," Haylie giggled slightly.

"Okay, i'm going. I'll see you later, I love you," He kissed her gently on the lips and left the room, creeping down the hallway.

"I love you too," Haylie whispered to him when he waved at her, from the end of the corridoor.

Calum creeped gently down the first flight of stairs and thought he was home free. He walked slowly down the second flight of stairs and smiled to himself as he walked into the living room, until a scream scared the living daylights out of him, "What the-?" He asked before spinning around and saw Gabriella and Troy huddled up together on the living room floor. Gabriella had been the one who had screamed. Calum immediately panicked, they had seen him come from down the stairs, "Oh, God, sorry!" He began apologising whilst covering his eyes.

"Calum, can you throw us our clothes?" He heard Troy say,"They're right by your legs,"

Calum opened his eyes slightly, picked up the clothes and passed them to the covered up Troy, "Thanks, wait! Where did you come from?" Troy asked once he realised that Calum had come down the stairs in his clothes from the night before.

"I uhhh," Calum began to sweat, "I woke up in the bathroom. I must have just passed out in there, from all the alcohol," Calum sighed in relief, 'Man, that was a good lie,' He thought to himself

"Oh right, yeah," Troy simply shrugged but Calum noticed Gabriella look at him questioningly. He gave her a quick pleading glance and then fled from the room, so that Troy and Gabriella could get dressed.

**That Evening: The rehearsal dinner.**

"So you had sex in the living room?" Chad asked, very amused from the story that Gabriella and Troy were telling from last night.

"Well, we assume we did. It was either that or naked monopoly and we didn't see any monopoly board, so it had to be the sex," Gabriella replied laughing at her own embarrassment.

"And where does Calum fit into all of this?" Taylor asked.

"He caught us, naked, with a small throw over us, on the living room floor this morning," Troy replied as he drank some wine.

Haylie's head perked up at the mentions of ''Calum'', ''naked'' and ''this morning'', "I'm sorry, he did what?" She asked Troy.

"He caught Gabi and I naked on the living room floor," Troy repeated.

"Oh, God!" Haylie laughed nervously.

"Yeah, Calum had been drunk too, and had collapsed on the bathroom floor," Troy began laughing again.

"He what?" Haylie asked, eyeing Calum suspiciously who just nodded, with a look that told her to play along.

"Yeah, he collapsed on the bathroom floor, and slept there all night. God, Hayls, are you deaf or something?" Troy repeated.

"No, sorry. I'm just still a little hungover from last night. So, how was the Stag night anyway?" She asked changing the subject smartly.

"It was the best night ever!" Chad told her, before Troy could even answer.

"What did you guys do?" Haylie asked.

"We went to this great club, it's called Enigma, and we had all these really cool cocktails, and Troy got legless," Chad laughed.

"I've heard of that club. It's a new strip joint in town," Kelsi said sneakily. She wanted to get Chad in trouble with Gabriella.

"No it's not," He defended himself quickly.

"Uhh, yes it is!" Kelsi snapped back.

"You took Troy to a strip joint?" Gabriella asked Chad, glaring at him also.

"Oh come on, it's his stag night. What was i supposed to do? Get him a clown?" Chad unsuccesfully tried to defend himself. Gabriella watched in Joy as he began to squirm.

"Gabs, he's right," Troy whispered.

"Can it Bolton," Gabriella snapped. Troy obeyed, "So, what did he get up to?"

"He was really well behaved, Gabs," Calum quickly interjected before slapping Chad over the back of the head for being so dumb.

"You guys, i could just, i could JUST!" Gabriella pretended as if she was getting angry. She looked all around the table and saw all the men looking extremely scared,"Laugh at your faces! What a picture!" She began to laugh hysterically.

"What?" Chad asked timidly and confused as he watched Gabriella and all the girls laughing hysterically over their desserts, "Alright! What's going on?" He yelled.

"Chad! She just scared the hell out of you! She's not even mad!" Taylor explained to him as she laughed even more.

"That's not funny," He replied sulkily.

"If you think about it, it really is," Gabriella smirked.

"Why are you okay with it?" Troy asked suspiciously.

"Because we got her a male stripper!" Sharpay shouted from her seat at the end of the long dining table in Troy and Gabriella's house, "And she loved it. She was right in there, stuffing ones down his underwear,"

"You were?" Troy asked, smiling sneakily at her.

"Shove it Bolton, i know you were too," Gabriella smiled back at him.

"Yeah, i was. I'm not surprised after all the alcohol we had piled into us," Troy agreed.

"Glad that we decided to throw your hen and stag nights two days before your wedding now?" Sharpay wondered.

"Yeah. Imagine waking up on your wedding day, THAT hung over," Troy cringed at the thought.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have been able to walk down the aisle unless there was a sick bucket at the end," Gabriella nodded in agreement, "Argh! Never again,"

"Ditto," Troy agreed shaking his head.

"Alrighty, is everyone done?" Sharpay asked once dinner had been finished.

"Yes," Everyone chorused.

"Great! So, now Troy needs to leave before midnight, and it's eleven forty now," Sharpay told him sternly.

"What? Why?" Troy asked.

"You can't stay with the bride the night before the wedding, just like you can't see her dress before the wedding. It's bad luck," Taylor told him as if he was stupid.

"Where am i going then?" Troy asked her.

"All the males are going to be staying at my house dude," Chad said proudly, "It's going to be groomsman central. And here is going to me Bridesmaid central. All the females are staying here. So if you have a penis, get your coat and your wedding stuff and follow me!" Chad cried.

Fifteen minutes later, at five to midnight, Troy and the rest of the boys were all driving away from the Bolton Mansion. **(A/N: That would be, Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, Calum, Jack, Baby Lucas and Baby Noah)**

Both Gabriella and he were as nervous and as excited as hell at the prospect of spending the night apart and being married the next day. Gabriella's sleep was long but uneasy. She tossed and turned for the first hour or so, because she was fretting over if everything would be perfect and if she was making the right decision.

Troy's first few hours of sleep was just as uneasy. He was too busy worrying about if he was good enough for Gabriella. If the kids would be okay during the service and also, how sick he felt with nerves.

Although, those fears were washed away once both of them awoke the next day. Troy awoke, feeling refreshed and so did Gabriella but still as nervous as hell. Taylor was right though, 'The more nervous you are, the more you love them'

For Gabriella, the morning went in a bit of a blur. Everyone had been running around, getting their hair done, make-up applied and trying to find stockings. The girls had had their traditional champagne breakfast and right now, it was one hour before the wedding. Everyone except Gabriella was dressed. Her make-up was done, as was her hair. She had been given her gifts (something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue) and was in her white dressing gown, sipping champagne and staring at her beautiful new, white dress.

"What's wrong, hun?" Taylor asked her as she watched her friend looking down.

"My Mom should be here," She replied glumly.

"She is Gabs. She'll be right there with you as you walk down the aisle. She would never miss your wedding day," Taylor hugged Gabriella close.

"Yeah, you're right. Tay will you help me put my dress on?" Gabriella asked her.

"Sure," Taylor replied.

Ten minutes later Gabriella appeared at the bottom of the stairs looking like a floating angel, in Sharpay's opinion. The photographers took photos before the wedding and when it was time to leave Sharpay opened the door of the wedding limousine and said, "Let's go get you married!"

Three streets away, Troy was also having difficulty getting ready. The nerves had taken over and he sat there in his wife beater, boxers and socks and just stared at his extremely expensive tuxedo, hanging on the door. Chad noticed this when he entered his spare room. He saw Troy sat on the bed staring into space, not even barely ready.

"Dude, you need to hurry up. The photographer has got to get to the girls. He wants picture's of the groom party first," Chad told him sternly.

"Chad, were you nervous before you married Taylor?" Troy asked softly out of the blue.

"Yeah. I was worrying so much that i wouldn't be good enough for her. Is that what's wrong with you? Are you nervous?" Chad wondered.

"Yes, i am. I'm not good enough for Gabriella. She deserves better than me," Troy replied glumly.

"No, Troy. You are wrong. You two are more perfect for each other than Adam and Eve! You need to snap out of it, get dressed and go and marry the Woman of your dreams! Not to mention, the Mother of your children!" Chad yelled at him.

"Jesus, no need to yell. I get the point," Troy laughed at Chad, "Thanks man," And then he got ready before having the photographer take his photo.

Troy finally walked up to the wedding limousine and Chad turned to him and said, "Let's go get you married!"

At Three thirty that afternoon, Jack Bolton caught eyes on the bridal party arriving. He gasped as he saw how beautiful they all looked. Especially Gabriella. He signalled to the organ player as the bridesmaids and groomsmen lined up. Jack caught Troy's eye who was standing nervously at the other end of the alter and gave him a comforting thumbs up.

"Gabriella, you look beautiful," Jack complimented her.

"Thank you, Jack. And thank you for giving me away," Gabriella replied.

"It's my pleasure," He replied. Gabriella and Jack watched from the back as Caitlyn, Geneva and Natalie threw they're flower petals on the aisle floor. Gabriella gushed with pride. Next was Sharpay and Zeke. Then Jason and Kelsi. Then Haylie and Calum and finally Taylor and Chad. Before Gabriella knew it, she was pulling her veil down over her face and the wedding march was being played on the organ. She took Jack's waiting arm and began the long slow walk down the aisle. Gabriella kept eye contact with Troy the entire time and blushed when he smiled cheekily at her. After what seemed like an eternity, Gabriella was holding hands with Troy at the front of the alter. Gabriella and Troy smiled at each other as they pastor talked. Before they knew it, they were reciting their vows and the pastor was asking for the rings.

"Oh, hang on, i've got them here somewhere!" Chad exclaimed as he searched his pockets frantically, "Here's the little bugger's," He proudly gave the pastor the rings as everyone laughed at his obvious stupidity.

... "I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss the Bride," The Pastor announced.

Gabriella giggled happily as Troy lifted her veil and they both leant forwards before capturing each other in a mind blowing kiss,"I love you Mr Bolton," Gabriella told him happily as everyone cheered.

"I love you Mrs. Bolton," Troy laughed softly as a happy tear flowed down each of their cheeks.

"We got married!" Gabriella squealed in excitement at the guests before happily walking down the aisle together, with confetti falling all around them. Troy and Gabriella felt like they were the only people in the room though. They were happy beyond belief

**Awwwww...**

**So what did you all think? **

**Was it good or bad?**

**It was long, i know that much!**

**Please review and i'll love you all!**

**Love Stacey XxXxXxXxX**


	47. Forever Investigating your Love

**Hey Guys! I just want to thank you all for your support and reviews during this story! I really appreciate everything and i love you all but unfortunately this is the final chapter in Investigating Love! And please don't kill me when you read the end of this chapter as it is a really bad cliff hanger! **

**But never fear, a sequel is here...soon! Very soon!**

**So enough chat, On with the final chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM!**

_**Last Time:**_

_... "I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss the Bride," The Pastor announced. _

_Gabriella giggled happily as Troy lifted her veil and they both leant forwards before capturing each other in a mind blowing kiss,"I love you Mr Bolton," Gabriella told him happily as everyone cheered._

_"I love you Mrs. Bolton," Troy laughed softly as a happy tear flowed down each of their cheeks._

_"We got married!" Gabriella squealed in excitement at the guests before happily walking down the aisle together, with confetti falling all around them. Troy and Gabriella felt like they were the only people in the room though. They were happy beyond belief._

Gabriella and Troy arrived at their wedding reception at the Bolton Mansion at five o'clock that afternoon, after nearly forty-five minutes of photos. They're photographer had insisted on taking hundreds of photos. Gabriella and Troy had, had trouble with paparazzi trying to get photos of their wedding but managed to keep it under control. Troy and Gabriella had decided to sell copies of their wedding photos to a big magazine and split the money into three for their children's college fund.

When they arrived at the reception they were met with over excited basketball players, friends and family. Gabriella immediately seperated from Troy and went straight to their children. Caitlyn was entertaining people with ballerina twirls and was showing off her 'pretty dress' to partygoers.

"See, my Mommy made sure it flowed around my long legs, 'cause she says i'm really pretty," Gabriella heard Caitlyn boast to one of the basketball players wives.

"Did she really?" Gabriella heard the woman reply.

"Yes! And she says i look so much like my Daddy, and that i have a beautiful voice like him too," She boasted again. Gabriella smiled lovingly at her.

"Your Daddy can sing?" A basketball player asked, shocked that Troy could sing.

"Like an angel," Gabriella interrupted.

"Seriously?" The basketball player asked in disbelief.

"Seriously. That's how we met back in high school. Troy and I sang karaoke during winter break of our junior year and that's when i fell in love with him," Gabriella explained with a dreamy look on her face, "Then, i moved to his school, i didn't even expect him to be there, but he was. And then there was the whole musical, but i won't get into that,"

"Troy Bolton, sang in a _musical_?" The man's wife asked.

"God! Don't remind me," Gabriella heard Chad say from behind them.

"What's that meant to mean, Danforth?" Gabriella asked suspiciously.

"When Troy sang in that musical, everything was so crazy. The school literally turned upside down. So i'm saying, don't remind me of the trouble it caused," Chad attempted to explain without getting a beating.

"It wasn't that bad, Chad," Gabriella disagreed.

"Oh no?" Chad asked before disappearing. He reappeared five minutes later and cleared his throat, getting all of the guest attention, "Ladies and Gentlemen. We are here to celebrate the joyous union of Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton," He began but was interrupted by Taylor.

"Get on with it, Chad! You sound like a minister!" Everyone laughed.

"Thank you dear, I love you too," Chad said sarcastically as everyone laughed, "Now, the newly wed, Mrs Gabriella Bolton, was just informing some of our teammates of high school, when Troy and Gabi first met. She somehow thinks that how they got together was not disastrous. However, i beg to differ. When Troy and Gabriella auditioned for our school's terrible musical," He got cut off by a throat clearing. He looked down and saw, none other than Ms. Darbus glaring daggers at him,"Oh hey, Ms.Darbus, your honour. Let me just rephrase that. When Troy and Gabriella auditioned for our school's _wonderful_ musical, the whole school went to whack. Now, Mrs Bolton seems to think that it wasn't that bad, but just wait till you see this video. I'm sure that you will all agree with me that it is probably the single most embarrassing moment of dear Troy's life," Chad laughed as he entered the video into the VCR and smiled awkwardly as both Troy and Gabriella sent daggers at him.

Chad pressed play and everyone watched intently.

_**(The piano began to play)**_

_Gabriella stood there stock still, looking terrifyed. She opened her mouth to sing but no words came out. Troy signalled to the pianist, Kelsi, to stop playing and rushed to Gabriella's side, "I can't do it, Troy. Not with all these people staring at me,"_

_"Hey, hey. Look at me. Look at me. Right at me, right at me. Like the first time we sang together, remember? Like Kindergarten," He encouraged. Troy signalled for Kelsi to start playing and she did. Gabriella attempted to shake off the nerves as Troy began singing._

_**Troy: **__  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
__**(Gabriella began to sing timidly;)**__  
__**Gabriella:**__  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free  
__**(Troy continued to sing, and grabbed her hand, willing Gabriella on;)**__  
__**Troy:**__   
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
__**(Gabriella had a bit more confidence as she sang her next part;)**__  
__**Gabriella: **__  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're seperate hearts  
__**(Gabriella let go of her nerves and sang along with Troy;)**__  
__**Both: **__  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe  
__**(Gabriella beamed up at Troy as they both let go and started singing more confidently. She smiled as she saw Troy get into the music;)**__  
_

_  
__**Troy: **__  
We're breakin' free  
__**Gabriella: **__  
We're soarin'  
__**Troy: **__  
Flyin'   
__**Both: **__  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
__**Troy: **__  
If we're trying  
__**Both: **__  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
__**Troy: **__  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
__**Gabriella: **__  
Ohhhh_

_**(Gabriella removed her lab coat as Troy sang and danced to his next part;)**__  
__**Troy: **__  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

_**(Gabriella let go of all emotion and danced around as she sang;)**__  
__**Gabriella: **__  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
__**Both: **__  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see_

_  
__**(By now, all the nerves were gone and Troy and Gabriella danced to the choreography flawlessly;)**__  
__**Troy:**__ We're breakin' free  
__**Gabriella:**__ We're soarin'  
__**Troy:**__ Flyin'  
__**Both: **__  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
__**Troy: **__  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
__**Gabriella: **__  
Ohhhh runnin'  
__**Troy: **__  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
__**Both: **__  
To be all that we can be  
__**Troy:**__   
Now's the time  
__**Both: **__  
So we're breaking free  
__**Troy: **__  
We're breaking free  
__**Gabriella:**__ Ohhh , yeah_

_**Troy: **__  
More than hope  
More than faith  
__**Gabriella: **__  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together_

_**Both: **__  
We see it comin'  
__**Troy: **__  
More than you  
More than me_

_**Gabriella: **__  
Not a want, but a need  
__**Both: **__  
Both of us breakin' free_

_**Gabriella: **__Soarin'   
__**Troy:**__ Flyin'  
__**Both: **__  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying   
__**Troy:**__ Yeah we're breaking free  
__**Gabriella: **__  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
__**Troy: **__  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
__**Both:**__   
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
__**Troy:**__ Now's the time  
__**Gabriella:**__ So we're breaking free  
__**Troy:**__ Ohhh, we're breaking free  
__**Gabriella: **__Ohhhh  
__**(The music slowed down, and they joined each other in the middle of the stage. Troy took Gabriella's hand and they both sang the last part softly to each other.)**__  
__**Both: **__  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are_

_**(Gabriella and Troy beamed at each other as they recieved a thunderous applause, Troy bent down and kissed Gabriella lightly on the cheek, who blushed furiously.)**_

Chad turned the video off and turned round to eighty or so shocked faces, "See, embarrassing isn't it?" He asked them.

"It was amazing!" A basketball player shouted up.

"Chad! You're crazy!" Sharpay yelled.

"What? If you ask me, that's some embarrassing stuff," He defended.

"Excuse me, Ladies, Gentlemen, Chad," Troy nodded, "If you'll excuse me, i have to go kill my bestman, and i'd rather not have any witnesses," Troy slapped Chad upside the head and walked him away from everyone,"Dude, what were you thinking?" He asked him as soon as they were alone.

"Sorry, but it's really funny if you think about it," Chad stifled back a laugh.

"How is trying to embarass me on my wedding day, funny?" Troy hissed at him.

"Well, it's tradition to embarass the groom on the stag night, but Gabriella wouldn't let me, so i decided to do it today," Chad attempted to explain.

"Embarrassment is one thing, Chad, but the twinkle towne audition tape? Couldn't you have thought of something better?" Chad stood there, and Troy laughed, "Of course you couldn't, you're Chad, you're too dumb to think of anything else," Troy told him with slight bitterness in his voice.

"Very funny, Troy. Laugh it up, but it wasn't even my idea," Chad said honestly.

"Who's idea was it?" Troy asked quickly.

"Zeke's. He thought it would be funny," Chad shrugged his shoulder's and walked off. Troy looked around the big tent looking for Zeke so he could give him a piece of his mind. He finally spotted him outside of the tent, by the pool, talking to Calum. Troy walked quietly over to them and was going to start yelling when he heard something he shouldn't have.

"Are you going to tell Troy?" Zeke asked Calum. Troy hid behind one of the large trees and listened after he heard his name.

"How can we? He will kill us. He trusted us to be mature adults and we betrayed that trust," Calum told Zeke sadly.

"He might understand," Zeke suggested.

"How on God's green earth will Troy understand that on the night of his stag night, Haylie and I got drunk and slept together, without protection?!" Calum hissed at him.

Troy stood behind the tree, contemplating what he should do. Should he kick his ass or just simply be happy for his sister? 'No Troy! They betrayed your trust, and to have sex without protection aswell, how irresponsible can they be?' Troy thought to himself. Troy was about to go out from behind the tree and confront Calum when he heard something that made him stop, "I love her so much, Zeke. I can't believe we allowed alcohol to lower our inhibitions. I thought we were stronger than that! I just feel so guilty that we rushed this because i wanted our first time to be special. I wanted her to be pampered like a princess before we made love, because that's how Haylie deserves to be treated. I love her with all my heart and i have no idea what i would do if i lost her over this," Calum let a tear slide down his face.

"Dude, she loves you too. She won't break up with you just because Troy is a little overprotective," Zeke attempted to make him feel better.

Troy felt his heart break in two. He was torn between respect for his sister's body and the love that she obviously shares for Calum. 'Urgh! Why is brotherhood so complicating?!' Troy mentally yelled at himself.

"You think so?" Calum asked Zeke.

"I know so, and eventually Troy will understand how much you love his sister and will accept that you are mature enough for a physical relationship. Just one thing, until he accepts that, don't sleep with Haylie again. It will be so much easier for you in the long run, trust me," Zeke patted Calum on the shoulder and turned to walked away, but not before noticing Troy walking towards both of them, "Hey Troy! Got to go," Zeke scarpered back into the tent.

"Hey Calum," Troy said happily. He decided to take the high road and finally let his sister live her own life. He wouldn't let Calum know that he knew.

"Oh hey Troy," Calum said glumly.

"What's up with you?" Troy asked sincerely.

"Just thinking about some stuff," He answered miserably.

"Well stop your moping and get back inside! My sister misses you," Troy encouraged before getting back up and walking into the tent.

**Five Hours Later: 11.00pm**

"Gabriella, are you sure that you don't want a honeymoon, yet?" Troy asked her once most of the guests had left. Those who remained behind were Mr and Mrs Bolton, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Haylie and the Kids.

"I'm sure. We should wait till Alyssa and Noah are a little older. I don't feel comfortable leaving them just yet," Gabriella replied as she sat down exhausted in the living room next to her new husband.

"Okay, whatever you want baby," Troy agreed.

"Guys, i think we're going to head off now," Kelsi told them on behalf of all of the remaining guests,"It's getting pretty late, but congratulations, you two,"

"Okay, see you later and thanks for everything," Gabriella smiled at them.

Just then Haylie came running into the living room, as fast as her heels and dress would allow, looking panicked, "Guys! Have any of you seen Calum?"

"I haven't seen him since about six," Zeke told her, "Why?"

"I can't find him anywhere. He's not in the house, he's not in the pool house or anywhere in the grounds," Haylie replied, as she began to cry.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked as he comforted his sister.

"I can't find him, Troy! He's disappeared!" Haylie sobbed into Troy's chest.

"I'm calling the police," Sharpay announced as she flipped her cellphone open.

"Where is he?" Troy asked no-one in particular before allowing Haylie to cry into his chest a little more.

**The End.**

**Okay, i know you are all probably going to want to kill me, but i'm sorry! That's the last chapter of Investigating Love! But coming soon: the sequel!**

**Yay!**

**I'm going to be posting an author's note either today or tomorrow, with a teaser for the sequel so be sure to check that out.**

**Please R&R this final chapter while i get to work on planning the sequel! **

**I love all you guys for making me a very happy writer with your lovely and heartfelt reviews, and you will ALL be getting recognition in the A/N i'll be posting! Trust me!**

**Thanks so much for everything and make sure that you start reading my co-written Troyella fic The College Years which is under 'beckra's' profile. That story will be being updated more regularly now i have finished this and then comes the sequel to this story!**

**Lots of Love from Stacey aka ZacEfronIsHot!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	48. Important AN, Sequel info and TY

**Hey guys! It's me...and yes i'm still alive, no-one has killed me...yet, for that really mean cliffy! In this VERY IMPORTANT A/N i will be thanking each individual reviewer that i have gotten for this story and also giving you a small taster of the sequel. If everything goes to plan, the first chapter of the sequel should be up within a week, or less, from now.**

**Right, now i am always extremely grateful for every single last review i get, and i have been really happy at the response i have had for this story.**

**That is why, below, i have named all of my reviewers and exactly how many reviews i have gotten from them. With this list i would like to thank and give special recognition to every single review you all posted. Starting with those who posted the most, to those who posted the least. Each person, whether they posted alot of reviews or just one, is very important to me and my confidence. So special thanks to all of you guys! I love you all!**

**Special, special recognition to the top 2 reviewers, dancerlittle and HSMandChelseaFCfan who both posted ONE review per chapter, making their total 47 reviews! Thank you so much guys, i am truly grateful!**

**dancerlittle - 47 reviews.**

**HSMandChelseaFCfan - (Luc) 47 reviews.**

**dreamer3097- 46 reviews**

**XxTinkyBlondieBellxX - 43 reviews.**

**marebear11 - 40 reviews.**

**koalagirl07 - 37 reviews.**

**Corbin's My Man - 36 reviews.**

**Lauzzziiix - 33 reviews.**

**Larabaybee - 30 reviews.**

**readerfreak10 - 25 reviews.**

**BrazilianPrincess - 23 reviews.**

**Jayne07 - 21 reviews.**

**xxchocolatekissesxx (Logyn) - 21 reviews.**

**carito06 - 20 reviews.**

**simply-living-in-love - 18 reviews.**

**zanessaluver - 15 reviews.**

**xxyou're the music in mexx - 15 reviews.**

**trumpetrulez 101 - 15 reviews.**

**zacfan - 12 reviews.**

**lilypad 456 - 11 reviews.**

**LeytonNaleyZanessaTroyella4ever - 11 reviews.**

**Rizmu - 10 reviews.**

**Ineee - 9 reviews.**

**peachie1st - 8 reviews.**

**dylanlover 1234 - 8 reviews.**

**applextree - 7 reviews.**

**Aly-o424o7 - 7 reviews.**

**x-Rose-Tyler-x - 7 reviews.**

**Mackey Pac - 7 reviews.**

**nothin but Troyella - 7 reviews.**

**zanessatroyella4evr620 (Amanda)- 6 reviews.**

**cheetalady 95 - 6 reviews.**

**i heart hairspray - 5 reviews.**

**chrisbrownshunny224- 5 reviews.**

**aznphreak1218 - 5 reviews.**

**HSMLUVER218- 5 reviews.**

**evexl - 4 reviews.**

**Blabsey 91001 - 4 reviews.**

**taywrites - 4 reviews.**

**hsmfancrazy - 4 reviews.**

**LIL BIT 101 - 4 reviews.**

**TigerLily88 - 4 reviews.**

**kikigirl101 - 4 reviews.**

**Lam00 - 4 reviews.**

**avidswimmer09 - 4 reviews.**

**dannirox 4eva - 3 reviews.**

**HSMCaga15 - 3 reviews.**

**littlemissloveable - 3 reviews.**

**troyella love (anon) -3 reviews.**

**ContestshippingFan2314 - 3 reviews.**

**Hsmrocksx - 3 reviews.**

**Chelsea (anon) - 3 reviews.**

**.Charmzi. - 3 reviews.**

**Unstoppable Writers - 3 reviews.**

**allSPARKS - 2 reviews.**

**LilleSkutt - 2 reviews.**

**zashleylove16 - 2 reviews.**

**Dutch Ice Princess - 2 reviews.**

**Cole-rulez- 2 reviews.**

**HildeMarie - 2 reviews.**

**Kayleigh (anon) - 2 reviews.**

**Paigez- 2 reviews.**

**robbiesangel4evr - 2 reviews.**

**zanessahugefan - 2 reviews.**

**crazy4Oliver - 2 reviews.**

**megzy 101 - 2 reviews.**

**Pure Tranquility - 2 reviews.**

**HSM-LUVER 94 - 2 reviews.**

**Cdubbs - 2 reviews.**

**grasskit93 (anon) - 1 review.**

**Sarah (anon) - 1 review.**

**wildcat 92 - 1 review.**

**Kawahara Hikari - 1 review.**

**ltm (anon) - 1 review.**

**BabiieHanz13 - 1 review.**

**walkingonsunshine01 - 1 review.**

**dszeluvr14 - 1 review.**

**rocketgirl1200 - 1 review.**

**zaccys-baby-v - 1 review.**

**xstephxweasleyx - 1 review.**

**nessafan21 - 1 review.**

**gogopoleen - 1 review.**

**suzy 5 - 1 review.**

**Peatrie - 1 review.**

**zanessa4ever (anon) - 1 review.**

**I luvmylife1929 - 1 review.**

**Megan (anon) - 1 review.**

**release ur imagination 14 - 1 review.**

**cayxOx (anon)- 1 review.**

**Jayne-94-2xx - 1 review.**

**Krazyocgurl1123 - 1 review.**

**morgan (anon) - 1 review.**

**SiriusLuver16v - 1 review.**

**'.SoArInG-2-HeAvEn.' - 1 review.**

**troyella4ever - 1 review.**

**troyella (anon) - 1 review.**

**Julia (anon) - 1 review.**

**Amanda (anon) - 1 review.**

**Charmedhsmfan101 - 1 review.**

**oobergoober91 - 1 review.**

**HSM (anon)-1 review.**

**valewoody (anon) - 1 review.**

**skc - 1 review.**

**brucas91 - 1 review.**

**zoey0chase0kris0matt0troy0gabby - 1 review.**

**ELMC- 1 review.**

**RushOfYou - 1 review.**

**izzie551 - 1 review.**

**Moosecoo9 - 1 review.**

**HorsesRmyFriends - 1 review.**

**Corbins Wifey - 1 review.**

**Fangirl44 - 1 review.**

**HSMxluvah - 1 review.**

**highsmusicalrox - 1 review.**

**88keys (anon) - review.**

**Violetcrumble10391 - 1 review.**

**AJluva200 - 1 review.**

**Belle524 - 1 review.**

**huntsgirl-gone-good - 1 review.**

**sydhar14 - 1 review.**

**Lefty4eva - 1 review.**

**df (anon) - 1 review.**

**HSMobsessed23 - 1 review.**

**Leo loves Piper Like Jack loves Rose - 1 review.**

**Again, thanks so much you guys. I love each and everyone one of y'all and your reviews! They keep my stories going! **

**Okay so, now here is a little taster of the first chapter from the sequel. It's just a few paragraphs from the middle of the first chapter. Hope you like it and i love you all!**

"What are we going to do?" Haylie asked as she sobbed into Troy's chest a little more. The Police had just left and written a missing person's report, "He can't just disappear," She added.

"Listen to me, Hayls! They will find him! You just have to have faith," Troy soothed.

"How?! How can i have faith?" She cried.

"The same way i did when Caitlyn went missing," Troy told her softly.

"That was different, you had Gabi on the case. She's on maternity leave now," Haylie whined.

"Gabriella, please, you've got to do something," Kara Bolton begged Gabriella.

"I can't. I'm not on the payroll at the moment, and i just can't leave the twins," Gabriella told her reluctantly.

"Gabi! He's family," Jack added.

"I just can't leave them yet," She declined. It might seem horrible but she just wasn't ready to go back to work.

"Gabriella, please. Me of all people should know what it's like leaving children behind to go back to work, but i took the chance and it was worth it. Can you really sit back while poor Calum is missing?" Kara Bolton tried to convince her.

"Haylie, i'm sorry. I can't do it," Gabriella apologised as she hung her head in shame,"But trust me, he's in safe hands with the detectives at the station. They are really good at what they do. They'll find him,"

"I'm sure they are Gabriella, but i can't believe you won't do this for me!" Haylie huffed,"He's like a brother to you and you're just going to turn your back on him? It's not like the twins will be home alone! Troy will be here!" Haylie had raised her voice by this point.

"Hey! Everyone just calm down! Lay off Gabriella, she's just thinking of her children," Troy defended Gabi.

"Troy! She's being spineless! It's not just some random guy off the street! It's Calum! My Calum! How could you do this, Gabi?" Haylie snapped.

"HAYLIE! That's enough! Leave Gabriella alone!" Troy yelled at his sister.

"No, Troy, she's right. I am being spineless," Gabriella looked at Haylie apologetically and forced a smile,"But, i won't change my mind. I'm not ready and i just won't change my mind like i change my socks. I'm sorry, Haylie," And with that Gabriella left the room in tears and ran up to her bedroom.

**Okay that was just a small taster from the first chapter! So, tell me what you think, and thanks again to all my reviewers. Also...again...Watch out for the sequel! **

**Love Stacey XxXxXxXxX AKA ZacEfronIsHot **


End file.
